Twisted: Lies
by dreamgirl1994
Summary: A Diva's return forces friends and foes to work together. Can they overcome their past mistakes and pull together when it matters the most? Jeff/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the names of any current or past WWE superstars/divas only the original characters.**

Chapter One

Jeff grabbed his bag and headed out of the hotel room. Just as he reached the door the phone rang. Cursing to himself, he dropped his bag and went back to the phone. "Hello."

"Stay away." A deep voice said.

"Hello?" He repeated again.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away."

"Who the hell is this?" He asked as the line went dead. "Whatever". He was heading back out when the phone rang again.

"Listen," He said into the phone. "I don't have time for this."

"Jeff?" He heard his brother bark over the phone. "What the hell is going on? I've been waiting down in the lobby for almost a half an hour."

"I'm on my way now. Just relax and I'll be down in a minute."

"Well hurry up. We're late now." Jeff hung up and this time, he made it out of the room. Coming down the elevator he could feel this was going to be a bad day. He and Matt received word last night that they were to meet with Stephanie about changes in their storylines, which meant he was probably being pulled out of the title run, and to top it all off, last night he had a huge fight with his girlfriend and he was pretty sure that at this moment she was throwing his stuff out the window. Now he had to go down stairs and deal with Matt being all pissed about him being late. He loved his brother but he was a little anal about this stuff. As the elevator open he took a deep breath, and walked into the lobby.

"About time." Matt said checking his watch." Come on Stephanie's gonna be angry that we kept her waiting."

"Sorry."

"Yeah, I know. What happened this time?"

"Man, I was up all night on the phone with Meg. She's unhappy about the direction of our relationship, her words not mine."

"So what does she want?"

"A ring." Matt chuckled at the pained look on his brother's face.

"Oh come on you had to know this was coming. I warned you months ago that she was looking for more."

"Yeah, I know."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her I wasn't ready."

"I'm sure she didn't take that well. So, now what?"

"I don't know." They didn't really talk more on the ride to the arena, and Jeff was grateful that Matt understood he needed some time to think. Jeff wasn't sure what he was going to do. It wasn't that he didn't love Meg; he knew he did, but he never could picture himself married to her. He always used to pass it off to her that he wasn't the marrying type but that wasn't true. He could see himself getting married, but she wasn't the one. He kept the relationship going because of his feelings for her and the hope they would grow into him wanting to marry her, but so far that hasn't happened. He knew she wouldn't wait forever and now he's gonna have to deal with it. He was already dreading the trip home.

They pulled into the parking lot and there were already fans waiting outside. Jeff could hear the frenzy of the fans screaming as they drove in. Usually, those cheers raise his adrenaline and his excitement builds, however, today with the meeting with Stephanie and the problems at home, all he felt was despair.

"Come on" Matt said as the car came to a stop. "Let's get this over with." He climbed out of the car and grabbed his bag as Jeff did the same.

"So what do you think they're gonna do with us?" Jeff asked.

"Beats me. With all the leaks on the web, you never know and no one's talking. I didn't even know what you were doing with your last story."

"Hell, half the time neither did I." They laughed as they came upon Stephanie's makeshift office. Matt knocked and Stephanie's assistant, Megan, opened the door.

"Hi Matt, Jeff. Mrs. Levesque is ready to see you now. She opened the door wider so that they can enter.

"Hey Stephanie" Matt said as he sat down in one of the chairs.

Jeff quietly nodded to her as he sat next to Matt. Meetings with Stephanie always made Jeff nervous. He knew very well that Stephanie as well as her brother Shane didn't like him very much. They used to all get along okay until Jeff dated Stephanie's best friend, Jessica. Jeff screwed up and broke her heart and Steph and Shane never forgave him for it. Just the thought of Jessica caused Jeff's pulse to race. He pushed the thoughts of her out of his mind and tried to focus on the words coming out of Stephanie's mouth.

"As you know Jay is due to return to the WWE tonight. We wanted to do a throwback to the past. So we've decided to bring back the feud that you and Jeff had with Adam and Jay. Now we'll have to tweak it a bit with Vicky now being involved, and you'll be joined with a Diva as well."

"Which Diva?" Matt asked as there was a knock on the door as Shane entered.

"Hey Matt," He said as he further entered the room. "I just got off the phone, she's on her way. I'm going to meet up with her and get her situated."

"Okay." Stephanie said to her brother. "Let me know when she gets here."

"No problem." He nodded to Matt and gave Jeff a disgusted look as he left the room.

"You'll have to forgive my brother. He can be a jerk sometimes." Stephanie gave him a smile, which confused but somehow comforted Jeff.

"It's okay. I deserved it."

"Still it's been three years. He should really get over it."

"I'm sorry, you mentioned a Diva?" Matt interrupted trying to change the subject. He knew that it still hurt Jeff to talk about Jessica. It bothered him too. They had become good friends while she dated her brother and it hurt him the way she shut him out after everything went down.

"That parts still in the works. We haven't finalized that yet." She handed them each an envelope. "Everything you need is in here, scripts, and rundowns. Well open with Adam and Vicky coming out and welcoming Jay. Then you two will come out to welcome him in your own way. You'll give a couple of insults to them and Vicky of course," Megan entered.

"You've got a call on line one."

"Thank you." Stephanie said. She looked back to Matt and Jeff. "I'm sorry guys but everything is in those envelopes. I know this is all short notice but I want this started before the web gets a hold of anything. Needless to say I need you guys to keep this to under wraps. There are only a few people who know of this storyline, and I want to keep it that way."

"Still trying to find the leak?"

"Yes, and I will. Good Luck tonight. I tell you guys if we have any more information." Jeff and Matt left the room.

"Well that was strange." Matt said. "All secret agent like."

"Yea." Jeff said quietly not really happy with what went down. "Why would they want to repeat the past?"

"You mean the storyline? Ratings, why else?" He already knew what his brother was thinking. "It's gonna be strange bringing back the feud when so much has changed. I mean none of us are tag teams anymore, Vicky being involved, and a new Diva. I wonder who it's gonna be."

"It's not gonna matter." Jeff was none too happy with the choice in storyline. He didn't want to relive those days. Anything about those days reminds him of her, and bringing in a new Diva isn't going to replace Jessica. He had worked hard to move on from everything that happened. It took him a long time to get over losing her. For months he moped around and waited for her to return. He called daily, begging for her to forgive him, but she wouldn't even pick up the phone. Gradually the pain dulled and Jeff got involved with Meg again. He never got over Jessica but found it easier to move on blocking her out of his mind. This was not good.

"Well let's go find Jay and Adam and see what we have to do." They headed towards the locker room. Jeff's cell phone went off he looked down at the screen. Meg's name was blinking across it.

"Listen I got to take this. I'll meet up with you guys in a few minutes. Hello?"

Matt walked off to leave Jeff with his problems. He was worried about him and not sure if he could handle the storyline. He knew that he was already thinking of Jessica, and Jeff's problem with Meg was only going to get worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She took a long drag on her cigarette, still doubting her decision to be here. It seemed harmless enough at first. She had spent the weekend with Stephanie, just hanging out and catching up. The next thing she new Steph had somehow convinced her to make a return to the WWE. As the car drove through the city, a wave of nausea passed through her body. What was I thinking she thought to herself? I haven't seen or spoken to anyone except the McMahon's in three years, and she felt bad about it. She just shut out all of her friends, because she had been embarrassed and hurt. She knew some of them would be angry at her but most of all she was afraid to see Jeff. The car pulled into the arena. She remembers the excitement she used to feel everyday when she came to work. The thrill of the fans, the cheers, it was a great time, and she knew she missed it. As her car came to a stop Shane opened the door.

"Let's get you inside before someone sees you."

"What no hello?" She pouted to Shane.

"I'm sorry." He smiled and put her in a big hug."It's good to see you again. I don't get to see you enough of you lately."

"Well you know where I am. There's nothing stopping you from coming to the island and saying Hello."

"Yeah, well you rarely came up to Greenwich either."

"Fine; whatever." She kissed his cheek, "I missed you."

"Me too. Let's go." He took her hand and led her inside.

"So who knows I'm here?"

"Only Steph and I, all we said is a Diva will be involved we didn't say who."

"Shane, I don't know about this. I mean they don't even know I'm here. I should just leave."

"Why?"

"It's not right. I'm just supposed to jump out and say HI. Like nothing ever happened. I hurt a lot of people."

"You were hurt, besides, you went through a lot. If they're really your friend then they'll understand."

"Understand? You break up with your boyfriend and don't speak to them a week or so maybe they understand, but 3 years."

"It will be okay."

"And what about Jeff?"

"What about him? You don't owe him any explanation."

"You don't think just seeing me randomly appear isn't going to hurt him. Stephanie said he's got himself back on track. Me showing up again? What if it sets him back?"

"Jess, he got on with his life, why can't you? How come you have to give up everything you loved? You missed this. You've said it before. Now is that time, and I'm not gonna let you chicken out. So get over it. Besides Hardy's got a steady girl and he's happy."

"It's still not okay, Shane. If you want me to do this, I want them to know I'm here. I need to know that they are okay with this."

"Fine," He said as they entered a room. "This is gonna be your dressing room for tonight. After your reveal then you can use the locker room, but for now you're under wraps. I have a person coming in to do your hair and makeup. Jess, it's important you don't come out. We really want this to be surprise."

"But not to everyone, right?" She looked at him. "I'm serious Shane. Tell them I'm here or it's no deal."

"I will. Now get yourself settled. Here's the rundown for the night. I'll be back with some food. Again, please don't leave this room."

"Shane, don't you guys think you're taking this a little too far. This is all a little too secretive for me."

"I know but Stephanie getting really paranoid about the leaks, and we want to really shock people with your return. They already figured out Jay's return is tonight but they'll never expect yours. I got to go. I'll be back." And with that he left the room.

Jessica looked around the room and laughed to herself about how she felt comforted by the cold colored concrete walls. Just like old times. She glanced at her cell and considered placing a call. She knows Shane said he would talk to them, but now she doubted him. Maybe she should just call one of them and tell them she's here, but who would she call? Again, she questioned her decision to return. She looked in the mirror. She definitely had changed in those few years. Her blond hair now reached halfway down her back, and even she had to admit she looked good. After leaving she was hurt and angry. She had turned that anger over to the gym, working out constantly and now she had a well toned body to show for her pain.

She opened up the packet Shane had given her to review what she was doing for the night. It seemed simple enough and she really didn't have to say anything. She glanced at her watch; other wrestlers were going to be showing up soon. She was itching to go outside and see who was there, but she knew Shane and Steph would be upset if she left, so she stayed. She heard a commotion outside and pressed herself against the door to hear what was going on.

"Oh come on baby, I'm sorry for what I said." She heard a male voice say outside. "Just wait till I get home and let me explain. Don't do anything rash, please. I'll be home tomorrow and we can talk it out, face to face. Please."

Jessica walked away. A typical wrestler's conversation. Relationships in the wrestling business were hard. She should know. Her thoughts trailed back to Jeff.

"_Who is she?" She had asked tears flowing down her face._

_"It doesn't matter, she doesn't matter. I screwed up I'm sorry." Jeff said running his hand through his rainbow colored hair. He reached out to her._

_"Don't touch me!" She said slapping his hand away. "I can't believe you. How can you do this to me?"_

_"I don't know. Please Jess; I need you to forgive me."_

_"Forgive you?" She couldn't breathe, she had to get out. "You slept with some supposedly random stranger and I should just forgive you? I love you, I trusted you."_

_"Baby, I need you. Please don't do this." Tears were welling in his eyes._

_"You did this, not me. I have done nothing but love you and support you. I trusted you. I gave you my whole heart and you've just thrown it all away. I can't do this. Just leave me alone." She started to walk away. He grabbed her again and pulled her close to him. The pain in her heart was growing too hard to bear. He placed his lips on her and they kissed. It was a hungry desperate kiss that neither one of them wanted to end. Why did this have to happen she thought to herself? She pulled away and softly touched his cheek._

_"I can't" She whispered and then walked out of the room. He called out to her, pleading but she willed herself not to turn around. She got into the car and drove away, for the last time._

Jessica snapped herself out of the flashback.

"This was a mistake." She said aloud to herself. She sighed and sat down in her seat. "A big mistake."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"She's here?" Stephanie asked as Shane entered the room.

"Yeah, she's all settled. You may want to talk to her though. She's having second thoughts."

"I knew she would. That's why I didn't tell the guys she was coming. I'll calm her down. Don't worry"

"Wait you were planning on telling them?"

"Of course, it's their story line, and besides I think Jeff will freak out if she just appears."

"So what?"

"Shane, we can't just let them all go on without telling them. There's a lot of history. You know that."

"Of course I know that. But making sure Jeff Hardy is okay with this does not concern me. Jessica does. She deserves to be here and we never should of just let her quit."

"We didn't have a choice. She wasn't in the right frame of mind to work, you know that. I always figured eventually she would be ready to return. I just didn't think it would take this long." Stephanie cell rang. "It's Jess. Hey!" She said answering it. "Whoa, calm down. Look I'm coming now, don't worry and don't leave." She hung up.

"I warned you." Shane said.

"Okay I'll go talk to her. I want you to go find the Hardy's; they should be with Jay and Adam. Tell them she's here. Make sure this is good. Meet us back in Jess's room."

"All right." He said as Stephanie left. He then sat down. He had no intention of warning the Jeff. He wanted to see the pain that everyone says he still feels over Jessica. He deserved it. Jess will be angry of course but she'll get over it. One step back in that ring and she will never want to give it up again. He was doing this for her, making it up to her for letting her get hurt in the first place.

He had always known that Hardy was going to hurt her. He tried to stop it at first, getting Stephanie and even his parents involved in trying to get her to leave him. Jess wouldn't even think about it. No matter how many things Shane tried, Jessica always ran to Jeff. Stephanie eventually told him to lay off. Jessica was in love and there was nothing he could do about it. His sister even went so far as to accuse Shane of being obsessed with it, which wasn't completely untrue. He had know Jess for almost all their lives and Shane had started to develop feelings for her but never spoke up about it. Eventually Shane married and he had distanced himself from her a bit as to not hurt his wife, who had also noticed his closeness to her.

When Jessica joined the WWE, Shane was happy for her. He saw how happy performing in front of the crowd made her. Then she got the Hardy storyline and everything changed. He saw her getting closer and closer to Jeff but Shane couldn't stop it. Jessica even cut him off after getting tired of listening to him warn her about Jeff. In the end Shane was right. Hardy cheated on her, broke her heart and he and Steph had to pick up the pieces. There was a knock at the door and Jeff entered.

"Hey uhm, is Steph available?"

"No, she had to get some things done before we start. I'll tell her you were looking for her."

"Yeah, thanks."

"No problem." Jeff turned to leave, "Oh good luck tonight." Shane said with a smile as Jeff closed the door.

As Jeff headed to the locker room, Shane's smirk flashed into his head. The uneasiness that he felt in his stomach all day, grew stronger. Something was up.

"Hey." Matt greeted him as he entered. "What happened to you?"

"After I got off the phone with Meg, I went back to talk to Stephanie."

"About what?"

"What else? I don't think we should do this storyline."

"What did she say?"

"She wasn't there. Shane was. I didn't really think of sharing with him."

"Yeah, I could see why."

"Hey Jeff." Jay came over to them.

"Hey, welcome back." He said and gave him a friendly hug.

"Good to be back. You ready for tonight?"

"Yea sure."

"Great, hey check this out. They made a montage of our feuds." He popped a tape into the TV and soon images of the past came on screen. They watched clips of them all fighting, the tricks, the stunts, and then her face came on the screen. All of the sudden Jeff stood up.

"I'll see you guys later." He said and walked out of the room. Jay looked to Matt.

"I take it he's not happy."

"He'll be all right. He's having problems with Meg and this whole story just threw him for a loop. He just needs a little time. I'm pretty sure Stephanie's not gonna push the Jessica part." Matt said as he looked up at the screen. Why was she in those clips? Sure, she was a huge part in the original story line, but there was plenty of stuff with just the four of them.

"Have you spoken to her?" Adam asked.

"Jessica? I haven't seen her since that day. She never returned any phone calls and I just figured that's how she wanted it."

"Steph said she was a wreck at first. I just think in the beginning, she just felt she couldn't talk about it." Jay said.

"What about a couple of weeks later, or even months. I was calling her even a year after and she still wouldn't pick up."

"She got help." Adam interjected.

"What."

"Steph said that after a couple of months Jessica only got worse. Steph was worried about her and convinced her to go into hospital."

"Shit, are you kidding me?" Matt asked surprise.

"No, I'm dead serious."

"I can't believe it. All because of Jeff?"

"I'm pretty sure there was a lot of stuff going on besides Jeff. You know Jess, she never really talked much about her life, just focused on all us, you know but we all saw she there was something going on. I convinced Stephanie to tell me where she was, and sent her some flowers."

"Any response?"

"She sent a thank you note, said she missed us all and that was it. I called a couple of times after that but same as you, she never picked up." Adam sighed. "Hopefully she's out there getting the happiness she deserves."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You are not leaving." Steph said standing in front of the door.

"Steph, I was wrong. I'm not ready for this,"

"Yes you are. Listen to me, besides the fact that we are less than an hour from show time; I am not going to let you ruin a chance of a life time. Jess, I know you're scared, but trust me, you need this."

"How can I get you to see, that I am not ready. Forget the whole past situation, I'm not physically ready."

"You are in the best condition of your life, and it's not like I'm gonna throw you to the wolves right away. We'll give you a little time to get your rhythm back. You owe this to yourself."

Jessica looked at her best friend, grateful that she was there. She and Stephanie had been friends since they were kids, and even after she moved to Long Island when her parents divorced they were still able to stay close. Both Stephanie and Shane have helped her out tremendously through everything that she knew she couldn't let them down.

"Fine, I'll do it, but you better stay close. I don't know how long my wills gonna hold up."

"That's better." Stephanie said and hugged her.

"Anyone here need makeup?" Shane asked entering in with another woman. "This is Claire, she here to do your hair and makeup, and get you anything you may need. That is if you're still going on."

"Yes, I'm still going on."

"Good" He said and gave her a hug.

"Did you tell them?"

"As a matter of fact, right after Steph left, Jeff came to the office. Perfect timing, I guess. I told him and I told the others. They're cool with it, and can't wait to see you."

"So tell them they can come here, I mean no one else would see me and it would give us a chance to work out tonight." Jessica said, amazed that they would all be so accepting.

"They can't. The shooting a few promos but they said they'd see you tonight and you can all get together afterwards."

Stephanie looked at her brother knowing that there were no promos scheduled for them to shoot. "Okay so we are going to let you get ready and we'll come and get you when its time. Okay?"

"All right." Stephanie took Shane's arm and pulled him outside.

"What are you up to?" She asked once the door had closed.

"Nothing. Listen I told them like I said, but Jeff was a little thrown off, so Matt said to give him some space. He was sure Jeff would come around. He just needed some time to accept it. I didn't want to tell her that so, I made up a little lie. They'll be fine by the end of the night.

"You better hope so. Cause she's going to go out there and you got her thinking everything is great."

"Everything will be great. You'll see. Now get to work. We've got a show to run and Jay and Adam are up." Stephanie walked off hoping her brother was right but a pit in her stomach told her she wasn't so sure. She decided to go off and find Jeff for herself.

"Hey Stephanie," She turned and saw her assistant Claire, "Your father is looking for you in the booth."

"Okay I'm coming." Jeff Hardy would have to wait. She thought to herself and made a silent prayer that her brother was right.

Shane knew Stephanie doubted him but there wasn't anything she could do about it. The show had started and Stephanie was going to be very busy. By the time she realized he lied, it would be too late. All he has to do is make sure Jessica doesn't realize anything is up. He'll hook up with Adam and Jay after the reveal and come up with something. He was fairly sure they'll be cool with what went down. All that matter was punishing Jeff and make sure Jessica didn't figure it out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jeff stormed out after they finished their appearance. Matt followed after him.

"Dude, would you slow down." Matt yelled after his brother. "Jeff!"

"What!"

"Hey, calm down. Don't take it out on me." Matt yelled as Jeff finally slowed down. "What is wrong?"

"Something's up. I know it."

"Why?"

"I just feel it. I don't think that I can do this storyline right now. Not with everything going on. My relationship with Meg is falling apart, and now they change this storyline and it's not right."

"Why?" His brother asked him.

"Because she's not here. It's always like something's missing and it brings up this stuff that I thought I had gotten over a long time ago. I just can't deal with this tonight. It's been a bad day since I woke up this morning and I don't see it getting any better."

"Dude. You've got to relax a bit. Look this night is almost over. We just have our match and then after that we'll head back the hotel and just chill out for a little bit. Tomorrow's another day. All right?"

"Yea, I'll calm down." Jeff went off to the locker room; Matt hung back for a little bit. He knew that Jeff needed to be alone to unwind and he saw Jay and Adam coming up with Vicky.

"Good Job, guys." Vicky said as they came over.

"Now all we have to is the actual match." Adam added.

"Yeah, any idea who'll be joining us?" Vicky asked.

"Well, I guess it could be any Diva, except Michelle and Maria because they have a match tonight." Adam said.

"Maybe she doesn't even know yet." Jay said.

"Yea, they'll just throw her in at the last minute." Matt said.

"Why not. They just did it to us." Adam quipped. "Where's your brother?" Just then the sounds of a guitar playing could be heard. "Well I guess that answers it."

"He just wanted to unwind a bit before we go back on."

"Yeah, well let's get in there we need to plan the match." Adam said.

"Catch up with me later; I got a few things to do." Vicky said and she walked away.

"Later." Adam said as they all headed into the room. Jeff looked up and put his guitar down.

"Sorry guys I just had to get my head in the game." Jeff said. "I'm ready now."

"Good because remember this is my first match back." Jay said with a smile. "So you all have to make me look good."

"Now that's impossible." Adam added.

They continued on and planned the match. After while, even Jeff was joking with them and pushed all of his problems out of his mind.

"So Vicky keeps getting involved and then who ever this Diva is, comes out and lays Vicky out. You guys get the pin and presto we're done, and I can go introduce myself to some sexy Diva." Jay said.

"You are hopeless you know." Adam said.

"Yea, but oh so pretty."

"Let's go." Jeff said as they all headed to the ring.

While the entrance music for the Hardy's was going off, Shane knocked on Jessica's door.

"Ready to go?" He said as he entered. He took one look at her and felt light headed.

"How do I look?" Jessica asked.

"Absolutely amazing." He couldn't stop looking at her. She stood before him wearing skin tight leather pants, and her old school, Team Extreme tank top, altered to fit her like a glove.

"Okay, let's do this." Jessica said pulling up her long armed gloves. She went to go out the door. "Am I allowed to leave?"

"Let's go." He grabbed her hand and they went out the hall. A feeling of nausea swept over her as they walked down the hallway. She gripped Shane's hand tighter as they passed some other wrestlers. She got a few smiles from some but others just stared at her in shock.

"Well I guess you got your surprise." She looked to Shane.

"Everything's going to be fine." He reassured her.

"Yeah, I know." She walked up to the entrance and waited for her cue. She sucked in her breath when she looked at the monitors and saw Jeff's face there. "I can do this. I'm in control." She whispered to herself trying to fight her rising panic.

"All set?" She turned around and saw Vince there.

"Hey." She said and hugged him.

"Just take a deep breath. You're going to be great." Vince said then excused himself. She saw Vicky step on the apron and distract the referee. That was her moment. She sprinted down the ramp and thrived off the screams and cheers as the fans recognized her coming in. She snuck about behind Vicky and pulled her of the apron slamming Vicky's face on the ring. She quickly hit her with a twist of fate. "Edge" turned around to see his wife lying on the ground. He looked up to see Jessica standing there, and that's when she saw it. Absolute shock. She walked up the ramp and turned back to the action right as Matt pinned Jay. The Hardys had won, but looking at their faces she knew that her appearance was unexpected. She looked at the shocked faces of Jay, Adam, Matt and then she saw Jeff. He looked frozen and unable to move. "I'm gonna kill Shane." She thought to herself, as she stared at the heartbroken face of Jeff Hardy. Remembering where she was, she did her salute to the crowd, and walked off.

"Where the hell is Shane?" She yelled as soon as she came off.

"What's wrong?" Steph came up to her.

"What's wrong? I just walked out and saw four of the most surprised faces I have ever seen in my life. They had no clue I was going to be here!"

"Calm down." Stephanie said to her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Shane. She pushed aside Stephanie and went up to Shane.

"You son of a bitch, how could you lie to me like that? You told me you told them, and they were cool with this!" She screamed at him.

"I did." Shane explained trying to get a hold of the situation.

"Shane, I saw them. They were not expecting to see me out there!"

"That's what they were supposed to be. They were acting."

"I know these guys; they're not that good at acting. You lied to me."

"What does it matter?" Shane exclaimed trying to calm her down. "All that matters is that you returned. You did it. Look I didn't tell them, because if I had to tell you that they weren't cool with this you wouldn't have returned. You needed this."

"So you did all this for me? You made me a fool."

"I didn't make you a fool. I wanted you to succeed. Come on, admit it, when you went out there and gave Vicky the twist of fate, I saw the look in your eyes. You were back. That's what I wanted. I wanted you to be happy again." Shane started to relax when he saw her face soften.

"It did feel good. You know out there doing some of my old moves, I felt the adrenaline. It felt good." She leaned into him.

"See I knew you would."

"Yeah," She lowered her voice leaning closer to him. "Remember this move?" She raised her knee and solidly hit him in the groin. Shane fell to the ground.

"Jessica!" She turned at hearing Vince's voice. She looked around and realized that everyone was staring at her. She saw Jay, Adam, Matt and Jeff watching her in awe.

"I'm sorry." She said then looking at Vince, "You're son's an ass." With that she walked away.

"Yup!" Jay said with a laugh. "She's back."

"Quit it." Matt said to him. "Jeff, you all right, man?"

"Fine." He walked over to Shane. "That what the smirk was about, right? You knew she was here but just wanted it to go down like this. I knew you were up to something."

"Okay," Steph interrupted. "Everyone needs to calm down. You four I want to review with you what we have planned. So head back to the locker room and I'll be there in a minute. Jeff, I'm sorry. Shane go home, you've caused enough trouble. I'm gonna go find Jess."

"All right you heard her. Everyone can leave." Vince said, "Shane come with me." Shane followed his father out. The crowd dispersed, with clusters of wrestlers and diva's talking about the scene they had just witnessed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Man that was insane." Jay said grabbing a water bottle and handing one to Jeff.

"Yeah, thanks." Jeff gulped down the water. "I want to kill Shane."

"Well, I think Jessica took care of that." Adam joined in.

"Yeah, the look on Shane's face when he went down was great." Matt added.

"He used her to get back at me." Jeff said disgusted. He remembers the look of hurt across her face. It was the same look she gave him when their eyes locked out at the ring.

"Well I'm pretty sure if he wants to keep having kids, he won't do it again." Jay said. There was a knock at the door. "That must be Stephanie." He opened the door and Stephanie walks in with Jessica staying back.

"Hey guys. Listen, I'm really sorry with the way everything went down today."

"Steph, how come you didn't tell us?" Matt asked.

"I wanted to, but when you were in my office it wasn't definite. Jess was having second thoughts and I didn't want to bring anything up until she was sure. As soon as she agreed, Shane was supposed to go tell you. Jessica had nothing to do with this. She would only agree if you knew and were okay with her being here. Again, I'm sorry. I brought some stuff for you guys to work on for next week. I'll leave you all to get reacquainted then." With that she pushed Jessica into the room and walked out. It was quiet at first with everyone just looking around. Eventually all four guys just stared at her.

"Hey." She waved nervously. There was silence again. "Okay, this is exactly what I didn't want. I really had nothing to with this. Well, except for the part where I'm back. I'm sorry." Not knowing what else to say she just looked to the ground. Finally Adam stood up.

"Hi." He said extending his hand, "My name is Adam. I'm looking forward to working with you."

"Okay" She laughed and took his hand. He pulled her into a hug.

"You look good. I'm glad you're back" He said and let her go.

"Uhm, my name is Jay, and I'm the sexier of the two." He came over and hugged her.

"Don't I know it" She whispered to him.

"I missed you. Welcome back."

"You too." She turned her attention to the two brothers. Jeff was staring down at his hand, but at least Matt was looking at her. "Matt?"

"It's good to see you again." He smiled and she smiled back. Finally Jeff looked up at her and mustered a nod in her direction. "Well it's a start." She thought to herself.

"Have a seat." Adam gestured. "Where are you staying?"

"Oh, the Marriot."

"Us too. We'll give you a ride back if you need it."

"Well I was supposed to celebrate my return with Shane but uhm, I think he has a date with an ice pack." Jessica said and got a laugh out of Adam and Jay. "So I guess I'll take you up on your offer."

"Good, we can head to the bar and get you drunk. It's been ages since we had a good drinking contest." Jay said.

"Why bother? You never win. Or did you finally learn to hold your liquor? You usually pass out by the fourth drink." She said with a gleam in her eyes.

"I've been practicing."

"God, I can't believe your back. I guess I get to look forward to my own knee to the groin moment." Adam said shaking his head.

"Hopefully soon." She teased and picked up the packet Stephanie had left with her name on it. "Wow, this is thick."

"Well you know you have to memorize it, and then eat it. Steph will kill you if you let it get in the hands of another." Adam said. Jessica smiled then looked to the Hardy's. So far they haven't said anything, but she expected it. She knew that her history with them ran a lot deeper, then Adam and Jay. They became her family and she just shut them out cold. Jeff may have deserved it, but Matt didn't.

"Look" she started to Adam and Jay "Do you think you guys can wait outside for a minute, and then we'll head to the hotel?"

"Sure no problem, we'll give you guys some space." Adam said as he and Jay grabbed their bags and left the room. Now they were all alone with the uncomfortable silence.

"So, this return is for real?" Matt finally asked.

"Yea." It got quiet again. "Look I know I just fell off the map and everything but there was a lot going on, more than you guys know. I probably handled something's wrong and I'm sorry. The last thing I want to do is cause any problems, so if you want me to I'll ask Stephanie to move me to RAW, or ECW." They were quiet to her. Matt looked at her and knew that she was hoping for acceptance back. He remembered what Adam had said and how she had basically had a breakdown. He knew it took a lot for her to come back, and he knew she couldn't do it alone. She was going to need a lot of support.

"I want you to stay" he said. "We'll work it all out."

"Whatever." Jeff said as he stood up. "I'll be in the car."

"Don't worry about it." Matt said after Jeff left. "He'll be kind. You just kind of shocked him. We weren't really expecting this."

"I know." She said, tears forming.

"Wait, no crying. Besides Jeff's the one who should be apologizing, not you. We're gonna work this all out, don't worry. We have a couple of days off, I'll work on him, but are you sure you wanna do this?"

"I do, I trust you guys the most and I need that right now."

"And Jeff?"

"Three years of therapy I think I can deal with Jeff." She said sounding more convincing then she felt.

"Look, you know Jay, Adam and I got your back. Jeff will come around. He's just having some problems. Don't worry about him, but we should get going before Jeff leaves me stranded." She hugged him.

"I'm sorry I didn't return your calls. There was a lot going on and I just couldn't deal for awhile, and then I was too afraid of the time that past."

"I was your friend." Matt reminded her.

"You're his brother."

"That didn't matter."

"It did. I could hear it in his voice when we broke up. I knew he wasn't going to be able to handle it well. He was going to need your support."

"So did you."

"I had support. He didn't have much. I knew that everyone was going to blame him. Besides I was afraid to call and he'd be there. You know it's funny, he broke my heart and I was still worried about hurting his."

"That's what we love about you. Take care okay. If you need anything give me a call."

"I will."

"Let's go. It's been a long night." Matt said. They walked outside and headed to the parking lot. Jeff watched from the car as Jessica said goodbye to his brother then slid into Adam's car. His heart ached as he realized the feelings were still there. He was angry with himself for not being more civil to her. He should have welcomed her back and instead he sulked out of the locker room. She made him feel horrible. She stood there and basically apologized for not calling, when it was he who had cheated. She apologized for what had happened earlier, yet it was Shane's false, and his fault as well.

He glanced at his cell phone and saw three missed calls, all from Meg. He looked up at the car pulling away, Jeff was now more confused than ever.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jeff was woken by the sound of the phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Stay away." The voice said. Not this again.

"Who the hell is this?" He demanded.

"Stay away or else." The voice said and then he hung up. Jeff stared at the phone annoyed. What a way to wake up. He looked over at the clock. He still had five hours till check out and thanks to his caller, he was now wide awake. He called Matt's room, knowing that he was always up first thing in the morning.

"Hello?" A groggy voice said.

"Matt?"

"Yea, Jeff what's up?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up. I just figured you are usually the up before the crack of dawn."

"Sorry, late night. I decided to go down to the bar and meet up with everybody. It was good to catch up. So what's with you up this early?"

"No big deal. I got woken up by some phone call, probably a wrong number. I figured I'd go down to the gym and try to work out some issues. I called to see if you wanna join me?"

"Yea, sure. Just give me a moment to wake up. I'll meet you down there in an half an hour."

"Okay see you then." Jeff hung up the phone and went to take a shower. When he was done, he headed to the elevator. Jeff normally was not a gym rat, but he figured it couldn't hurt. He needed to do something to get his head together before his trip home and talking things out with Matt would make him sane.

Jeff stepped off the elevator and entered the gym. He looked around for Matt but he wasn't there yet; Jessica was. Jeff stood there for a moment and watched her as she ran on the treadmill. Jeff wanted to speak to her so badly. He wanted to apologize for his behavior the night before; to tell her that he was happy to see her again. He just couldn't get the nerve. She slowed down and turned the machine off. Before he knew it they were staring at each other face to face.

"Hey." Jessica said and then the silence returned.

"Hi." He eventually quipped.

"I wanted to"

"I was just" They both said at the same time.

"You first." She said.

"I was just meeting Matt down here for a workout. I didn't mean to stare."

"It's okay. It's good actually, because I wanted to talk to you, just hadn't quite gotten up the nerve, but here you are. I swear I had nothing to do with last night, and I'm sorry Shane did what he did."

"Shane did it, not you. You don't need to apologize. I acted like a jerk. I was mad at Shane not you. I'm glad you decided to return. You were really good at this and I know it was your dream."

"Thanks." They were just awkwardly staring at each other till finally Matt came in.

"Am I interrupting?" He asked quietly.

"No it's okay." Jeff said and turned his attention to Matt.

"Look at you." Matt said to Jessica. "I could have sworn that you would still be in bed after last night."

"Who me? I guess you forgot how well I can handle my liquor. I'm fine."

"Yea, well I'm still feeling it." He laughed. "So what were you guys talking about?"

"We were just catching up a bit." She smiled to Jeff. Her smile sent a pulse through Jeff. She looked at her watch. "Sorry guys but I have a plane to catch, and I don't think anyone's gonna want to sit next to me unless I clean up. So I'll see you guys in a couple of days?"

"Absolutely." Matt said. "Remember if you need anything give us a call."

"No problem." She turned to Jeff. "Bye."

"Take care." He said and with one more smile she left the room.

"Well, that was surprising." Matt said as he went to the weights.

"I came down and she was here. I apologized for last night, and I just wanted to let her know that it's okay, that I'm okay with her being here."

"Well that's good."

"Yeah, it's still weird and I mean we didn't talk about the past but I was able to speak to her at least."

"It's a start."

"I just don't know what to say to her." Jeff said.

"Give it time and let it come. You guys have a lot of history to get over, it won't happen overnight. But I'm pretty sure it will." Matt said as he started some arm presses. Jeff sat on the bench. "Any thought about Meg?"

"I'm just gonna have to face the music. I'm gonna tell her that I love her but I'm just not ready to take that step."

"Ever?"

"No, just not now. Hopefully, she'll be willing to wait."

"Jeff, do you really love her? I mean, I know you say you do, but do you love her in that way?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Meg was there when you needed her. She helped you get over Jess, gave you the support you needed, and she's been there by your side ever since. Don't get mad, but maybe Meg was just your replacement for Jess."

"She's not. This isn't about Jess. I'm not looking to hook back up with her. I'm just looking to be her friend. And as far as Meg is concerned, I do love her, for her."

"Then why don't you want to marry her? It's been three years."

"You were with Amy for much longer than that, and you guys never married."

"That was different. We were younger, we hadn't grown up yet. Besides look at how we turned out. It was better that we didn't." Matt said.

"Look at us, we're gonna end up being in our eighties, single and living with one another."

"Wait, who says I'm going to live with you." They both laughed. "You know the point of a work out is that you actually work out. You haven't done a thing since we came in."

"Work outs really aren't my style." Jeff said with a grin.

"Well you got me up, so get up. The least you can do is spot me."

"Yeah, no problem." They continued their workout. Eventually they both went back to their rooms to check out, and headed to the airport. Matt fell asleep, leaving Jeff alone with his thoughts. Part of what Matt said at the gym had bothered him. Did he really love Meg or just love that she was there? Jeff knew that he hated to be alone, but did he really stay with her just so he would have somebody there? No, he thought to himself. He had grown, he wasn't that insecure anymore. He loved Meg, and in time he'll be ready to marry her. It was a short flight and after they left the airport, Matt dropped Jeff off in front of his house. Jeff looked up at it, and with a loud sigh he headed towards the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Meg was waiting for him in the kitchen. She had thought about the situation, for the past three days. She knew when she brought up the topic of marriage, Jeff was going to flip out, but she needed to know where they stood. Life with Jeff had had its ups and downs. She had grown to love his good moods and learned to deal with the bad ones.

She knew going in to the relationship would be hard. They didn't exactly meet on the most normal circumstances. This was a small town and she knew all about him. Jeff was the troubled, sexy wrestler so unlike his brother. He had his demons, and he didn't know how to control him. When he walked into the bar that night, he was already wasted; and she herself had drank a few too many. Meg still didn't know what about her had made him come up to her but they talked all night. He let out about all the pressure in his life. He talked about the job, his brother, and his girlfriend. The drinks kept pouring on, and Meg started to flirt with him. Ask drunk as she was, she still felt strange flirting with him as he talked about his girlfriend, and how he was so sure he was going to let her down. He talked about how she was shutting him out, and hiding parts of her life even though they had been together. He described her as frail and secretive and how he just wished she would let herself be free. On impulse she kissed him.

_"What was that for?" He asked, his speech slurred._

_"Maybe because you needed it." She said as she leaned in and kissed him again. This time he responded back. Meg found herself lost in the kiss. It was desperate and would have gone on longer had it not been for Matt grabbing Jeff._

_"Hey, can I talk to you a second?" He said angrily._

_"Not now, I'm kinda busy."He said with a laugh._

_"I can see that, but I think you've had enough."_

_"I'll decide when I've had enough. Chill out, bro."_

_"Jeff, you're drunk and kissing a girl; who is not your girlfriend."_

_"I know. Look man, it's cool. Let's have another drink." He said turning his attention back to Meg._

_"No more drinks Jeff. You'll thank me for it tomorrow, when you still have a girlfriend. Do you really want to do this to Jess?" Jeff thought about what his brother just said._

_"She won't let me in." He said to his brother._

_"So this is how you deal with it. Kissing someone else? You really think that is going to help her? Come on Jeff, let's go home."_

_"Okay." Jeff finally agreed. He stood up and almost fell down._

_"Let me give you a hand." Meg offered._

_"No." Matt said looking at her coldly. "Jeff I'm gonna pull the car closer, and then I'll be back to help you out." He nodded._

_"I'm really sorry about this." Jeff said as Matt went for the car._

_"It's no problem." Meg reassured him. "It was nice to meet you."_

_"You too."_

_Meg didn't know what came over her but she grabbed a napkin and wrote down her phone number. "Just in case you change your mind." She said. He took it and slipped it into his pocket. Matt came back and helped Jeff out of the bar. He did eventually call, two months later and the rest is history_.

Meg was never very proud of how they hooked up. When they met up again, Jeff was in an even worse state of mind. One thing led to another, and they had sex. Meg knew that he was still involved with Jessica and never thought that she would play the role of the other woman. She knew that it was only a matter of time before Jessica would find out. When she did, she broke up with him and he was devastated. At first it hurt Meg because she realized that he just didn't love her the way he loved Jessica. For some reason, Meg stayed.

Now she's back. Meg had watched Smackdown the night before and she too witnessed the return of Jessica. She also saw the look in Jeff's eyes. She knew him well enough to see the aching that was there. She saw the look in Jessica's eyes as well. There was hope in there and Meg panicked. She called Jeff three times, but he did not call her back. Meg had to rethink her strategy or she was going to lose him, and she didn't think she could handle that. Her thoughts were distracted by the opening of the door.

"Hey," He said as he walked into the house. He placed his bag down on the ground and walked over to her. She gave him a hug; he felt distant.

"I'm sorry about the way I handled things." She said quickly.

"No. I'm sorry. Honey, I've known you've been thinking about getting married for awhile. I understand that." He paused for a minute. "It's not that I don't love you. I do, more than I can say, it's just I'm not ready to be married." Tears started to form in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said quickly wiping her eyes.

"Don't cry. I want you in my life. I need you. Eventually, I'll be ready, but it wouldn't be fair to you if I went into it not being ready." He leaned into her and kissed her. A wave of relief washed over her. He still wants her.

"What about Jessica?" She asked.

"What about her?"

"Where does she fit in all of this?"

"I work with her, and eventually I hope that we can be friends again. He said running his hands through his hair.

"Why didn't you tell me she was coming back?"

"I didn't know. Stephanie and Shane just threw that at us. I didn't know she was even there until I looked up and saw her slam Vicky. But honey, she doesn't affect us. Jess isn't looking for anything but to return to work and I only want you."

She hugged him satisfied with what he said. "I love you."

"I love you too," Jeff said and kissed her again. He had hoped that she couldn't read the doubts that were running through his mind.

"Hey, let's go out to eat, just us." Jeff said to her.

"Well I think we were supposed to have dinner with your Dad and Matt." She told him.

"They can wait. Right now I only want to spend time with you."

"Well there are some other things we can do right now." She said with a wicked grin, taking his hand and leading him to the bedroom. They made love. For Meg is was a way to reassure herself and Jeff that they were good but for Jeff, he felt that he was doing it to keep Meg in his life, and he was disgusted with himself. For the first time he really started to feel like Matt was right; he was just using her so that he wouldn't be alone.

He glanced at Meg after they had finished, she had fallen asleep. He had to get out of there. He wrote her a note saying that he went to go get them dinner, and drove to his father's house. Matt's car was there.

"Hey," He said walking in.

"How'd it go?" Matt asked as Jeff hugged his father.

"Surprisingly well" Jeff told them what he told her.

"Where is she now?" His dad asked.

"She's sleeping."

"At four o'clock in the afternoon?" Matt exclaimed then realizing what happened. "You're unbelievable. You tell a girl you don't want to marry her and you still get makeup sex."

"Hey some of us have got it." Jeff said trying to change the subject. "So what are you up to?"

"I'm gonna get together with Shannon and Shane. You guys want to meet up with us?"

"I'll check with Meg and see."

"All right. Give me a call. I'm gonna go home and change. Later Pop." Matt said and left.

"So," Jeff's dad started. "Everything with you and Meg are fine now?"

"Not really. I don't know."

"Seeing Jessica must have been strange."

"Strange isn't even the word. I mean thoughts of her were popping up as soon as they mentioned changing the story line and then all of the sudden, she was there. It was like I was dreaming. But now I don't know what to do. Seeing her, I know I don't feel the same way about Meg that I ever felt about her. And I don't know what to do about Jess. How come after all these years, she can still drive me crazy? I thought I was over her, that I had moved on, but all it took was one look and bam; everything's back."

"Well, son, all I can tell you is that maybe you should just focus on becoming friends again. Don't push her, give her time and see where it takes you. Remember she's been hurt, I think friendship is the most you can expect for right now."

"Yeah, I know. I can take friendship. I just want to be near her again." Jeff stayed with his father for a little longer and then headed back out. He quickly picked up some food and headed home.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jessica was exhausted by the time she had gotten home. She dropped her bag on the floor and looked to her answering machine. Surprisingly she had 10 messages, waiting for her. She pushed the button.

Message One: "You know there were rumors you had a joined a convent." She immediately recognized the voice of Amy Dumas. "Now that you're showing your face again you better give me a call!

Message Two: "Jess? It's Shane. I'm really sorry. You're not picking up your cell. Call me please?"

Message Three: "Hey. It's Matt. I know you're probably not home yet but I just wanted to check in and make sure you're okay. Later."

Message Four: "Jess? It's Shane again. Listen; call me when you get this message. I want to explain my side of the story."

Message Five: This is Brian Tollner, with Wrestling Now, we were wondering if we could get a quick comment on your return to the ring? I'll call again. Thank you."

Message Six: "Its Steph, your return was a success. Call me as soon as you get in because I want you to make a stop at RAW on Monday. Call me!"

Message Seven: It's Shane again. Where are-"She hit the delete button.

Message Eight: It's Jay. I was just calling to see if you would pick up. Later."

Message Nine: Hi Jessica. I hope its okay that I called you. Stephanie gave me your number. This is Vicky. I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to talk. I just wanted to say Welcome, and I hope we'll get to know each other a little before our next show. Bye.

Message 10: Welcome Back.

She paused at the last message. It was just an eerie voice that stated welcome back, and then had hung up. There was no name given but she remembered the voice. It was the voice that had been haunting her for more than three years. She started panicking, and ran to the door to check the locks. Grabbing the phone she called Stephanie but got no answer. She could feel the fear rising as she heard every sound running through her old house. She tried to remember back to what the doctors had taught her to calm her down.

"I'm in control. I'm in control. I'm in control." She repeated to herself over and over again. The phone rang again and she froze. She listened silently as her answering machine picked up.

"Hey Jess, it's Matt again." She picked up the phone immediately.

"Matt?"

"Hey you picked up. Cool. I didn't mean to bother you but I have two guys here who really wanted to speak to you. Hold on." She heard him hand off the phone.

"Hey sexy." She heard Shannon Moore's voice come of the phone.

"Hey."

"Man, it was so amazing seeing you run down the entrance ramp last night. I forgot how sexy you were."

"Give me that you perve." She heard the voice of Shane Helms say.

"Sorry about that babe. Some people don't know how not to be an ass."

"It's fine." Jessica said trying to control her voice.

"How is everything?"

"Uhm, okay." She heard a sound coming from outside.

"I can't wait to see you. I made plans to come down to the next taping so I can see you for myself, but I got to tell you, you look good in HD."

"Thanks." She said as she tried to peer out the window. She saw a figure standing by one of the trees. "Oh my god."

"What?" Shane asked. "What's wrong?" Matt grabbed the phone.

"Jess?" She didn't answer at first. She just hunched down in the corner. "Jessica?" Matt yelled into the phone.

"Matt, someone's outside my house."

"What? Who?"

"I don't know, but they got past the gate."

"All right listen to me. I'm gonna hang up the phone. I want you to call the police and as soon as you're done, call me back on my cell. Do you understand?"

"Okay."

"All right, hang up now." She hung up the phone and dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"There's someone outside my house. Please, send someone over. He's here."

"Who's there?"

"I don't know. Please help me."

"All right mam, calm down. We're going to send a car to check it out. Where are you now?"

"I'm in the living room."

"Are your doors locked?"

"Yes, but he got through the gate."

"The gate?"

"I know I locked the gate. No one supposed to be able to get in."

"Its okay, Is there a way you can open the gates," The operator said. The cops will be there shortly."

"Yes," She went to the remote and pushed the button to open the gates. She could here sirens in the distance. "I can hear them."

"Okay, just wait on the line with me until they come to the door." It felt like forever but finally she saw the flashing lights pull up in front of her house."

"They're here." She hung up the phone and ran to the door.

"Mam," The officer started. "I'm Officer Barrow. You called about an intruder."

"I saw someone outside my house."

"Why don't you have a seat? We have another unit checking the property. Did you get a good look at them?"

"No it was too dark."

"What exactly did you see?"

"I was on the phone- oh my god Matt. I was supposed to call Matt back."

"I'm sure he'll understand. What happened?" The officer asked her again.

"I was on the phone and I heard a noise coming from outside. I looked out the window and I saw a figure standing by the tall elm tree. I dropped to the floor and Matt told me to call the cops." Another officer walked in.

"Check by the trees. See if you see anything." The officer left again.

"Is there anyone else who resides here?"

"No. I live alone."

"Have you had problems, before?" The officer came back in.

"I got a call from 314. They picked up some kid, who admitted to being on the property. He said he was a fan, and was just trying to get a glimpse of her."

"What do you do?" Officer Barrow asked her.

"I work for the WWE. I'm a wrestler." A car pulled up. She looked at the window. More officers came in.

"We got his school ID. He's fourteen."

"It was just a kid?" Jessica repeated with a sigh of relief.

"Yes, do you want to press charges?"

"Uhm, no that won't be necessary, thank you, officers. The cops left the house. Her phone rang again. Thinking it was Matt she picked up the phone.

"Matt?"

"Welcome back." The voice said and then there was only a dial tone.

"This can't be happening." She said. When the phone rang again, she couldn't bring herself to pick it up.

"Jess? It's Jeff. Matt called me, he's pretty panicked." There was a pause. "Jess? Pick up the phone."

"Jeff?"

"Jess, thank God. What took you so long? Did you call the cops?"

"Yeah, it was just some kid looking for an autograph."

"Thank god. Are you okay?"

"No. It's happening again." She said shaking. "Why is this happening again?"

"What's happening again?" She didn't answer him. "Jess, answer me!"

"Jeff, I can't do this again." She said. Jeff could hear the panic in her voice.

"Okay, it's okay." Jeff said softly. "Matt called Irvine after he got off the phone with you. He lives less than a half an hour away. He should be there soon."

"Don't hang up." She finally said.

"I won't. I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay until Chris shows up."

"Just talk, please. Give me something else to focus on." Jessica said to him. Jeff talked about random things until Irvine showed up. He talked about his art, the work he had done on his track, he even read her some of his poetry.

"Thank you." She said to Jeff once Chris had arrived. "I needed that."

"No problem. Get some sleep, and I'll talk to you in the morning." Irvine took the phone from her and after a brief conversation where Irvine promised to spend the night Jeff hung up. He reflected back on everything that had just happened. He had recognized her tone of voice. It was the same way she was when she had started to shut him out.

'It's happening again.' He remembered her saying. What was it that was happening again and what had Jessica gone through?

He called back Matt and told her what happened.

"Honey, are you coming in to bed?" Meg asked coming out from the bathroom. Thankfully she had been taking a bath during the chaos.

"In a minute, I'm on the phone with Matt."

"Okay." She went in the bedroom.

"What are we gonna do about Jess?" Matt asked when Jeff returned to the phone.

"I'm going to New York." Jeff said firmly.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Matt met Jeff at the airport, the next day. They had booked the first possible flight to New York.

"So how'd Meg take it?" Matt asked as he sat in his seat.

"I told her that some of our storyline was leaked, so Steph demanded we come to HQ for re-writes."

"Jeff."

"I know, I shouldn't have lied, but, I just don't think telling her I'm going to check on my ex-girlfriend who's flipping out is a good idea. She'd be the one flipping out then."

"True. But, if you want this to work out, you have to come clean." Matt told his brother.

"I will, after we deal with Jess."

"Jess. " Matt said troubled. From everything Jeff told him about last night, Jessica freaked out. He was worried that maybe the pressure of returning was going to be too much for her to handle. He understood that she was scared by someone hiding on her property, but the fact that she was still upset after finding out it was only a kid, showed that there was something else going on.

"What are we going to do about Jess?" Jeff asked interrupting his thoughts.

"I spoke to Jericho before we left; he said she was still sleeping."

"Did she say anything to him?"

"She just kept apologizing for him having to come out. He gave her a sleeping pill and she fell asleep."

"Where'd he get the sleeping pill?"

"She had them."

"Man, what is going on?" Jeff said and Matt just shook his head. He knew that Jeff wasn't in the room when Adam had mentioned about Jessica being hospitalized for a breakdown. Originally, he didn't want to tell his brother because it was Jessica's business, besides, he knew that Jeff would feel responsible. He may have cheated on her, but after last night, Matt knows that there was a lot more going on with Jess that they didn't know about.

Jeff turned to his own thoughts about what had happened the night before. He had never heard her so scared before. There had to have been something else that had happened to set her off. Hopefully by going out to her they would be able to find out exactly what was going on, and how they can help. Jeff wanted to help her so badly that he couldn't even sleep last night. All night, he had wanted to call her house to make sure she was okay, but was too afraid that he would wake her.

After the plane landed, Matt went to get the rental car, while Jeff went outside to call Jessica. He saw that he had already gotten a call from Meg. Ignoring it, he dialed Jessica's number. It went to an answering machine. He started to leave a message, but Chris picked up.

"Hey Jeff."

"Hey. We've landed so we should be there shortly. How's she doing?"

"She's taking a shower now. She just woke up. I called Stephanie, she said to keep her calm and that Steph was on her way, but I guess I should warn you, so is Shane."

"Great." Jeff said sarcastically. "Why?"

"Because he's her friend. He's been there for the past couple of years, so he probably knows more about what is going on than we do. Just be cool when he's here. Try to understand why Shane the way he is to you."

"And why is that?"

"Because you hurt her. We all knew from the beginning that Jessica was practically a McMahon. Shane feels he has to protect her and since you were the reason she quit…" Chris' voice trailed.

"Yeah, I know. Listen I'm not going to make a scene. I just want to help her."

"I know, and you did. I think she really appreciated you talking to her last night. She didn't want to be alone."

"Did she say anything about that?"

"No, but Stephanie was very concerned; like she knew what was going on."

"All right, tell Jessica we'll be there soon."

"All right, later." Chris said and hung up the phone.

"Who was on the phone?" Jessica asked stepping out of the bathroom.

"That was Jeff. He and Matt are on their way"

"I didn't mean to get everyone involved with this. I just panicked."

"Really, it seemed a lot more then panicking. You want to talk about what happened?"

"I think I want breakfast. I haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning." She said and headed into the kitchen.

"And I think you're trying to change the subject." He followed after her.

"True." Jessica smiled. "I just want to have a simple morning. Please?"

"All right, breakfast it is. What can I make you?"

"I don't believe this? Chris Jericho is going to make me breakfast?"

"This is a onetime offer, take it while it lasts." He joked.

"No arguments here, but I usually just have yogurt."

"That's good" he smiled. "I can make that." He opened the fridge and pulled out two yogurts. She handed him a spoon and they ate. Jericho kept her in conversation, making sure to keep things light. He even had her laughing to his bad jokes, when there was a knock at the door.

"Jessica?" Stephanie called out.

"I'm here." Stephanie came into the kitchen with Shane and her husband Paul behind her.

"Are you okay?" She said and gave her a hug. "What happened?"

"He called again."

"I know. It's gonna be okay. I'm so sorry I didn't call you back last night. I was trying to put the kids to sleep and they weren't having anything to do with that. I didn't even hear the phone ring."

"It's okay. Matt, Jeff and Chris really helped."

"Yeah, Jeff called before, they should be here soon." Chris told Stephanie.

"Okay we'll wait for them." She said. "I want to talk to Jessica alone." She took her hand and led her outside.

"Thank you for coming." Jessica said to her friend.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I don't know. I can't believe I reacted like that."

"Well, I can. Jess, don't be so hard on yourself."

"I gave him back his power. I worked on this for so long. I'm supposed to be in control."

"So you slid back a bit. He hadn't called in so long, it threw you off. You are in control."

"Steph, I couldn't stop shaking; I couldn't catch my breath. I freaked everyone out."

"Jess, that isn't you losing your ground. It's a normal response. Don't do this to yourself. Not after how far you've come. We'll just take it step by step. Don't get upset."

"I'm not upset. I'm angry. Just a few hours ago, I was so happy. I came back, I made my return. I had my life back. In just a few minutes it was all gone, and I was a scared little girl, cowering on her living room floor."

"Well at least you're pissed. Anger is good. Why don't I bring Shane out and you can kick him in the groin again? You'll feel better." With that Jessica started laughing.

"I can't believe he came here after that."

"Well, he cares about you. Besides my father gave him hell for his little stunt, so I'm sure he'll be on his best behavior."

"Good. I'm glad he got in trouble." She fell silent.

"What are you thinking about?" Stephanie asked.

"I guess I'm going to have to tell everyone. You know about me going all mental."

"You did not go all mental."

"Steph, I had a breakdown."

"Because of what was going on. No one's going to judge you any differently."

"Yea right. It's getting chilly, let's go back inside" Jessica headed into the house with Stephanie following.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Matt and Jeff were almost to the house when Jeff's phone rang again. Without thinking, he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Honey." Meg said. I was just calling to make sure your flight went okay."

"Yeah, everything's good. We're on our way to Stamford right now." Matt gave him a look and he shrugged. "How you doing?"

"Good. I just finished straightening up the bedroom. We made quite a mess."

"Sorry about that. I wished I could've helped you clean up."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I was up early anyway. We got some strange call early in the morning, so I was up after that."

"What kind of phone call?" He asked.

"It was just some guy saying something, but I couldn't understand. When I asked him to repeat himself, he apologized and said he had the wrong number. It was funny it sounded like he was saying stay away." Jeff paused.

"Did he call back?" The phone rang again but I figured it was just him again so I didn't pick up. Anyway I was just going to go shopping. I just wanted to say hi and that I miss you."

"I miss you too. I'll call you later."

"Okay. Love ya." Then she hung up.

"We may have another problem." Jeff told his brother.

"Why what's wrong?"

"Remember yesterday, when I told you that I got woken up early by a wrong number?" Matt nodded. "Well the guy on the phone said 'Stay Away or else'". I got the same phone call the day before. I figured it was just some hotel prank but then Meg said we just got the same call at the house."

"Did you recognize the voice?"

"No. It didn't sound familiar."

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I mean whoever it was apologized to Meg"

"They probably thought they had dialed the wrong number. I would let security know. I mean he called your home number."

"I'll let Stephanie know today. Man can we have any more problems." Jeff said as they pulled up into the driveway. He looked around the house. He had spent a lot of time there. He noticed that she had installed a large security gate, which was good because she lived alone. She had inherited the house when her mother died when she was eighteen. She was an only child who had never been close to her mom, and her father didn't have any contact with them after the divorce. To Jessica, the McMahon's were her family. When they were still together, Jeff had suggested she sell it, that it was too big and secluded, but Jessica couldn't part with it. She felt that it was all she had.

They headed up the stairs, and Matt knocked on the door. Paul answered it.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Paul. Didn't think we'd see you here." Matt said.

"I didn't want Steph to come out alone so we left the kids with Vince and Linda." At that moment Stephanie and Jessica came into the house. Matt and Jeff both went over to her. Matt gave her hug, but Jeff stayed back and just gave her a reassuring smile.

"Hey guys. You really didn't have to fly all the way up here."

"We wanted to." Jeff told her.

"Why don't we all sit down?" Stephanie suggested and everyone took a seat. Then they all looked to Jessica.

"All right. Don't everyone stare at once." She said.

"We're sorry." Matt spoke for the group. "When you're ready."

"I don't know where to start."

"Do you want me to?" Stephanie asked.

"No, thank you. I should do it. Uhm, I guess I'll just". She paused. "When I left the WWE, there was a lot going on in my life. Besides the uh situation," She looked to Jeff, who lowered his head "I had been receiving some threats."

"At first they were nothing too serious. It was just a voice, saying hello and then hanging up. Eventually, he started saying that he loved me, and we should be together. Then they became threats."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Matt asked her.

"I was afraid. He kept saying that this was our little secret. He said if I told someone then people would start getting hurt. He threatened you and Jeff, Amy; he even threatened your dad. I wasn't going to let anything happen."

"He kept calling, sending letters, and flowers. He said I was his and only his. He was planning for the time we would be together. I was getting something from him at least 4 times a day."

"I know you guys all noticed something was going on, I just couldn't talk about it. At one point, I was gonna tell you," she motioned to Jeff, "But somehow he knew, he told me he would kill you. Then we broke up, and it got worse. He kept saying he was coming to pick up the pieces; we were going to be a family. One day he called and said that he was coming over. I panicked and I called Stephanie, I told her everything. She said she was gonna get help and then called me back. When the phone rang again, it was him. He had found out. He was angry and said I would regret telling someone. He said Jeff was gonna die" Stephanie, who was sitting next to her put one arm around her, as the tears rolled down Jessica's face.

"That was it. I flipped out. I begged him not to do anything. I told him I would do whatever he wanted. He said he'd there shortly and I'd better make it up to him. I said I would. When he hung up, I went upstairs and I did this." She pulled up the sleeves on her arm to reveal scars on her wrists. "I tried to kill myself. I slashed both wrists, and swallow a lot of pain killers. I figured that this way it would be done. I'd be dead and he wouldn't do anything. I couldn't deal with it. I just wanted for all of this to be over. I called Steph. I told her what I had done and that-" She was now crying too hard to continue.

"When she called I freaked out." Stephanie continued for her. "I called my dad, who called the cops again, and then I called Paul. My dad picked me up and we drove down here. By the time the cops got here Jessica was already unconscious. They took her to the hospital and saved her."

"When she woke up in the hospital, she freaked out. She kept saying that he was gonna hurt someone; that they should have let her die. She needed to die. She was inconsolable. They had no choice," Stephanie's voice trailed off.

"I was committed." Jessica said softly. "I spent almost a year in that hospital. The doctors there helped me so much."

"When I got out, I was afraid of my own shadow. I wanted to call you guys, but I was too scared. Steph and Shane were great. One of them was here at all times. Vince and Linda called constantly and all contact with whoever it was had stopped."

"Jess worked real hard with her recovery. Over time she didn't need one of us to stay with her all the time. She was almost the same old Jessica." Shane said. "So much so, that a couple of weeks ago, we approached Jessica about returning. I took some prodding, but eventually she agreed."

"Which bring us back to Tuesday night. I mean when we were all at the bar, I felt great. It was almost like the old days. The way my life should have been. Then yesterday, when I got home, there was a message; it was him. That's when Matt called and I saw that kid outside. I freaked out. After the cops left, when the phone rang I figured it was Matt again, so I picked up."

"But it wasn't me." Matt said.

"No, it was the voice again. He said Welcome Back then hung up. The phone rang again and it was Jeff."

Matt, Jeff, and Chris didn't know what to say when she was done speaking. The story she had told was almost too unbelievable, but one look at Jessica and they knew it was true. All that she had been through, Jeff thought to himself, and all he did was think about himself. There was some guy who was out there stalking her, terrorizing her, while he went home and cheated on her.

"I'm sorry; I know I should have gotten help sooner. I just shut everyone out, and drove everyone away." She tried to explain to them. "Please stop looking at me like that." She pulled back down her sleeves, covering her scars.

"Stop apologizing." Jeff said. "None of this is your fault."

"I just want my life to be normal again."

"So where do you want to go from here?" Matt asked.

"I think maybe we should slow down Jessica's return." Stephanie said and the others agreed.

"No." Jessica said standing up. "I'm not giving it up."

"Jess," Shane stared at her as she was shaking her head. "This guy hasn't moved on. We're not saying you shouldn't come back. Just, maybe you should wait a little. Let's give someone a chance to find him."

"No. It's been three years and still no one knows who he is. I can't wait that long. That's putting him in control."

"That's keeping you safe, and sane." Stephanie argued.

"So I what, stay locked up in this house. That would be what would drive me insane."

"Maybe she's right." Matt interjected.

"What would you know? You guys weren't here. You were too busy to see what was really wrong with a friend and you" Shane paused looking at Jeff. "You were too busy screwing some other girl."

"Shane!" Stephanie yelled. She saw the pain in Jessica's eyes.

"Well, it's true." He said as Matt stood up and got into Shane's face.

"Are you done?" Matt yelled. "Because this isn't really helping anyone. It doesn't do any good to bring that up and you can stop slamming my brother every second you get!"

"Well, why doesn't he stand up for himself instead of hiding behind his big brother? He's a fuck up that relies on you to pick up the pieces. Maybe it would have been better if she had let him kill him."

"Don't you ever say that about my brother!" Matt said and swung at Shane. Shane dodged him and before anyone knew it. Matt and Shane were rolling around on the floor punching each other.

"Shane? Stop it!" Stephanie looked to Paul to help her. He and Chris tried to pull them apart. In the chaos, Jeff saw Jessica shake her head, grab her cigarettes and walk out the back door. Jeff wanted to follow her out but he had to clear his thoughts. He had had no idea that all this had been going on. Then a realization came to him. The phone calls he had been receiving had to be connected to her. They started the day of her return and that wasn't a coincidence. He was warning him to stay away from her. Whoever it was knew she was returning and now he was threatening Jeff too. Thoughts of his own safety didn't concern him; he only wanted to make sure she was safe. This was his opportunity to make up for some of the pain that he had caused.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As soon as Jessica got outside, she lit a cigarette and took a deep breath. She felt drained, she had just spent the past hour, rehashing her pain and now they were all in there fighting about what would be best for her. No one was listening to her. She didn't want to hide anymore. She had tried the quiet way and remembered where it got her.

_Jessica glanced at her reflection in the mirror. She looked disheveled, her eyes were red and puffy and tears flowed down her face. This is how is has to be. She said to herself. She opened up her medicine cabinet and grabbed the pain killers that she had from when she had gotten hurt last month in the ring. She opened the bottle and took the remaining pills and poured them in her hand. Closing the cabinet, she looked in the mirror one last time and then swallowed the pills. She sat down on the bathroom floor to reflect on her life. This was how it was going to end. Here she was a two time Women's champ, who had the perfect image. The perfect boyfriend, The Perfect life, and now she was sitting on a cold tiles waiting to die. She wondered who would show at her funeral. The McMahon's would come, as well as Amy and Matt. Jeff would be there as well. She pictured Jeff. He would be inconsolable because she knew he still loved her. She heard it every time he left a message. He would blame himself. She didn't want that. She reached over and grabbed the phone. She wanted to call him, forgive him, and let him know that she loved him but couldn't bring herself to call him. She dialed Stephanie's house._

_"Hello?" A worried voice answered._

_"Steph,"_

_"Jess? Honey, I called the cops. Are you okay?"_

_"I'm tired."_

_"Is he there?"_

_"No not yet."_

_"Listen, it's going to be okay."_

_"Yes. It will be. I need you to do me a favor. Tell Jeff, I love him."_

_"Everything's gonna be okay. You can tell him yourself. I promise."_

_"No. Tell him I'm sorry and that none of this is his fault."_

_"None of what is his fault? Jess what is going on? What happened?"_

_"It's over."_

_"Jess, oh my god what did you do?" She yelled into the phone._

_"I'm tired. He won't get me. He won't get anyone. They're safe."_

_"Jess, you're scaring me. What's going on?"_

_"I love you. Take care."_

_"Jessica? Jessica?" Stephanie yelled as Jessica hung up the phone. This wasn't happening fast enough. She thought to herself. She should just fall asleep. What if he shows up before she dies? She didn't want her last moments to be with whoever it was that had terrorized her, and brought her to this state. She opened another cabinet and pulled out one of Jeff's razor blades. Without thinking, she slit both her wrist. She lay back on the floor and waited to die. I love you Jeff. She said as she closed her eyes._

"Are you okay?" She heard a voice say. She looked up and saw Jeff.

"No." She said back to him. Without thinking he crossed over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into him and collapsed in sobs. He held her in his arms and just rocked her gently.

"It's okay. Let it all out." He gently stroked her hair and held her closely. She sunk lower till Jeff had to drop to his knees. He sat there holding her in his arms, as she just let every emotion out. Eventually, her sobs lessened and her breathing returned to normal.

"Any better?" He asked her.

"A little. I'm sorry." She said as she pulled back from him.

"Look," he started, holding her hand. "The first thing you are going to do is to stop apologizing for everything and everyone. You are not at fault. This guy is the one responsible, and me."

"Jeff no."

"Let me say this. I was a shitty boyfriend. I knew something was wrong. I saw that you were shutting me out, and pushing further and further away, and I did nothing."

"That's not true. You tried, a lot of times. I just couldn't. I was too scared." She said softly.

"Well, instead of my pushing harder, working with you to find out what was wrong, I went home, got drunk, and cheated on you. So the way I see it-"

"Don't." She cut him off. "I don't want to hear everyone tell me how sorry they are, anymore than you want to hear me apologize."

"I know but I do want us to be friends again. So I have to say this. For any of the pain that I added to what was happening to you, I'm sorry." He said looking into her eyes. She was about to respond when Stephanie tapped on the window and motioned for them to come in.

"I guess the coast is clear." She said. He helped her up and they went back inside. Everyone was calmly sitting down. Matt's lip was bleeding, and Shane looked to have the beginnings of a black eye, but they both sat at opposite chairs acting like nothing had happened. If it wasn't for the actual predicament she was in Jessica would have to laugh at the way things looked.

"Well?" Stephanie said staring at them.

"We're sorry for fighting. It must have been hard to come out and tell us everything that happened, and instead of immediately giving you my support, I get into a fight with Shane. If it upset you, I'm sorry." Matt said. "Forgive me" He flashed her his signature puppy dog eyes and she smiled.

"Okay. Let's get one thing straight." She started. "From now on, there will be no more fighting, no more blaming, and for the love of god, no more apologies." They all nodded to her. "What happened in the past between all of us is in the past. I can't and won't hear how we all should have done something different. I want all my friends back, even you Shane. While all of you were fighting in here, I was outside realizing what I was going to do. Now, you may agree with me, you may not, but you are definitely not going to change my mind. For the past three years, I have been hiding or running from my life. Well, I'm done. I am not going to just sit here and let everything pass me by. So, Steph you left me a message about appearing on RAW."

"Yeah, but that was before all this." One look at Jessica cut her off.

"Well, you better get to work, because I'm gonna be there Monday and I want something to do."

"Wait, you want a match?" Shane asked her.

"Yeah, I do." She smiled.

"But you haven't been in a match in three years?"

"I had a breakdown, not amnesia. I still remember how to wrestle. I just may be a little rusty."

"Well," Paul stepped in, "There's always the house shows."

"There you go. Thank you."

"Jess, you think you'll be ready after appearing in a couple of house shows?" Steph asked her.

"I don't know and I don't care. My return is going to happen, and we are not going to stall it."

"Jess?" Stephanie said again, pleading with her to change her mind.

"Stephanie, don't take this the wrong way, but I don't want your opinion or anyone else's for that matter." She said and then grabbed her friend's hand. "I want your support."

"You're in control?" Stephanie asked.

"I'm in control." Jessica smiled as the two girls hugged. After they pulled away she turned to look at everyone else. "So are we good?" Everyone was in agreement, and whether they thought it was a good idea or not, they were going to support her.

"I'll set everything up." Stephanie finally said.

After a couple of hours, Stephanie had everything arranged. The next day Jessica would have a warm up match at the next house show. She had made arrangements for a few trainers to be there to give her a hand. As much as she wanted Jess to hold off, she knew she couldn't persuade her to change her mind. Stephanie headed into the kitchen where everyone was sitting. Jessica had laid out some food for everyone to snack on while they waited for Steph to finish. There was still quietness in the air. No one was really talking about anything. Paul was reading the paper, Matt and Chris were on Jess' computer playing a video game, Shane was sulking in the corner and Jeff was hovering around Jessica.

"Hey Steph," Jeff said when he noticed her. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, no problem." She said and they went back into the living room. "What's up?"

"I know that this is not a good time but we may have another problem and I think it may have to do with Jessica."

"What's wrong?"

"I think this guy had contacted me."

"What, how?"

"The day she came back, I got a phone call at the hotel. The guy said, 'Stay away or else'. I got the same call the next day, and someone called my house this morning."

"It had to be him."

"Yeah, but why start calling me?" Jeff asked.

"Because of how she felt about you, the history you guys have is pretty intense."

"I get that, but everyone knows that I moved on. It's common knowledge that I live with Meg. I was out of the picture; I just don't see why this guy would want to get me involved."

Stephanie knew why. Her thoughts went back to that night when Jessica had tried to kill herself. She had told her that she still loved Jeff, and that she forgave him. Jessica had begged this guy not to hurt Jeff. He must have realized that she still loved Jeff and that at the time Jeff felt the same.

"Steph?" Jeff questioned her after she didn't respond to him.

"Maybe he's just making sure that you have moved on. I just don't know." She sighed. "I wish I never convinced her to come back. I know she's trying to be strong, but if something goes wrong, I don't know if she can come back from this."

"She's stronger then we think. I hope."

"I'm going to make your hotel arrangements for now. They'll be secured. I also don't want Jessica to be alone.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm pretty sure Matt isn't either. She won't be alone."

"Good. My dad already contacted the police. They're going to look into, as will our security team. Who else knows about the phone calls?"

"I only told Matt."

"Good. For now I think we should keep this between us. I don't think it would do Jess any good to know that's he's reaching out to you."

"I agree." He said as Chris came into the living room.

"Sorry guys but I really have to go. If you need anything, just give me a call."

"Sure, no problem."

"Jess?" He called out to her. He hugged her when she came in. "You are one strong chick. If you need anything give me a call."

"I will. Thank you so much." She said. He nodded to everyone else and left.

"Honey, we really need to get back also." Paul said.

"I don't know." She started.

"It's okay." Matt said. "Jeff and I will be here. We'll meet up with you guys at the arena tomorrow."

"Steph," Jess started. "It's all right. You can go home but only if you take Shane with you." Steph smiled at her.

"If you need anything?"

"I'll call."

"Okay. Shane come on we're leaving." She called out to her brother.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay." Shane went to Jessica.

"I'll be fine. Thank you." She gave him a hug and watched as they left. Then she turned to the Hardy's. "I guess it's just us."

"Come on." Matt said taking her hand. "If you're going to wrestle tomorrow, we got some training to do."

"Yes sir." She saluted him. Matt and Jeff spent the rest of the day refreshing her skills. They gave her new tips and pointers. It felt like old times, they all just fell into place. To Jessica, everything was the way it always should have been. After the big work out, Jessica made dinner, and Matt and Jeff spent hours catching her up on everything she had missed. The whole evening they didn't bring up her stalker but it was in the back of all their minds. As they went to bed, each one of them couldn't help but worry what tomorrow would bring.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next morning they went through the motions of getting ready. Each one of them kept the conversation light. Since Jessica had to spend the morning with a trainer, they arrived early. She had lucked out with the house show being in Connecticut, so they only had a short drive.

"If you guys want you can just drop me off, try to find something else to do nearby." She suggested to them.

"No way. We're going in." Matt said. "Besides, I can use a little time to unwind." He had already made arrangements to meet up with the security department to go over safety measures. He and Jeff agreed that they should go over everything first before it's brought to Jessica. They wanted to put up a unified front in case there was anything she was going to fight.

"I just don't want you guys to get bored, hanging out doing nothing." She said.

"Don't worry about us. We'll be fine. I'm sure I can find some trouble to get into." Jeff added.

"Oh good, just what we need." Jessica said. They pulled into the parking lot of the arena, and Matt parked the car. When they got in, Shane was already waiting for them.

"Hey Jess." He gave her a hug. "The rings already set up and there's a trainer waiting for you."

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Why don't you go in and see." He teased.

"Okay. I'm on it. You guys be good." She looked at all three of them. "Remember, no more fighting." Jessica walked away.

She entered the auditorium. She walked up to the ring and put her hands on the rope. She couldn't believe she was doing this.

"Holy shit, it's really true." She heard a voice say from behind. She knew immediately who it was.

"Hey Ames."

"I can't believe you're really back." Amy said giving her hug.

"That's what everyone keeps saying. It's good to see you again."

"You too."

"Listen, I don't know what anyone's told you." Jessica started.

"Look, don't be upset but Stephanie already filled me in. She didn't want you to have to go through the whole story again. I understand, but I will tell you if you pull a stunt like that again, I'm gonna kick your ass. You have friends, a lot of us, and we will help you. Starting with me making sure you don't look like an idiot out there." Amy climbed into the ring. "Get in here. Let's see what you got." Amy and Jessica did a run through match. She could feel the ring rust coming off of her. Being back in the ring felt good. All the fear and pain she was feeling started to fade away. She felt the power. She felt like her old self again. She whipped Amy into the corner of the apron and performed a hurricanrana. She covered Amy for a pin.

"Uncle." Amy said and Jessica helped her up. "I don't know about being away from the ring for three years, but you haven't forgotten a thing. I think we're good here." Amy and Jessica climbed down from the ring and sat on the barricade.

"So how are you doing, really?" Amy asked after she caught her breath."

"I'm dealing, or at least trying to. It's been busy week." Jessica said looking to the ground.

"I can bet. If you don't mind me asking, what made you decide to come back?"

"I don't know. At first I think I agreed just because of Shane and Steph's pressuring me. But the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to do it. I mean I'll admit that when I got there on Tuesday, I had second thoughts but I missed it. Even after what happened when I got home, I just don't see me giving up now. I guess I just want my life back."

"Are you scared?"

"Petrified. But its either I sit at home scared and waiting, or I do something. I mean it can't go on forever right? Sooner or later, they'll find him." Jessica tried to reassure herself.

"I knew you leaving had to do with something more than that Jeff thing."

"I'm not gonna lie. Finding out Jeff cheated on me killed me, but this guy knew what buttons to push. He knew I was vulnerable, he knew how to break me down. I just can't believe I actually thought that killing myself would solve all my problems."She could feel the tears building up again.

"Jess, please don't cry. You know I'm not good with tears."

"I know. I'm sorry." She wiped her eyes. "Damn."

"What?"

"I keep trying so hard to be strong. You know, put up a brave front, but the whenever I stop to think" her voice trailed off. "It's so frustrating. I want all this."She gestured to the ring. "I just don't want to feel so weak."

"So you like what, thought you'd come back and immediately be all, I am woman hear me roar? Christ Jess! You went through something extremely traumatic. No one here expects you to just dive on in and suddenly everything is roses. You take it one step at a time, and that's what you're doing. To me you are strong."

"I think you're gonna make me cry."

"Me too. Just don't shut me out okay?" Amy said with tears actually started to form on his face. "You were my best friend and then, when everything went wrong, I had no one to talk to."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too." They were both crying now. Jessica hugged her.

"What the hell is going on here?" They looked over to see Jay walking up to them with Adam following behind. "And why wasn't I invited?"

"We were just catching up." Jessica said.

"Well, there's no reason to cry ladies. Jay is here now."

"That's definitely a reason to cry." Adam said. "So what's going on? We got a call from Stephanie telling us to get here early."

"Oh, I haven't seen her." Jessica said. "I just came in to get some training in before tonight."

"You have a match tonight?" Jay asked.

"Yup, I got to get myself back in it so I can kick your ass."

"Never gonna happen babe. So I guess we're supposed to find Stephanie."

"That would probably best." Amy said.

"What are you trying to get rid of us?" Adam asked.

"Well, we're doing a little female bonding thing here, and I just don't think that's your thing. I could be wrong." Amy said.

"Well," Jay started with a wicked grin. "Will there be more hugging?"

"Get out of here!" Amy ordered and both boys mockingly sulked off.

"I forgot what a zoo this place could be." Amy said laughing.

"Do you miss it?" Jessica asked her.

"Sometimes. I've been lucky enough to have them ask me back every now and then, but I've really been focusing on my music. The band's doing great, so I've been keeping busy. I needed a change."

"How about on the dating front?"

"Not bad. I mean I was seeing this guy for a little bit, but I've been doing a lot of traveling with the band, so we kind of cooled off a bit. I can't complain. I think maybe I needed a break from guys for awhile too. How's it going with Jeff?"

"Strange. I mean neither one of us is looking for anything, but friendship. He's in a steady relationship, and I'm in no condition for any romance, but sometimes I have to admit you know that old feeling sneaks up. They stayed at my house last night, and I got to say the sight of Jeff walking out of my bathroom in a towel, took me back." She laughed. "But seriously, I think Jeff and I are just trying to make peace with each other."

"Have you talked about what happened?"

"Not really. I mean he apologized but we didn't go any deeper."

"Are you going to?" She asked.

"Eventually. I just think that with all that's been going on, this isn't the time, but we will. I don't think we can move forward as friends unless we do. I mean he's been really sweet and caring. He's helped a lot but there's always a point where what he did to me comes back. You know it's funny, when I thought I was gonna die, I forgave him. Now," She paused.

"Now you want answers. Trust me I know, even though I was on the other side. But if you really want to be friends again, you're going to have to let go. With a little punishment though, not public humiliation like me, mind you, but don't let him get away scot free."

"Do you miss him? Matt?"

"I miss the friendship part. I mean Matt and I talked it out and he doesn't hate me, but I miss the way we used to just talk about anything and it seemed like the deepest conversation in the world. Now, everything's strained." Amy got quiet as Jessica wondered about her and Jeff's relationship. What Amy had said got her to wonder if it was possible for them to actually be friends.

"You're wondering if this will happen to you and Jeff?" Amy asked reading her thoughts. She nodded.

"My opinion, I don't think so. Matt's a great guy, but Jeff's was always the more compassionate one. Matt thinks with his head, Jeff with her heart. Basically when Matt has a problem he goes for what is the most logical path. Jeff's different. He's grown a lot you know. He's not the same boy you dated. He's tried to stop running from his problems, stop being so self destructive." Jessica reflected on all that Amy had said.

"Basically, what you're saying is that I should give him a chance; take a leap of faith."

"Yea, but don't jump to high." Amy warned. "Ready for another round?"

"You mean you want more?" Jessica asked with a smile.

"I was being gentle. This time I'm not holding back."

"Then let's go." She jumped up and they entered back in the ring. They shook hands and went at it again.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jeff and Matt came out of Stephanie's office around the same time Jessica and Amy had finished their workout. Jeff was anxious to get back to Jess and make sure everything was okay, but Matt kept delaying them. I guess he was hoping Amy would be gone by then. He had seemed okay, when Stephanie had told him that she brought Amy in to work with Jessica for a day. But when it was time for them to leave, Matt kept coming up with more and more questions, dragging on their conversation.

"I'm pretty sure they're done by now. We should grab a bite to eat before everyone starts showing up." Jeff said. "Do you want me to go in and get Jess?"

"No. I'll go in with you." They walked in to find the two girls walking up the entrance ramp, laughing.

"Hey guys." Jessica said.

"All set for tonight?"

"Yup. You'll never guess who I fight tonight." She said excitedly. Jeff was happy to see her face light up with joy again.

"Amy?" He said already knowing.

"No fair! Who told you?"

"Stephanie did."

"So what were you up to?"

"You know, not much."

"Really?" She looked at him skeptically.

"Well, other than holding Shane in a headlock till he passed out, it's been pretty low key." He smiled and she smiled back.

"Look, I know Shane can be an ass, but he's still like a brother to me. I'm not asking you to like him, just tolerate him a little more. Please?" She said as he started to look away. She reached up to touch his face and their eyes met. For a moment, neither of them could breathe.

"Hey are you guys coming or what?" Matt called out. He and Amy had gotten all the way to the door before they noticed that Jess and Jeff were still on the ramp. "HEY!" Matt shouted again breaking their moment.

"What?" Jeff looked to his brother.

"Are we eating or what?"

"Yea, we're coming." Jeff looked back at Jessica, her face was flushed. He reached out for her, "Shall we?"

"Yea." She said taking her hand. "Let's go." They walked up the entrance ramp hand in hand, both smiling like they haven't in years. The looks on their faces did not go unnoticed by Matt and Amy.

"Oh yea, they're taking it slow." Matt said sarcastically.

"Let's go." Amy said. "You can buy me lunch." They got into Matt's car and headed to a restaurant down the road from the arena.

"So Ames, how the music going?" Jeff asked after they had placed their orders.

"Really good. We've been getting steady gigs for a while now."

"That's good. It's good to see you again."

"Well, when Stephanie called and told me what was up I knew I couldn't say no." She said and smiled at Jessica. "I'm just glad I got my friend back."

"We all are." Matt said. "So is she ready for tonight?"

"I'll say. I've been gone for a year, and I'm more out of shape." Amy said.

"Please I did nothing for three years, but therapy and work outs. I better be in good shape." The waiter came over and placed their food down. They talked throughout their meal; laughing about old times, and the tricks they used to play on one another. While they were eating a group of teens walked into the restaurant.

"Oh my god!" One of the girls in the group said. "It's the Hardy Boyz!"

"Hey how ya doing?" Matt nodded. They group came over and where all talking at once. They were going to the show tonight and were so excited to see them there.

"Are you guys wrestling tonight?" One of the guys asked.

"Sorry dude, we're just here for the show. Jessica's wrestling tonight." Jeff told them.

"Wow, it was so cool the way you returned on Smackdown. I was shocked." One of the guys said.

"I'm glad you liked it." She said.

"So, how come you left?" He asked her. She paused, thinking of something to say.

"Just needed some rest." She told him.

"This is so cool." He said to her. "I was like your biggest fan."

"Well then I'm happy you coming to the show tonight." She smiled at him. They spoke to them a little longer while signing autographs and posing for pictures. Eventually the waiter came over and showed the teens to their table.

"There you go. Your first fan encounter since your return." Jeff said to Jessica.

"How'd I do?"

"You were fabulous." He said glancing around. "You know guys, I think they're about to get a lot of people coming in here." They all looked to the table of teens. Each one was on their cell phone telling everyone they knew that the Hardys were there.

"That's our cue to leave." Matt said. He gestured to the waiter for the check. After paying to leave, they got up to leave as more people came in.

"Maybe we should have chosen a restaurant further away." Jeff joked as they were asked for more autographs and pictures. The crowds were beginning to build surrounding the superstars. Jessica was amazed that there were so many people there. After posing for her what felt like her 100th picture, she realized that she had gotten separated from the group. Looking through the crowd, she tried to find Jeff but couldn't see him.

"Jeff?" She called out for him but got no response. A couple of people were starting to push to get closer to see her.

"All right guys, calm down. Everyone will get their chance, I promise." She said trying to control the situation. It didn't work. As the crowd moved forward, Jessica got pushed against a car. She started to panic as she had nowhere to move.

"Guys, please calm down." She yelled. People were pushing against her snapping photos. Her anxiety was starting to build. "Jeff! Matt!"She yelled. She couldn't breathe. She felt like the world was spinning.

"Move out of the way!" She heard a voice yell. As she looked up she saw Jeff and Matt fighting their way through the crowd. Jeff saw the fear in her face and he started to push people out of his way to reach her. "Back off!" He yelled to the crowd. Finally he reached her a wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her shaking as she turned into him.

"Okay guys that's enough." He said to the crowd. Matt came up to them.

"Let's get her out of here." Matt said. The two brothers pushed a path through the crowd, while Jessica held onto Jeff with dear life. Finally they made it to the car; Amy had already gotten it started. Jeff hurried Jessica into the back seat and got in, while Amy climbed over to the passenger seat so that Matt could get them out of the chaos. Honking his horn, Matt pulled the car out of the parking lot and headed back to the arena.

"Well let's not do that again." Amy said when they were safely away.

"Yea, that was unreal." Matt added. Jeff didn't say anything; he just looked down at Jessica who was still shaking in his arms, her head buried against his chest.

"It's all right." He whispered to her and stroked her hair. Jeff was pissed at himself for losing sight of her at the restaurant. He hadn't expected the crowd to get so out of control. "Jess look at me." She finally looked up.

"I'm sorry." She softly said. Jeff felt an aching feeling as she let him go.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"Yea, it just got a little hectic. I kind of panicked."

"It's all right. I'm just glad I found you."

"So am I." She smiled at him.

When they got out of the car, Amy and Jessica headed directly to the locker room to get ready. Their match was going to be first and they were already running late because of what happened. Matt and Jeff hung out backstage waiting for them to come out. When the girls came out they went over to them.

"Ready?" Jeff asked her.

"Absolutely." She hugged him.

"What was that for?"

"For being my hero." She said and Jeff laughed.

"Anytime." They headed down towards the entrance ramp. As they made their way, she was stopped several times by wrestlers welcoming her back or giving her a hug. A few of the Divas just glared.

"What's their deal?" She asked to Amy.

"They're probably just worried you're going to steal their air time."

"Oh well screw them, I've earned this." Jessica said as they got to the waiting area.

"Good luck guys." Matt said to them. Jessica went out first, her old music blasting through the arena. She slid into the ring and saluted the crowd then went for the mike. She waited for the crowd to die down about before she spoke.

"Now, I know you're all wondering why I'm back." She paused allowing them to cheer. "It's pretty simple, I just wanted to..." She was cut off by Amy coming out. The crowd went berserk at the sight of the two former friends standing in the ring.

"You know" Amy said. "All I've heard about this week is the return of Jessica. They even say there's a possibility of the return of Team Extreme." Again the crowd went crazy. "But I think everyone here should know this: Team Extreme is dead." The crowd boo'd her. "And it's entirely your fault!"

"Me? May I remind you that you are the slut-" Jessica never got a chance to finish as Amy clocked her in the face.

"Everyone keeps talking about how great you were, but they forgot I trained you. You'd be nothing without me! You are nothing!" Amy yelled at her.

"You know what Lita? Let's do this. Right here, right now!"

"Fine!" She said and a referee came out. The bell rang and the two girls were off.

Jeff watched backstage as the girls competed. The crowd was really behind Jessica, and cheered when she pinned Amy for the win. Jessica walked the crowd, high fiving the fans and posing for pictures while Amy pretended to sulk off. Jessica walked up the ramp, saluted the crowd and walked off. Amy was waiting for her and they hugged excitably back stage.

"You were great!" Amy said to her. In their celebrating, they didn't see the McMahons' come in. They did not look happy. Everyone back stage got quiet, as the girls looked to them.

"I want to see you two and you guys," Vince gestured to Matt and Jeff, "in my office, now." He turned and walked away, with Shane and Stephanie following him.

"What we do?" Jessica asked.

"I think it has something to do with a situation at a local restaurant." Some Diva told them.

"Man, he looked pissed." Matt said. "I think we just got busted."

"Well, let's get it over with." Jeff said and they headed to Vince's office.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"How can you be so irresponsible?" Vince yelled at the four of them as they walked into the room. "After everything that happened and after you two leave a security briefing, what would possess you guys to go out to the nearest restaurant to here, a couple of hours before show time."

"We didn't think we were doing anything wrong." Jeff said. "We just wanted to get some food."

"Really?" Shane said sarcastically. "You didn't think there might be a lot of fans at a place that's three blocks away?"

"Look" Matt said standing up, turning to Vince. "We didn't think. I'm sorry."

"What if he had been there?" Shane asked. "He probably figured she was going to be here tonight. What of he was in that crowd? For all we know, he could have been standing right next to her!" Jessica shuttered at the thought that he could have actually have been there, one of the many faces in the crowd. For all she knew, he could have been one of the guys pushing her to get a picture.

"And then to make matters worse, you lost sight of her. He could have taken her, right there and you wouldn't have been able to stop him." Shane glared at Jeff angrily. "He could have hurt her. What would you've done then? You put Jess in danger."

"We went for a bite to eat!" Jeff stood up. "Look, we know now that this was a mistake. I would never do anything to put Jessica in harm's way and you know it. So, back off!"

"You're a waste." He said and turned from Jeff. "I told you this would happen. They can't be trusted with keeping her safe! All they care about is having a good time."

"Shane, that's enough!" Stephanie said. "You're not making anything better." Jessica started to tune the conversation out. She couldn't believe what was going on. They were arguing about her like she wasn't even there. This isn't going to stop. She thought to herself. Looking at them she felt like she had no voice.

"Stop it." She whispered, knowing no one could hear her. Somehow Vince had heard her. He looked over to her worried. She looked frail again, nothing like the girl that had been in the ring a short while ago. He could see that the arguing was getting to her.

"That's enough!" Vince said but got no response. "I said stop!" He raised his voice loud enough to be heard around the whole arena. Everyone froze.

"This isn't helping anyone." He said. "I think it would be better if I spoke to Jessica alone." Vince looked to his children.

"But." Shane started to protest but stopped.

"I know everyone here is concerned about Jessica's safety but arguing isn't going to solve anything. SO if you'll excuse us, I want to talk to Jessica." He gave them a look to say that this discussion was over. They all left leaving Jessica and Vince alone.

"Are you okay?" He asked her after a moment.

"It's like I'm invisible." She said quietly. "Everyone's arguing. No one's listening to each other, and no one seems to care what I think."

"What do you think?"

"Vince, I'm just trying to get my life back." Jessica said with tears forming in her eyes. "And for one short moment I had it. I was just sitting in a restaurant laughing with friends like there wasn't a care in the world. It felt good. The next thing I know I'm surrounded by all these people pushing and shoving and I'm back to being scared again. Then I got to the ring and I was back."

"And when you we're done. We came down on you to remind you of everything." Vince said reflectively.

"How am I supposed to move forward when all everyone here does is keeps pulling me back?" She looked to him, expecting him to answer but he didn't know what to say. He looked down at the young girl he had watched grow up alongside Shane and Stephanie.

"Let's say we start over." He said to her. "I'm fairly sure that what happened today won't happen again. I'm not asking you to stop living your life; I just want you to be more careful. You're like family and I protect family." He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you." She smiled at him. "And we'll be more cautious, just do me a favor? Call off Shane and his attacks on Jeff and Matt."

"Shane's just trying to protect you. You know that."

"I know, but Shane's way of protecting me is over protecting and whenever's he's angry he takes it out on them. I could have said no to going out as well. It wasn't only the Hardys."

"You have a history with the Hardys, more importantly with Jeff Hardy and he doesn't want to see you get hurt again. We all saw you in that hospital bed, we don't want that."

"Neither do I but what happened with Jeff really didn't have anything to do with it. Yes I was hurt, but I wouldn't do what I did over it and all have you have got to stop treating him like he's responsible. Cut him a little slack, he's been helping a lot."

"I know that. I'll try and I'll talk to Shane. See if I can get him to lay off."

"Thank you." She said and hugged him.

"Go get changed. I'm going to talk to the Hardys and smooth things over. Don't worry." She went outside to find everyone there still waiting for her.

"I'd like to talk to Matt and Jeff" Vince said from behind her. She gave them a quick smile at them as she answered. She watched them walk in the door then went with Amy to change.

"Vince," Matt started when the door was closed. "I know we made a poor decision, but I want you to know it won't happen again."

"We're sorry." Jeff added. "We just want you know that we won't do anything to hurt Jessica."

"Sit." Vince said to them and the brothers grabbed a chair. "This is a difficult situation, I am aware of that. My main concern is that Jessica is safe and I know that you both feel the same. She wants her life back, and so far you guys are helping her get that. I just want you to think your actions over first so this won't happen again."

"Yes sir." Jeff agreed.

"Now as far as my son is concerned, I will speak to him. Just make sure she stays happy."

"We will." Matt said. He stood up and shook his hand.

"Good." They went to the door. "Jeff stay back for a second."

"Sir?"

"She seems to trust you. Even after what has happened."

"I know."

"When her mother was dying, I made a promise to her that I would look out for Jessica; keep her safe. So far, I haven't done a very good job of it. I will now." Vince paused and looked at Jeff. "I won't be happy if she's hurt again."

"I don't plan on hurting her." Jeff promised him.

"I'm going to hold you to that." He gave Jeff a look to make sure he understood. Jeff did. He knew that if he hurt Jessica again, he'd have Vince to deal with.

"Yes sir, good night." Jeff left the room.

"What did he say?" Matt asked after Jeff came out.

"Basically? If I hurt Jess again, he'll kill me."

"Yea well, me too." Matt warned his brother.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I saw the look on your face. Earlier today, on the entrance ramp, dude, you still love her."

"No I don't." Jeff protested. "I mean not in that way. And besides, what if I did?"

"Have you spoken to Meg today?" Matt asked and walked away. Jeff watched his brother walk away and sighed. Meg. He hadn't thought of her all day and that was not a good sign.

"Man, nothings simple." He muttered to himself then went to catch up with his brother.

After saying goodbye to Amy, they piled into the car and headed back to Jessica's house. The ride back was quiet as each of them were either too exhausted or too caught up in their thoughts to really talk. Before long, Matt pulled the car into Jessica's driveway. Jessica said goodnight to them both and quickly fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jessica woke up early the next morning. She quickly got dressed and went down stairs for breakfast. As she headed towards the kitchen, she glanced at the answering machine. She had two messages. She paused and stared at the flashing light on the machine. Slowly she reached forward and pushed the button. Jessica closed her eyes as his voice played back to her.

"You were beautiful tonight. It was great to see you in the ring again." She stood still. He had been there. She thought to herself. He was watching her. She sat on the floor to catch her breath.

"Don't let him get to you. You're in control." She said aloud to herself. "He can't hurt me." Slowly her breathing returned to normal and a sense of pride began to build inside her. She was able to fight back. She had felt the fear build up and was able to push it back down. It was a good step she thought to herself and jumped up from the floor to make breakfast.

When she got into the kitchen, she opened the fridge. She thought of last night and wondered what Vince had said to the guys. Neither one of them had told her what was said, but judging from their silence on the drive last night, Jessica was fairly sure that Vince gave them hell. She decided to make it up to them and pulled out some items to make them breakfast.

By the time Matt woke up he could smell food coming from the kitchen. He jumped up and headed down stairs. When he got to the kitchen he found Jessica cooking up a storm.

"What is this exactly?" He asked. Jessica turned around and smiled at him.

"Good morning!" She went over to hug him. "I wasn't sure what you guys wanted so I made a little bit of everything." Matt looked at the table. There he found every type of breakfast food imaginable.

"You cooked all this?"

"Yea. Why? Isn't there something I missed?"

"Jess, there's enough food here to feed and army. What's going on?" Matt asked her.

"I just wanted to thank you guys, and I figured you weren't really the yogurt type."

"True. But you shouldn't have."

"Well, I did. Now go wake your brother before everything gets cold." She turned back to the stove. Matt went upstairs to wake Jeff up.

"Dude, you got to get down here!"

"Why what is it?" Jeff yawned. "Is Jess okay?"

"She's fine I think. Just come down and have a little breakfast." Matt laughed. Jeff followed his brother and was amazed but what he saw.

"Is that French toast?" Jeff said as he sat down.

"Help yourself." She said, and both brothers dug into all the food. Jessica went to the fridge to pull out her yogurt.

"You're kidding me right?" Matt said his mouth full.

"What?"

"All this food here and you're still gonna eat that damn yogurt?"

"It's what I eat every morning. It's good for you." She said as she pulled the lid off.

"Give me that." Jeff said. He grabbed the yogurt and threw it out.

"Hey!" She protested.

"Do us a favor? Eat some real food. Please?" Jeff said and went back to his plate.

"Fine, but just this once." She grabbed a plate and helped herself to some bacon and pancakes. "Mmm." She said as she took her first bite. "I guess this is better."

"Now you're talking." Matt shoveled a few more bites in. "Not that I'm complaining but what's up with the feast?"

"I'm celebrating."

"Okay, what are we celebrating?" He asked.

"He called again." She said and Matt and Jeff immediately stopped eating.

"What do you mean? When?" Jeff looked at her.

"Sometime last night. I heard the message this morning." She told them and took another bite of her food.

"What did he say?" Jeff asked.

"He said I looked good last night and he was glad to see me in the ring again."

"He was there last night?" Matt looked to his brother.

"Apparently." She said as both brothers went to the living room to play the message. She joined them in the living room. Matt and Jeff looked at each other as the message played back to them.

"And why exactly are we celebrating?" Jeff asked her.

"Because I'm okay." She went up to them. "He called to threaten me and for a few seconds it almost worked. But I fought it back. I'm standing. Well actually, I did sit on the floor for a few moments, but I got right back up. It didn't affect me like it used to. I just might be able to do this after all."

Jeff felt a large grin spread across his face as she smiled back at them. There was a light in her eyes that Jeff hadn't seen in ages. She looked to him.

"I know it's not much but it made me happy." He went over to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm proud of you." Jeff whispered to her.

"Me too." Matt said and pulled her away from Jeff to also give her a hug.

"Well, now we can get to this amazing feast." Jeff said. "Because I am starved." They headed back in and finished breakfast. Both boys were amazed at how different Jessica seems to be. After breakfast Jessica and Matt wanted to go to the gym before they had to fly out so they all piled into the car and drove down to the gym. They worked out for about an hour before they decided to head back to get their things and go to the airport. When they pulled back into the driveway, Jeff's cell phone rang. He answered it and gestured for Matt and Jessica to go inside.

"Hey Honey, are you okay?" Meg's voice came over the phone.

"Hi Meg.

"Is everything okay? You didn't call yesterday. I got worried."

"I'm sorry. Things were a little hectic."

"Aw, what happened?"

"They just kept changing the storyline and then we had to do a house show. I'm really sorry I couldn't call."

"Where you headed next?"

"We're leaving in a couple of minutes for Jacksonville. They want us to make a stop on RAW."

"Wow they have you going everywhere; that must be good." She said cheerfully. "You're still coming home on Wednesday?"

"Yup, I'll be there."

"Jeff, are you okay? You sound different." Meg asked concerned.

"I'm fine babe, just tired that's all." He said hoping she would believe him. "Listen, honey, I'm sorry but we've got to get going. I'll give you a call tonight."

"Uh, okay?" Meg said quietly. "I love you."

"Me too. Bye" He hung up the phone and sighed. He had been cold to her and he knew it. He just hadn't figured out what to do just yet.

"Jeff get up here!" Matt yelled from Jessica's window his voice filled with panic.

Jeff ran into the house and up the stairs to her room. When he got there he found Jessica crying in Matt's arms and her room was trashed. He gazed around the room and saw shredded clothing everywhere. Her mirror had been shattered and there was broken glass all over the place.

"Take her." Matt said to his brother. "I'm gonna make sure he's gone." Jeff went over and took Jessica in his arms. She was inconsolable. She looked up to him.

"He was in my house, Jeff" She said to him.

"It's going to be okay."

"No it won't be. I was stupid to think that everything was going to be okay. He got past the gate and the alarms. He got into my bedroom!" She sobbed into him. He couldn't think of anything to say to make her feel better, so he just continued to hold her and rock her back and forth. He looked to one of her walls that had once been full of pictures. Each one was now strewn on her bedroom floor, some of them ripped into pieces. On the wall he had written two words: Stay Away. Jeff wasn't sure if that message was for him or her. Matt came back up.

"I didn't see anything but I called the cops. They were on their way. They said we should leave the room and not touch anything."

"Come on Jess." Jeff said to her gently but he couldn't get her to budge. He looked to Matt not knowing what to do. Matt looked just as unsure. Finally, Jeff just picked her up and carried her out. He brought her down into the living room and laid her down on the couch. She wouldn't let go of him. So Jeff repositioned himself and sat on the couch with her.

"Jess, look at me. Honey, I need you to look at me. We're here. He's not going to hurt you, I promise." Jeff said soothingly.

"Jess," Matt leaned in and took her hand. "It's going to be okay. We'll figure it out."

"Jess, please say something." Jeff pleaded with her.

"He was in my room." She finally whispered.

"I know."

"Why won't he just leave me alone?"

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out. We'll figure something out. I promise." He held her closer and kissed the top of her head protectively. There was a knock at the door and she jumped up.

"It's okay." Matt said going to the door. "It's just the cops. Matt let the cops into the house. He walked them upstairs to Jessica bedroom. One of the officers came back down with Matt.

"Mam, I'm Officer Barrows. I don't know if you remember me but I was here a couple of nights ago." Jessica nodded to him. "Can you tell me what happened?" She looked to Matt.

"We had just come home for the gym." Matt started. "We went upstairs, to grab our bags before we headed to the airport. Jessica went into her room; she yelled for me and that's when I saw the room."

"Do you have any idea who could have done this?" He asked them.

"Jess has been receiving phone calls for awhile. They had died down for a little bit, but they recently started up again when she returned to work."

"Have you filed any complaints?" Barrows asked as he took notes.

"I believe so. Jess?" Matt looked at her.

"Jess, you got to help us out here." Jeff said to her.

"Uhm, yea but Vince took care of it all." She finally said.

"I'll call him." Matt walked away and the officer followed him. He turned to the cop when they had walked away. "I'm sorry she's really shaken."

"It's okay. Who is Vince?"

"Vince McMahon. He's the chairman of the WWE, where we work."

"Okay, you contact him, and I'll call this in and see if we have any information."

"All right. " Matt said. "This guy, he's also made threats against my brother."

"Does your brother have a relationship with the victim?" Victim. It finally hit Matt what Jessica had been going through. That one word changed everything for him.

"Sir?" The officer tried to get his attention.

"I'm sorry."

"Is your brother in a relationship with"

"Jessica." Matt cut him off. "Her name is Jessica and no, but they used to be."

"Okay. Why don't you make that call?" Officer Barrow said. Matt called Vince and tried to explain what was going on. Vince wanted to talk to the cops so Matt handed his phone off to him and went back into the living room to check on Jessica. Jeff had finally calmed her down and she was at least sitting up, holding Jeff's hand.

"What's going on?" Jeff asked him.

"The cops are talking to Vince now. He's giving them some of the information." Matt told him and Officer Barrow came back to them.

"Mr. McMahon gave us some stuff to go on and he's sending someone from your security department down to give us what he has. I'll also go over the files we have. "

"Do we have to stay here?" Jessica said. "I mean, I need to get out of this house."

"It's okay." Jeff said to her. "We'll get you out of here as soon as possible." He squeezed her hand.

"It will just be a little longer, mam. We just have a few more questions". He said to her and she nodded.

They stayed at the house for a couple more hours. By then they had answered what felt like a thousand questions, and Vince's security team had arrived with a lot of documents. Eventually they were free to go. Vince had arranged for someone from security to stay while they investigated. Stephanie had rescheduled their flight so that they would just fly down to Hampton, VA where Smackdown was taping and skip RAW.

"Do you need anything?" Matt asked Jessica as they were getting ready to leave.

"No." She said numbly. "He's touched everything." Matt understood and he led her out of the house. Before getting into the car, she looked at her house. It no longer gave her that comforting feeling of home. He had taken that away from her. Jeff came up behind her to help her get in the car.

"If they find him, I'll kill him." She said to him. He looked at her sadly. That happy, excited girl from this morning was long gone.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

All the way through the airport, Jeff had to lead Jessica around. She seemed like a lost child and it worried him that they would not be able to bring her back. He led her onto the plane and she sat down at the window seat.

"Just try to rest a little, okay?" She nodded to him, holding back tears. "Jessi, honey, please don't cry. We're gonna work this whole thing out."

"How?" She asked him.

"By being strong." He said and wiped the tears from her face. "You're not alone; we are all in this together. We'll figure it out. I promise."

"Thank you." She said to him.

"Your welcome. Not get some rest. That's an order." She smiled at him then rested her head against the window. Jeff took her hand and rubbed it trying to calm her down. Eventually, her breathing slowed down and Jeff could tell she had fallen asleep.

"So what do we do now?" Jeff said to his brother.

"Man, I don't know. This is all so unreal. I mean, she's having a hard time dealing with this now, I can't imagine how she handled it before."

"She didn't." Jeff said, imagining her lying on her bathroom floor waiting to die. "We can't let that happen again."

"I was thinking about the room."

"What about it?"

"Well he wrote Stay Away. That's not something he would say to her."

"I thought the same thing when I saw it. That message was for me. He doesn't want me near her. Maybe he's right."

"What that you shouldn't be here? It's a little late for that." Matt said.

"What do you mean?"

"She relies on you. Right now, you seem to be the only person who's able to bring her back."

"Yea, but what if I'm hurting her more?"

"You're helping her more than anything else. Beside's I'm not letting either you out of my sight, so you're not going anywhere."

"Man, I just want to get out in the ring and hurt someone."

"I'll pass that along to Jay and Adam." Matt said getting a laugh out of his brother.

"Yea, I'm sure they'll be happy with that."

"Hey you know Shannon and Shane were supposed to come up to Virginia? I didn't get a chance to call and tell them not to come."

"Maybe it will be good for her to see them. I mean look what Amy did."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Besides, there's strength in numbers." Jeff said and looked to Jessica. He hoped Matt was right and that it was better that he was there. He would never forgive himself if this guy hurt her because he was involved. The plane landed and after they woke Jessica up, they all headed out of the airport. Stephanie had arranged for a car to pick them up and take them to the hotel. After checking in they went upstairs to their rooms. Jessica was relieved to find out that they were adjoining so that she wasn't going to be alone. They entered the boys room to find Vince there waiting for them. Jessica went over and hugged him.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." She said to him. "Thank you for coming."

"I felt I should go over a few things with you. We're taking what happened today very seriously. Why don't you all have a seat?" He said to them trying to make them comfortable for what was coming.

"My initial response was to pull you from the show." He said as Jessica started to protest but he silenced her. "But I know how you feel, and how much you need this. So, I will not pull you from the show."

"Thank you."

"However, there will be changes. As we already discussed, you're hotel bookings will now be handled through the security department. For obvious reasons, you cannot tell people where you are staying. As of right now, Jessica, you will have a guard with you whenever you are out in public." He got up and opened the door to the other room. Two guys came out.

"These guys will be guarding your hotel room and they will escort you to tomorrow show and the airport. As for what happens when you're off,"

"I can't go home." She said. "Not right now."

"She can come home with me." Matt said. "She can stay at my house." Vince looked unsure then looked to Jeff.

"I'll be at my house." Jeff said. "It's nearby; I can be there in minutes if I'm needed."

"If you don't feel its safe enough, Shannon Moore and Shane Helms can stay also." Matt said.

"Is that okay to you?" Vince asked Jessica.

"That's fine."

"Okay. Why don't you go to your room and get cleaned up. I've arranged for some food to be brought up." She nodded and started to head out, and then she paused.

"I don't have any clothes. He destroyed them all." She said to him.

"I'll have someone bring you some clothes in the morning." He said to her. She went next door.

"I spoke with the police. They seem to be concerned with you." Vince looked to Jeff.

"The warning." Jeff said and Vince nodded.

"They believe this particular threat was meant for you. Now I'm not going to force you with guards unless you want them." Jeff shook his head. "But if this escalates, I will not let this be voluntary. If anything gets worse, I will force you to have guards."

"I understand." Jeff said.

"Now Stephanie's has told me that Jessica is not aware of the threats you were getting."

"We didn't want to upset her."

"I think she deserves to know, but I'll leave it up to you as for when to tell her. Remember, she doesn't leave alone and neither should Jeff."

He went over and knocked on Jessica's door. He gave her a hug. "If you need anything call me, I don't care what time."

"I will." She said and Vince left. After telling them to call if they are needed, the guards took their place outside their room.

"Wow, our own personal security, I feel so important. "Jeff said trying to make light of the situation.

"Yea, we finally have our own entourage." Matt agreed. The food finally came. As they ate, Matt and Jeff tried to keep the conversation going but Jessica wasn't very talkative. Eventually even they ran out of things to say and the room fell silent. Jessica could see the worry in their faces and tried to think of something to say.

"I'm trying." Was all she could think of.

"We know." Matt said with a smile. "We'll stop staring.""Thank you."

"How about we watch a movie?" Jeff asked. "It's on Vince."

"I think I'm more interested in the mini bar." Jessica said with a sly smile. "Any takers?"

"I'm game." Jeff said. They both looked to Matt for approval.

"Well, we can't leave the room." He finally said and they ran to open it up. Jessica grabbed the tequila.

"Who's up for some shots?" She asked.

"I got the salt." Matt yelled out.

"We only have oranges." Jeff said.

"It'll do. Slice them." Jessica told Jeff as she laid down 3 glasses. She poured the alcohol and they all gathered around. "On three?" They nodded.

"One." Jeff started.

"Two." Matt said grinning.

"Three!" Jessica said and they all drank down.

"Ugh, that was horrible." Matt said.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad." She said pouring more.

"I think I'll go with a beer until we get a lime." Matt said and grabbed a beer.

"Do you think we can call down for one?" Jessica asked.

"Yea, maybe we can send one of those guards." Jeff said and grabbed a beer for himself.

"Yea. Vince will love that." Matt laughed. Jessica picked up her glass and looked around.

"No takers?" She shook the glass. "Oh come on. Don't be chicken." She picked up another glass and handed it to Jeff. He shook his head.

"Oh come on. You know you want to." She smiled at him till he finally took the glass from her.

"Okay one more."

"Cheers!" They clicked glasses and downed the drinks. Jessica laughed at the faces Jeff made.

"That's it. I'm out." He downed the beer to get rid of the taste.

"Wimp." She said to him. He grabbed a pillow and lightly swatted her with it.

"Hey!" She said and ran to Matt. "Protect me!"

"Gotta do what the lady asked." Matt said as he swung a pillow at his brother and tackled him. Jessica laughed at the sight of the two brothers rolling on the floor tackling each other. They turned their attention to her.

"So you think you're just going to get away free, huh?" Jeff said standing up. "You know Matt; I think we need to cool off a little."

"You know, little brother, I think you're right."

"Wait, Wait." Jessica protested. "What are you guys doing?"

"Get her." Matt said. Jessica tried to run to the other room, but Jeff scooped her up and carried her to the bathroom as Matt turned on the shower. Jeff gently placed her down as she squealed at the cold water.

"Christ Matt! At least you could have made the water warm." She yelled. The two boys just laughed at her as she laid in the tub, the water pouring down on her. Jeff reached his hand out to her to help her out.

"So this is how you guys get your kicks?" She asked suggestively.

"Yes mam." Jeff steadied her.

"Look at me, I'm drenched." Jeff grabbed a towel and dried her off.

"Come. Let's see if we can find you some clothes." She followed him out to his bag. "Help yourself." She pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a tank and went to go change as Matt and Jeff relaxed on the beds.

"How do I look?" Jessica said as she came out. The pants were huge on her and she had had to tie the tank to make sure she kept everything covered.

"Never looked better." Jeff said glancing at her.

"I doubt that." She walked over to Jeff with a sly grin. Jeff felt himself getting hot watching her come to him. Without warning, she pulled out a glass of water she had hidden behind her back and poured it over him.

"Now we're even." She said laughing.

"Hey!" He yelled.

"At least it's warm." She responded. Jeff reached up and grabbed her. He rolled over her and on impulse started to tickle her.

"Stop!" She yelled. "Matt help!"

"You're on your own." Matt said changing the channel.

"Stop it!" She yelled when all of the sudden the door slammed open. The three of them turned to see their security guards standing at the door.

"I'm sorry." One of the guards said. "We heard screaming." Jeff let go of her as Matt stood up and went over to them.

"It's okay. We were just letting off a little steam. We're sorry. It won't happen again." Matt said to them and ushered them out the door. He looked to Jeff and Jessica and all they can do is laugh.

"I think that's enough for now." Matt said.

"I know." Jessica said. "I'm off to bed." She gave each of them a kiss on the cheek and went to her room. Jeff lay down on his bed and jumped back up.

"What now?" His brother asked.

"It's wet."

"Well get a towel or something because we're not sharing."

"There's another bed in Jessica's room." Jeff said with a glint in his eyes.

"No." Matt said. "Towel. Now." Matt ordered his brother and Jeff laughed. He grabbed a towel and lay back in bed. Feeling better than he had in years, Jeff quickly fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The next morning, Jeff woke up before his brother. He grabbed his cell phone and went to the bathroom to call Meg. He was surprised when she didn't answer the phone. He left a short message:

"Hey Meg, it's me. I'll try your cell." He dialed the other number but she still did not pick up. Jeff figured that she was probably at a friend's house, or it was just too early for her to be up. He put down the phone and looked in the mirror. He actually felt relieved that she hadn't picked up the phone. Last night was the happiest he had been in a long time. So where does this put him and Meg, he thought to himself.

He came back out and looked to his brother. Matt was still snoring. Jeff shook his head and went to look in on Jessica. He stared at her sleeping peacefully in the bed. For the longest time he dreamed of seeing her like this again; a part of his life. Jess always brought out the good in him and he was thankful for another chance. He went to shut the door when he heard her stir.

"Jeff?" She asked softly.

"Yea, it's me." He said. "I just wanted to check and make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine. Do you want to come in?" She sat up as he entered and sat on the bed.

"How ya feeling?"

"Believe it or not, I got a headache." She said.

"Must have been the orange." He joked. "Do you want an aspirin?"

"Yes, please."

"Wait here. I'll be back." He left and came back with the aspirin and a glass of water.

"Ugh, you're not gonna pour that on me are you?"

"No, you're safe, for now." He smiled.

"Thank you." She said and took the pill. "I think I should have stayed with Vodka."

"The legend falls." Jeff shook her head. "Wait till I tell Jay."

"Don't you dare." She yawned.

"Still tired?"

"A little. What time is it?" She asked.

"Almost nine. We should probably get ready." She nodded to him and looked down at her clothing.

"Did my clothes dry?"

"I think you left them lying on the bathroom floor. Don't worry. I got to have something you can borrow. Help yourself." She got up and went into the other room. She stopped briefly and looked down at Matt.

"I forgot how loud he snored." She said and went to Jeff's bag. She pulled out a tee shirt and some pants. Jeff watched her as she held up the pants.

"There should be belt in there somewhere, maybe you can use it. Go take a shower; I'll wake up sleeping beauty. While Jessica showered Jeff punched his brother to wake him up.

"Ow!" Matt jumped up.

"Morning" Jeff said and quickly backed away before his brother could respond.

"Nice." Matt grumbled and headed to the bathroom to clean up. As he shut the door Jeff's cell phone went off. Thinking it was Meg he answered the phone.

"Didn't you get my message?" He heard a deep voice say to him. "I told you to stay away." The phone went dead. Jeff stared down at the screen on the phone that flashed unknown caller.

"Who was on the phone? Matt asked as he came out.

"Guess." Jeff said disgusted.

"He called your cell?"

"Yea." Jeff went to the door and checked to make sure the guards were still there. He nodded to them. He handed them the phone.

"Call Vince." He told them. "We got another call." He shut the door, when he heard Jessica coming out. Jeff quickly glanced at his brother to warn him not to say anything.

"Morning. She said to Matt as she came out. "Jeff, I think I killed your belt." She said and held up the part she had torn off.

"Don't worry about it." He said and there was a knock at the door. Jeff opened it quickly and stepped outside. The guards were there as was room service. "She doesn't know." He warned the guards, "and I don't want her to." Jeff pushed the cart inside.

"Come and get it." He said and they came over to check out the food. Jeff lifted the first lid and saw fruit and yogurt.

"I think that's mine." Jessica said and grabbed it. Matt and Jeff were relieved to see regular food on the other two plates. They ate and finished getting ready then watched some TV before heading downstairs to leave. They got in their car and took the short ride to the arena. Since the guards were there they stayed silent. Jeff laughed at how awkward the situation felt. Jessica looked at him and knowingly smiled.

When they got to the arena they were quickly ushered in. Shane was waiting for them.

"What the hell are you wearing?" He said as they walked up to him.

"I didn't have any clothes so I borrowed some of Jeff's." She told him.

"Well Stephanie sent me with this." He handed her a bag. She looked inside and pulled a top out.

"Look! Girly clothes." She exclaimed.

"Why don't you change before everyone starts arriving?" Shane smiled at her.

"Okay." She gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks Shane." She went off to change leaving the three of them alone.

"My dad said she was really upset yesterday." Shane said looking at them.

"Yea, she was." Matt said.

"Well, I'm glad you were there for her." He let them know. Jeff looked at him surprised. "I just want her to be happy."

"So do we." Jeff said.

"I know that and I apologize for some of my earlier behavior." Shane put out his hand. Wearily, Jeff shook it, then so did Matt.

"What's this I see?" The guys turned to see Jessica coming out to them. "Am I witnessing peace?"

"Don't make a big deal out of it." Shane told her. "Come on, we have a lot of work to do. Let's get you guys settled then you need to work on your promo."

Shane showed them the security settings that Vince had put in place, then took them to the board so they could see their schedule for tonight. After he gave them their scripts for the promos, Shane gave Jessica a hug, wished them all good luck and excused himself.

"That was a very mellow Shane." Jeff said.

"Yea. Well, here comes a wilder one." They looked to where Matt was gesturing and saw Shane Helms and Shannon Moore coming up the hallway. Shannon swooped Jessica up and spun her around.

"Hey Shan, slow it down."

"Wow, One week and already you're in the big brother mode." Helms said. "You work quickly. How ya doing baby" He hugged her.

"Great, now that all my boys are here." She looked at them with a smile. "It's good to see you guys."

"Man I can't believe it's really you." Shannon said. "And you are hotter than ever."

"Watch it." Matt said and Jessica laughed.

"I missed you to Shanny." She kissed his cheek.

"Hey, what about me?" Helms asked.

"Oh I'm saving something special for you." She joked.

"All right enough of this." Jeff said and protectively took her hand. Shannon and Shane looked to Matt. "Jess, why don't you head over to makeup and get ready for the shoot. We'll meet up with you after we get settled." Jessica's face turned serious when she realized that Matt and Jeff planned on telling their friends everything that is going on.

"Just don't make me seem so pathetic." She said to him.

"I could never do that. It'll be okay. Go ahead." He let go of her hand and she walked away.

"So what's the deal?" Shannon said when she was gone. "Last I heard from you guys, she was freaking out. You left for New York and we haven't heard anything since."

"Yeah, sorry about that. It's been really hectic." Matt relayed everything that had happened to Jessica, before and after her return.

"So some son of bitch is out there terrorizing her?" Shane asked.

"Not only her." Matt said and looked to Jeff.

"He's not scaring me." Jeff said. "He's pissing me off."

"Jeff's been getting phone calls since the day Jess return." Matt told them.

"So how do we help?" Shannon asked.

"Jess doesn't want to go home, not after what happened so Vince agreed she's can stay with me." Matt said.

"It'd be great if one of you guys can hang out there." Jeff told them. "I don't want them to be alone." Jeff said.

"What about you?" Shane asked him.

"I'm gonna stay at my place." He said.

"Yeah, I still don't think that's a good idea."Matt told him.

"Look, we don't have a real choice. Besides what about Meg?"

"Massive sleepover?" Shannon joked and everyone just stared at him. "Sorry."

"Now is not the time for Meg and Jess to meet. Trust me." Jeff said. "So I'll stay at my house and Jess will be with Matt."

"You know I'm with ya, bro." Shane said to Matt.

"Yea and I'll stay at Jeff's just in case." Shannon said.

"Who are you gonna protect me from?" Jeff said to him.

"It's agreed" Matt cut him off. "No arguments Jeff. Shannon will stay with you and Meg. Either that or everyone stays and my house and we let Jess and Meg meet." Matt said knowing his brother did not want that. Jeff's fist slammed the wall. He knew he had no choice. He was afraid of the two of them meeting. Jessica knew he had cheated on her but he wasn't sure how she would take to the fact that he was still with Meg. The women he cheated on her with. He wasn't sure if Jess even knew who he had cheated with, but he didn't want to find out.

"Let's go find Adam and Jay and work on the promo." Matt said to his brother. "You two stay out of trouble." He told Shannon and Shane.

They went to the dressing room and Jay and Adam were already there.

"Hey guys." Jay said as the two brothers came in.

"Where's Jess?" Adam asked.

"Make up." Jeff told them. "We'll meet up with her for the promos."

"She okay?" Jay asked.

"Yea. She just needs us to act normal. Do are jobs." They nodded at him.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Matt said

"Ladder match" Adam said.

"So quickly? You'd think they want to build it up." Jeff said.

"They do. This week, ladder match, next week chairs. Anyone want to guess the next?" Jay asked.

"TLC?" Matt guessed.

"Bingo. But they're saving that for the pay per view."

"What about Jess?" Jeff said.

"She gets to cut a killer promo with all of us and Vicky, then she'll be at ringside and take Vicky out again." They discussed their match and what they wanted to do. Eventually they headed out to tape their promos. When they got there Jessica was fully dressed and decked out laughing with Vicky.

"Hey no fraternizing with the enemy." Jeff said and came up to her.

"Hey! Everything okay?" Jessica asked.

"Everything is great. I may have even remembered my lines." Jeff told her as Stephanie and Shane came in.

"Okay let's get going. We're running late." Stephanie said. She went over to Jessica. "I think you'll need this. I took the liberty of improving your style." She joked and handed Jessica a bag filled with more clothes.

"As long as I can stop wearing Jeff's clothes, I'll wear anything."

"Okay. Let's do this." Shane said. Jessica, Jeff, and Matt were on scene first, while the rest hung back till their cues.

_Jeff: Well you could have at least called._

_Jessica: What, and ruin my surprise? (Jessica leaned into him suggestively.)_

_Matt: Well, did you have to knock Vicky out in the process?_

_Jessica: Vicky? Vicky? I can't recall the name._

_Matt: The general manager of Smackdown._

_Jessica: Oh, her. What can I say? I wanted to make my presence known. (Vicky enters with Edge & Christian)_

_Vicky: Who do you think you are?_

_Jessica: I'm sorry. We haven't been (Pause) properly introduced. I'm Jessica, I'm sure Edge had told you all about me. (She stroked Adam's chest. He looks excited.)_

_Vicky: Edge!_

_Edge: Sorry, babe. Listen, we got screwed last week. _

_Christian: Yea, before she got involved we were winning._

_Jessica: That's not the match I was watching._

_Christian: Shut up._

_Jeff: Don't talk to her that way._

_Vicky: That's enough. Tonight we will have Edge and Christian vs. The Hardy's in a ladder match._

_Matt: That's just fine with us. (They start to exit, Jessica heads towards Edge)_

_Jessica: (Seductively) See you in the ring. (Exits. Vicky looks at Edge then storms off)_

"Cut!" The director said.

"Perfect." Stephanie said. "We don't need another take."

"I bring out the best in them." Jessica teased.

"Okay, just go work on your match. Make it good" They all headed off. After reviewing the match again, they passed the time telling jokes and replaying previous pranks they had pulled on one another. Before long they were all headed to the ring. Adam and Jay went out first to a lot of heat. Then the beats to the Hardy entrance theme went off and the crowd went crazy. The three of them ran into the ring like old times. They took a few extra minutes to interact with the crowd. Then Jessica stepped out of the ring and the match started.

Jessica watched and cheered her boys as they all attacked each other in the ring. Then they pulled the ladders out. They continued assaulting each other with ladders and incredible high flying jumps. Jeff came out of the ring and threw the twenty foot ladder into the ring. As he set it up in the corner the crowd went crazy. Jeff climbed the ring post preparing to leap frog the ladder as Matt knocked Adam down. Jeff put his arms on the ladder and jumped off.

That's where everything went wrong. Instead of him flying over the ladder as he pushed of it, the ladder buckled and then collapsed. Everyone watched in horror, as Jeff Hardy came crashing down through the ladder. For a moment know one moved. Matt quickly came up behind Adam and pinned him for the win as Jessica rolled into the ring to check on him.

"Jeff?" She yelled but got no response. Matt came over to check on his brother. He shook him but Jeff was still unresponsive. An emergency crew came out to check on him. After applying some smelling salts Jeff started to move.

"Stay still." One of the EMT's said. They strapped him to the board and he was pulled out of the ring in a stretcher. All of them followed behind worried. The crowd cheered as they left, thinking they had just witnessed just another plot twist.

When they got to the back everyone was panicking.

"What the hell happened?" Shane asked.

"I don't know." Jay said. "Everything was going fine and then the ladder just broke, almost in half." Jessica and Matt were over by Jeff as the doctors checked him out.

"I'm fine. Just get me out of this."

"Jeff," Matt started. "You've took a pretty big fall."

"I've taken bigger, now unstrap me!" Jeff yelled. Matt nodded to the staff and they unstrapped Jeff from the board. He sat up slowly. He looked to Jessica.

"I'm fine." He tried to reassure her. She took his hand.

"Are you sure. Maybe you should let the doctors check you out." She said softly.

"I'm good. Just help me up." She helped pull him up and he fell into her. "Sorry." He said steadying himself. She looked at him worryingly.

"Maybe you should sit back down." She started then stopped after looking at him. "Well, at least lean on me."

"That I can do." He smiled. They noticed the commotion at the entrance ramp. Vince came over to them.

"You okay?" He asked Jeff.

"I'm fine."

"Good. I need you guys to head to the office." Vince said and walked away.

"What's going on?" Jessica asked.

"Let's just take this somewhere private." Stephanie said looking around at everyone who had gathered. Jessica also looked around and realized that her security guards had returned and they were standing right behind her.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Jessica, Matt, Jeff, Jay and Adam had been waiting in the office for over thirty minutes before Vince finally came in. Everyone stood but Jeff who was nursing an ice pack on his back.

"Sit please." Vince said to them all.

"What's going on?" Matt asked him.

"I'm sorry to keep you all waiting but we had to notify the police." Vince said.

"Why?" Jessica asked but already knew the answer. She had seen the ladder break. It was not natural the way it split in half.

"The ladder was tampered with." He said and Jessica closed her eyes.

"It was him wasn't it?" She said.

"We don't know for sure but the police are looking into it. However, based upon what's been going on, I believe it was." There was a knock on the door and two policeman entered.

"Did you find anything?" Jeff asked them.

"We're still investigating, but we have the ladder and your cell phone from this morning. Now what time would you say you got the phone call this morning?" One of the cops asked him. Jessica looked up and realized they were questioning Jeff.

"What phone call?" She asked. Everyone fell silent and looked at her. It broke Jeff's heart when he saw the realization on her face.

"He called you." She said with tears in her eyes. Jeff winced as he reached out and touched her. "You're hurt."

"I'm fine."

"He hurt you." She whispered.

"No he didn't."

"I'm sorry." The cop interrupted them. "When did you get that call?"

"Uhm, a little after nine." Jeff told them.

"What was said?"

"He said something like didn't you get my message I told you to stay away." Jeff said watching Jessica. He could see in her eyes that she was trying to block everything out. "Don't do it." He said to her.

"How long had he been calling you?" She asked and Jeff wished he could be anywhere but here.

"Since you returned."

"This is my fault." She looked away.

"No it's not." He took her hand but she pulled it back.

"Don't touch me!" She jumped up.

"Why?"

"He's watching. He'll hurt you." She started shaking.

"Honey, calm down." Vince said grabbing her arm. She shook him off.

"Why did you let me come back? This is all my fault. If I would have stayed away, none of this would have happened."

"Don't do this." Jeff came over to her. "Don't let him get to you."

"He tried to hurt you."

"But he didn't."

"This time, what happens when he tries again and he succeeds?"

"He won't." Vince said from behind them. "I won't let that happen."

"No." Jessica shook her head. "I won't let that happen." She looked at everyone her heart tearing apart. "He wins. I'm out."

"You are not!" Matt said. "Look, I know it's tough right now, but you've come too far."

"I'm sorry, I can't. You guys mean so much to me, I don't know what I would do if he." Her voice trailed off. "Not when I could stop it."

"How are you gonna stop it? By quitting? By shutting out everyone you care about?" Jeff said to her.

"Don't" She touched his cheek.

"This is what he wants. He wants you to cut us off; he wants you all to yourself."

"Fine, he can have me."

"No he can't." He grabbed her arms. "I'm not going to let you do this."

"Don't you understand? He could have killed you! I can't let this happen again. I'm so sorry." She looked into his eyes again, her fingers touching his lips. "I can't." She pulled herself from his grasp and ran from the room.

"Jessica!" Jeff yelled and hurried after her. People in the hallways moved to the side as they saw the two of them running. Jeff finally caught up to her.

"Let me go!" She yelled.

"Why? So you can run away; lock yourself up in your house again while he keeps calling till you can't take it anymore?" He was yelling so loudly that his voice echoed through the halls. "How long then Jess? How long then, before we get a call from you dying on the bathroom floor?" His pulled down one of her gloves exposing her scar.

"I'm not going to hurt myself like that again!"

"You already are." He forced her to look at him. "Every time he reaches you, you shut yourself down deeper and deeper."

"You think this is easy?" She yelled at him. "Do you think I want this? I am so tired of feeling like this! I'm tired of crying, at shutting everyone out, I'm tired of being alone! But it's the only way I know how to deal!" She was screaming loudly and didn't care who heard. She turned to walk away but Jeff stopped her. He softly touched her face.

"It doesn't have to be. He wants you to feel alone but you're not." He stared deep into her eyes, "I won't let you." Without thinking he leaned down and allowed his lips to softly graze hers. He thought about pulling away but her arms wrapped around him, so he pulled her closer and they kissed again.

"I'm not gonna let you leave me again." He whispered to her. "We'll fix this. I promise." They no longer felt the people that were all around them; it was only them. They held onto each other for a long time until Jeff felt someone tapped his shoulder.

"Uh Jeff." Shannon said. Jeff turned to him and finally realized that everyone was watching them. He glanced around at all the shocked faces. All the wrestlers who were still hanging out and everyone from the room were now staring at them. He looked to Matt. Matt was staring across the room gesturing to Jeff. He followed Matt's gaze till his eyes rested upon Meg. She was standing there leaning against the wall just watching the two of them. When their eyes met Meg turned and walked away.

Jessica gazed at the girl.

"Is that your uhm?" Jessica's voice trailed off.

"Yea."

"You should go talk to her."

"No it's okay." He said not wanting to leave her.

"Jeff, it's okay. Go. I'm all right now." He still wouldn't budge and he still hadn't let her go.

"Trust me." Jessica said. "You need to talk to her. I'll head back with Matt."

"Promise me you won't go home." He said to her.

"I promise. Now go." She said and let go of his hand. She watched Jeff walk away and was torn. She wanted to call him back; pull him close to her and never let him go, but she knew she couldn't and she felt terrible. She remembered the pain of finding out Jeff cheated on her; she couldn't believe that she had inflicted that same pain on someone else. She glanced around the room and suddenly became conscious that everyone was still watching her.

"Okay people. Meltdown's over. Everyone can leave." She said out loud. She walked over to Matt. "Get me out of here please."

"Come on, let's go." Matt said. He grabbed her hand and led her out to the car.

"Don't say anything." She said when they got in the car. "What did I just do?" Matt didn't say a word. He just put his arm around her and let her cry the entire way back to the hotel.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Meg, wait." Jeff yelled after her. She ignored him and kept walking. "Honey, please." She turned at looked at him.

"Honey?" She repeated. "After what I just saw, you have the nerve to call me honey? You were kissing her!"

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Are you? Are you really?"

"Yes. I don't want to hurt you."

"Well it's a little late for that." She shook her head. "I knew something was wrong when I spoke with you. I could tell."

"That's why you're here?" He asked her.

"Why do you think? You sounded so different so I thought why not? It's only a couple of hours. I got here just in time to see the show."

"I didn't want this to happen."

"Yea well it did, so now what? Do you love her?"

"I think I do." He said and Meg shook her head.

"You know it's funny, I knew it the moment she came back, even from the TV screen. I saw the look in your eyes. I never got that look. You know she's only going to hurt you again?" Meg told him.

"I hurt her, remember. I was the one who cheated."

"She left your relationship well before you and I got together."

"There was stuff going on. I knew that but I was too young to understand or even deal with it."

"Is that what she told you?" Meg asked.

"It's the truth. Look, I can't tell you everything, but Jessica had her reasons. I know that now."

"So, where do we stand?"

"I'm sorry. It's over."

"Wait. Three years ago, she runs off and disappears from your life leaving you an absolute wreck. I was there. I helped you pick up the pieces. It took you forever to come back from it. Then out of the blue she shows up and you're right back to hanging on her every word? How do you know it will last? What happens when you do something she doesn't like and she runs off on you again?" Meg looked to him.

"I don't and she didn't just leave on a whim. I did this, not her. What happened to Jess and I was my fault."

"And you think she's just ready to pick up where you left off?"

"I don't know. We haven't even discussed anything. What you saw back there just happened. I don't even know if Jessica wants me back. I'm sorry but I got to try." He told her.

"What about me?" She asked.

"I never meant to hurt you. I love her and whether we get together or not, I got to be honest. I just don't feel the same way about you."

"Did you ever?" Meg asked even though she already knew the answer. She was there for the break up. She saw the way he mourned losing her. She knew it wasn't going to be the same for their breakup.

"I'm sorry." He said to her softly.

"Yeah, you said that already." She said. "I'm think I'm gonna head home." She went to leave.

"Meg, wait. I don't think you should drive home like this. Let me pay for you to stay in a hotel." He offered.

"Where are you staying?"

"I can't say. I'm sorry." She shook her head.

"I'm going home. I'll have my bags packed by the end of the week."

"Look, I'll stay at Matt's for awhile. Take some time figure out what you want to do."

"Thank you." She kissed his cheek. "I hope she appreciates you this time." She said and walked away. Jeff headed back to Vince's office to get his things then took a cab back to the hotel. He waited down in the lobby for a little bit afraid to go upstairs. He knew Jessica was upstairs, but now he was afraid to talk to her. He felt like he took advantage of her, kissing her when she was vulnerable, but she kissed him back. Jeff felt it. Did that mean maybe Jessica still had feelings for him? Or was she just so desperate at the situation that she followed his lead?

"Hey Jeff." Jeff turned to see Shane sitting in a chair nearby.

"Not now please, Shane."

"Relax. I'm not gonna jump on you. I don't think it will do any good. Besides I said it before, I just want what's best for Jessica."

"I know. So do I."

"And do you think you're what's best for her?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't take this personal but the way Jessica is now, she's a lot of work. She's got a lot of issues to deal with and it's going to take time. I'm not saying you can't deal with it, but why do you want to?"

"Why do you?"

"It's different for me. Jess is basically part of my family, like a sister. Sometimes even more than Stephanie; no competition you know?" Jeff nodded. "I have to keep her safe." They sat in silence for a little.

"You know you didn't answer my question. Why do you want to deal with all this?"

"Because I love her. I may have screwed up any chance that I'll ever have with her long ago, but I'm still gonna make sure she's good. She deserves that."

"That she does." He said standing up. "Look, you got her to stay, and she relies on you. Even I see that you can calm her down like no one else can and if you care, I think she still has feelings for you too. Make sure you are good to her." Shane said to him and walked away. Jeff headed to the elevator.

He nodded to the security guards and went inside. Matt was sitting on the bed with his laptop in front of him.

"Hey." He said. "How'd it go?"

"It's over." Jeff said and slumped down in a chair.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea. I just didn't want it to go down that way."

"How'd she take it?"

"Okay, I guess. She said she knew it was coming. Apparently everyone knew how I felt but me." Jeff told him.

"Not everyone." Matt said and looked to Jessica's room. "With all the drama that happened she went right to bed. So you'll have to wait till tomorrow."

"Speaking of tomorrow, do you have any room in your house for one more? I told Meg she can stay as long as she needs."

"Sure, if you don't mind sharing a room with Helms." Matt said. "How's your back?"

"Man, with everything that happened I completely forgot about it."

"Well maybe you should get some rest. We're gonna leave really early tomorrow and I have a feeling you'll be feeling it tomorrow. You took some fall." Matt said.

"So everyone keeps saying. I wonder how they're gonna explain it."

"Stephanie already spinned it, so that it looks like Edge and Christian did it. They were gonna cut a promo and everything."

"So we're still going through with all this?" Jeff asked.

"Yea. I don't think Jess would be able to take it if she wasn't at least working. We just got to keep reminding her that she can do this."

"I know. I should have told her about the calls earlier. Maybe she wouldn't have freaked out as much." Jess said.

"She still would have freaked. To tell you the truth I'm starting to as well. At first I thought your threats were just a way for him to scare her, but Jeff he wants you out of the picture. That stunt with the ladder was meant for you."

"Come on. It could have been any of us who used the ladder."

"No way man. You're the only one who uses the twenty footer in all our stunts. Maybe we should take a break, or at least you. This guy is serious."

"Yea he is serious; about her. I'll be all right. I'm not taking a break."

"Just be careful. Things are only going to get worse. Especially after that scene in the hallway" Matt warned him.

"Yea, I guess we had a bit of an audience." Jeff laughed.

"Dude, it's all over the net. Check it out." Matt said gesturing to his laptop.

"I'll take your word for it."

"Yea, well there's a picture". Matt told him.

"What?" Jeff went over to look at the computer and there it was. A picture of him and Jessica locked in an embrace. Jeff scrolled down and read the caption below:

"A lover's reunion? Just one week after her return, Jessica is already returning the drama to the WWE. Word has it that she freaked out and went crying down the corridors. Lucky for her Jeff Hardy was there to make everything better. Looks like the extremely volatile couple are picking up right where they left off."

"Great." Jeff said after he finished reading. "This is just what we need."

"Yea, but at least they didn't mention anything that was said. Just that she freaked out. We don't want to give this guy any press."

"Well I'm pretty sure he isn't going to be happy when he reads this."

"Yea. That's for sure." Jeff stared at the picture of him and Jessica. He remembered the feeling when their lips touched. It was a passion that Jeff felt he had long lost and he knew that she had felt it too. He wanted so badly to talk to her and let her know how he feels. He stood up and walked over to the door.

"Jeff, let her sleep, please. She was a wreck when we got back here and it took me forever to calm her down." Matt warned him.

"Why?"

"Well besides what she saw this guy do to you; she felt bad about what she did to Meg, and what she did to you."

"What did she do to me? Does she regret the kiss?" Jeff asked him.

"Look, I think you'll have to talk to her. It wouldn't be right for me to say what she told me." Matt said.

"Matt, I'm your brother."

"She's my friend. What she told me was in confidence, and I'm not gonna betray that. So go to bed, rest and you can talk it out in the morning." Matt told him, and then to prove the conversation was over he turned off the lights.

Jeff went to his bed and lay down. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep but couldn't. Did she regret kissing him? He knew that he didn't but he wouldn't know what to do if Jessica didn't want him. She had to have felt something, there was no way she could ignore it. He can't. Jeff tossed and turned for hours until finally he fell into a restless sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Jessica woke the next morning feeling refreshed, until what had happened the previous night came back to her. She replayed the sight of Jeff crashing through the ladder to the ground and they way she felt when she looked at him lying on the mat. She had been afraid that he had been seriously hurt; she was afraid that she had lost him again. Then there was the fight in the hallway, all she wanted to do was run but Jeff wouldn't let her. Then he kissed her and all the anxiety and pain fell away leaving nothing but passion building inside her. She had wanted more, but they were interrupted and Jessica saw her face. She knew immediately that had been Jeff's girlfriend. She could tell by the look of pain in her face from witnessing their kiss. Jessica needed to talk to someone. She picked up the phone and dialed Amy.

"Hello?" She heard her voice come over the phone.

"Ames?"

"Jess? Hey how's it going? I didn't see you on RAW Monday, is everything okay?" She asked her.

"I kissed him."

"You kissed who?"

"Come on, who do you think? Jeff."

"You kissed Jeff? When?" Jessica filled her in on what had been happening since she last saw them.

"And then we kissed."

"Oh my god. Honey I told you to take it slow." Amy said.

"I know. It just happened and then his girlfriend saw us and he went after her."

"Wait, he kissed you and then went after Meg?" Amy asked angrily.

"Yea."

"That ass."

"No, it's not like that. I told him to."

"Jess, why?"

"Because, she's his girlfriend, Amy how could I do that?" Jessica asked.

"You have to ask? Did you talk to him?"

"No. I was a wreck when we got back. I just fell asleep. I don't even know what time he got back."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know."

"Do you love him?" Amy asked her.

"I" Jessica hesitated.

"Do you still love him?" She repeated.

"I think so."

"Then talk to him. You guys got to deal with this. Sit down, and tell him how you feel."

"But Amy, this isn't the time."

"This is exactly the time. God, you could be so dense."

"I'm putting him in danger."

"Jess, he can handle it. So can you, together." She told her friend. "Now hang up with me, and go talk to him."

"I love ya." Jessica said.

"Yea, well next time let's have this talk a little later in the day okay? Christ girl, some of us like to sleep."

"I'm sorry." Jessica laughed.

"No you're not. I'm going back to bed. Goodnight."

"Good morning." Jessica joked with her and hung up the phone. She got up and took a shower wanting to make sure she looked presentable when she saw him. She took a quick look in the mirror and fixed her hair before heading to the door. She opened the door and Jeff was already there in the entry way.

"I uh." He started.

"Hi." Jessica said.

"Hi. I was just checking to see if you were awake."

"I'm awake. I was" They were both talking at the same time and they laughed.

"I think we should talk." Jeff said to her as he stepped into her room.

"Sure." She said and they sat down on the bed. At first they just stared at one another, each too afraid to speak. Jessica thought back to what Amy said. She wanted to just tell him how she feels, but she wasn't sure if she could handle it if Jeff didn't feel the same. To be honest with herself she wasn't sure she could handle it if he did.

"So where do we start?" Jeff finally asked.

"I don't know." She paused.

"I spoke to Matt last night, when I got back. He said you felt bad about what happened last night."

"It wasn't right." She said to him. "What we did."

"Why?"

"Because of her. You have a girlfriend and I know that, but I kissed you anyway. When I saw the look on her face I felt horrible. I was there, you know? I've felt that pain before and I had caused someone else to feel it. So, I guess I was disgusted with myself."

"I know me too. This wasn't the way I wanted any of this to happen and the last thing I ever wanted to do was to make you feel bad. I'm sorry." He said to her.

"You know, we both seem to have a habit of apologizing. I don't know about you but I'm getting really tired of saying it." She looked at him and finally said it. "Where did we go wrong?"

"Where didn't we?"

"No. I want to know where you felt we went wrong. Please because Jeff, if we're gonna move forward in any way, we got to settle this. Why did you cheat on me?"

"I don't know." He said and ran his fingers nervously through his hair. "No, that's not true. I thought I was losing you. We had been drifting apart. I knew that there was something going on with you and as hard as I tried, I couldn't get through. So I stopped trying. I thought you were gonna leave me, and I was afraid of being alone. I was stupid and immature, so instead of trying to fix us, I decided to drink our problems away."

"It didn't work. Then one night after we fought, it happened. I had gotten really drunk, and there was this girl's phone number sitting on my desk. I didn't want to be alone, so I called it. We got together and one thing led to another." Jeff stopped not sure if he should go on.

"Did you regret it?"

"I hated myself."

"Good." Jessica said surprising herself that she felt so angry. "That was wrong I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's your turn."

"You know, growing up, the McMahon's were basically the only family I had. My parents argued constantly and I learned fairly early when I was young that the best way to deal with it was to shut it all out. It hurt less that way. When my dad split, I only got worse but when we were together, in the beginning, I was the happiest I had ever been. I loved you; you were my world. Then the threats started coming and I panicked. I listened to this guy's words and taunts and I started to believe them. I couldn't handle it, so I did the only thing I knew."

"You shut us out." He said and she nodded.

"I knew it wasn't right. I saw what it was doing to everyone, I just didn't know any other way. Then there was you. It hurt me so much when I saw what I was putting you through. I knew you were losing it. You were drinking more and messing up in the ring. I wanted so much to tell you what was going on, for us to be good again, but I was just too scared. When I found out you cheated on me, any hope I had came crashing down. I was so hurt, I couldn't talk to anyone. I let him get to me so much that soon he was the only one left."

"So where do we go from here?" Jeff asked her. "Is there anything left?"

"That night, when I tried to kill myself, I thought about us. I couldn't get you out of my head. I wanted to call you but I didn't have the nerve. I was so sure that that was how it had to end but I didn't want you to feel responsible and I didn't want you to think I didn't care about you. So I called Stephanie. I made her promise to tell you everything, and to tell you I still loved you."

"She never said anything."

"I know. In the hospital, when I was finally a little sane, I made her promise not to say anything."

"Why?" He asked her.

"I was ashamed of what I had done. I wasn't ready. I just guess I never figured it would take me that long to be ready to face everything. Then Shane told me that you were involved with someone, and that you were really happy. I didn't want ruin that. Which apparently I just did."

"You didn't." He said.

"She's okay with what happened?"

"No, but you didn't ruin it. I did."

"I shouldn't have done it. Since I've come back, I've done nothing but cause problems for everyone."

"Meg and I are not your fault. We had been having problems for awhile. I just couldn't bring myself to end it."

"Because you loved her?"

"Because, if we broke up, I'd have to deal with what I really wanted." He took her hand. "You. It's always been you."

"Jeff," she started.

"Look, I can't take back what I've done. No matter how much I want to. What's done is in the past but I don't regret kissing you last night and I know you felt that there was something there too. So, I need to know how you feel."

"It hurt me a lot when you cheated on me, I didn't know how I would ever get over it. I don't know if I could go through that again." Jeff nodded and stood up to leave.

"I'm not done," She reached out to stop him. "I don't know if I could go through that pain again, but I do know that I don't want to spend the rest of my life without kissing you like that."

"Thank god." Jeff said and pulled her into his arms. This time when their lips met they made it count. They fell back on the bed as they kissed away all the pain that they had been building up since the moment they said goodbye, over three years ago.

"Hey." There was a knock on the door. "Are you guys in there." They jumped up as Matt came in the room. "What's going on?"

"Hey Matt." Jeff said. Matt looked at the two of them and realized what was going on.

"Sorry dude. Didn't mean to interrupt but we have to hit the road. So I'll uh wait for you next door." Matt said and quickly left the room. Jessica and Jeff laughed.

"I think we were busted." Jeff said.

"Your brother has perfect timing." She said as he helped her up.

"I guess we got to get going, then." Jeff said.

"Yup, I got shot gun." She said to him and ran out of the room.

"Hey wait, that's not fair. Besides all you ever do is fall asleep when we're on the road. Then I got to spend the rest of the ride staring at the back of Matt's head."

"Aw, poor baby. Let's go." When they got down to the lobby Stephanie and Shane were waiting for them. They promised they would be careful and call if there were any problems. Jessica gave both of them a hug then she saw Shane and Jeff shake hands.

"What was that about?" She asked as they headed to the car.

"We talked. I guess we sort of made peace last night."

"You did?"

"Yea well we both have the same interests, you." He told her taking her hand.

"I'm glad," She said and kissed him. "But you're still not sitting up front." He laughed.

"Are we going or what?" Matt asked them. They got into the car and were soon on their way. As predicted they were driving for less than an hour and Jessica fell asleep.

"Man I knew this would happen." Jeff said. "Pull over; I want to sit in front." Matt pulled the car to the side of the road. Jeff got out and gently lifted Jessica and put her in the back. After they had switched, Matt pulled the car back on the road.

"So, I take it things went good this morning?" Matt asked.

"Yea. It did."

"Jeff man, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Do what? Be with Jess? Absolutely. Look, I know you're worried about what's going happen but I can't hide what I feel. Remember back when we were talking about Meg wanting to get married?"

"Yea."

"Well I didn't want to admit it but you were right. Meg was in my life because Jess couldn't be. I never asked Meg to marry me because I knew she wasn't the one and I knew that because I had already known who the one was."

"Jess?" Matt asked.

"Yea. In my eyes, every time I pictured a future she was in it."

"Did you tell her this?"

"What are you insane? I'm trying to get her to let me back into her life. I think marriage is jumping a little too fast, don't ya think?"

"Yea. I'd run." Matt laughed.

"Look, I don't know where Jessica and I will end up. I don't know if we'll ever get married or just fall apart again but I do know that there is enough there to try."

"Well, I wish you guys luck. You're gonna need it. By the way, my warning still stands."

"What warning is that?"

"If you hurt her, I'll hurt you." Matt said and smiled at his brother.

"Yea I know." Jeff said and turned the radio on. They spent the rest of the ride just talking about nothing, till they finally arrived in Cameron. Jeff was relieved to finally be at home. He looked in the back seat at Jessica still sleeping.

"How the hell does she do that?" Matt asked. "Just sleep the entire ride?"

"It's one of her many talents."

"Well you better wake her up because we're almost home." Matt said. Jeff reached into the back and gently shook her.

"Jess, honey, it's time to wake up." Jeff said. She started to stir then finally sat up.

"Where are we?" She yawned.

"We're in Cameron."

"Already?" She looked around. "How'd I get back here?"

"You fell asleep like I said you would."

"Oh, sorry. It must have been all the stimulating conversation." She smiled at him.

"Hey don't make me come back there."

"Ooh, really." She said seductively.

"Excuse me? I'm like right here." Matt reminded them. "Maybe you can save your little innuendos for private."

"Sorry Matty." She reached up behind him and put her arms around him.

"Save it. We're here." Jessica looked out the window as they pulled into the family farm. She smiled at the warmth that this place always gave her. It was a home that Jessica had never been able to understand but had always wanted to be a part of. Matt pulled in front of his house and Jeff got out stretching his legs. He opened Jessica's door and helped her out.

"Well I'll be damned." Jessica turned to see their father coming down the steps.

"Gil." She said and ran over to give him hug.

"We missed you around here." He told her.

"I missed you too." She told him.

"Hey Pop." Jeff said as he came up behind them. "If you don't mind, I'm gonna steal her away and get her settled." He said. He took Jessica's hand and led her into the house.

"How's it going?" Matt said and hugged his father.

"Pretty good." He nodded to the door. "Looks like that's cleared up."

"You know Jeff, he moves fast."

"So how bad is it?"

"Pretty bad." Matt shook his head. "Did you hear about our match?"

"Shannon told me. He said that he and Shane will be by later. Do you really think it's a good time for the two of them to get back together?"

"Probably not, but I'm not gonna stand in the way. It's what Jeff wants and he's real good with Jess. Besides, we wouldn't be able to stop them if we wanted to." Matt told him.

"Yea but he would." Matt recognized the worry in his father's voice.

"Don't worry. We'll be okay. Besides, there's strength in numbers, right?"

"Let's hope." He said as they went inside. Jessica and Jeff were already sitting on the couch. They're bags still on the floor.

"This is getting settled?" Matt asked.

"Absolutely." He said putting his arm around Jessica and raising his feet to the coffee table. "I'm comfortable."

"Yea, well make yourselves at home." Matt slapped Jeff's feet off the coffee table.

"Jess, I set up the room next to Matt's for you." Gil said.

"Thank you." She said.

"Yea thanks Pop." Jeff added.

"I set up the third room for you." He told his son. "Any funny business, you'll be on the couch."

"Who, me?" Jeff asked.

"Just behave. Call me if there's any problem." Gil said and went to the door.

"You're not staying?" Jessica asked him.

"Sorry honey, but this place is gonna be a zoo. I'll be back tomorrow." He said and she went over and hugged him.

"I really did miss you."

"You keep yourself safe. Don't let my boys give you any problems."

"Don't worry about me. I got them wrapped around my finger." She joked and kissed his cheek. She watched him leave and then turned back to the brothers. "So now what?"

"Now we just relax." Matt said. "Dad said Shannon and Shane will be here in a little bit. Things will definitely get crazy then."

"Yea, so what do you want to do?" Jeff looked to Jessica.

"Well I don't know about you, but I haven't been in that ring in years. You up for a little one on one?" She teased him.

"With you? Anytime."

"Please do not do anything dirty in our ring." Matt said.

"Relax. I meant wrestling." Jessica said.

"I didn't" Jeff joked and Matt watched them go outside. He turned on the TV and lay back on the couch trying to rest a little bit. In the back ground he could hear Jeff and Jessica laughing and screaming in the back. Realizing he wasn't going to get any rest, Matt decided to go out and join them. The three of them got so caught up that they never heard the phone ring. The call went to voice mail with an ominous warning:

"I'm not happy…"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"That's it. I quit." Jeff said jumping out of the ring.

"All ready?" Jessica asked.

"We've been in there for hours. Besides, I'm hungry. So how about you come out and make me something to eat?"

"How about you go in and make me something to eat?" She said getting out of the ring.

"Come on woman, earn your keep."

"Oh yea?" She jumped on his back. He held on and they went inside with Matt following them. Jessica jumped down when they got into the kitchen. "Okay let's see what's in here." She said rummaging through the kitchen to figure out what to make.

"I'm gonna call Shannon and see where they are. They should have been here by now." Matt went to the phone and saw that they had missed a call. Before he got a chance to push the button, he heard a knock at the door.

"Hey, let us in!" Shannon yelled from outside.

"It's about time you guys got here." Matt said and opened the door.

"We had to make sure we brought supplies." Shane Helms said as he came in with a case of beer.

"Yea, I was brought up to never go to anyone's house without a gift." Shannon said.

"Put it in the fridge. Jess and Jeff are in there." Matt said.

"Hey guys!" Jessica said as they came in. "Dinner's almost ready."

"God, I've missed your cooking." Shannon said and went to taste the food.

"Hey." She said and slapped his hand. "Wait till it's all done." Shannon shrugged and went and got a beer,

"So what are we doing tonight? Anyone up for a bar run?" He asked opening the beer.

"No way man. I promised Vince we would not go out. So you're just gonna have to get drunk here." Matt told him. "Shane come give me a hand with something." Matt gestured for him to follow and they headed to the living room.

"What's up?" Shane asked when they were alone.

"Listen, I know Shannon can't control himself but do me a favor? Go light on the beer, okay. I think some of us should have a straight head tonight just in case."

"Yea, no problem. Do you think anything's gonna happen?"

"I don't know but so far he hasn't let a day go by. I just want to be careful, you know?"

"Got it. I'll even try to get Shannon to cut back a bit."

"Thanks."

"So how's everyone handling it?"

"Well you know Jess, she blocks it out and Jeff he's just happy to have her back again."

"Wait, they got back together again?" Shane asked. "Do you think that's wise?"

"I don't know. I'm not gonna get in their way but I just hope they're careful. Whoever this guy is, he is seriously obsessed with Jessica."

"And that doesn't bode well for Jeff."

"You saw our match last night. This guy does not want Jeff in the picture."

"Matt, maybe he just meant it as a warning; you know to scare him off. From what you've said, this guy has never actually touched anyone before. Maybe he didn't think anyone would get really hurt."

"I don't think so. I know he's never physically hurt anyone before but don't forget Jeff and Jessica broke up. We don't know what he would have done if they had stayed together or what he would have done if Jess hadn't tried to kill herself."

"I still can't believe she did that." Shane said. "He must have done some job on her."

"Yea, he did." Matt agreed.

"Hey Dinner's ready." Jessica called out and they went back to everyone. "Everyone help themselves. They all filled up their plates and headed back to the living room to eat in front of the TV. Everything was peaceful then the phone rang. Matt reached for it.

"Everyone looks cozy, too cozy." The voice said and then hung up. Jeff stiffened when he saw the look on his brother's face. He dropped his plate spilling some of the food on the floor.

"Shit. Sorry, Honey can you get me a towel or something to clean this up?" Jeff asked her.

"Sure." Jessica said unaware of what was going on.

"What'd he say?" He asked after she left.

"He said we all looked cozy, too cozy."

"Wait? He can see us?" Shannon asked. The boys all went to the windows and looked outside.

"I don't see anything. Maybe he's just wants us to think he's nearby." Shane said.

"I don't think so." Jeff said as he shut the blinds.

"So what do we do?" Shannon asked.

"This was all I could find." Jessica entered the room with a roll of paper towels. She looked around and saw that everyone was standing. Matt was at the door, peering out a window. "What's going on? Why are the blinds closed?" She asked but everyone looked away.

"Jess come sit down." Jeff took her hand, pulling her towards the couch.

"He's out there?" She asked as Jeff put one arm around her.

"We don't know."

"That phone call," She looked to Matt, "That was him wasn't it?" Matt nodded to her and came closer to the couch.

"He was just trying to scare us." He told her.

"What did he say?"

"Just that everyone looked cozy but I'm sure he was just saying it." Matt said trying to reassure her.

"Yea or maybe he was just talking about the picture." Shannon said.

"What picture?" She looked to Jeff.

"There was a picture that someone took of us kissing last night. It got posted on some site."

"So he knows?"

"Most likely." Jeff told her

"Did you look outside?"

"We looked out the window, but didn't see anything." Matt said.

"Yea, don't worry. There's nobody out there. He's just trying to scare people." Shane said.

"Then why did you close the blinds?" She asked and no one answered.

"Maybe we should call the cops." Jeff started. "Just to make everyone feel better." Matt nodded to him and went to the phone. That's when he remembered that he had a message. Jessica saw the flashing light on the answering machine.

"Play it." She said.

"Honey, maybe we should" Jeff started to say.

"Matt, play it." She ordered and Matt pressed the button.

"I'm not happy. Jess, how could you? Didn't you understand last night? I warned you. He can't protect you, you know. No one can."

Nobody said anything, as Jeff could feel Jessica start to tremble. He pulled her closer. "Matt, call the cops, now." Matt dialed the police, as Shannon and Shane went back to the window and looked out.

"I still don't see anything." Shane said. All of the sudden, there was a burst of sound coming from their backyard.

"Shannon, get Jessica upstairs." Jeff ordered as he and Matt ran to the back.

"Come on Jess." Shannon said but Jessica followed Jeff. When they all got out back, they could see the ring engulfed in flames. Matt quickly ran for the hose, as the others tried to put out the flames.

"Jess! Get back inside!" Jeff ordered but she couldn't move. "Get her in!" Shannon turned from the flames and dragged her inside.

"Sit." He said as he sat her on the couch. He then went to the phone to dial the fire department. He could hear them yelling out back trying to stop the fire from spreading.

"Shannon, go help them." Jessica's voice said softly.

"No, I'm gonna stay right here with you." He went over to her.

"Please, you can't let him destroy everything." She pleaded with him. "I won't go anywhere, I promise." He heard Matt yelling.

"Okay, come with me." He took her to the bathroom and after checking to make sure the window is locked he turned to her. "I want you to lock this door as soon as I shut it and don't open it till we come get you. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"All right lock it." Shannon shut the door and then checked to make sure she locked it. He ran to the kitchen, filled up some pots with water and ran out to help. Eventually they heard sirens and saw flashing light. Shane ran around to the front to direct the firemen. They came around and quickly had the fire out. Jeff looked around at the smoky remains and saw Shannon.

"What the hell!" He ran charging into the house. "Jess? Jess?"

"She's in the bathroom. I told her to lock the door." Shannon told him.

"Jess, honey. It's okay. You can come out." Jeff said to the door but got no response. He turned the door handle but it was still locked. He knocked on the door. "Jess?" She still didn't respond. He threw himself against the door trying to force it open. It didn't budge. Matt came over to give him a hand. They hurled themselves against the door until it finally came crashing down with them. Jeff looked up and he saw Jessica cowering in the bathtub. She had her arms wrapped around her and her head tucked in. She didn't even look up at the commotion.

"Jess." He said gently but all she did was rock back and forth. He gently touched her shoulder. "Honey. It's okay."

"We need some help in here!" Matt called out.

"No, it's okay. She's just spooked out." He raised her head until she looked at him. "Baby, it's okay. We're all right. Let's get you out." He lifted her up and carried her out of the bathroom. He saw a fireman come over to them.

"She's okay." He said to him and placed her on the couch. "Baby, look at me. Don't do this. Don't shut down, please. We're all here and we're okay. Come on." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. She started to cry and wrapped her arms around him.

"Why is he doing this?" She said and Jeff just hugged her.

"It'll be okay." He said soothingly to her. Jeff looked around and saw Matt, Shane, and Shannon all talking to the cops, but looking to Jess intently.

"Mam, maybe you could let us take you to the hospital, just to check you out." The fireman said to them.

"No. I'm not going back to the hospital." She looked to Jeff. "Please."

"She's gonna be all right."

"She's in shock." He said to him.

"I'm okay." The fireman glanced down at her and noticed the scars on her arm.

"I think she should come down to the hospital." Jessica finally looked up to him and realized what he was staring at.

"No. I'm okay." She said pulling her sleeves down. "I'm sorry. I just freaked out for a second."

"You sure, you're okay?" He asked her.

"Yea." She pulled Jeff's arms around her closer and the fireman walked away.

"I'm sorry." She said to Jeff.

"Ssh. It's okay. Don't worry about it." He said. He looked to the door and saw his dad come in.

"Is everyone okay?" Gil said as he surveyed the situation.

"Yea Pop, we're fine. Thanks for coming." Matt said.

"What happened?" He asked as a cop came over to them.

"Okay who's the homeowner?" He said and Matt raised his hand.

"What exactly was that?" He asked.

"It was a wrestling ring."

"Well, we're waiting on the fire inspector for confirmation, but we're fairly sure that this was arson. We're gonna be gathering samples and doing our investigation. We are also going to need to talk with each of you." Matt nodded to him as the cops spread out to take their statements. Two officers came over to Jeff and Jessica.

"We'd like to speak to everyone alone." One of them said. Jeff felt Jessica squeeze his arm.

"I'm not leaving her." He told them. "So you'll have to talk to us both, or come back tomorrow after she's okay."

"We just need to ask a few questions. Then we'll leave you both alone." The officer looked down at her. "I promise. He'll never leave your sight."

"But I didn't see anything." She said. "I hid in the bathroom."

"Then we won't be long." He said to her. "Please?" She paused then eventually nodded. The cop looked at Jeff.

"I'll be right over there." Jeff said and pointed to the other side of the room. He squeezed her hand one more time then backed away never taking his eyes off her.

"Okay, why don't you tell me what happened?" The officer said to her.

"Uhm. We heard an explosion and when we looked in the back the ring was on fire."

"Is there anyone who would want to do this?"

"Yea." He looked to her to expand. "I don't know who he is. There's this guy, who been threatening me, actually us."

"A stalker? Have you filed any complaints?"

"Yes in the state of New York, and Connecticut." He wrote something down in his notepad and then looked back up to her.

"Did you see anything suspicious before the fire?"

"I didn't see anything. We'd gotten a phone call from him and he had left a message at some point. The next thing I know there was the explosion and then I hid in the bathroom."

"Okay. We're going to put a trace on the calls you received and we'll have a patrol car remain outside to keep an eye on everything. Don't worry, you'll be safe." He reassured her. Jeff came over as he walked away.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked her.

"No, I'm fine." She said as Gil came over.

"How ya holding up, kiddo?" He asked her concerned.

"I'm okay." She said.

"Maybe you need to get some rest." Jeff told her.

"I wouldn't be able to sleep." She told him.

"I'll be right back." Gil said then went to go talk to one of the paramedics. Jeff sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"We'll be okay." He said. All she did was nod. Gil came back with a cup of water.

"Here." He said and handed her the water and a pill. "It's a sleeping pill."

"How'd you get it?" Jeff asked.

"I know one of the EMT's. Take it honey, you need to rest and you'll feel better in the morning. Doctor's orders." He smiled at her. She took the pill and swallowed it.

"I just wish this would stop" She said.

"I know. So do I." Jeff said. "Just lay back." She lay back on Jeff and he wrapped his arms around her. "Try to get some sleep." Eventually the sleeping pill took effect and he felt Jessica fall asleep. After awhile the cops left and all of the guys gathered around in the living room.

"You headed to bed?" Matt asked his brother.

"I'll sleep here. I don't want to wake her."

In the end they all decided to stay in the living room, and after Matt passed out the blankets, they all went to sleep without saying another word.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

When Jessica woke up everyone was still asleep. She gingerly lifted herself up, so she wouldn't wake Jeff. She walked over everyone and headed into the kitchen. After making a cup of coffee, she went outside to survey the damage. She walked up and touched the charred remains of the ring. Just the day before they had all been happily jumping around in ring, now it crumbled to the touch.

This was her fault, she thought to herself. A part of Matt and Jeff's childhood was gone because of her and instead of being there to support them she freaked out and yet again they had to take care of her. She was tired of feeling so weak and unable to control her emotions.

"You know Jeff would kill you if he knew you were out here alone." Shannon said coming up behind her.

"I just needed some air."

"Want to talk about it?"

"I don't know what to do. I mean, right now I'm angry. I just want to hit something. I want to hit him. But whenever he does something, I can't deal. I have all this rage inside me but when it really matters, I can't do anything. I just freeze up and it doesn't help anything. What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Jess, there's nothing wrong with you. All of this is normal. I wish I had the right answer for you but I don't. You just have to believe that you can get through this; that you will get through this. No one expects you to stand up and lead the charge. You just have to realize that." Jessica just shook her head at him.

"I just feel weak. The only action I acted on was to try to kill myself."

"And that's why you're angry, but you're wrong. You're directing your anger at you when the person you should be angry with is him. In a moment of weakness, you made the wrong choice but that doesn't change who you are. What you've come back from is amazing, but it's not over. I know he's taken a lot from you. It's time that you start taking some of it back. Don't let him change you. I want you to always remain the sweet and compassionate Jess that we all grew to love. You are not weak; you are strong and don't let him make you forget that."

"Thank you." She said and hugged him. "When did you get so smart?"

"Unfortunately it comes with age but keep it to yourself. I got a rep to protect. Now let's get back in before Jeff wakes up and has a heart attack that you're not there."

They went inside and sat down in the kitchen for breakfast. Gradually everyone started to wake up and join them in the kitchen. Soon only Jeff was still asleep.

"You know, someone should wake up sleeping beauty. We need to figure out what we are gonna do." Matt said.

"I got it." Jessica said and went to the living room. Jeff was still asleep on the couch. She leaned down and kissed him. His eyes opened.

"Morning." She said softly.

"Hey. Is it morning already?"

"Actually it's almost eleven. We let you sleep."

"Well, thanks for waking me up." He sat up and looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"In the kitchen. You better act fast. Shannon's eating everything in sight."

"Yea he would. You okay?"

"I'm working on it." She smiled at him.

"Well let me see if I can help." He wrapped his arms around her and they kissed again. "You know, I'm not really that hungry, and uh…" His voiced trailed as she kissed him again.

"As tempting as that sounds, everyone's waiting for us. Matt's in his meeting mode."

"Matt sucks." Jeff said unhappily.

"Let's go." She said and dragged him into the kitchen. "Look who's awake."

"Hey man. I think there's some cereal or something left but we finished the milk." Shannon said to him.

"Gee, thanks." Jeff said and grabbed a cup of coffee. He sat down next to Jessica. "So, now what?"

"Well, someone's got to call Vince." Matt said.

"I guess I can do that." Jessica said. "Besides, I might have better luck calming him down."

"True." Matt said. "There's still a patrol car outside so I think we're fairly safe. I don't think we should go out though. Well at least not Jessica or Jeff and I don't think they should be left alone."

"Why not? You said it yourself, the cops are right outside. If you guys have things you want to do go ahead. Jess and I will be fine here." Jeff told him.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere." Matt said.

"Me too." Shannon said and winked at Jessica.

"You guys." She started. "We're not going to hide in this house. I want to go out."

"What?" Matt yelled.

"I want to go out. We're off from work; we are not going to sit in the house all day. I for one think we should have a little fun."

"You're joking right? What about what happened last night?" Matt asked her.

"That's exactly why we should go out. I'm not hiding anymore." She said.

"Jess, this guy set fire to my backyard."

"I know, so we have to go out, get some supplies, and fix it back up."

"Honey are you sure you want to do this?" Jeff asked her.

"Absolutely." She looked to Matt. "We can all go together. Please I need to do this." Matt looked uncertain.

"I don't know Jess."

"Okay, so how about this. I'm gonna go get dressed and then talk to Vince. While I'm doing that you can go talk to the cops outside and get their opinion then we can go."

"And what happens if they don't think it's a good idea?"

"Then I guess we all stay here and get drunk… Again."

"We don't have much liquor left." Shane said.

"Well then that settles it we go out." Shannon joked.

"You're not funny." Matt said. Jessica went over to him and hugged him.

"Come on Matty, you know you can't say no to me." She smiled till he finally smiled back at her.

"Go get dressed." He relented.

"Anyone want to come with me?" She looked to Jeff.

"Well, Matt did say you shouldn't be alone." Jeff said and they left together.

"You know what they're going to do up there." Shannon said opening the fridge again.

"Shan shut up and stop eating all our food." Matt said. He left the room and went outside to the patrol car.

Jeff looked out the window and watched his brother head to the car. He turned and went into the bathroom where Jessica was taking a shower.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her.

"Jeff, I told you. We're not gonna hide out." She said over the shower.

"I'm just not sure it's safe."

"It's probably not but it will send him a message." She said turning off the water. She wrapped a towel around her and stepped out of the shower. "Look, I know everyone's worried. We'd have to be stupid not to be, but I'm tired of doing nothing but being scared. So, I have to." He smiled at her.

"What happened to you? Last night you were a wreck."

"Believe it or not I talked with Shannon. He helped me see some things that I had been missing."

"Like what?"

"Me. I'm not saying I'm not gonna loose it again, I probably will. I'm just not going to sit around and wait for my next freak out."

"And you got all this from talking to Shannon?"

"Yup. He told me start taking back some of what he's trying to take from me. So, last night he took away the ring. Today we rebuild it."

"What do you know about rebuilding a ring?" He laughed.

"Well I do know that it takes four guys, some supplies, and me lounging in the sun supervising" She smiled.

"Supervising?"

"What? You didn't think I'd actually do manual labor with four strapping guys around? I'm just gonna sit back and watch the glistening muscles."

"Really?"

"Yea. I noticed Shanny's been working out."

"Oh that's it" Jeff laughed. He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

"Jeff put me down!" She shrieked as he tossed her onto the bed. He pressed his body on top of her, and again their lips met. Her hands ran up his back going under his shirt and raising it. He looked down at her.

"Are you sure?" Jeff questioned her. She kissed him back in response and that was all he needed as he opened her towel.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Shane asked. He, Matt and Shannon had been waiting in the living room for Jessica and Jeff for almost thirty minutes.

"What do you think?" Shannon said smirking.

"Quit it." Matt said annoyed. "I'm gonna go get them." He stood up just as they were coming down the stairs.

"It's about time." Shane said

"Sorry, we uh…" Jessica struggled for something to say and Jeff just laughed.

"We're ready to go." He said to them.

"Fine. I spoke to the cops and they said it was okay for us to go pick up a few things. So we go get some food then to the hardware store, and that's it. Then we come right back here." Matt said as they left the house.

They all squeezed into the car and were on their way. Their stops were fairly uneventful, as they seemed to just run in and out. Despite herself, Jessica's eyes darted around every time they stepped out of the car. She expected to see someone jump out at them any minute. Jeff sensed her anxiety and held her hands at all times to give her strength. When they arrived back at the house she let out a sigh of relief.

"You okay?" He asked her as she stepped out of the car.

"Yea." She said softly.

"I'm proud of you." He said as he hugged her.

"Me too." They helped bringing the food in. Jessica unpacked the food while the guys unloaded all the equipment.

"I still can't believe she paid for all this." Matt said handing Jeff some planks of wood."

"She wouldn't take no for answer." Jeff told him.

"You must have been really good this morning." Shannon joked. Jeff shot him a look as Shannon quickly grabbed what he could and dragged it to the back.

"She wants to make up for this guy burning it down. She feels guilty." Jeff told his brother.

"She's gotta stop thinking that this is her fault." Matt said.

"Small steps, remember? It took a lot for her just to come out."

"Yea, but she did it." Matt smiled. "I think she's gonna pull through this."

"Definitely. So, you think we can really rebuild this thing?" Jeff asked

"Sure we can. Just not all in one day. We can probably get the frame done today, but we have to fly out early tomorrow, so the rest will have to wait."

"Well at least we'll have something to do to keep us busy. It's got to be better then sitting around the house and watching TV." Jeff said. When they got everything to the back, Jeff went inside to check on Jess.

"You guys all set?" She asked him having put all the food away.

"Yea. Matt said we could get started on the frame, but that's about it, since we have to leave early tomorrow."

"Oh my god." She turned to him. "I forgot to call Vince. He's gonna be pissed that we waited so long."

"It will be okay. Just call him now, and then meet us outside." He kissed her cheek and then headed out. She grabbed the phone and then paused. She could already imagine Vince going on a tirade that he wasn't told sooner. She decided to call Stephanie instead and let her tell him. She was pretty sure that Vince wouldn't be able to yell at his daughter and Stephanie could always calm him down more than anyone. She dialed her number but was disappointed when she didn't answer the phone. She thought quickly and dialed Shane.

"Hello?"

"Hey Shane. It's Jess."

"Hey, how's it going? Is everything okay?"

"We had a problem."

"What? When?" Shane said panicked. "Is everyone okay? Are you okay?"

"Shane, slow down. Everyone's fine." She proceeded to tell him all that had happened.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked when she had finished.

"I'm good."

"Listen, why don't you fly up a day early. I would feel better if you were in a safer place."

"This is a safe place. The guys are not going to let anything happen to me and I'm not going to let anything happen to them. We'll be okay for another night."

"Well, I'm going to check with the police to see if they found anything out and I'll get back to you, but I really think you guys should rethink staying there."

"Look, they guys are already starting to work on the ring."

"Jess, if you tell them you'd feel safer somewhere else, you know they'd go."

"That's running and I'm not doing that anymore."

"So, there's like nothing I'm gonna be able to say to change your mind?" He asked.

"Nope, but you can do me a favor? You can tell your dad what happened."

"Why me?" He asked

"Because, I know he's going to be angry and I can't deal with that right now."

"So you think it would be better coming from me? What about Stephanie?"

"She didn't answer the phone. Please Shane?"

"Fine, but don't think you're getting off scot free. You know he's going to call."

"I know. Just calm him down before you let him off the phone."

"I'll try." He grumbled.

"Thanks Shane. Love ya." She said cheerfully.

"Yea right." He hung up. Jessica went back into the kitchen to make some snacks. The phone rang and for a moment the familiar feeling of fear started to build. It quickly dissipated when she heard Vince's voice on the answering machine.

"Pick up this phone! I want to know what the hell is going on!"

"Hey Vince?" She said.

"Do you want to explain to me why the police, the fire department and the paramedics were called to that house last night and I'm just finding out about it now?"

"I'm sorry. It happened so late and things were kind of chaotic."

"I told you I wanted to be called the minute anything happened."

"I know and again I'm sorry. We should have called you last night, but I wasn't in the right frame of mind. I don't even know what time the police left."

"And where were Matt and Jeff?" He demanded.

"They were taking care of me. I kind of flipped out again. They had their hands full."

"What happened?"

"He set fire to their ring out back; destroyed it. I locked myself in the bathroom and wouldn't come out."

"Are you okay?"

"Yea. I am."

"I think you should come back up. We'll put you in a hotel, give you full security."

"Vince, we fly out tomorrow. There's no sense in us leaving now. Besides the local cops here are aware and they even have a car outside. We're safe."

"And what would you say if I want to pull your storyline?"

"It's out of the question. I'm not quitting."

"You know it's not really quitting."

"To me it is. I'm going to keep going Vince. I'm taking my life back. That's it."

"You know you're stubborn."

"I learned from the best. I promise we'll be okay."

"If anything happens…" He started.

"I'll make sure to call you before I'm sedated." She said trying to make light of the situation.

"Not funny."

"Look, the day's almost over and we're not leaving again besides our flight leaves at 7:30 in the morning."

"You'll be careful? I want someone to watch over you at all times."

"Trust me, Jeff hasn't let me out of his sight. None of them have. I'll see you in the morning." She got off the phone and went outside. She was amazed to see that they had already had a large part of the frame assembled.

"Wow I'm impressed!" She said walking over to them. "You guys work fast. But uh, shouldn't there be some more shirts off or something?"

"Are you offering?" Shannon asked.

"If it makes you work faster." She teased.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! Nobody's taking off their shirt. Especially not you." Jeff said coming up behind her and hugging her. "How'd it go?"

"Well he was pissed at first, but I think I calmed him down. I just promised we call immediately if we had another problem and that we'd see him first thing in the morning."

"That was it?"

"Well, I also told him about the patrol car being outside, so I guess that helped. But he did say that someone has to be with me at all times. You wanna volunteer?"

"You have to ask?" He kissed her. "I can't wait to get you alone tonight."

"You do know, I'm right here right?" Matt said to them. "Get back to work." Jeff went back to the frame and Jessica picked up a hammer.

"Where can I help?"

"I thought you wanted to supervise?" Jeff asked her.

"Yea, but that was before when I thought I get to see glistening muscles. So I guess I might as well help."

"You can work with me." Matt said. "If I let the two of you work together, we'll get nothing done. So grab me some more nails and get over here."

"Yes sir!" She saluted him and brought over the box of nails. They worked on the ring for another couple of hours, then tired and hungry they went back inside. The night in a whole was fairly uneventful. They spent it joking around and watching TV. The phone only rang once but Matt went over and immediately hung it up and then turned the phone off.

"If anyone needs to reach us they have my cell." He said and jumped back on the couch. "No problems tonight." And that is what they had.

"Listen you guys," Jeff eventually said. "We have to be at the airport by like six AM. So I think we are gonna call it a night." He nodded to them and took Jessica upstairs. They both fell asleep peacefully in each other's arms.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

True to his word, Vince was waiting at the hotel as soon as they got to Detroit. They had already been met at the airport by two guards and escorted up to their hotel room.

"Here's the deal." Vince said as soon as they entered. "You will have two guards with you at all times; no exceptions. Since I can't rely on you all to keep me informed, they will. So even when you head home, if we decide to let you head home, they will go with you."

"Vince, we really are sorry about that. With everything that was going on I just lost my head. By the time the cops left we were all exhausted, and fell asleep. I apologize, sir." Matt told him. Jessica always found it funny the way Matt would talk when ever Vince was around. He always sounded so serious and mature.

"Well we'll move on then. Now I'm going to ask you all one more time, are you sure you want to do this? We can hold off for awhile, maybe give you all a vacation for a bit."

"Vince I've only been back for two weeks. I don't need a vacation." Jessica told him.

"At this point, this decision needs to be made by all three of you, honey. This isn't just you anymore." He said to her. She looked to the Hardy's. She knew Jeff would back her up, but she wasn't sure about Matt.

"I vote we keep going." Jeff said. He started to put his arm around Jessica but stopped with one look from Vince.

"Matt?" Vince asked him.

"Well, they're more at threat then I am. So, if these two fools aren't going to back down then I guess I can't either." Matt smiled at them.

"Okay." Vince said. "So if we're going to do this, we're going big. Get yourselves settled, unpack do what you need, then head to the arena. You have a photo shoot today, then some interviews and Stephanie has some promos she wants you to shoot.

"Remember," He said heading to the door. "The guards will be with you at all times." After Vince left, Jeff and Matt showered up, while Jessica watched TV.

"It's all yours." Matt said stepping out of the bathroom.

"Thanks." She headed to the bathroom but then stopped. "Matt, I'm sorry."

"For what?" He asked her.

"Vince is right. It's not just about me anymore and maybe I'm being a little selfish. I know you're worried."

"I am but I do agree with you. I don't think we should back down. Except you have got to stop feeling guilty about everything. You're not responsible for anything that is happening. So stop blaming yourself."

"If I hadn't returned, none of this would be happening." She said.

"If you hadn't returned you wouldn't be a part of our lives again. Jeff wouldn't have finally grown up, and I wouldn't have gotten my friend back. That's worth more than anything this guy could ever think about doing to us." Matt told her.

"I don't deserve you guys." She smiled.

"Who does? Now go and get ready. We got a photo shoot to do and I'm not taking any pictures with you looking like that." He ducked as she playfully swung at him then headed to the bathroom.

When she was finished they headed to the arena. Once there, they were ushered into the shoot set. After some hair and makeup, Jessica came out in some barely there outfit.

"What are you wearing?" Jeff said as she came out.

"What you don't like it?" She said smiling.

"There's like nothing there!" He exclaimed staring at her well toned body. Matt walked out and his eyes widened when he saw her.

"Jesus."

"Too much?" She asked.

"Just a little."

"All ready to go?" The photographer asked entering the room.

"Uhm, about her wardrobe?" Jeff looked at him.

"What about it?" He asked.

"Nothing." Jessica said, interrupting them. "I think it's perfect. Let's do this."

"Jess, you can't be serious?" Jeff said to her. She walked over to him.

"Be a good boy and maybe I'll see if they'll let me borrow it."

"You're unbelievable, but if you're okay with this. Let's do it." The moved in front of the screen.

"Okay, you guys let's start." He said and the music started to play. "Now get close in. Jessica in the middle." They did dozens of shots, changing positions and following the direction of the photographer. After awhile they just started to fool around making faces and striking weird poses, they were so busy laughing that they didn't even notice that Adam, Jay and Vicky had walked in.

"Hey can we get in on some of the fun?" Jay asked.

"Hey guys!" Jessica said untangling herself from Jeff.

"You know it may just be me, but I don't think they're allowed to put stuff like that on the cover." Adam said. "I see we're feeling better."

"Absolutely. What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"They wanted a face off picture of all us. So here we are. Although I must say, that is some outfit. I didn't think they made shorts that small."

"Well I can see if they make it in your size, but I'm not sure it's your color." She joked.

"Okay, let's get this shot." The photographer said. He positioned them so that Vicky and Jessica were face to face; Jeff and Matt were behind Jessica and Adam and Jay behind Vicky. "All right look Vicky's side look angry and Jessica side just look amused."

"Amused?" Jeff laughed.

"Shut up and pose." Matt said. When they finished, they all went to change. As Jessica came out she saw Shane.

"Hey Shane!"

"Hey babe. Listen slight change of plans, You guys head to the promo shoot, Jess we want a you to do some solo shots. Everything we have of you is at least three years old."

"No problem, you guys go ahead I'll check up with you later."

"You sure you don't want me to wait?" Jeff said to her.

"It's okay." Shane said. "I'll wait with her."

"Go." She kissed him. "I'll see you in a bit." Jessica was given some more clothes to change into and was thankful that there was a little more to the outfit.

"All right I'm ready." The photographer took another few roles of film and they were done. As she was changing, Shane got a phone call.

"Jess, I'm just gonna step outside and take this. Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back."

"No problem." When she finished dressing she came out and sat to wait for Shane. The photographer was packing up his film when the wall phone rang. He went to pick it up.

"Hey Jess it's for you."

"Probably just Jeff checking up." She said and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"I've missed your voice." Jessica sucked in her breath when she realized who it was.

"What do you want?"

"You babe. It's always been about you."

"Why can't you leave me alone?"

"Because we are meant to be together. Me and You, not Jeff. He can't possibly make you as happy as I can. I won't let him."

"Leave him alone." She demanded.

"But I can't. He's standing in the way of our love."

"Our love? There is no love between you and me."

"Don't say that. You don't want to make me angry. Why do you always do that? Can't you see how perfect we are for eachother? I will do anything for you?"

"Just leave me alone!" She yelled into the phone.

"I can't do that. Every time I do, you get closer to him. I've seen it; the way you let him kiss you. Touch you. He's only going to hurt you but I won't let him."

"You're not gonna stop us."

"I'm not? Just watch me, watch me like I'm watching you. Every where you go, know that I'm there."

"It won't work. You're not gonna scare me anymore."

"I'm not trying to scare you, I'm just telling you the truth. How else would I know to call you now, when you're all alone?"

"You can't be here." She said trying to reassure herself.

"I'm closer then you think." He hung up. Her eyes darted around the room expecting any moment for him to jump out at her. "Shane!" She yelled out and ran to the door. "Shane!" He was in the hallway, still on his phone.

"What's wrong? What is it?" He came over to her.

"Where's Jeff?"

"He's filming the promo. Jess what is wrong?" She heard a door slam and jumped.

"It's him."

"Jess, calm down and tell me what happened."

"He said he's watching. Shane he's here." She could feel herself starting to shake.

"Okay, come on. Let's go back in the room. It's gonna be okay." He ushered her back in the room and sat her down. "Now tell me what happened? What did he say?"

"I need Jeff. Shane you have to get him. He said he as going to hurt him!" She pleaded with him.

"It's okay. Look, I'll call down right now. Just hold on." He pulled back out his phone. "Send Jeff Hardy back to the shoot set. Now!" Shane yelled into it. He turned his attention back to her and attempeted to calm her down, but she flinched when he tried to touched her.

"Jess, you're safe. Just keep it together. He's on his way."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Jeff was joking around with Jay when they heard a phone ring. A woman came over to them.

"Jeff, Shane wants you to go back to the photo shoot, immediately. He sounded urgent." She told him. Jeff felt a pit in his stomach and knew something was wrong immediately. He took off running down the hallway.

"Jeff wait up!" Matt called, but he couldn't wait. "Please let her be okay." He said to himself as he ran into the room.

"Jess!" He yelled bursting into the door. He found Shane trying to comfort Jessica. She was sitting in a chair trembling. She ran to him the minute she saw him. He wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her. He looked to Shane. "What the hell happened?"

"I got a phone call so I stepped outside."

"You left her alone?" Jeff yelled.

"I was right outside. I only stepped out for a minute."

"Then what happened?"

"I don't know. She came outside yelling for me. She said he was here."

"Wait he's here?" Jeff asked.

"That's what she said. But I looked all around and didn't see anyone."

"You shouldn't have left her alone."

"I know, I'm sorry. It was just a second. I didn't think. Jess, I'm so sorry." He moved towards her and she clenched onto Jeff tighter.

"Look, give us a minute okay? I've got this." Jeff said dismissing him.

"I want to help." Shane told him.

"Shane, please. She'll be all right; we just need a few minutes alone.

"Okay." He started to walk away then turned back. "I'm really sorry Jess."

When they were alone, Jeff sat her down and just held her until she calmed down. He wondered what had brought this latest attack on, and why she all the sudden thought that he was here. Did she see him, and if she did, how we she know it's him? He also wondered how the hell Shane could even think about leaving her alone, with everything that is going on.

"Take a deep breath." He told her. "Now listen to me. There's no one else here, just you and me, so it's safe. I'm gonna let go and I want you to look at me. Just focus on me, we're okay." He released his grasp on her and she finally looked at him.

"Hey baby." He said then took her hand. "I need you to tell me what happened. Shane said you told him he was here." She nodded. "How do you know?"

"Because he told me. He said he was here, and that he was watching. He'll always be watching."

"That's just what he wants you to think."

"It's true. He waited for Shane to leave before calling. He said he knew I was alone." She looked to him. "Jeff, he wants to hurt you. He said that he won't let you and I be together. That he'll make sure that doesn't happen. He said that you were standing in the way of…"

"In the way of what?"

"He swears that he and I will be together. He said you were standing in the way of our love, and that he'd take care of you. Jeff, what are we supposed to do?"

"Listen to me. No one is going to hurt me or you and no one is going to take me away from you. You're stuck with me babe."

"Promise me?"

"I promise I will never let you get hurt again." He kissed her and heard a knock at the door.

"You guys? It's Matt. Is everyone all right in there?"

"We're fine." He called out to his brother. "We'll be out in a minute."

"Oh god I did it again, didn't I?" Jessica asked.

"Did what?"

"Everyone's out there because I lost it again. I can't act rational for 24 hours. One damn phone called and I'm back to being a crazed lunatic."

"You are not a lunatic, and you're definitely not crazy. You're scared and everyone out there understands, because they're your friends. The first time you went through this alone, and you shouldn't have. This time you don't have to, you're not alone, and when you realize that, maybe it won't scare you as much."

"What about Shane?"

"What about him?"

"I think I hurt his feelings. He was trying so hard to help me but nothing he said would calm me down and every time he would touch me it was like my skin was crawling."

"You were scared. He understands. I'm pretty sure he's not gonna hold it against you."

"Yea, but its Shane. Why would I be like that to him? This is the same guy who I spent my summers in the play house with."

"Doing what?" Jeff asked raising an eyebrow.

"Stop it. Nothing like that. I just don't understand it. You're the only one who can calm me down."

"That just shows that we are meant to be together. I make you sane and you make me happy."

"You're amazing, you know that." She said finally smiling again.

"I know." He said kissing her. "Ready to face them?"

"Okay." He took her hand and they opened the door to see all the worried faces.

"All right folks, let's move on." Jeff said trying to send the message to give her some space. Thankfully, Matt picked up on it right away.

"Absolutely. Come along you," Matt said taking her hand, "Let's get you to makeup so we can get this show on the road."

They headed down to the cameras and shot their new promo, in which the Hardys confront Edge and Christian about sabotaging the match last week.

_Edge: I don't know what you're talking about. _

_Christian: Yea, I guess ladders aren't made like they used to be._

_Matt: I know you had something to do with that._

_Edge: Hey listen, we don't need to cheat to beat you guys._

_Jessica: So prove it._

_Christian: You stay out of this. You know you've only been back for a few weeks, and you act like you own the place._

_Edge: Yea. Perhaps you need to be reminded that my wife is the general manager here at Smackdown._

_Jessica: You're wife… Does she make you happy? (Flirt)_

_Edge: What?_

_Jessica: Well, does she make you happy like I used to?_

_Edge: I know what you're doing. You think you can just walk up and flirt with me and I'll just go back to the mush I was before, but it won't work. I'm happily married thank you very much._

_Jessica: Really? (She rubs up against him, then looks down) Apparently not. (Edge storms off)_

_Christian: You better watch your step. (Matt and Jeff step up to him. He exits)_

_Jeff: Man, do you have to do that?_

_Jessica: What? It's fun. (Leans in to him) Jealous? (Exits. Scene ends with brothers looking at each other.)_

"Okay. Perfect." The director said. Jessica looked up and saw Vince fuming at the door.

"I'm okay." She said going over to him.

"I changed my mind. You should not be doing this right now."

"Vince, I need to."

"You need to be safe and I'm just don't think you're ready for this."

"Vince!"

"Listen to me, you've been through a lot and you've come a long way, I know that. I don't want to set you back but Shane told me what happened, you lost it. I don't want you to end up…" He let his voice trail.

"You don't want me to end back in the hospital."

"Or worse."

"How many times do I have to say that I'm not going to do that again? I made a rash decision"

"A rash decision?" He cut her off. "You tried to kill yourself."

"I know that. I've been dealing with that mistake for three years. I was stupid and I was scared but I can't spend the rest of my life second guessing everything I do because of it. You always keep telling me that I have to move on from what I did, but even you won't let me. I'm not quitting."

"What if I forbid it?"

"What you'll fire me? Go ahead, I'll wrestle somewhere else. Hell I don't care if I'm out there wrestling on some random street corner. I'm sorry Vince, but you're not going to stop me. So I guess the balls in your court."

"Vince," Jeff interrupted. "She can handle this. I know it."

"And what about everyone else?" Vince looked at her. "Are you willing to put other's in danger?" She looked down to the ground. Damn him, she thought to herself.

"You know I'm not."

"I'm fine with it." Matt said coming up behind her.

"Me too." Jeff said taking her hand. She looked to them and noticed that Adam and Jay also stood behind her.

"We're ready." Adam said and Jay nodded.

"You're all sure?" Vince said looking at them.

"We'll stand by each other." Jay said. Vince glared at them all then finally sighed.

"Fine." He walked out of the room.

"Wow babe, you just stood up to Vince McMahon." Jeff said to her.

"Yea. You all did too."

"I think everyone should make sure there's no pink slip in our paychecks this week." Jay joked. Jessica turned to face them all.

"Thank you."

"No problem. We're family." Adam winked at her and she smiled. It was at that point the she knew she was going to be okay. She knew it was going to be tough, but from this point on, she wasn't alone. She had friends to help her make it through, and with them she wasn't going to let anyone stop her.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

After the events of the day, they were all thankful that everything seemed to be going smoothly. They had spent their time together reviewing the plans for their match that night as well as their plans for both RAW and SmackDown. Jessica looked forward to it all, especially her RAW match in which she would finally get a chance to wrestle in the ring for a televised event.

"So that's it for the week." Stephanie explained to them. "Tonight, Jessica will "injure" Vicky, and we'll push this on the website. Vicky will try to get her revenge by putting Jessica up against Beth Phoenix on RAW. Jessica gets the win, then to pull it in to SmackDown, Jay and Adam will try to attack you after your win."

"In which we come out and save her." Matt said and Stephanie nodded.

"But Jess, make sure at some point you manage to flirt with Edge. That will be what distracts him from actually attacking you." She told her.

"When do I get to knee someone?" Jessica asked.

"Soon." She smiled.

"Good, because you know it's not a real return until I do."

"Wait, Shane didn't count?" Jay joked.

"All right you guys, I'll have your scripts ready as soon as possible, so just go out and have fun." Stephanie told them heading out of the room. She paused then turned to look at her friend. "Just be careful."

"We will be. Promise." Jessica told her and tried to reassure her with a smile.

"All right, call me later." She said then left.

"You know that is still so weird." Jay said.

"What is?" Jeff asked.

"Well that our boss is her best friend."

"It's one of the perks of hanging with me." Jessica said getting up to take a look in the mirror before they went out. She looked at herself and realized that she still hadn't put on her gloves. She looked around but couldn't find them.

"What's up?" Jeff asked coming over to her.

"I can't find my gloves. I could have sworn I put them in my bag." She double checked her bag but they were not there.

"So go without them." Jay said. Jessica looked at him then held up her wrists.

"Everyone in the WWE may now know what I did, but I prefer not to share it with the world." She told him.

"Yea, I guess." Jay said looking to the floor. The sight of her scars still made them all uncomfortable.

"See! This is why I can't go without them."

"I got the perfect solution." Jeff said going to his own bag. "Now my dear, you have your very own pair of Jeff Hardy armbands." He pulled a pair out and handed them to her.

"Can't I wear the black ones?"

"I'm wearing them tonight." He said showing his arms.

"Yea but they match better. You wouldn't want me to go to the ring clashing? What would the websites say?" She joked with him.

"What about me?" Jeff asked. "You'd prefer that I don't match?"

"Better you than me." She put her arms around him and gave him a kiss.

"Well how can I say no to that?" He took of his bands and gave them to her. "I'll go bare."

"Aw look, they're sharing accessories. How sweet." Adam said. "Are we ready to do this?" They all looked at each other and nodded.

"Let's go. But uh Jeff? If you want to wrestle with me you're gonna have to lose the lipstick." Matt told his brother. Jeff took a look at the mirror and realized that Jessica's lipstick had transferred over to him.

"Well, it's definitely not my color." He said wiping it off.

"Oh, I don't know. It brings out your eyes." Jay joked.

"All right let's go." Matt said and they left the room, with the guards in tow.

With all the laughing and joking going on, none of them noticed a figure hiding in the shadows. He watched them as they walked away all happy. He paid special attention to the couple in the back. He could feel the rage building up inside him as he watched Jeff take Jessica's hand and kiss it. She turned and flashed him the brightest of smiles. He could see the love in their eyes, making him even angrier.

Soon, he thought to himself, fondling her gloves. Soon he'll get his chance and then Jessica will be all his. He had been very patient with her. Too patient. Now he knew he'd have to act and quickly. It would be harder for her if he let Jessica continue to be with Jeff. She doesn't love him, he repeated in his head. Hardy was just filler, saving up space in her life until he was ready to reveal himself. He heard someone coming and stepped from the shadows.

"Hey." Maria said as she passed him. "The show's going good today."

"Yea." He smiled at her. "Hopefully it will stay that way."

He excused himself and headed to the waiting area. When he got there he peeked out at the ring. He watched as Vicky reached into the ring and placed Edge's foot on the rope breaking up the count. She turned from the ring just as Jessica came over and clothslined her. Vicky fell motionless to the ground. Edge leaned over to yell at Jessica and she jumped up and kissed him quickly. Distracted, Jeff came up from behind him and got the pin. The Hardy's celebrated in the ring as Edge and Christian tended to Vicky. Adam sold it well looking from Vicky to Jessica and touching his lips. The Hardy's walked up the ramp. Matt and Jessica celebrated while Jeff looked slightly annoyed.

"You know," Jeff said after they had walked off. "Don't you think they should address all the flirting with Edge?"

"We will." Stephanie said coming up to them. "You'll have one more promo to shoot tomorrow; we just don't want it to spread around to soon. You guys did well, now go back to the hotel and relax."

"Have a good night Steph." Jessica said and gave her a hug.

"Oh, and guys" She called out after them.

"We know, be careful." Jeff said.

"Well yes, but lay off the mini bar. My dad had a fit when he saw the bill." She said. The three of them looked at each other and just started laughing.

When they got back to the hotel, they said goodnight to the guards and went into their room.

"So now what are we supposed to do?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know about you guys but we've been up since five AM, so I'm going to take a shower then go to bed." Matt said dropping his bag.

"It's early!" Jeff said.

"It after midnight so if you guys are going to stay up, keep it down." He told them then went into the bathroom.

"We can go in my room." Jessica looked to Jeff.

"Good idea. Don't want to uh disturb him." He took her hand as they went into the other room.

"I'm just going to clean up." Jessica said giving him a kiss.

"No, stay here."

"Jeff, I'm sweaty."

"I like it." He said pulling her close.

"Down boy. I'll be back in a few." She pulled away and headed into the bathroom. Jeff lay down on the bed and turned the TV on. He flipped through the channels until Jessica finally came out. His jawed dropped when he turned to look at her. She stood before him wearing the skimpy outfit from the photo shoot.

"How did you get that?"

"I don't know. It must have somehow fallen into my bag while I was changing." She said grinning.

"Get over here." She slid into the bed with him. He pulled her closer.

"You're amazing, do you know that?" Jeff said to her.

"You're not so bad yourself." She said kissing his neck.

"I still can't believe you're here. I thought I had lost you forever. This time I'm never letting go." He said. She stopped kissing him and looked into his eyes. "Did I kill the mood?"

"No. It really can be like this, can't it?" She asked him.

"Be like what?"

"Every night, it can really feel like this. Safe and warm."

"Absolutely." He said pulling her closer.

"For awhile, I didn't think so. I thought every day would be dark and lonely. I was always afraid of what was lurking in the shadows; or what was going to hurt me next. It wasn't fun and it's not how I want to live my life. I want every day to be just like this. Of course it would be nicer without the psycho, crazy stalker but I can deal as long as you're with me." She kissed him.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear.

"I've never loved anyone else." She said as they embraced. Jeff softly caressed her body as she gave in to him. They made love until exhausted, they fell asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

_Jeff: I want to know what's going on between you and Edge._

_Jessica: What?_

_Jeff: Well last week you were rubbing up against him and then this weekend you kissed him after taking Vicky out._

_Jessica: (Smiling) Yea. Did you see the look on his face? It was priceless._

_Jeff: I didn't find it funny._

_Jessica: Why? We won._

_Jeff: You know why. After everything that went on in the past, you know how he felt about you._

_Jessica: So. What's wrong with using it to our advantage?_

_Jeff: It's dangerous. You're gonna get yourself in trouble._

_Jessica: Why do you care?_

_Jeff: Why do you think?_

_Jessica: You tell me. (Stare at each other. Jeff looks away.) Look, I don't read minds but since I've come back you haven't said much of anything. If there's a reason for me to sop, you're going to have to let me know. (Heads to the exit) If you figure it out, you know where to find me. (Exit)_

"We're out." The director said. "Okay you got twenty minutes before the next one so don't go far."

Jeff walked over to Jessica who was packing up because she was done with her promos. They had spent the whole day doing promotional work. Stephanie really was pulling out all the stops. She had even had them all participate in radio and magazine interviews. Jessica was exhausted and RAW had only just begun.

"Well you wanted a comeback." Jeff said to her as she yawned.

"I'm not complaining" She smiled. "But, uh, maybe we should get a little more sleep tonight."

"Now I'm complaining. I was looking forward to tonight."

"Well maybe just once." She whispered seductively in his ear.

"That's better."

"Look, I'm going to head to the locker room to get ready. I'll meet you back here?"

"Yea," He said kissing her. "Make sure you're careful."

"What, with my two brutes following me?" She gestured to her guards which haven't left her side all day. "I'll be fine."

"All right. I'll see ya in a bit." Jeff told her giving her another kiss. He watched her walk out of the room and then went over to Matt.

"Hey, how's she doing?" Matt asked him.

"Pretty good. It was a good idea for Stephanie to keep us so busy today. I don't think that any of us have had a chance to process anything."

"Yea, I know but I got to tell you she seems like a different person today. You know? It's like she's not just going through the day waiting for the other shoe to fall."

"I guess our confrontation with Vince made her feel stronger, safer. Maybe she finally realizes that she's not in this alone." Jeff said.

"Okay you guys." The director said. "Let's get this set up." The brothers went over to the set and took a quick look at their lines. Before they knew it, it was time to begin. Matt waited off set while Jeff was sitting on a bench.

_Matt: (Enters) Hey Bro. What's with you?_

_Jeff: Did you hear about her match?_

_Matt: Yea. She really pissed Vicky off._

_Jeff: Matt, she hasn't wrestled a match in years, and Vicky puts her up against Beth Phoenix. I warned her would happen if she kept messing with Vicky._

_Matt: Not to mention that she kissed Edge._

_Jeff: Yea, don't remind me. (Matt laughed) What?_

_Matt: That's what you're really pissed about. You're jealous._

_Jeff: I am not._

_Matt: Look, she's only playing with Edge. She's just trying to get under his skin, so I wouldn't worry too much about it._

_Jeff: Yea well, she better be careful, because the Edge she knew is nothing like the Edge of today._

_Matt: She'll be fine. You know her._

_Jeff: Yea, she acts before she thinks. (Jeff stands)_

_Matt: Where you going?_

_Jeff: Where do you think?_

_Matt: Jeff, she said she didn't want us at ringside._

_Jeff: I won't be but I'm not just gonna send her out there alone. (He leaves. Matt shakes his head.)_

_Matt: Some things never change._

"Cut." The director said. Jeff looked up and saw Jessica standing at the door.

"You guys ready to go?" She said bubbling with energy.

"Well someone's a little excited." Matt teased.

"Come one. It's my first live match in over three years. Give me a break." She grabbed their hands and started to pull them out the door. "Come on let's go." They laughed as she led them down the hall like a child. They met up with Adam, Jay and Meg by the entrance ramp.

"Ready to go?" Adam asked her.

"Absolutely." She heard her entrance music go off. "See you inside." She entered the arena and the crowd went crazy. After she entered the ring, her music cut off and Beth Phoenix came storming out. The ref rang the bell and they were off. They fought a well balanced match until Jessica hit the twist of fate. While Beth lay there, Jessica climbed the rope and did her moonsault to get the win. Jay and Adam came running to the ring as she celebrated.

"This isn't right!" Jay shouted into his mike. "You were supposed to beat her." He yelled to Beth as she walked up the entrance ramp. "Fine, we'll just have to do this ourselves, right Edge?" He turned back to Edge to see Jessica flirting with him.

"Hey!" Jay yelled pulling his Edge away. "Stay away from him. Dude, we discussed this. Remember Vicky? You know your wife who's in the hospital now, because of her. Snap out of it!" Jessica started to back out of the ring.

"Oh, don't think you're getting away. I promised my sister in law you would pay." He forced Jessica into the corner and that when the Hardys ran out to save the day. They got to 'Christian' right before he was able to strike Jessica, throwing him out of the ring. Jeff helped Jessica up and checked to make sure she was okay.

"You just wait!" Jay yelled as they walked up the entrance ramp. "This isn't over." They exited and then the Hardy's celebrated until they went to commercial. When they had exited Jay and Adam wanted to celebrate but Jeff took one look at Vince who was watching in the background and declined.

"Sorry guys, but I'm beat." Jeff told them.

"Yea, we've been at it all day. I just want to rest up for tomorrow." Jessica said. She hugged them both goodbye and they went back to the hotel. While Matt and Jeff were taking a shower, Jessica fixed herself a drink. She was still flying high on all the adrenaline from being in the ring and was hoping to calm down a bit when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." She called out and one of the guards came in. "Mr. McMahon had sent up some food for you guys, with a message to please avoid the mini bar."

"Thank you." She laughed. "But it's a little too late." She said lifting her glass. "Don't worry, I'll pay for it."

"All right, have a good night." He said and left. Jessica lifted the trays to check out the food.

"Hey Guys! Food is here." She called out grabbing the French fries. She picked up a napkin and headed back to the bed. She glanced down at the napkin and saw that someone had written a web address on it. She went over to Matt's laptop. The address sent her to a wrestling gossip site; she clicked to enter the site and froze when she saw the page.

"The True Reason for Her Absence" The headline said underneath a photo of her that highlighted the scars on her arm. She clicked on her picture to read the article.

_Wondering what really happened to Jessica that caused her to leave the WWE? While she has been quoted as saying that she was sore and just needed to take a rest an anonymous source has given us the true reason. It seems that Jessica had a mental breakdown and even attempted suicide. During her last days with the WWE before her break, there had been several reports of over the top antics and hysterics as well as numerous accounts of confrontations with her then love, Jeff Hardy. According to our source, after she discovered that Hardy had had an affair, she flipped out and requested a leave of absence from the WWE. From there, she continued on a downward spiral confining herself to her house until finally attempting suicide. Of her three year absence, at least one year of it was spent in an actual mental institution. While we wish Jessica the best of luck one has to wonder if her returning to the WWE and Jeff Hardy is really what's best for her? _

"I can't believe this." Jessica said to herself. "How did they find out?"

"It's all yours." Jeff said coming out of the bathroom. He looked at her and noticed that her face was pale and she was fixated on the laptop. "What is it?" He came over to her and read what was on the screen.

"How the hell did this get out?" Jeff asked. He reached for her. "Are you okay?"

"No. I'm pissed. This is my personal life they're talking about here. It's none of their damn business. How the hell did they get that picture? I never go out without my arms covered. There's no way they could have known."

"Maybe someone inside talked." Jeff told her. "This is my fault. I shouldn't have said anything, especially not in the corridor with everyone around. Baby, I'm sorry."

"Hey, what's going on?" Matt asked as he came in.

"Someone put up an article about Jessica and her…" Jeff voice trailed.

"Someone talked about my suicide attempt and my time in the hospital." Jessica finished for him.

"How'd they find out?" He asked.

"Apparently, they have an anonymous source." She said.

"It has to be someone in the WWE." Jeff added.

"Yea, but it could be anyone. They were all there that night."

"But if it was someone who was there then how come they didn't mention everything. Besides, the article made it seem like I did it because Jeff cheated on me. I mean everyone here knows there's something more going on. I'm walking around with two bodyguards." She said.

"I still should have kept it in private." Jeff said shaking his head. "You don't need this right now."

"Relax. It's not your fault. Besides, if you hadn't had stopped me, I wouldn't be here right now." She reached out to touch him. "You know what? Screw it."

"What?" He asked her.

"It's out, whatever. I can't change it. I'm just gonna sit here, watch some TV and enjoy some food."

"What if anyone asks about it?" Matt asked.

"At this point, I have no comment but I think my fries are cold."

"Maybe we should call someone about this?"

"Matt, it's after midnight. Everyone's asleep or should be and besides, this isn't an emergency. It can wait till morning."

"All right, if you say so." Matt went up to grab some food and they watched TV while eating then turned in for the night.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

When they arrived at the next arena for SmackDown, they immediately went to find Vince and Stephanie for a security briefing and to discuss the rumors over the internet. Matt had went online briefly that morning to see read if anything else was posted. Of course there was. People had posted comments and lies about Jessica, but most of them were just blaming Jeff for her breakdown. Matt knew that this was something that Vince didn't want to just ignore. He understood that what was being said would affect the story lines and people perceptions. Jeff was being blasted on most of the websites.

"We're going to figure out who this source is." Vince told them all after they had settled.

"When did you find this?" Stephanie asked Matt.

"I didn't Jess did."

"Since when did you start reading gossip sites?" She asked her.

"I usually don't but when room service came, there was a website address on a napkin so I went to it." She told them.

"Wait what? You didn't say anything about a napkin." Jeff looked to her.

"Well, after what I read I kind of forgot about it."

"Jess, that was important, it was evidence. Someone wanted you to see that site." Jeff yelled.

"I'm sorry. I got a little preoccupied with the fact that my entire breakdown was reported to the world. I got distracted." She said defensively.

"Okay, do you have the napkin?" Vince asked her.

"I threw it out." They looked at her exasperated. "I'm sorry!"

"All right. There's nothing we can do about it now. What we need is to figure out what to do next." Vince said. "I think you're going to need to make a statement."

"Why?"

"Honey, they're blaming Jeff." Matt told her.

"What do you mean they're blaming Jeff?" She asked.

"I looked at the site again this morning. Most people are blaming Jeff for your suicide attempt."

"That's ridiculous." She said. "Do they really think that I'm that weak; that I would actually try to kill myself over that?"

"Based on what was written that's how they feel."

"So what do I do?" She looked to Vince.

"We'll post a response on our website." He told her.

"Yea but I don't want to talk about why I really did it. He's not getting any press out of this." She said.

"I agree with Jess, especially since he was probably the one that leaked the story to begin with." Stephanie said.

"Do you think?" She asked her.

"Yea, I do. He must have left the address on the napkin because he wanted you to see it. My guess is that he thought he could hurt you by telling everyone your secret."

"Yea, well I'm not hurt. I'm pissed off." She paused. "Fine, I'll write the statement. I'll do it when we're done here."

"Okay, moving on. You have the next three days off. I need to know what you want to do about it? Do you want to go home?" He looked to Matt and Jeff who nodded then looked to Jessica.

"What about you?"

"I want to go with Jeff and Matt." She said.

"What about New York? You haven't been to your house since he broke in." Vince said.

"Not yet, maybe I'll be ready next week." She told him.

"Okay. I'm going to let you go but on one condition. I want the guards to go with you. They're trained for this and I know they will keep you safe. This is not negotiable." He sternly warned them. "And if there are any problems what so ever. You're on the first flight out." They all agreed.

"All right. You guys go get settled. You have one more promo to shoot then you can prepare for your match." Stephanie said. "Jess, you can hang out here for a little bit first and write your press release. We'll get it up on on the site immediately."

Jeff gave Jessica a quick kiss then he left with Matt. Jessica looked to Stephanie and she could tell that she wanted to talk to her but was waiting for her father to leave. They both stared at him expectantly.

"What?" He asked.

"Dad, you don't have to stay you know. I can take it from here."

"Girl Talk." Vince mumbled and Stephanie nodded. "I'll be around." He said and left.

"So?" Stephanie asked.

"So what?" Jessica looked to her amused.

"You know what I want, details. How are things going with Jeff?"

"Good."

"Oh come on Jess. Spill."

"All right, things are better than good. It's almost like we never left off you know. I mean, with everything that's going on, it's strange, he just always seems to know what I need."

"Look, I'm your friend so I have to say this. I know how you feel about him and I also know that you never stopped loving him. I just want you to be careful. You know, don't move to fast. Don't rush anything, take it slow." Stephanie said and Jessica looked away. "Oh my god. You already had sex!" She yelled.

"Do you wanna be a little louder? I'm pretty sure there are some people in the parking lot who didn't hear you."

"Jess, it's only been a couple of weeks."

"I know but it just felt right."

"What about everything that happened?" Stephanie asked her.

"We didn't just rush into it, at least not in my eyes. Jeff and I had a very long conversation. We put everything out there, you know. We both made mistakes in the past but I want to move on and so does he. So be happy for me okay?"

"Trust me, I am. It's good to see you smiling again. Of course it's probably just the after sex glow." She teased.

"Steph! You know maybe we should that in the press release. Jessica acknowledges her suicide attempt but don't worry she okay. She getting sex now." They both laughed.

"Just get writing, but keep it simple. We got a lot of work to do tonight." Stephanie handed her some paper and a pen, then went to her desk to take care of some business.

Jessica stared at the paper not quite knowing what she wanted to say.

"Just let it flow out of you." Stephanie said to her. Jessica picked up the pen and wrote.

'I'd like to take a moment to thank all my fans for their support in my return to the WWE. However it has recently come to my attention that there have been certain articles and comments posted about my absence from the wrestling world, so I feel compelled to address them. As the pictures that have surfaced show, I did indeed attempt to take my own life while I was away from the WWE. While I know that there are many people wondering why, at this time I do not feel I am ready to discuss the full circumstances around it. I do want to stress that contrary to any reports, Jeff Hardy was not responsible. I hope that people will respect my privacy on this very personal matter and know that eventually the whole truth will come out. In the mean time I would like to thank Jeff and Matt Hardy, as well as the WWE in a whole for their continuous support in my attempt to reclaim my life.'

Jessica re-read her statement and was happy with how it turned out. She gave it to Stephanie who quickly read it then smiled back at her.

"It's good. I'll get it posted right away. Oh and here." Stephanie handed her a cell phone.

"What's this for?"

"So that maybe you can call me and actually keep me up with what is going on in your life."

"Steph, I'm sorry. I know I haven't called a lot but there's always a Hardy around. I can't talk to you about my boyfriend when he's right in the room."

"Well, now you have a cell. So you can go into the bathroom and tell me all about it."

"So wait you want all the intimate details?"

"Get out of here." She said as Jessica laughed. "I'll catch up with you later." Jessica stepped out of the office and with her guards went to the locker room to get dressed.

When she got into the room, all the Diva's stopped talking. By the looks on their face she could tell that she had been their topic of conversation. Ignoring them all she placed her bag down and started to change. As she was changing her top she could feel all eyes were on her. She turned her head and saw one of them trying to get a look at her arms.

"Okay. Let's get this over with. Here you go." She turned her arms to reveal her scars to everyone. "And yes, they are what everyone says they are. So now that everyone's seen them we can move on. Any questions?" She looked around the room and no one said anything.

"Good. I'm going to finish getting ready." She finished changing and took a quick look in the mirror then walked out. Matt and Jeff were waiting outside.

"All set?" Jeff asked coming over to her. She gave him a hug. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's was just a little cold in there but it's all better now that you're here." She said leaning into him.

"I'm glad I could help. Let's get going. You're gonna love this next promo."

"What is it?" Jessica asked.

"It just us walking to the ring." Matt said joining them.

"I could do that." She said laughing.

After filming, they had their six person inter gender tag team match with Edge and Christian teaming with Maryse. The match went back and forth until all of them were fighting inside the ring. The ref rang for the bell signaling an end to the match but the six of them continued to fight. While Jessica was taking out Maryse, and Jeff was sprawled outside the ring, Edge and Christian went for the chairs and hit Matt with a conchairto; leaving only Jessica alone in the ring with them. As she turned around she was speared by Edge. Laying motionless in the ring Edge leaned over and kissed her and then the two of them went off celebrating. Jeff ran over to her and carried her off.

"You know you can put me down now?" She said to Jeff when they got off.

"I don't know, I kind of like this." He told her then started to spin around.

"Jeff, you're making me dizzy." She complained and he finally put her down. "Thank you."

"So was it as good for you?" Adam said coming over to them.

"Yea, you know you could have went a little easy there." She said rubbing her ribs.

"Sorry babe but you can say you've been speared by the best." He joked to her.

"Well now you know you're getting the knee." She said.

"Can't wait." He said sarcastically. "We'll see ya guys in a few days." He and Jay went off leaving the three of them.

"You okay?" Jessica said to Matt.

"He's fine. He's got a big head." Jeff said .

"Yea, you know next time how about I'm the one laying outside the ring and you get smacked with metal." Matt told him.

"Come on you guys. Let's get out of here." Jessica said linking her arms with them.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Home sweet home." Matt said as they entered back into his house.

"Yea, I never thought I'd miss this place." Jeff said throwing his bag down.

"Hey. Don't insult my house or you could sleep outside."

"Now boys, play nice." Jessica said as she moved to the side to let the two guards, Tony and Pete inside.

"Mr. McMahon just wanted us to check the place out before anyone gets to comfortable." Tony said. "So wait here." He left to check out the house leavin Pete with them.

"Man this is going to be strange." Matt said as he watched some guy who was practically a stranger just walk around his house.

"I'm" Jessica started and Matt put his hand over her mouth.

"Don't you dare say you're sorry." He told her and she nodded. "Good." He let her go.

"Just pretend we're not here." Pete told them. "Eventually you'll get used to it."

"So how do we handle sleeping arrangements?" Jessica asked him.

"Well Tony and I will sleep in shifts. We want one of us to be alert at all times so we really just need one room." He told them.

"Good, cause we only have one room left. Matt's is the first bedroom as you go upstairs. Jess and I will sleep in the one next to it, so I guess you guys ca take that last one." Jeff told him.

"If that's okay with you." Jessica said.

"That's fine." Pete smiled to her as Tony came down the stairs.

"It's all clear but I want to take a few minutes to get more familiar with the place so if someone can show us around."

"Sure I will, it's my house." Matt said and went off with them leaving Jeff and Jessica alone.

"I'm not sure Matt's too keen about these guys being here." She said to him.

"He'll be fine. We just want to keep you safe. It's just going to take a little time to get adjusted. In the mean time, I think you and I should get readjusted with our bedroom."

"You would." She kissed him and her cell phone rang.

"Where did you get that?" He asked her as she reached for it.

"Stephanie gave it to me. So we can talk more. Hey Steph?" She answered it. Jeff wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. "Yea, we're all settled." She attempted to continue talking with Stephanie but Jeff was not making it easy. She pushed him away trying to get him to stop but he kept coming back for more.

"Steph, I'm sorry hone. Can I call you back? We were just uh, unpacking." Stephanie said something back to her and Jessica laughed. "Yea. I'll call you later." She hung up the phone.

"Well?" He asked her.

"You are evil." She said and pushed him down on the couch.

"What did I do?" He grinned as she jumped on top of him. "Now that's better." She kissed him and they heard someone clear their throat. They looked up and saw Matt coming back in with the guards. Jessica got off Jeff and they both sat up on the couch.

"Everything good?" She asked them.

"Everything fine." Tony told them.

"Well I think I'm going to grab something to eat." Jeff said getting up. He grabbed Jessica's hand and pulled her into the kitchen. He kissed her again.

"Jeff, they're in the other room."

"Yea, so?"

"It's just a little weird." She told him.

"So what, I can't kiss you while they're here?"

"You know that's not what you wanted." She said and he grinned at her. "I don't think that's what they meant when they said to pretend they're not here. So you'll just have to wait until we go upstairs. Besides I don't think Matt would appreciate us doing it in his kitchen."

"Fine. I can wait, a little bit."

"Good boy." She said and went to the fridge to get something to drink.

"Grab me something. I'm gonna need to cool off." He laughed. She handed him a beer and then grabbed a bag of potato chips from the cabinet and threw it at him.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Matt asked coming into the room. "We got a ring to finish building."

"Man, can't we just relax?" Jeff said to his brother.

"No way. You have to earn your keep. Let's go." He slapped his brother on the back.

"Why do I get all the abuse?" Jeff joked. They all went outside and Matt picked up a hammer and went to hand one to Jessica.

"What me?"

"You have to earn your keep too."

"I do, just by gracing you with my presence. Isn't that enough?"

"No." He placed the hammer in her hand.

"I have an idea. Why don't you guys get started, and I'm going to call back Stephanie since we were so rudely interrupted when she called. Then when I'm done, I'll make some lunch."

"Fine" Matt said to her. "Just make sure it's good."

"When isn't my cooking good." She said giving him a peck on the cheek. She grabbed her cell phone as the guys started hammering away. She dialed Stephanie and she picked up immediately.

"That was fast." Steph said.

"Tell me about it." Jessica joked. "We kind of got interrupted by the lovely guards you sent us with."

"Well, they'll just ensure that you actually get some rest while you're off."

"Thanks." Jessica struggled to hear what she was saying over all the hammering. She looked to Tony to gesture that she was going to go through the front. He nodded and followed her.

"So how are the kids?" She asked when she got away from the noise.

"They're doing good, but they keep asking when their Aunt Jessica is going to visit."

"I know, I haven't been there in ages. Just tell them I'll be there soon. I promise."

"Yea, and will you be bringing company?" Stephanie asked her.

"Sure. Tony and Pete." She joked. They talked for a little longer until Jessica could here one of the girls crying in the background.

"Listen, I got to go. I'll talk to you later." Stephanie said and hung up. Jessica put her phone in her pocket and started to go to the back when she heard someone walking up the walkway. She turned and was surprised to see Meg walking up. She froze when she saw Jessica.

"I'm sorry, I was just looking for Jeff." Meg said sizing Jessica up.

"He's in the back working on the ring." Jessica told her. Meg nodded then headed towards the back. "Uhm, Meg?" She called out to her. Meg turned to face her.

"Yes?" She asked coldly.

"I'm really sorry about the way this happened. I'm not really the type of person who does that sort of thing. It's just well Jeff and I have a lot of history."

"Yea. I know."

"It still doesn't excuse what I did to you. So I just want to apologize."

"Oh, I feel so much better now." Meg said sarcastically.

"Okay." Jessica said. She knew Meg was hurt so she didn't want to make a big deal about her attitude. "Why don't I just go get Jeff?"

"Gee, thanks." Meg said as Jessica headed to the back. "You put him through hell you know? He was a wreck when you dumped him. We were lucky he pulled through. For the longest time all I heard about was how wonderful you were. You were his perfect girlfriend. He loved you and you tossed him aside."

"I did not just toss him aside." Jessica said turning back to her. "Besides he cheated on me. You know why the hell am I explaining it to you? It's none of your business." The two girls stared at each other for a moment.

"I knew the moment you came back, what you were up to. I saw it in your eyes when you had your first match. You wanted him back and you didn't care a thing about anyone else. You didn't care that he had moved on; that he was happy."

"If he had moved on as you claim then why isn't he still with you?" Jessica said and immediately felt bad when she saw the hurt look on Meg's face. "Look, this is not what I wanted. I just wanted to apologize. It was wrong for me to say that. I know you loved him and I'm glad he had someone to help him out when he was having a hard time."

"A hard time that you caused." Meg reminded her.

"You know, I'm really trying to be a good person here."

"Oh I'm sorry am I not helping?" Meg asked her. "Well maybe it's because you stole my boyfriend."

"Look, it happened and there's nothing anyone can change about it."

"What about when you hurt him again?"

"I have no intentions of hurting Jeff."

"Sure, that's what you say now. Right now, it's easy. Jeff's on his best behavior just so happy that you finally took him back. Give it a little time. Before you know it, you two will be right back where you were."

"You know what? I'm gonna move on here. You said it yourself. Jeff's happy now so let it be."

"I can't. I saw what he became and I'm not going to let you ruin that." Meg warned her.

"Hey babe, why don't you and Stephanie give it a break?" Jeff said coming up front. "Besides, Matt and I are getting a little hungry so…" Jeff's voice trailed when he saw Meg standing there. He could tell by looking at the two that they were not enjoying each other's company.

"Jeff, honey, Meg is here." Jessica said to him.

"Well that's obvious." Meg added. Jeff came over to them as he could tell Jessica was losing her patience.

"Meg, hey. What's going on?"

"I came over to talk to you and well here she was. I was just sharing with her how she destroyed you."

"Meg, stop. Don't do this." Jeff started.

"Why because she doesn't deserve this?"

"No. She doesn't."

"I'm sorry is she not the reason you and I broke up?" Meg looked into his eyes. He saw a pleading, a desperation in there that saddened him.

"She's not the reason."

"How can you say that?" Meg asked with tears forming in her eyes. "All the time we were together, you seemed happy. Ou were happy. I know it."

"I was, for awhile and then when you wanted us to go further and that's when it changed. I didn't love you like that." Jeff said. Jessica felt herself backing up; wanted to get out of the conversation but Meg looked at her and she could see the anger in her eyes.

"Because of her." Meg said.

"I love her Meg. I always have."

"Why couldn't you stay away?" Meg said moving towards Jessica but Jeff grabbed her.

"Meg, It's over." She pulled herself away from him. Looking into his eyes, she knew it was true. He was over her. Meg looked to Jessica and saw pity in hers, making her feel even worse. She was getting pity from the very girl that she herself had taken Jeff away from and that hurt Meg more than anything else until she realized something.

"She doesn't know who I am?" Meg asked Jeff and it dawned on him what she was planning on doing.

"Don't do it." He warned her.

"Why? She deserves to know doesn't she?" Jessica looked to Jeff but he looked away unwilling to meet her gaze.

"I'm sorry." Meg said moving towards her. "I didn't mean to cause a scene, I'm sure you can understand how I feel. I mean Jeff and I were together for over three years." She stared at Jessica trying to see if it registered. She smiled when she saw the pain now flash across Jess's eyes.

"Get out of here." Jessica told her.

"I'm sorry but I thought you should know."

"Sure you did. So you could get that last dig in right? I actually felt sorry for you. Still do, because you're clinging on to a relationship that was never gonna last in the first place."

"And what about yours? Do you honestly think that after everything that's happened, you guys will actually make it?"

"Don't even think about comparing our relationship to yours. It started with love; he was a drunk and you were just a groupie looking for sex."

"I'm not a groupie." Meg said.

"Call it what you want. You're pathetic." Jessica turned around and went inside. Meg turned to Jeff who glared at her.

"Why did you do that? She did nothing to you."

"Maybe she deserves to see who you truly are."

"You can leave now." He told her.

"Yea. I'll have my stuff out by the weekend." She said and walked off. Jeff finally realized that Tony had been watching them the whole time.

"You couldn't just throw her out?"

"Jess said it was all right." Tony shrugged.

"Just give us a little time alone." Jeff muttered to him and went in after Jessica.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

When Jeff came into the house he could hear Jessica slamming things around in the kitchen. He called out her name but she refused to even look at him.

"Honey, please. Just give me a chance to explain." He went up to her and forced her to face him. Jeff's heart broke when he saw that she was crying. "Don't. I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around her but then she pushed him off.

"No!" She shouted out to him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. I didn't think about it."

"Back at the hotel, when we talked, I put everything out there and I thought you did too."

"It didn't seem important." Jeff said.

"It didn't seem important? You led me to believe that it didn't mean anything; just a one night stand! You were with her for over three years!"

"I should have told you."

"You think? You made me look like a fool. I stood out there and let that woman speak to me like that because I thought I deserved it. I should have been out there giving her hell right back, but I couldn't because you led me to believe that I had stolen her boyfriend when she was the bitch in the first place!"

"So you're angry you didn't fight back with Meg?"

"Yes," She paused. "No, I'm angry at you. Why didn't you tell me the truth, the whole truth?"

"Jess, I don't know. All I wanted was for us to be together again. I told you the truth about how I felt about you because that's what was important."

"And Meg?"

"I guess I didn't tell you the whole truth because I was scared you wouldn't want me back."

"Well, don't you think I should have been given that choice?" She asked him.

"Would it have changed anything?"

"I don't know. This wasn't just a onetime thing. You stayed with her. You had a relationship for three years!"

"Because I was afraid to be alone."

"Then how do I know you're not just with me because you're scared?"

"No. It's not like that. I love you." Jeff pleaded with her.

"How do I know?"

"I can't believe you just asked me that. Since the day you first entered my life, it's only been about you. I stayed with Meg because whenever I was alone all I could think about was you and how I screwed up."

"And Meg took your mind off of me?"

"With her there I didn't have focus on what I did."

"Wait, I'm sorry. I'm confused. Somehow, the girl you cheated on me with, took your mind off of how you screwed up our relationship? She WAS how you screwed us up."

"I'm not explaining this right." Jeff told her. "I'm sorry."

"How long?" She questioned him. "How long were you two together before I found out?"

"Baby, don't" Jeff pleaded with her.

"How many times? Was it just once?" She looked into his eyes and knew that there was more. The tears began streaming down her face. "How many?"

"Twice."Jeff said looking to the ground.

"I can't believe this. I always thought it was just a one night stand. The first time could be a drunken mistake but the second. That's deliberate," She shook her head.

"It doesn't change how I feel for you."

"How can you say that? You told me it's always been about me, about how much you loved me and then I find this out?"

"I don't know what else to say. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He said desperately. "I told you that I can't change the past. That no matter how much I've screwed up there's nothing I can to make that pain go away for you. All I can do is prove to you now, how much you mean to me and how much I love you."

"Jeff," She started to say then looked away.

"No. Don't do it. Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me." He said pulling her to him.

"Stop!" She yelled and tried to separate herself from him.

"What the hell is going on?" Matt said. He had just come back inside and was now staring at the two of them. He took one look at Jessica's tear streaked face and pushed his brother away from her. "What the hell did you do to her?"

"Stay out of this!" Jeff yelled at him.

"No way man." Matt goes over to Jessica. "Are you okay? Did he try to hurt you?"

"What are you crazy man?" Jeff yelled moving to his brother. "Do you think I would actually do that to her?"

"Then why is she crying?"

"Not now!" Jeff went to Jessica with tears in his own eyes. "Jess, I'm sorry, for everything. I'm sorry I abandoned you when you needed me. I'm sorry I cheated on you with Meg and I'm sorry I didn't tell you the whole truth. I was dumb and stupid; I know that but please baby I love you. You've got to know that. I would do anything for you."

"I know and God help me I love you too." Jessica said softly. "But that doesn't make this hurt any less."

"Tell me what to do. How can I make this better?"

"I don't know."Jessica said standing up. "Just please, give me some space. I need some time to deal with this." She looked to Matt. "I'm going upstairs to think." Neither boy said anything to her as she started to head out of the room, then she stopped and turned to Jeff.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt me again." She said, her voice cracking then she walked out of the room.

"What the hell happened?" Matt asked glaring at his brother.

"When I went out front I found Jess talking to Meg. Meg was giving it to her real hard but Jessica wouldn't take the bait. Then Meg told her that she was the one I cheated with."

"Wait. You never told her? I thought you cleared the air?"

"We did, kind of. I just never told her exactly who it was I slept with."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It didn't come up."

"Bullshit, Jeff. You didn't think she'd find out? You were scared and you know it." Matt yelled at his brother. "You set her up to get hurt again."

"No, I didn't." Jeff protested. "Look, I don't know why I didn't tell her but the last thing I wanted to do was hurt her again and you know that."

"But you did. And now she's upstairs crying her eyes out because of you. Damn it Jeff, why don't you think anything through?"

"I'm sorry, okay. God how many times do I have to say it?"

"Until you actually mean it."

"I do mean it. You know I love her. Anyway what business is it of yours?" Jeff demanded.

"What business of it is mine? She's part of my life too and I care about what happens to her." Matt told him. "It's not always about you.""What's that supposed to mean?"

"Stop only thinking about yourself. Try to thinking about other people and their feelings." Matt told his brother. Jeff took a moment to think about what his brother said.

"What the hell am I gonna do?" Jeff asked him and Matt sighed.

"Just give her some time. In the meantime, I'll go check on her."

"Thanks man."

"No problem." Matt said and before he walked away he swung at Jeff landing his fist squarely on his jaw.

"Ow! What the hell?"

"I warned you." Matt said calmly. "Now don't do it again."

"Yea." Jeff said rubbing his chin. Matt went upstairs and knocked on Jessica's door.

"Jess its Matt. Can I come in?" She didn't say anything so he opened the door. He found Jessica staring out the window. "Hey. I thought you could use a friend to talk to." He sat down on the bed and gestured for her to come over.

"I don't know what to do." She said slumping on the bed next to him. "Why is it never easy?"

"What is?" He asked.

"Love, Jeff."

"My brother has always been complicated, you know that. He acts before he thinks and usually makes stupid decision."

"So how do you deal with it?"

"Me? I'm his brother I don't really have a choice."

"Wow that helps." She said sarcastically.

"Jeff's always had his good and his bad qualities, you just have to figure out which one outweighs the other and if it's worth it. If he's worth it."

"Did he love her?"

"I don't think so. He was afraid of living without you, so he had Meg. It never was like it was with you. He tried to convince himself that he was happy, but I never saw it. I'd catch him always looking off, not being with it and somehow I could tell he was thinking of you. He does love you, for what it's worth."

"Then why did he do it?"

"All I could tell you is that when everything was going down back then, he was a wreck. He felt things were falling apart and when he gets scared he acts stupid. So my guess is instead of waiting for the other shoe to drop, he destroyed it himself."

"Yea, but why not tell me the truth now?" She asked him.

"Honey I can't explain everything that goes on in head. No one can."

"So, what do I do?"

"You have to figure that out for yourself. Do you love him?" Matt had to take only one look at her to know that she did. "Do you want to be with him?" She nodded. "Well then you have to talk to him, but make him sweat it out a bit longer. It's more fun that way." He smiled at her.

"Thank you." Jessica gave him a hug.

"Why don't you hang out here for a little bit? Take a bath, relax and I'll bring you up some lunch. Okay?" She nodded at him. "All right, I'll be back in a few." He kissed her on top of her head and left the room.

Jessica sighed to herself and laid back down on the bed. Unable to rest, she was soon back up and pacing around the room. She glanced at the window and saw Jeff working on the ring. She stared down at him, watching as he hammered away. Even after everything, she felt her pulse race.

"Stop watching." She muttered to herself walking away from the window. "I got to do something." She looked around the room and didn't even see a television to distract her. She went back to the window and saw that Jeff had stopped working. He was sitting on the edge of the ring with his head down. She wanted to run down there and tell him that she still loved him and wasn't ready to give up on their relationship but she held back. Was she really ready? The pain that she felt when Meg revealed the truth was still with her. She knew that although she felt betrayed that Jeff had misled her, she the real hurt came from reliving his unfaithfulness. How can they honestly move forward if she can't get over the fact that he cheated on he?

"Jess?" Matt knocked on the door and came in with a plate of food. "It's nothing fancy but I tried." He said putting the plate down.

"Thank you." She told him.

"Wait, I'll be right back." Matt left the room and came back with a laptop. "I figured that you'd need something to do." He opened it up and started typing. "Just let me get you online." Jessica came over and watched him bring up his YouTube page.

"What's this?"

"I took the liberty of setting something up for you. When you're ready, watch it." He smiled at her. She glanced at the page and saw icon pictures of her and Jeff. "You know fans, they put together some great videos."

"So you think I should…"

"I think that it's not up to me." Matt interrupted her. "But since you're fishing for my opinion; you two love each other and no matter how hard you both try to screw it up I don't see it changing. You both need each other and I'm not just saying this cause he's my brother. When you guys were apart neither of you were happy."

"I don't know Matt."

"About what?"

"If I could ever really let go of everything that's happened. I know I made mistakes but there were circumstances. Shutting everyone out was wrong, I can see that now."

"I'm not condoning what Jeff did. Cheating on you was wrong but you were both in a tough place at the time. You had your way of dealing with it and so did he. You cut people out; he self destucted. Neither of you handled it in the best way but I see how you are together. You're both happy and that's all I want." She reached out and hugged him.

"You are so great."

"I know." Matt smiled. "Now eat your food and watch those videos because I had to sit through some really nauseating love songs."

"I will." She said to him and he headed to the door. "Matt, about Jeff…"

"Don't worry. I'll talk to him and make sure he's okay. Just think about what I said." He walked out of the room. Jessica brought her sandwich to the bed and clicked on the first video.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"How's it going?" Matt asked as he came outside and sat down next to his brother.

"Horrible. Is she okay?"

"She'll be all right. She's got a lot to think about."

"She hates me." Jeff said miserably.

"She's hurt but she doesn't hate you. She sent me out here to make sure you're okay."

"Really?"

"Yea, but don't go running up there. She's working on accepting everything and I don't want you to go up there and screw it up." Matt told him. And Jeff nodded.

"I really messed up this time."

"No more than usual." Matt said trying to lighten the conversation.

"If she takes me back, I'll make it right." Jeff looked at his brother. "I know I can do it. She means everything to me."

"I know." Matt said as Tony came out.

"Jeff, you have a phone call."

"You picked up my phone?" Matt asked angrily.

"I let it go to the machine but she sounded very urgent. So I thought I should pick it up."

"She?" Jeff questioned him.

"It's Meg."

"What the hell does she want now?" He demanded getting up.

"She sounded scared. I think you should take it." Tony told him. Jeff went inside and took the phone.

"What is it?" He grumbled into it.

"Jeff? I'm sorry"

"Meg, I don't want to hear it. You've caused enough problems."

"I know but Jeff listen to me."

"I really don't have time for this." He cut her off.

"Someone broke into the house."

"What? How?"

"I went to the store to get some more boxes and when I came back the front door was kicked in."

"What happened?"

"I don't know really. I went inside and I thought I saw someone in the kitchen but when I got there, there was no one. When I turned to get out of the house someone grabbed me."

"Did he hurt you?" Jeff asked as he motioned for Tony to pick up the other phone.

"No. He said he had a message for you and that I was to tell you immediately or else."

"Meg, what did he say?"

"He said you can't stop him. He said that it was time. Jeff what is going on?"

"It's going to be okay. What happened next?"

"He pushed me to the ground, and ran out the back door."

"Did you see what he looked like or where he was headed?"

"I don't know. It all happened so fast. I got up, locked the doors and called you."

"Look out the window and tell me if you see anything." Jeff went to the window to look out. If this guy had already left his house he would be here soon.

"Oh my god. I see him!" Meg shouted into the phone. "He's out back by your bike. Jeff what am I supposed to do?"

"All right listen to me. Hang up and call the cops, okay. I'm on my way."

"Jeff, I'm scared."

"It's going to be all right. Just call the cops and stay inside. I'll be right there."

"Okay. Hurry." Meg hung up.

"You're not going anywhere." Tony said and called out for Pete.

"What do you mean I'm not going? This guy is there! We have to catch him before he even has a chance at Jess"

"She going to call the cops. He didn't hurt her. The safest place for you is here." Tony told him as the phone rang again. Tony motioned for him to pick it up.

"Meg?"

"Nope. Sorry but I see you got my message."

"You son of a bitch!"

"Temper Temper" He taunted. "You know, you have a really nice bike. I'm gonna enjoy this." Jeff heard smashing coming over the phone. Wow, that's not gonna get you anywhere."

"So you wrecked my bike, I'll buy another." Jeff told him.

"Is that what you'll do when I have Jessica? Just get another girlfriend? Oh wait, that's what you did last time."

"You're not gonna lay a finger on Jessica!" Jeff yelled into the phone.

"Of course I will. It's destiny. Now if you'll excuse me I'm just gonna finish with your bike, then I'm all set." The phone went dead.

"What's going on?" Matt asked.

"He's at the house. He's coming for Jess. We got to get over there."

"I already told you you're not leaving." Tony said.

"I'll go check it out." Matt said.

"No." Jeff told him. "I will. Look Tony you stay here with Matt and Jessica, make sure she stays safe. I'll go over with Pete."

"You can't go over there. He's gunning for you." Matt said.

"Matt, please, I'll be fine. I have to do this. I want you to stay here. Don't let him get to her. I just need to know Jess we'll be safe. You got to do this for me please." He put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Fine." Matt relented. "But be careful."

"You too and call the cops, get them here quickly. Shane and Shannon too; this guy's been planning this for awhile. We're gonna need all the help we can get." Jeff said as he and Pete headed out the door. Tony picked up the phone and called the cops while Matt headed upstairs t get Jessica. When he opened the door and didn't see her, he panicked.

"Jess! Where are you?" He shouted.

"I'm in the bathroom. I'll be right out." She called and Matt let out a sigh of relief when he saw her come out. "I was just taking a bath, what's wrong?"

"Get dressed. You have to come down stairs."

"Why what is it?"

"I'll explain after you're dressed, just hurry." The panic in his voice alarmed her and she ran back to the bathroom and threw her clothes back on her wet body. She came out and Matt was still waiting for her. She followed him downstairs and saw only Tony peering out the window.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" She demanded. "Where's Jeff?"

"Why don't you sit down?" Tony said to her.

"I don't want to."

"Jess, please." Matt took her hand and led her to the couch.

"Matt, tell me what's going on." She pleaded with him.

"We got a phone call a little bit ago. It was Meg. She said that someone had broken into the house. It was him."

"Are you sure? I mean maybe she made it up."

"He called the house right after." Tony spoke up. "It was definitely him."

"Where's Jeff?" She asked and Tony and Matt looked away from her. "Where is he?"

"He went to the house."

"You let him go there?" She yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"He didn't give us a choice." Matt told her. "He was adamant that he go stop him."

"What about the police? Why didn't anyone send them?"

"We called the police and Meg did too." Tony told her.

"Jeff didn't want to chance him getting away. He figured he could get there sooner." Matt said.

"And do what? Get himself hurt? How could you let him go?"

"Jess, it's going to be okay. Pete went with him and he's good at what he does." Tony said trying to calm her down.

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"You're his main target." Matt said.

"He said that?"

"He told Jeff he was coming to get you." Tony said. "But we're not going to let this happen. You're safe here."

"But what about Jeff?" She said as the tears built up in her eyes.

"Look, everything will be fine." Matt said trying to reassure both of them. She was right, he thought to himself. He never should have let him out the door. If something did happen to his brother, he'd never forgive himself. Matt went over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Come here. I'm sure Jeff we'll be back before we know it."

Tony went back to the window leaving Jessica and Matt to just sit on the couch and wait. It felt like forever until they finally saw flashing lights approach. Tony opened the door for the cops to come in.

"Did you find him?" Jessica asked the first cop as soon as he came in.

"Jess, let them come in." Tony said to her.

"Another car was sent to the other location. Are you the one who called it in?" The officer asked Tony. He nodded and went off with the officer. Matt let go off Jessica's hand and approached another cop.

"Sir, my brother went over to the other house. He's been gone for about a half an hour."

"As soon as we hear anything we'll let you know." The phone rang and everyone stopped. Matt went over to pick it up but the cops stopped him.

"That could be Jeff." Matt told them.

"All right pick it up on three." One of the officers told him as he went to the other phone. Matt followed his directions and they picked up the phone at the same time.

"Hello?" Matt said hoping to hear his brother's voice.

"Matt? It's Meg."

"Meg what's going on? Is Jeff there?"

"No. I was just calling to let Jeff know that the cops arrived. Did he leave already?"

"He left awhile ago. Are you sure he's not on the property anywhere?"

"Matt, he never came."

"What about the guy who broke in? Where is he?"

"I don't know. I saw him destroying Jeff's bike and then he went off. I couldn't see him anymore. Do you think Jeff's okay?" She questioned. Out of the corner of his eye Matt saw Jessica staring at him intently.

"I'm sure he's fine. Listen I got to keep the phone clear so he can call back. Make sure you stay with the cops." Matt said his goodbye and hung up the phone. Jessica came over to him.

"He didn't get there?" She asked him but Matt couldn't respond. He knew that it only took five minutes to get to Jeff's house from his. He reached for her and wrapped his arms around her trying to control his own fear. Without letting go, he looked to the nearest cop. "Find my brother."

"We will." The officer said and stepped outside to make a call.

"Why don't you guys sit down?" Tony came over to them and escorted them back to the couch then went back to the cops.

"He'll be okay." Matt said. He squeezed her hand but got no response. He looked her and realized what she was doing.

"Jess, look at me. Don't do this. I need you to stay with me here. No shutting out." She continued to stare off. Matt grabbed both her arms and shook her. "Honey, please, for me? You got to help me out. I need you." He pleaded with her. Responding to the desperateness in his voice she looked at him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's okay. Just please, I can't go through this alone."

"I'm here." She nodded. They looked up expectantly as they heard someone at the door. It was only the officer who had stepped out to place the call. They both stood up holding on to one another as he came over to them with a look of concern on his face.

"There's been an accident. Our patrol car found a car that had apparently been run off the road."

"Jeff, is he okay?" Jessica asked him.

"When the officers arrived at the scene, a Peter Donnelly told us that they had been run off the road. Apparently, after impact someone came to the car and pulled Mr. Hardy out."

"Where is he?" Matt said.

"I'm sorry sir, right now we just don't know. It appears your brother has been abducted."

"He has him." Jessica turned to Matt. She could see the fear and pain in his eyes. He said something but she couldn't register it. She struggled to catch her breath as the room started spinning and this time she couldn't stop it. This time the fear was too real. Jeff, I need you she thought to herself as she could feel the darkness surrounding her. The last thing she remembered was Matt reaching out to catch her as her world went black.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Matt still couldn't believe what was happening as he sat down in front of all the people who had come. After being notified of what was going on, Vince sprang into action and within a few hours he was down there with his own security team, some of their fellow wrestlers, and even a doctor to check up on Jessica.

Matt looked up to Jessica's room where she now was. Until today, the only time he had ever seen someone actually faint was on TV or in the movies, so when she had Matt didn't know what to do. The cops had wanted to take her to the hospital but Matt refused. He knew how she felt about hospitals and he didn't want her to be too far away. This way he'd be able to make sure she was okay and still help in finding Jeff.

The cops had put out a massive search for Jeff but there was still no sign of him. The only information they were able to get was from what Pete could recall after the accident and the fact that it looked like Jeff had been dragged away from the vehicle. They were looking to see if they could get any clues from Jessica about her stalker but Matt told them to wait until she awoke on her own. He didn't want anyone to send her over the edge and thankfully Vince had agreed with him.

Right now they had all assembled to start to do some searching of their own. Each lost in thought, not a person talked as they were waiting for Vince to come back downstairs. Matt himself was tired of just sitting around and couldn't wait to feel like he was actually helping. He looked up as he finally saw Vince come down.

"How is she?" Matt asked when Vince stood in front of the.

"Not good. We had her awake for a little bit but she wasn't really making too much sense. She only wanted Jeff."

"It makes sense." Matt told him. "Whenever she'd start to lose it, Jeff was the only one who could calm her down; get her to see clearly again."

"Well, we have her sedated for now, so she won't do anything foolish. Stephanie's going to stay up there with her and keep trying. As for the rest of us, I say we start sectioning off the property and the town to start looking. Matt can you think of anywhere around here that might be a good place to hide out?" Matt came over to the map, that had already been laid out and pointed to some key locations.

"Okay." Vince said after Matt was done. "Everyone will go out in two's. No one alone and no one plays hero. If you see anything, I want the police called immediately. Matt, I think that maybe you should stay here and hold everything down."

"With all due respect sir, this is my brother. I've been sitting around doing nothing but waiting all day. I need to do something."

"Dude, we understand but what if anyone calls?" Adam asked him.

"I don't know." Matt sighed. His frustrations from the events of the day were obvious to everyone.

"Hey look buddy," Shannon finally spoke up. "We're going to check everything out, we won't miss a spot. But I really think that you should be here. Besides, when Jess comes to and sees that you're not here as well, who knows what she'll do." Matt finally nodded but everyone could see he was not happy.

"Just find him." Matt told them.

"Okay, we'll meet back here in four hours." Vince told them all. "And remember to be careful." Matt watched them all leave and again was left to himself. He walked aimlessly around the house then looked up the stairs. He was tempted to go check on Jessica, but he didn't want to wake her. It was better that she was out of it, that way she wouldn't have to deal with feeling so helpless, like he did. The phone rang and Matt went into the kitchen where the police had set up shop. They motioned for him to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" Matt answered hoping to hear his brother on the other end.

"I want to talk to her." The voice said menacing and Matt felt his blood boil.

"Yea, well I want to talk to my brother."

"That's not going to happen, at least not now. Put her on."

"You're not going to get to her. I won't let that happen." Matt yelled into the phone.

"Funny, that's what Jeff said." He laughed.

"Who are you?"

"I want to speak to Jessica."

"Forget it."

"That's bad news for your brother." The voice warned and then hung up. Matt looked to the cop at the computer.

"Sorry, it wasn't long enough for us to pinpoint where it was coming from." Matt slammed down the phone and walked out of the kitchen. Needing some air he walked out the front door letting it slam behind it. He had to do a double check when he saw Amy coming up the front walk.

"Hey. I got here as soon as I could." She gave him a hug. "Any news?" Matt shook his head and hugged her tighter.

"I don't know what to do. My brother's missing; Jessica's lost it and I'm spending my time spinning my wheels and talking to some ass who just wants to taunt us all."

"Has he called again?"

"Yea. He won't say where Jeff is just that he has him and wants Jess."

"Do you think he wants to exchange them? You know, Jeff for Jess?" She asked.

"I don't know what he has planned, but you know that's not going to happen. I think he's using Jeff to get to her, to control her."

"It's gotta be hard for her."

"Yea. When they told us, she passed out. Now all she does is ask for Jeff. I just don't know what to do." Matt ran his hand through his hair.

"Why don't we go inside?" Amy took his hand and led him back into the house.

"Jess is upstairs with Stephanie, if you want to go check on her." Matt said as they entered the living room. Amy looked at him and saw his tired face. He looked like he had aged overnight and she couldn't blame him. Matt and Jeff were the closest of any two brothers she had ever met, and she knew how much Matt had always thought it was his responsibility to take care of him and protect him. Now he looked guilty, like this was his fault.

"I think I'll stay here." She said and sat on the couch, gesturing for him to sit down. "How are you, really?"

"I messed up." Matt said shaking his head. "I should have done more."

"Like what?"

"Like stopping him from leaving the house, or even stopping the two of them from hooking back up. I saw what was happening."

"Matt, everyone did but do you really think any of us could have stopped them. They're not kids."

"Yea, but…"

"You couldn't have done anything, even if you wanted to and you know it. So don't feel guilty."

"I failed them both and now it may cause Jeff his life."

"It will work out, you just got to have faith." She leaned over and hugged him.

"You know you didn't have to come down." Matt said finally giving her a little smile.

"I wanted to. So whatever you need me to do, I'm here. Do you want anything; a drink or something to eat maybe?"

"No, I'm fine but do me a favor? Check on Stephanie upstairs, see if she needs anything."

"You don't want to check upstairs?"

"I can't face Jess right now." Matt told her. Amy nodded and went upstairs. She knocked gently on the door and Stephanie opened it then came outside.

"Anything?" Amy asked her.

"Not yet. I don't even know what to tell her if she does wake up. How's Matt?"

"Not good. I've never seen him like this, so defeated."

"I know. I've seen the same look on Jess." Stephanie told her.

"Well, they both have to snap out of it, you know. It's not gonna help find Jeff if all they do is spend their time moping around and feeling guilty."

"So what do we do?"

"I'm gonna go down there and give Matt a little tough love. I suggest you do the same with Jess. Maybe then the cops can get her to remember something so we can figure out who this guy is because until we do we're at a standstill. Whoever he is, he's not willing to reveal himself, at least not now. We need her."

"Tough love?" Stephanie questioned her. "Do you really think that's the way to go with Jess? What about sending her over the edge?"

"Look, play it by ear but we have to do something." Amy told her. "I'm going to check on Matt." Stephanie nodded, and turned back to the door. She took a deep breath and went back into the room.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Jeff woke with a pounding in his head. As he reached up to touch it he discovered that his arms had been tied behind the chair he was in. He tried to pull his restraints but couldn't break the bonds. Frustrated Jeff tried to recall what led him to his current predicament.

The headlights, Jeff thought to himself and everything came back to him. He had been driving to his house with Pete trying to tell him to slow down, but Jeff wasn't paying him any attention. He had to get there quickly. He didn't want to take any chance of letting him get anywhere near Matt's house and Jessica. Then the headlights came; the brightness of them forced Jeff to squint. It was then that he realized that the car was heading directly towards them. He had attempted to swerve as the car came closer, but the other car was able to ram into them. Jeff struggled to keep control of the car as it skidded of the road. The last thing he saw was the trees coming closer, then everything went black.

His thoughts immediately went to Jessica. He had screwed up and played into the hands of her stalker and now he was unable to protect her. He couldn't even imagine what was going on with Jess. Hopefully Matt and Tony had been able to keep her safe. He had to get out of there and fast. He looked around the room trying to find a way out.

It was a cold dark room, with concrete walls. All that he could see was there was a light hanging from the ceiling, the steel chair he was in and a door all the way across the room. Jeff struggled to drag himself across the room to the door. After what seemed like forever, he finally reached it but with him being attached to the chair he couldn't even attempt to open it although he was fairly sure that it was locked. Frustrated he banged himself against the door.

"Let me out of here you son of bitch!" He yelled but got no response and that scared him the most because if this guy wasn't here then he knew that he was out there looking for a way to get to Jess. "Is anyone out there? Please?"

All of the sudden the bright light switched on blinding him. The door swung open slamming into Jeff and knocking him to the floor. His assailant kicked him then dragged him further away from the door.

"What did you think you were going to do?" He taunted Jeff, kicking him in the stomach.

"Where is she?" Jeff asked when he was able to catch his breath.

"Well, I regret that she's not with me yet, your brother is making that a little harder than I thought. But it will come, don't worry. Eventually, everything will fall into place."

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Jeff tried to move himself around to get a look at who he was.

"I'm not going to hurt her. I love her. I would never cause her any harm."

"Oh, like last time. You drove her so crazy that she tried to kill herself."

"I admit it, I didn't see that one coming but we know Jess. She acts before she thinks, kind of like you. You two really are alike. You'd be perfect for each other if she wasn't already in love with me."

"She's not in love with you, you sick son of…" Jeff couldn't finish as he received another kick.

"I wouldn't piss me off. Not in your predicament."

"When I get out of this, I'll kill you." Jeff threatened him and he just laughed.

"The only way you get out of this, is if Jessica does as I say. Either way, you'll never be with her again." He walked towards the door and Jeff became desperate. He had to figure out a way to stop him from leaving.

"She doesn't love you, she loves me." Jeff told him.

"Oh, is that right? How can she love you? You cheated on her, and broke her heart. Do you honestly think she'd ever be able to forgive you?"

"She already has."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you told her you're always watching right? I assume that means you've seen everything we've done." Jeff stressed the word everything hoping to anger him and get him to slip up. His attacker took a deep breath.

"You better not be suggesting what I think you are." As Jeff received even more kicks. He pulled Jeff's hair and came even closer. Jeff pulled all of his strength together to hurl himself at him. Jeff knocked him down and was now laying face to face with his attacker. Jeff stared in shock as he realized who it was giving the other guy the advantage. He took another swing at Jeff then pulled them face to face.

"You better not have slept with her, for your sake, and for hers." He gave Jeff one final kick, this time in the head knocking him out.

He looked down at a motionless Hardy, anger pouring through his veins. She loves me, he kept repeating to himself. He hadn't meant to reveal himself to Jeff, but his emotions got the best of him. Now he had to act quickly. He needed to get Jessica and get out before anyone found them. He smiled at the thought that soon they would be together, and there wasn't anyone who could stop them.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

When Stephanie walked into the room, she looked down at her best friend, and felt unsure about her next course of action. She knew what Amy said was right. They needed Jessica's help, but if Stephanie pushed too far, she could lose her for good. With a soft sigh, Stephanie sat down next to the bed and gently shook Jessica's arm to wake her.

"Steph?" Jessica said groggily when she finally opened her eyes.

"Hey." Stephanie smiled at her. "How ya feeling?"

"Did they find him?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"Not yet but they will. I know it."

"It's my fault."

"No, don't start blaming yourself. None of this is your fault."

"Yes it is. It's me he's after. If I hadn't gotten back with Jeff, he'd be safe right now."

"Jess…" Stephanie started.

"I wasn't thinking. I was so concerned with my own needs and what I wanted that I never stopped to think about anyone else and how my decision to keep this going put them in danger. I should have stopped after he got hurt in that ladder match."

"Jeff wouldn't let you. He couldn't let you just walk away."

"And now he's paying the price for it." Jessica sighed. "Steph, what if they don't find him?"

"They will. If I know anything about Jeff, it's that he won't give up, especially when you're involved. He'll find his way back to you."

"I hope so. I said some things…" Her voice started to falter. Stephanie squeezed her hand. Jessica took a deep breath and continued. "Jeff and I got into a fight."

"What happened?"

"After you and I got off the phone, Meg came by. We exchanged some words and then she told me that she was one Jeff had cheated on me with. I got angry at him. I was hurt that not only did I have to relive him cheating on me but that he had a long term relationship with her. Jeff stood there and pleaded with me to try to understand. He kept saying that he was only with her because he was scared of being alone but I didn't care. He begged me to forgive and I couldn't. I told him I needed some time to think everything over. That was the last thing I said to him." She could no longer hold the tears back as she started to cry.

"Jess." Stephanie struggled to think of something to say.

"Why couldn't I just forgive him then? Why did I have to be so stubborn and lock myself in a room to sulk? What if I don't get a chance to tell him how I really feel?"

"Honey, Jeff knows you love him."

"I should have told him. Then I would have been down there when that bastard called, I could have stopped Jeff from going."

"Tony told my dad everything that happened. He said that there was no stopping Jeff. He didn't want this guy to come anywhere near you. Even you couldn't have stopped him." Stephanie told her.

"I could have tried." She paused and looked to her friend. "God, Steph, I love him so much. I don't know what I'm going to do if he doesn't make it back."

"He'll make it back. We've got the cops and at least a dozen wrestlers out there looking for him, and we won't stop until he's home."

"This shouldn't be happening." Jessica looked away and Stephanie could tell what her friend was doing. She was trying to shut down again. She didn't know if it was because of fear or guilt, but Stephanie knew she couldn't let her do it.

"Jessica, listen to me. This is the last time I'm going to say this. This is not your fault, so stop second guessing yourself, stop thinking of what you could have done differently. It's not going to change anything and it doesn't help Jeff." Jessica just stared at her numbly.

"And neither does that. Jeff loves you and he knows how you feel about him. For the past couple of weeks, I watched Jeff take care of you and help you grow stronger. Well, now he needs you. Do you think that this is what he'd want you to be doing right now?"

"No." Jessica said softly.

"You told me how much you don't want to keep being a victim, so stop acting like one. I don't know any other way to say this but suck it up and stop this all this wallowing around. It's pathetic."

"Pathetic?" Jessica asked.

"Yea. You just sit there and shut yourself off from everything and everyone instead of confronting your problems. It might have been acceptable when you were younger but you're not a child anymore. Grow up and start dealing with what is going on in your life."

"Wow, thanks for the sympathetic ear." Jessica said sarcastically.

"You don't need sympathy. You need someone to snap you out of this so you can actually help the situation."

"I'm making things worse?"

"Well, you certainly aren't making anything easier." Stephanie said and paused to give Jessica a chance to process everything. "You know what I'm trying to say. Now's there's some police downstairs who really need to talk to you. They want to go over everything this guy has ever said to you to see if they could get some clue on who he is and where Jeff is. You need to help them."

"Okay." Jessica nodded to her.

"Good, so take a few minutes to get yourself together. I'll go down and get them." Stephanie walked out of the room and made a loud sigh of relief. She headed downstairs amazed that she had actually done it.

"How'd it go?" Amy asked her went she got into the living room.

"Believe it or not, she's up."

"Really?" Matt said standing up.

"Yea, she's even willing to talk with the cops. I told her to take a few minutes then we'll get started." Stephanie looked outside and saw a car pull up. She sighed when she saw her brother get out of the car. "Excuse me guys, I'll be right back."

"Hey, any news?" Shane asked walking over to her.

"What took you so long? I thought you were coming right away?" She asked him.

"I know, I just had to check on something first and then I had trouble getting a flight, sorry." Shane told her.

"That's why you should have met us at the airport to take the jet."

"I couldn't. Look, I'm sorry; I didn't think I'd have a problem getting here."

"Well, where were you?"

"I had hired a private investigator to look into everything that was going on. When I got the call, I called him to see if he had gotten anything."

"Had he?" Stephanie looked at him hopefully.

"No, who ever this guy is, he's good. How's Jessica holding up?"

"All right, now. I got to admit, when I first got here, I was having flashbacks. She was acting like that day in the hospital, she was inconsolable. Thankfully, she snapped out of it a lot quicker this time."

"How'd you pull that off?"

"As much as I'd love to take all the credit, it was Jess. She realized that she wasn't helping lying around and that Jeff needs her."

"So what do we do now?" Shane asked her.

"The cops are going to try to jog her memory, see if this guy has ever slipped before or if there's something she's forgotten. Hopefully they'll come up with some leads."

"Well, I'm going to stop in and see her, and then I'll head out and help with the search." Shane walked inside and nodded to Matt and Amy.

"She's the second door as you go up, but knock first." Stephanie told him. Shane went upstairs and knocked on her door.

"Jess, it's Shane, can I come in?" He waited for her to respond then entered the room. He was amazed at what he saw. "Well, look at you." Jessica was not only up but dressed.

"You seem surprised?" She asked him.

"Based upon what everyone was telling me? Yes."

"Sorry, you missed my latest flip out."

"I'm glad you're okay." He gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry I scared everyone, again. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm just worried about Jeff." She told him.

"We know, don't worry about it. I'm just glad to see you up."

"I need to help find him." She said stepping into the bathroom. Shane glanced around the room but turned his attention to her as she stepped back out.

"Jess, are you sure you should be here?" He asked her.

"Why not?"

"Well everyone knows that this guy is looking for you. I don't think that this is the safest place for you. He knows that you are here."

"He'll know if I go somewhere else too, so I might as well be here." She said to him.

"I can fix that." Shane said taking her hand. "I can get you out of here to somewhere safe. Somewhere no one would think of. I can protect you as well." Jessica pulled away from him.

"Shane, I'm not leaving without knowing Jeff is okay. I just can't." She explained to him. "I'm going downstairs to see what I could do. I need to help." Shane nodded at her then stopped her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Shane said to her. "This whole thing with Jeff being kidnapped really showed us what this guy is capable of. I just don't want you to get hurt. I want to keep you safe."

"It's okay. I appreciate it, I really do but I can't leave. I got to help any way I can, not run away." She said and Shane nodded.

"I know," He told her. "And I'm going to help too. I'll get Jeff back to you."

"Thanks," She smiled at him. She headed to the door and looked back to see if he was coming.

"You go ahead. I'm just going to use the bathroom. I'll meet you downstairs." He told her. She nodded, leaving him behind. As she entered the living room Matt came up to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to him.

"I'm just glad you're okay." He told her. "Are you sure you're ready to do this?" Jessica nodded. He took her hand and led her to the kitchen. They sat down and the cops started drilling her on everything that had happened. Jessica stayed strong, answering every question. She revisited all of her past conversation with the stalker, even going back over what happened the day she attempted suicide. They questioned her about everyone she knew and if she felt any of them could be capable of doing this. She couldn't think of anyone who would want to hurt her or Jeff. The police kept going over the same questions hoping to jar something from her memory but nothing was coming out from it. Matt could see that Jess was getting more upset as they kept going at her.

"Look, maybe we can take a break." Matt suggested noting everyone's frustration. The officer in charge nodded.

"No! We can't stop." Jessica said to them. "We need to find him."

"Jess, you need a break."

"I'm fine!" She protested but Matt took her hand.

"Honey, please, for me. I know you want to find him, we all do but I'm not gonna see you getting all stressed out again. Take a few minutes and we'll give it another try."

"Fine," She eventually agreed.

"Thank you. Why don't you go hang with Amy in the living room for awhile? I want to talk to the cops alone." He told her. She headed into the living room and sat down next to Amy. She noticed Stephanie sitting across the room.

"Where's Shane?" Jessica asked

"He didn't want to just wait around so he went to meet up with some of the other guys to help in the search. He said to tell you he'd be back later to check in on you." Stephanie told her.

"How'd it go in there?" Amy asked her.

"It's so frustrating. I keep going over and over everything, but nothing is leading us to any clues on who this guy is or where he may have taken Jeff."

"Just keep trying. I'm sure something will come out sooner or later." Amy said.

"I know, but I think Matt's afraid I'll go all catatonic on him again."

"Well, you were pretty bad earlier." Stephanie said.

"I know, and I don't want to get like that again either. It's not the best feeling in the world."

"Just focus on something that keeps you calm." Stephanie suggested. Jessica didn't answer. In the past few weeks there was only one thing that kept her calm, and that was Jeff.

"I'm going to go upstairs a second." Jessica said and both of the girls stood up. "It's okay. I just need to be alone for a little. I won't do anything stupid. I promise." She told them and they nodded at her. She went back up to her room and flipped on Matt's laptop. She went back to the videos that Matt had found and played one. Staring at Jeff's face she felt her desperation rise.

"Where are you?" She asked aloud, touching his face on the screen. Again, she found herself giving in to her tears. "I need you."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Jessica was watching her eighth video when she heard on a knock on her door.

"Jess?" Matt called out.

"Come in." She wiped the tears away from her face.

"You okay?"

"Yea. I just needed to be alone for a second." She told him. Matt looked down at the screen and saw his brothers goofy grin flash across it. "I thought it might calm me down a little."

"Did it work?"

"I don't yet." They both stared at the monitors and finished watching the clip. "I feel useless Matt."

"I know the feeling. No one around here will let me do anything. Hell, even my dad got to at least go out and look for him."

"It's probably better that he isn't just waiting around like the rest of us."

"Yea." Matt agreed, fairly sure that he wouldn't be able to handle the worried look that his father had been giving off earlier.

"I don't get it. Why hasn't this guy even called yet? If it's me he wants than you would think that he would have at least made contact." Jess said to him.

"He called once." He said and she glared at him. "It was earlier, before you came back to us."

"What did he say?"

"He wanted to talk to you. I told him that wasn't going to happen."

"And?" She questioned him.

"That's it. He hung up without saying anything else. He wasn't even on long enough for them to get a trace."

"When he calls back I want to talk to him."

"I don't think that's not a good idea." He told her.

"Why not? He's obviously using Jeff to get to me. If I talk to him then maybe I can get him to release Jeff or at least tell us where he is."

"Then what do we do? Exchange you for him?"

"If that's what it takes!" She shouted.

"No way! Jess, there is no way I'm going to allow that. Jeff would kill me. Besides, think about it. As long as this guy hasn't reached you, Jeff is still safe. If he thinks he's going to get you then who knows what he'll do."

"So what else do we do?"

"We keep doing what we are doing and the next time he calls, I keep him on longer."

"I'd be able to keep him on longer." She reminded him.

"Forget it Jess. We're not putting you in harm's way. I'll figure out a way to keep him talking. You want to give it another try with the cops?"

"Give me a few more minutes." She glanced back down at the screen. "It's the closest I can get to him right now." Matt nodded as he watched her click on another video.

"Come down when you're ready." He said and left the room. After another couple of videos Jessica felt she was finally ready to give it another try. As she went to the door she heard her cell phone go off. Only Stephanie has this number, she thought to herself and she knew that Steph was still downstairs.

"Hello."

"Finally," She heard his voice say through the phone. "I was beginning to think we were never going to talk again."

"Where is he?"

"Oh, don't worry. In fact, I'm looking at him right now. He's fine, just a little blood."

"If you hurt him…" She started to warn him.

"You won't do a thing. It's not in your nature, that's why I love you."

"Stop saying that!"

"Now, I know you're upset, but there's nothing to worry about. I just wanted to make sure you were all right."

"Why would I be all right? I want you to let Jeff go."

"Sorry sweetheart." He laughed into the phone. "It's not time yet."

"Then why are you calling?"

"Like I said, I just wanted to talk to you."

"Well, I'm done talking so unless you have something important to say, just hang up like you always do."

"Maybe I will."

"No, wait." Jessica said giving up on trying to be strong. "Please. Let him go."

"I knew you'd come around."

"Who are you?"

"You're going to find out, soon. Then we'll be together." Jessica started to listen to him carefully, trying to recognize the voice.

"Do I know you?" She asked him.

"Of course you know me. We've been together for almost three years now."

"No," She stopped him. "I mean, have I already met you?"

"Do you really think I'd want to spend the rest of my life with you if I didn't already know how perfect we are for each other?"

"So we have met before." Jessica repeated.

"You're trying to figure out who I am. Very good, that shows you still have your wits about you. Don't worry, when I reveal myself everything will be okay. I know that you will be happy with what you see."

"Then we can live happily ever after?" She questioned trying to play him.

"Absolutely." He said as Jessica contemplated her next move.

"Why wait?"

"You're saying you're ready?" He asked and Jessica paused. She knew that she should have already gone down to the cops, but then he might hang up. This is the only way, she thought to herself. She took a deep breath.

"I'm ready."

"Good, now listen carefully. I want you to leave that house. Take Matt's car, make a right after you get off the Hardy farm and keep driving. I'll call with more directions in fifteen minutes. I don't think I need to say this but I will. Come alone. If I see anyone with you or near you, you'll never find Hardy, at least not alive. Do you understand?"

"Wait, how am I supposed to get out of here and take Matt's car without anyone knowing?"

"Well, from what I can see, Matt's in the kitchen with the cops so you just have to take care of Stephanie and Amy."He told her.

"You can see us?"

"I told you I can see everything. I'll take care of Stephanie. You better act quickly." The line went dead. Jessica looked down at Jeff's face on the screen then grabbed her cell to leave. She paused, thinking about what she was really doing. They're going to be furious with her, she thought.

"I have to do this." She said trying to convince herself. "For Jeff." She quietly opened her door and looked down stairs. True to what he had said Matt must have been in the kitchen because she saw only Amy and Stephanie talking on the couch. She went down the stairs trying to think of what she could do to get out without anyone seeing her. Stephanie cell phone rang.

"Hey! How's it going?" She said and listened to the voice on the other end. "What? Okay hold on?" She looked to Amy. "I'll be right back." Stephanie went into the bathroom for privacy leaving only Amy.

"Hey Ames." Jessica said from the stairs.

"What's up?"

"I'm a little hungry. Do you think you can bring me up something to eat?"

"Sure, no problem. I'll be up in a few."

"Thanks," Jessica smiled back at her feeling a twinge of guilt as she watched Amy walk into the kitchen. Jessica seized the moment to head to the door. She grabbed Matt's keys that were lying on the table and ran out the door. She took one last look at the house then starting the car she pulled out of the driveway. She made a silent prayer, that no one saw her so that she wouldn't have anyone following her. Clutching her cell phone, she turned right off the Hardy property and kept going, waiting for the phone to ring.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"Move out of the way," Amy said to Matt. "Jess wants something to eat." She opened up the fridge and looked for something to make her.

"That's got to be a good sign." Matt told her. "But there's not much left. Everyone's eating me out of house and home."

"Well this will have to do." Amy said pulling out the remaining cold cuts and bread. She got to work on making her sandwich. "When I'm done, I can go food shopping if you want."

"That would be great." He said looking at her. "I know I didn't get a chance to say this, but I really appreciate you coming and helping out."

"It's not a problem. I'm just glad I can help." She smiled at him and then went back to Jess' lunch. When she was finished she told Matt she'd be right back then went up to Jessica's room.

"Hey Jess?" She knocked on the door but didn't get any response. Amy attempted to turn the knob but the door was locked. "Jess, open the door!" She called out banging on the door harder but still got no response. She called out to her friend a few more times but still nothing.

"Matt, get up here!" Amy yelled down the stairs. Recognizing the panic in her voice he came running up the stairs with Tony and Stephanie following him close behind.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He said as they got upstairs.

"It's locked and she's not answering."

"Jess!" Matt yelled and banged on the door. "Jess, answer me!" He looked at Amy and could read what she was thinking. "No, she wouldn't do that again." He said hoping that it was true.

"Here," Tony said pushing Matt out of the way. After a few tries he kicked down the door. Amy and Matt rushed into the room, and then checked the bathroom.

"She's not in here." Amy said almost relieved until she realized what that meant. "Where is she?"

"Did you see her come down?" Matt asked her.

"No, she asked me to make her lunch and then I thought she went back to her room."

"Ames, did you actually see her go back to the room?"

"No." She said softly.

"All right, everyone spread out." Tony told them. They proceeded to check around the house and all of Matt's property. Matt met up with Tony in front of the house.

"How the hell could this happen?" He asked panicking. "What the hell are you protecting anyway?" He shoved Tony. "First my brother, and now this?"

"There's no way he was able to get in here." Tony said to him trying to calm him down.

"Then where the hell is she?" Matt asked. He felt Amy put her hand on his shoulder.

"Matt," She started softly then paused looking around. "Where's your car?" He turned and noticed for the first time that his car was not there.

"Everyone inside the house!" One of the cops ordered. "We'll figure out what is going on."

"I'll tell you what's going on; somehow this son of bitch got into my house and took Jess, with all of you doing nothing!" Matt yelled at them.

"Matt, calm down." Amy told him.

"Sir, it's very unlikely that he got in here and was able to get her out of the house without any of us seeing or hearing a struggle." The cop said.

"So what, she just walked out herself?" Matt asked and everyone was quiet. Matt shook his head. "No, she wouldn't do that. She wouldn't just leave and not say anything. Especially with everything going on; why would she do that?"

"Yea, she would," Amy said quietly. "If it meant saving Jeff."

"I'm going to kill her." Matt replied shaking his head. He had failed his brother again. All he asked was to keep her safe and he let her run off, alone.

"Look, we'll put out an APB on your car, she couldn't have gotten far." The cop told him. "Is there any way this guy could have contacted her?" They all shook their heads except Stephanie.

"She had a cell phone." Stephanie said and everyone looked at her. "I got it for her a few days ago so that we could stay in touch but I'm the only one who had the number." She tried to explain.

"Is it registered in her name?" Matt asked her.

"No, it's a company phone. I figured that way no one would be able to trace it to her."

"So then how did he get it?" Amy asked.

"We're going to need that number." The officer said. "Maybe we can trace the cell; find out where she is." She nodded and headed inside with them.

"Let's go back in." Amy said to Matt.

"I can't believe I let this happen."

"How were you supposed to know? You can't blame yourself every time something goes wrong."

"I know that but how could she be so stupid? What would possess her to just go out and try to handle this alone?"

"Love" She said to him and led him back into the house. When they entered they saw Stephanie in the kitchen with the cops and Tony was on his cell.

"Yes, sir. I know that sir." Tony held the phone away from his face cringing and Matt knew he was on the phone with Vince. He listened to Tony try to explain everything but Vince wasn't letting him get any words in. Matt went over and took the phone from him.

"Vince." Matt said as he could hear Vince yelling. "It's Matt." Surprisingly, he stopped yelling.

"What are the police doing?" Vince asked him.

"They're putting out and APB on my car and they're going to try to trace the phone. They'll find her. Did you find any sign of Jeff?"

"No, we haven't. I'm sorry. I'm coming back to the house right now to see what's going on. Hopefully, they'll be able to pick up the signal of her phone. Try not to worry, we'll find this guy somehow." Matt was amazed at the change in his tone from when he first picked up the phone. Vince McMahon was actually trying to keep him calm. "I need to speak with Tony again."

Matt handed the phone back to Tony and Tony listened for awhile then with a sigh he hung up the phone.

"I'm sorry." Tony told them. "Vince told me that she was impulsive but I didn't think she'd just go off like that. I should have been more vigilant."

"Well, Jess doesn't like to think first, and I knew that as well." Matt said.

"Needless to say, I've been fired, but I'd like to stay and help out, if that's okay with you?" Matt nodded at him.

"We got it. The phone's in use right now." They heard someone say from inside the kitchen and they all ran into the other room.

"Can you trace it?" Matt asked but everyone was moving so fast, no one answered him. A couple of the cops ran out of the house to their cars. Matt looked to Amy.

"Give me your keys." She handed them to him. "Tony, stay with Amy and Steph, I'm going with them. Tell Vince what's going on. I'll call when I hear anything."

Finally feeling like he was doing something, Matt ran to the car and followed the cop cars.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"Good." The voice said to Jessica. "You've done what I said."

"Where is he?" She demanded into the phone.

"Soon. Just keep following my directions."

"I want to speak to him."

"That's not possible."

"Why?" She asked him.

"Because, he'd probably try to talk you out of coming and I can't have that."

"I'm not going to back down." Jessica said trying to get him on her side.

"I don't think we should take the chance. Just keep following the directions I'm giving you and before you know it, this will all be over and you and I can start our life together." Jessica kept driving. She had long ago stopped trying to figure out where she was. He had kept giving her turn after turn, that she felt like she was going in circles. It didn't help that everything looked the same. She had driven past field after fields and felt like she was now in the middle of nowhere. At this point she wouldn't have been able to turn back even if she wanted to.

"How do I know he's even there?" She asked him.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to trust me." He laughed.

"Yea, because everything you've done up to now has been trustworthy."

"I said I would never hurt you, didn't I? And I haven't. I think that's pretty honest."

"You think you haven't hurt me?"

"Let's not fight." He said. "You don't want to make me angry. I could hang up the phone right now and you'll never find him." She sighed realizing he was right. She had to find Jeff.

"Just tell me who you are? Tell me something." She said desperately.

"In time." He told her. He checked his watch and realized they had been on for too long. "Just make a left two miles down and I'll call you back."

It's almost time, he thought to himself looking down at a still unconscious Hardy. He had to get everything ready for when she got here. He leaned over and picked Jeff and the chair off the floor. He took a good look at his enemy. He didn't look good. Jeff's face was swollen and he was bleeding from where he had busted his lip. Jessica wasn't going to be happy, but at least he was alive. She couldn't complain about that.

"Time to wake up." He said mockingly to Jeff. Impatient, he slapped him across the face. Jeff slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his captor. "I'm sorry, did that hurt? I just thought you'd like to make yourself presentable for Jessica."

"Where is she?" Jeff looked around with concern.

"Oh, she's not here yet but she will be soon."

"What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything. I never had to. Thanks to you, she's coming to me. I'm surprised. I didn't think she'd have the nerve, you know with her 'fragile' state."

"How could you do to this to her?" Jeff asked trying to buy some time. "She trusted you."

"I know that's what's so sweet about her. How trusting she is."

"She won't forgive you. You know that."

"Why not? She forgave you and in my opinion what you did is far worse."

"Worse then stalking her all these years? What about making her believe you were her friend; that you cared about her safety? How about how you drove her so crazy that she actually tried to kill herself? She could have died."

"I'm sorry about that and I'm sure when we have a chance to talk, she'll understand, why I had to do all of this."

"Why?" Jeff looked at him. "Why did you have to do it?"

"To show her how much I love her of course. It could have been much simpler, I should have been up front with her in the beginning, but you came into the picture, and no matter how hard anyone tried, she wouldn't let you go. So you see, none of this is my fault, it's yours."

"You need help." Jeff muttered.

"All I need is her, and that's going to happen any minute." He glanced at the phone. "You'll have to excuse me, she's waiting on my call. Not a sound from you, or else." He dialed the phone and she picked up on the first ring.

"Make the next right, then go down for another five miles, right hand side. Don't take too long. Jeff's waiting." He hung up again.

"You won't get away with this." Jeff told him.

"Wow, that's cliché, like we're in a movie or something. So this would be the part where I share my dastardly plot and spill what I'm going to do next?" He laughed. "Or maybe it's where I explain why I am what I am."

"Why not?"

"Because we are not in the movies. That's why they'll be no happy ending. Well, at least not for you but Jess and I, we can stroll into the sunset."

"You're losing it." Jeff told him.

"No, you are. You are about to lose everything that's important to you. You thought it was hard the way people treated you when you broke her heart, wait till you see how they treat you when you're responsible for her disappearance. No one will talk to you."

"So this is about me?"

"It's about her, always about her. I'm going to make her happy. It's like I said, she deserves it. She went through her life thinking no one really cared about her, that she was alone but she never was. I was always there for her, and always will be. Now I can finally prove it to her." They both turned at the sound of a car pulling up. "It's show time." He said and headed to the door.

"Wait!" Jeff yelled desperately.

"Times up." He took a piece of tape and covered Jeff's mouth to keep him quiet then left the room. Excited he took his hiding spot. He had been waiting for this moment for years. Soon, everything that had happened in the past wouldn't matter. They'd be like they used to be. This is it, he thought to himself as the door opened and Jessica slowly came into the house. Just a few more feet then he'd make his move.

"Hello?" She called out stepping further into the house. Jessica struggled to see anything in the darkness. She listened quietly for any sound but nothing came to her.

"Look, I did what you said!" She called out pleading. "Please, where is he?" She went down what appeared to be a hallway and started opening doors to find him. She heard a muffled sound after she got to the third door. "Jeff?" She yelled out and tried to turn the knob. It was locked. Shaking the handle she tried opening the door again to no avail. In the shadows, she sensed someone come up behind her. She turned to try to avoid him but wasn't quick enough. Putting one arm around her neck, he pulled her close to him. She felt a cloth being placed over her face and started to feel overwhelmed by a strong odor. She struggled harder trying to break free.

"Just relax." He said. There was a familiarity in his voice. She tried to focus her mind on who it was but everything was getting hazy. She had to break free, she thought to herself, and she knew the best way to do it. She pulled her leg back and firmly kicked her assailant in the groin.

"Ow." He cried and fell to the ground. She kicked him one more time waiting to see if he would move. When he didn't she returned her attention to the door, trying to find a way to open it. Seeing that she had moved back to the door, he jumped back up and this time instead of being gentle, he rammed against her forcing her head to slam against the metal door. As she slumped down, he forced the cloth over her nose and mouth again.

Her eyes widened as she tried to avoid inhaling the fumes but she had no choice. Everything was becoming a white haze as she saw a shadowy figure standing in front of her and her mind drifted back to that night on her bathroom floor.

"_Jessica? Jessica?" Stephanie yelled as Jessica hung up the phone. This wasn't happening fast enough. She thought to herself. She should just fall asleep. What if he shows up before she dies? She didn't want her last moments to be with whoever it was that had terrorized her, and brought her to this state. She opened another cabinet and pulled out one of Jeff's razor blades. Without thinking, she slit both her wrist. She lay back on the floor and waited to die. I love you Jeff. She said as she closed her eyes and then there was a voice._

"_Jess? Oh my god, what did you do?" She had felt someone grab her wrist trying to stop the bleeding. "Look at me." _

"_Open your eyes, don't do this!" He pleaded with her trying to get her to wake. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't think you'd take it this far. Please, don't die." With all of his shaking she started to slowly open her eyes. She squinted at who she saw before her and that last thing she remembered doing was whispering his name._

"_Shane?"_

"Don't be afraid." Shane told her. She had stopped fighting and he could tell when he saw the look in her eyes she had finally realized who he was. He removed the cloth from her mouth. "It's okay now."

"It was you?" She said shocked. Shane smiled down at her and started to caress her face. She attempted to pull away, but he was on top of her and too strong. "Why? How could you do this to me?"

"I did it for us. Don't you see? Now we can be together."

"Shane, no." She said shaking her head.

"It's okay. I know you're confused, but I had to show you how much I love you."

"I can't believe this." She said trying to grasp the situation. "Everything you did to me."

"For you, I did it for you." He lifted her off the ground but made sure to keep a firm grasp on her arm. "You're upset. I know, but after we leave and get settled I'll explain everything. You'll see. It will be just like old times, you and me, and no one to get in the way." Jessica was beyond scared. This was not the same Shane that she had thought she knew.

"Shane, please. Just let me go and we can get you some help. I promise everything will be okay."

"Of course everything's okay. You're with me now. I was wrong not to say anything earlier, but I was too scared and you weren't ready yet. I knew we would be together since we were kids, and now it will finally happen." His smile sent shivers down her spine.

"What about Jeff?" She asked him.

"What about him? I've told you before, you don't owe him anything. He can't love you like I can. You'll be safe with me. You'll see. Hardy's useless."

"Where is he? I want to see him."

"No! You don't need him. You have me."

"Shane," she started calmly. "I love him."

"You don't. You just think you do but you can't possibly love him as much as you love me. Look at all I did for you. I'm giving up everything so we can be together but it's okay because you love me."

"I do." She said trying to reason with him. "You mean a lot to me, and growing up, you've helped me through so much, but I don't love you in that way."

"Yes you do. I saw the signs, the way you would look at me, the way would talk to each other, or just how happy you always were when we were together. That was real."

"It was. Shane, I don't know how to say this without making it worse. You're my family, but honey, that's it." He paused and thought about what she said, and she can see him going from desperate to angry.

"It's because of him, isn't it."

"No, Shane we were never going to be anything more, regardless of me and Jeff."

"You're lying. He changed the way you feel about me. I knew it. I should have taken him out earlier. Damn it!" He punched his fist into the wall. The shock and the pain caused him to let her go and Jessica tried to run from the room. Shane regained himself and was able to grab her before she could make it too far.

"You're not going anywhere!" He said to her forcefully. "I'm going to fix this once and for all." He dragged her back to the door and unlocked it throwing her into the room. She lifted her head and saw Jeff for the first time.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"Oh my god, Jeff," She struggled to her feet and ran to him.

"Stay away from him!" Shane reached out and yanked Jessica's arm so hard she fell to the ground. Jeff struggled to free himself and come to her aid as Shane moved closer to her. "What is it about him? What makes him so great?" Violently, he picked her back up twisting her arm.

"Shane stop!" She cried out. "You're hurting me!" Not knowing what else he could do, Jeff tried to move himself towards them but only succeeded in knocking himself and the chair back on to the floor. Thankfully that was enough to get Shane's attention.

"Oh I'm sorry, does this bother you?" He teased him. "How about this?" He pulled Jessica closer to him and forced his lips on her. Jeff screamed through his gag as Jessica pushed him off of her. Shane went to raise his hand at her and she dropped to the floor to protect herself. Seeing her cowering on the floor Shane froze.

"Jess, I'm sorry." He said crouching down to her. "I didn't mean to hurt you. Baby forgive me."

"Please," She said looking up at him. "Please just stop. We can work all of this out, just let us go."

"But we're supposed to be together."

"No, we're not. Not like this." She reached out to touch him. "Shane, I'm begging you to stop all this. For me."

"That's why I'm doing this. I did all of this for you, so you could be happy. We can be happy, together." Jessica shook her head. "Tell me you believe me. Tell me you love me."

"I'm sorry but I don't" She whispered to him softly.

"Why?" Shane asked her pleading. She looked at him not sure how to answer. He was calmer now and she didn't want to say anything that would set him off again.

"I just don't."

He stepped away from her and started pacing around the room. Jessica looked to Jeff lying on the floor and as much as she wanted to reach out to him she was just too scared of what Shane's reaction would be.

"Shane." She started but one look from him made her freeze.

"Don't, don't say anything." He told her. "I just need time to think." Shane walked out of the room locking the door. After waiting a few minutes to make sure he wasn't coming back, Jessica went over to Jeff to help get him loose from the chair. When she finally got his hands free, Jeff reached up and slowly removed the tape from his mouth.

"Are you okay?" He asked her taking her in his arms. She slowly nodded touching his bruised face. "You shouldn't have come here."

"I know but we had no idea where you were or if you were okay."

"Well, what about Matt or Tony? Where are they?" He asked her and she looked away.

"They have don't know where I am."

"Jess." He sighed running his hand through the air.

"I know, I'm sorry but when he called all I could think about was finding you, so I stole Matt's car and snuck out. I was desperate."

"It's all right." He said slowly putting his arm back around her. "We'll think of some way out of here. Did he say anything to you about what he's planning?"

"No, all he kept saying was how now we can be together." She paused. "I can't believe I was so stupid. It was Shane all this time."

"Honey, you had no way of knowing. None of us did."

"But I did. My whole life he's always been there being super attentive, I thought he was just playing the big brother role. And then when we started going out? He was obsessed with trying to get me away from you."

"Those aren't signs that he was stalking you."

"I know but he was there that night." She said and Jeff looked at her quizzically. "It wasn't the cops that found me on the floor, it was him. He kept saying that he was sorry over and over again. I could have stopped this ages ago. Why didn't I remember?"

"Jess, don't blame yourself. You weren't able to handle everything that was going on. So maybe when you came to, you suppressed it to just focus on getting better mentally."

"Yea, well, look where that's lead us. We're trapped in a room in the middle of nowhere. What is he leaves? No one even knows where we are."

"I'll figure out something." Jeff stood up and walked around the room hoping to find an easy way out but there was none. "Looks like there's only way out is the door." He fumbled around the bolts and hinges to see if anything could come loose but Shane had taken precautions and reinforced it. Frustrated, he kicked it.

"Jeff don't." Jessica warned him. "What if he comes back again?"

"Well, if he doesn't I don't know how we'll get out of here because this door is solid."

"So we're trapped." Jessica wrapped her arms around her legs and leaned her head against the wall. "Is it just me or does the room feel smaller now." Jeff walked over and sat down next to her.

"We'll be fine. You'll see." He told her and she shook her head.

"I screwed this up, didn't I? I shouldn't have just come out here. I could've told Matt, he would have been game."

"I would have killed him. I still might if we get out of here." Jeff said.

"Don't blame Matt; Shane knew what he was doing. He was watching and planning everything. He knew Matt was in the kitchen when he sent me down the stairs. He got Stephanie out of the room with a phone call." Jessica froze for a second. "I am so stupid." Jeff looked and watched her pull out her cell phone.

"Are you kidding me?"

"I forgot I had it." Jessica flipped it open and was about to dial when they heard movement at the door. She quickly slipped it back in her pocket before Shane came back in.

"Just stay behind me." Jeff whispered to her and then stood back up.

"Well, look whose standing?" Shane said staying by the door. He looked around Jeff to see Jessica. "You ready to go now, sweetheart?"

"She's not going anywhere." Jeff told him. "At least not with you."

"Oh, are you going to stop me?" Shane clenched his fist preparing for a fight.

"If I have to."

"I'm gonna enjoy this." Shane laughed at him and ran at Hardy.

Jeff got in the first few blows before Shane was able to return a hit but when he did he knew to hit Jeff in the ribs that he had already worked over. Grimacing in pain, Jeff fell to the ground giving Shane the advantage he needed as he repeatedly kicked Jeff over and over again. Jessica yelled to Shane to stop but he wouldn't. She charged at him jumping on his back. Shane quickly spun her off of him and she fell to the ground. He immediately returned his attention to Jeff and continued his assault of him. Jessica tried again this time grabbing on to Shane's leg to stop him from kicking. Unable to stop his momentum his foot connected with her head and she slumped to the ground.

"Damn." Shane said and went to check on her. He shook her trying to wake her but she wouldn't stir. Angry with himself he turned back to Jeff. "See what you made me do? This is all your fault! Look what you did to her!" He lifted Jeff's head and forced him to stare at her motionless body before hitting him again. He continued his attack as Jeff struggled to get to Jessica.

"Jess!" Jeff called out to her hoping that she would be okay. Shane pulled him away making her further out of reach. With all of Shane's yelling, Jessica finally came to. She looked over and saw Shane continue to beat on Jeff till he could no longer fight back. Jeff was swollen and bleeding and she could tell it hurt him just to move. Jessica had to do something and do it quickly before Shane went too far.

"You win." She whispered then repeated it louder when she wasn't heard. Shane turned to her not sure he had heard her correctly. "I'll go with you but only on one condition."

"Anything."

"You leave Jeff alone, right now and I'll go with you."

"I don't believe you. You love him."

"I can love you. I'll leave him right now and go with you." She pleaded with him. "We can start our life together like you said, please."

"You'll just walk away from him?"

"Yes, I promise. We can leave right away." She said and Shane smiled at her.

"I knew you'd come around." He pulled her up and hugged her then looked around. "Uh, just let me grab a few things. I don't want anyone to figure out where we're going." He walked out and shut the door leaving her alone with Jeff. She leaned down and caressed his face.

"Don't…" He started to say but she kissed him.

"I can't watch him hurt you anymore." She told him after she pulled her lips away. "I love you too much for that. I got to do this."

"Jess."

"Please don't. This could be the last …" She let her voice trail unable to finish the sentence that this could be the last time she sees him. "I don't want to waste it." She leaned down and kissed him again tears freely flowing down her face.

"Don't leave me." He said to her.

"I have to but it will be okay. I promise. I'm gonna get you help." She pulled out her cell phone, dialed 911, and then put it in his pocket. "Someone should be here soon just hold on for me." She looked down at him desperate for a few more minutes to be near him but she was afraid Shane might come in and seeing them together might set him off again.

"I gotta go." She said to him trying to wipe the tears from his eyes. "Just remember, I love you." She leaned over and kissed him one last time. Denying her heart, she walked over to the door and waited for Shane.

When he came back she took one last look at Jeff before Shane took her hand and guided her out the door. Jessica looked around anxiously half expecting to see paramedics or police pull up at any moment. She wasn't sure which one she wanted more. On the one hand they were her only hope of getting out of this, however she didn't know what Shane would actually do if they approached him. She looked at the building one more time and thought she could hear the sounds of sirens in the distance as Shane placed her in the car. At least Jeff will be safe, she thought to herself as the car pulled away.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

As soon as Shane had shut the door, Jeff dragged himself to the door, desperate to get out and stop them. He can't believe that he let her out go out the door with him. The fact that she was willing to sacrifice herself for him made him feel even worse. With all the strength he could muster, Jeff pounded and pulled on the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Please." He said looking up. "Help me." He tried to get out again then dropped to the floor in frustration as he heard their car pull away. He had failed her again and now he didn't know what to do.

His hopelessness made it that much harder for him to keep it together. Jeff was now more aware of just how much pain he was in. His head wouldn't stop spinning and the pain in his chest was unbearable making it hard for him to breathe. He tried coughing to clear out his lungs but the pain of that almost caused him to black out. Wiping his hand across his mouth, his hand felt wet. He was coughing up blood. He had to hold on, he thought to himself even though he knew he was already losing the battle.

"Someone please come." He said lying back down. Jeff tried with all his might but it was not working. "I'm sorry." He said and finally allowed his eyes to close. He was so out of it that when the paramedics and police showed up a minute later he didn't hear them, or the pleading words of his brother.

"Jeff, wake up!" Matt yelled at him as the police tried to keep him away.

"Sir," One of the cops said to him. "You shouldn't be in here. We're going to need you to step outside."

"That's my brother, please."

"Then let the paramedics take care of him." He told him gently. Matt watched in despair as they tended to Jeff. They lifted him onto the gurney and quickly rushed him to the ambulance. Matt jumped in to the ambulance and took his brother's hand.

"You're going to be okay. Just hold on, baby brother, please." Matt looked down at his brother's battered face. "We'll get this son of a bitch. I promise." They got to the hospital quickly. Matt followed them in as far as they would let him and even though he argued with them, he was eventually led to a waiting room and told that someone would talk to him as soon as possible.

He sat down in a chair and put his head in his hand. It was only then that he remembered Jessica. Once he had seen his brother lying bloody on the floor, he hadn't even bothered to look for her. He had no idea if she was injured or if they even found her, making Matt feel even worse. It was Jessica and her cell phone that had led them to Jeff. She had to be there, Matt told himself.

"Mr. Hardy?" Matt looked up and saw a nurse standing before him. "If you'd like to come in, a doctor can see you now." Matt jumped up and followed her into another waiting room. "Someone will be in shortly." She told him and started to leave.

"Wait." He stopped her. "Where my brother was, someone else was supposed to be there."

"I'm sorry he was the only person that they brought in." She said and left the room. Matt paced around until finally a doctor came in.

"How bad is he?" He asked coming up to him.

"Your brother is being taken up to surgery right now." The doctor informed him.

"What happened?"

"He received several blows to his upper torso and head. He has several fractured ribs. One of which had punctured his left lung."

"So what happens now?" Matt asked sinking into a chair.

"We have him on a respirator right now, and the surgeon should be able to repair the tare."

"So he'll be okay?"

"We're going to have to wait and see. The operation is fairly normal but we still have to see how he responds. There's also the issue of his head trauma. Right now there's some moderate swelling but we'll have to keep an eye on it to make sure it doesn't get any worse."

"When can I see him?"

"Like I said he's in surgery right now. So you'll have to wait. There's a waiting room on the surgery floor. If you want I can have a nurse escort you to it."

"No, that's all right. I need to make a few calls anyway." Matt said and the doctor nodded to him before leaving the room. Matt went outside from some air before pulling out his cell phone and dialing his house. Tony picked it up on the second ring.

"Tony its Matt."

"What's going on? Did they find them?"

"I need to speak to Amy. Can you put her on the phone?"

"Sure, hold on." Tony handed the phone to her.

"Matt? What's going on? Vince is yelling and the police aren't telling us anything." She said as soon as she got on.

"Amy, listen to me. Is my dad there?"

"Yea. He's in the living room."

"Okay, do me a favor. I need you to bring him to the hospital, as soon as possible."

"What happened?"

"I'm here with Jeff. He's…" Matt paused as his voice cracked. "He's in surgery right now."

"Oh my god. Is he going to be all right?"

"They don't know. Just please, get him here, but don't freak him out too much. I'll explain everything when you get here."

"Okay, no problem." She told him. "We'll get there as soon as we can. Vince is here and he wants to talk to you."

"Put him on." Matt took a deep breath and waited for Vince. When he came on the phone, Matt explained what was going on with Jeff.

"What about Jessica?" Vince asked when he was done.

"I don't know." Matt told him. "I got so caught up with Jeff…" His voice trailed and even Vince could hear the guilt in his voice.

"It's okay." Vince said. "I'll push the police. You just focus on your brother and I'll see what I can find out."

"Thank you." Matt started to say goodbye but then stopped. "Vince, if, I mean when Jeff wakes up, he's going to want to know where she is. I have to be able to tell him something."

"We'll find out, don't worry." Before hanging up the phone Vince told him that he would meet him at the hospital as soon as he had some information. Matt then headed back into the hospital and went up to the waiting room.

Time seemed to stand still as he sat there waiting for any news. He tried to focus on something else, reading magazines or watching the TV but he couldn't concentrate on anything. He was relieved when he saw Amy, Shannon and his father come into the waiting room. He immediately went over and hugged his father.

"How is he?" His dad asked him.

"The doctors say he punctured a lung. They're trying to repair it now."

"How'd he look?"

"He looked pretty bad." Matt told his father. "They said he has some broken ribs and a concussion. There was a lot of bruising and swelling. We'll just have to wait it out."

"I'm going to go see if I can get them to tell us anything." Gil said leaving the other three alone. Amy and Shannon stared at Matt trying to think of something to say.

"I'm sorry it took us so long." Amy finally said.

"Has it been that long?"

"Matt, it's been over three hours."

"I didn't even know it."

"Yea, well you kind of forgot to tell us what hospital you were at." She told him.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't worry about it."

"Yea." Shannon chimed in. "Besides it was kind of cool seeing Vince bully it out of the cops."

"Where are we?" Matt asked them and they both looked at him.

"You're in Virginia." Shannon told him.

"I'm sorry guys; I don't seem to know anything."

"It's okay." Amy told him.

"Did they find out anything about Jess?" He asked.

"Nothing yet." Shannon said. "The only person they found there was Jeff."

"Well, she had to be there. We traced her cell there." Matt told them.

"She was. They know that and they think you probably missed them by only a few minutes. Apparently there was a 911 call made shortly before and they don't think Jeff would have been able to place it." Shannon said.

"So why don't they keep tracing it?" Matt looked to Amy, who took his hand.

"Matt, Jess left it in Jeff's pocket." She said trying to brace him for what she had to tell him. "She wanted to make sure that he was found."

"She went off with him to save Jeff. This is gonna kill him." Realizing what he said, Matt's face went pale. "I mean…" He put his head in his again and Amy put her arms around him.

"Jeff's strong. He'll pull through this." She told him. "And they haven't given up on Jessica. They know what direction the car was heading in. There was only two ways that they could have gone and since you guys didn't pass them, they know that they were heading north."

"That will definitely help." Matt said sarcastically.

"It's a start." Shannon said. "Hopefully Jeff can give us more information when he wakes up. Maybe he knows who it is."

"Great. This morning we were waiting for Jess to wake up, now we have to wait for Jeff." He said as Gil entered the room.

"He's out of surgery." He told them.

"Can I see him?" Matt stood up.

"They're going to bring him into recovery then we can see him. But they warned me he'll still have the breathing tube in him and they want to keep him sedated for as long for awhile."

"How long?" Amy asked.

"They won't remove the tube until they feel his lungs are ready and they're worried about he what might do when he wakes up. So it depends on how Jeff heals. They warned it could take days."

"There goes our only lead on Jess." Shannon said and everyone just looked at each other.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

As soon as Shane felt he was safely far away he pulled the car over to the side of the road. He looked over to Jessica. Oblivious to the fact that she was hovering against the door and shaking in fear, he stared at her in awe. She had chosen him, he had actually done it. Sure, he knew it was under extreme duress but that didn't matter to him. Given time, she would come to love him as much as he loved her. He reached over and stroked her cheek but she flinched and pressed herself further against the door.

"It will be okay" He said trying to put her at ease. "You don't have to be so scared of me. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. Wait till you see the surprise I put together for you. I've been working on it for years. You're going to love it."

When she didn't respond Shane pulled the car back on the road. He had to keep them moving anyway. He too had heard the sirens when they pulled away and now he had no clue just how much the police knew. He had remembered to take anything that would clue them in on his who he was, but there was still a matter of Hardy. When they had left him, Shane knew he was in bad shape but he wondered if he had done enough.

His plan all along was that Jeff never made it out alive and he was fairly sure by the blood that he had seen trickling out, that he had achieved that. He had hoped to get in a little more damage but Jessica gave in quickly and with her frame of mind he didn't want to push her too far. He glanced at her again and saw the far off stare in her eyes. She was doing her typical shut down. Trying to block out what she knew to be true. He had won.

Shane switched the radio on. He thought maybe the music would distract her thoughts, and make it harder for her to hide away in her mind. As much as Shane knew about her, whenever she did freak out he always had a hard time dealing with it. He could never really calm her down. He always relied on Stephanie or his father to do that, but now she was his responsibility.

The music coming from the radio broke through her concentration. Jessica had been trying to calm herself down so that she could come up with some way out of this. She closed her eyes again and tried to focus and clear her head again. There had to be a way. She had hoped that once help had arrived for Jeff that there would be an all out search for her and Shane, but so far she hadn't seen anything. Shane had seemed to plan the perfect route for their escape sticking to rural roads alongside field after field. Even if she could come up with an escape plan there was no way for her to go. Jessica tried to think of another alternative when again she was distracted by a voice on the radio.

"We have more information on the brutal attack of WWE wrestler, Jeff Hardy. As we had reported, Hardy was found unconscious in an abandoned property in Chesapeake Virginia a few hours ago. His assault is believed to be connected to the abduction of his girlfriend, Jessica Murdoch. Police are asking anyone with any information to contact their local authorities. Hardy is currently being treated at an undisclosed hospital where he is said to be listed in critical but stable condition. Police have stated that as of now Hardy has been unable to provide them with any details. We'll update this story as more information becomes available."

Shane angrily turned off the radio and slammed his fist on the steering wheel. He couldn't believe his misfortune, Jeff Hardy was still alive. Critical but stable, they had said. That meant that there was still a good chance that Hardy would pull through. He needed to find out more, he thought to himself then pulled the car over again.

"Not a word from you." He said looking at Jess before pulling out his cell phone and dialing his sister.

"Shane, where are you? We've been trying to reach you for hours." Stephanie said into the phone.

"Sorry, I didn't have service. I was looking for Jeff. I just turned on the radio and heard the news. Steph, what the hell is going on?" At the mention of her friend's name Jessica tried to call out put Shane quickly pulled her over to him and covered her mouth.

"Don't make me hurt you." He whispered softly so Stephanie wouldn't hear but Jessica continued to struggle. "Steph, I'm losing you. Let me call you right back." He hung up the phone and glared at her.

"I told you to be quiet." He said and flung his hand across hitting her face. Jessica went for the door to try to escape but Shane grabbed her by the hair. He reached into the back seat and grabbed a roll of tape. "I didn't want to do this but you give me no choice."

"No please." She said but Shane ignored her. He grabbed her wrists and wrapped the tape around them. When he had finished he pulled another piece and placed it over her mouth muffling her screams.

"That's better." He said patting her on the head. "Now let's try this again." He picked back up his phone and redialed Stephanie.

"Sorry," He said when she picked up the phone. "I'm not getting good service out here. Now what's going on?" Jessica struggled to get out of her bonds as Shane continued to talk to his sister. He spoke intermittently listening to what Stephanie had to say. Jessica was disgusted as she watched Shane pretend to be concerned.

"And he can't talk?" Shane asked smiling listening at her response. "Steph, I can't. She's out there. I got to find her. Tell dad, I'm going to keep looking. I'll call you in a little bit. Don't worry, I'll be safe." He hung up the phone and looked to Jessica. She was staring at him in complete contempt.

"Don't look at me like that." He said and pulled the tape off her mouth.

"You're crazy." She said to him. "How could you do this?"

"I know you're upset, but I had to." He reached out to touch her and even though her hands were bound she tried to fight him off swinging both arms at him and catching him on the chin. "That's it." He said and got out of the car. Shane ran to her side and tried to pull her out. Jessica raised her leg to kick him but Shane caught it. "Not this time honey." He taunted her and pulled her leg dragging her out of the car. She fell to the ground with a thump. He picked her back up and pushed her against the car. Placed his hand against her throat, he held her there as they stood face to face.

"Is this what you want?" He yelled at her. "Is this what you want me to do? Don't make me!" He squeezed her throat tighter filled with rage. Jessica knew she had to do something. She swung her arms with all her might knocking his and forcing him to lose his grip. Not wasting a second, she took off running as fast as she could.

"Get back here!" He yelled and started to chase after her but after a few feet he stopped. "He'll be dead in a few hours." He yelled after her. "If you don't get back in the car, I'll drive straight to the hospital and finish him off! They have no clue; I can just walk right in." She stopped and turned to face him. He walked toward her slowly.

"I'll kill him and it will be your fault." He glared at her. "The choice is yours." Jessica looked at him and knew even from the distance between them that he meant it. The feeling of hopelessness came back to her, as she realized she didn't have a choice. She walked back to him in defeat.

"I hate you." She told him when she was standing in front of his smiling face. His face changed and he smacked her across the face.

"Never say that again." He warned her. He reached back into the car and pulled the tape out again, this time binding her legs. He then picked her up and threw her onto the floor of the backseat. After gagging her with tape again he leaned forward and put his lips to her ear.

"Bad news babe, Stephanie said he's not going to make it. No one's ever going to figure out you're with me. You did all this for nothing." He whispered taunting her. He kissed her cheek. Jessica looked up at him as he pulled away. His face had softened again and he was smiling at her.

"Don't worry." He told her. "We didn't lose too much time. We can make it up if we drive all night. Time to hit the road." He shut the back door and returned to the driver seat. As he started up the car, Jessica laid motionless on the floor. With no hope there was nothing left for her to do but cry. She sobbed uncontrollably as Shane pulled back on the road and drove off.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

As soon as Shane pulled into familiar territory, he let out a sigh of relief. Even with Jessica's attempted escape, they had still made good time. Everything had gone according to plan, well almost. He had always pictured that when he finally had Jess, they would spend their ride reminiscing and laughing about when they were kids. They would talk about the summers they shared and all the games and conversation they shared in the playhouse. Everything was always better in that playhouse.

That was what should have happened, but given Jess' current state that was not possible. For most of the ride Shane had to deal with her muffled sobs, and cries. Every time the car came to a stop she would attempt to scream or kick the door for help. Thankfully no one was able to hear and she was not visible from the windows so the only one bothered by this was him. He just kept driving, turning the radio up louder but being careful not to allow any more information about Jeff to come up.

He wondered himself of Hardy's condition but since he was using him to control Jessica; Shane had to watch what she heard. He knew that right now she felt hopeless, with no way of escaping, and that was what he wanted. As soon as she accepted her fate it would be much easier for both of them. After awhile, her crying has stopped and Shane turned off the radio. Still not wanting to waste any time and not sure if she could be trusted yet, he left her bound in the back, forcing her to listen to him talk incessantly about the past.

Jessica attempted to block put the sound of his voice, focusing her attention on the window and her limited view. She tried to figure out where he was taking her but all she could see were trees and the sky. The moving trees and clouds caused her stomach to turn so she had to turn away. It didn't matter anyway, she thought to herself. There was no way of knowing where they were anyway.

She turned her thoughts to Jeff, remembering what Shane had whispered to her. Was it really possible that Shane was telling the truth, that Jeff wasn't going to make it? She pushed that idea out of her mind. She was counting on him and she knew that Jeff would do whatever it took to find her. He'll pull through; he had to. She turned back toward the window, realizing the car was slowing to a stop again.

"There's no one here, so save your energy." He told her stepping out of the car. "Don't go anywhere." He joked taking the long walk to the rest stop building. When he got in he quickly headed to the men's room avoiding contact with anyone. As he was leaving the building he saw Jessica's face on the TV screen in the eating area. He went over to hear what was being said.

"Authorities still have no clue as to her whereabouts and stress that anyone who sees her should not confront them but contact the police immediately." The reporter switched to another story and Shane turned to walk away. He must have missed the part about Jeff's condition, he thought to himself as he exited the building. He pulled out his cell wanting to call Stephanie to see if anyone was onto him, but was afraid of being traced so he went to the pay phones and dialed her.

"Where are you?" She asked as soon as he identified himself.

"I don't know. I'm somewhere in Virginia, but I haven't seen any signs lately. Any news?"

"Nothing yet. Shane I think you should come back. You've been out forever and I could use some help here."

"I can't. She's out there somewhere and she's probably scared. I have to find her."

"I know but you also need your rest. It's not going to do you any good if you're too tired to see anything."

"I'm fine. Look, I'll just look a little longer and when I come up to a hotel or something I'll take a rest."

"All right, just make sure you're careful." She told him concerned.

"I will. How's Hardy?"

"Well he came out of surgery okay, now we just wait. I wish you were here, everything is bad."

"It will be okay. We'll catch this guy and find Jess. I know it. We just got to keep looking." He said to her. "Let me know if you get any info. I'm getting really bad service out here so if I don't pick up leave me a message."

"I will." Stephanie said and after he reassured her several more times he hung up the phone and went back to the car. So far he was still in the clear and he didn't have much further to go. Besides, Hardy was still out of it and there were no guarantees he would even pull through. He had made sure as he had talked to his sister not to make a mention of where they were. He even told her he was still in Virginia just in case. Shane couldn't help but to whistle to himself as he headed back to the car.

"We should be there in a little bit." He told Jessica as he started the car. "I know you're uncomfortable right now, but as soon as we get to our new home, everything will better. You'll see. We're going to be happy." He continued talking on, but Jessica tuned him out and tried to figure out what her next move would be.

She knew she didn't have many options. She was fairly sure based upon his ramblings that reasoning with him was not going to be an option. She could fight him, but that might only anger him and she was still reeling from when he had hit her earlier, not to mention she couldn't chance the fact that he might retaliate on Jeff. That left her with only one option, she would have to try to play along, and hope that eventually he would let his guard down.

"We're here." He said excitedly and Jessica was suddenly aware that the car had stopped again. Shane jumped out of the car and took a look around. Everything looked perfect just as he had arranged.

"It's almost over." He told her as he opened the door and pulled out a blindfold. "Now don't make this hard. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want this to be a surprise." She had to force herself not to struggle as he covered her eyes, then after lifting her up he carried her into the house. He laid her down on the couch and removed her blindfold with a flourish allowing her to look around.

She fought down her fear as she stared at her new surroundings. Now the entire conversation about when they were kids on the car ride made sense. Shane had recreated the playhouse from the McMahon's back yard. Every detail had been replicated but it was now on a much larger scale.

"Remember all the time you used to force me to play house?" Shane asked. "Almost every day. I couldn't stand it at first, but it always made you so happy. So of course, I did it, just to see you smile. Even when we were older, this was where we would always get together and just talk. You were relaxed here. When I was trying to plan our future, I wanted a place for you to feel safe. This was the first place that came to mind. Do you like it?"

Jessica nodded her head now fully aware of just how disturbed Shane's mind had become. She glanced around becoming more alarmed as she saw a picture of her and Shane on the end table. It was a press photo from before she left the WWE. The only problem was that the original picture was of her and Jeff.

"Isn't it great? Come on, I want to show you around." He reached down and removed the tape binding her legs. Grabbing her arm, Shane led Jessica around their 'home' pointing out any changes that he made. "Of course the kitchen is real, not like the old plastic one. I know how much you love to cook and over here is the bedroom." He opened the door, revealing the room. She glanced at the bed and froze. Shane pulled her arm to lead her into the room but she resisted.

"Don't worry," He said reading her mind. "I'm going to sleep on the couch. I can wait until you're ready." She nodded at him, relieved as he sat her on the bed. He caressed her face and then gently removed the tape from her mouth.

"So what do you think?" He asked her.

"I like it." She finally said, trying to fight the urge to scream. "Thank you." He smiled at her and reached to give her a hug but she moved away. His smile faded.

"I was only going for a hug." He told her.

"I'm sorry." Jessica said knowing that she had hurt him. She forced herself to grab his hand. "This is just all happening so fast. I'm just kind of tired."

"You're right, I'm sorry. It's been a long day. Why don't you rest for a little bit?" He forced her to lie down on the bed. "We can talk more in the morning."

"Thank you." She said to him. Shane nodded and was going to head to the door but he saw her eyes dart around the room. She was looking for a way out, he thought to himself. Walking back over to her, he reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Jessica's eyes widened alarmed, as he moved in closer to her. "Shane, please don't."

"I'm sorry, just for now." He grabbed her right arm and secured the cuff around it.

"I'm not gonna go anywhere. I promise, please." She begged with tears forming in her eyes.

"I can't take that chance." He secured the other cuff to the bedpost. Then he kissed her on the forehead, before leaving the room; shutting the door to drown out her pleading. Jessica looked around, despondent, giving in once again to her tears. I can't do this, she thought to herself as her anxiety rose.

"Please, someone help me." She cried out but there was no one who could hear her, at least no one who counted. She cried for what felt like hours, before finally succumbing to her slumber.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

The constant beeping from the monitors had come to provide almost a sense of comfort to Matt. As much as people had tried, he had not left his brother's bedside since Jeff had gotten out of surgery. No one could get him to take or break or even eat anything. He had to be there, Matt thought to himself, it was the least he could do for all the mistakes he had made in the past twenty-four hours. Jeff now lay motionless in a hospital bed and there was no clue to what had happened to Jessica.

"Matt?" Amy stepped into the room and walked over to him. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine." He said never taking his eyes off Jeff.

"Honey, you can't just sit here. It'll drive you crazy. You need to eat something or at least get some sleep. You haven't slept since this all stared."

"I can't." He said shaking his head. "I have to be here."

"Matt, you heard the doctors, they have him heavily sedated. He's not waking up anytime soon."

"It doesn't matter. He's my little brother. I'm not leaving him."

"At least, let me bring you up something to eat; you need to keep your strength up." Matt finally looked at her and she knew he was trying to hold back his tears.

"Why did this happen?" He asked her. "He's a good kid, he didn't deserve this and neither did Jess."

"I don't know." She said putting her arm over his shoulder. "Sometimes it just happens and there's nothing we can do about it. We just have to pick up the pieces. Jeff will be okay I know it."

"And Jess?"

"They'll find her. Sooner or later this guy will slip up and someone will see her."

"If she's still alive." Matt said defeated.

"Hey, don't say that. Don't give up."

"Why not? They've got no trace of her, no leads. It's like she's fallen off the planet, that's not normal. Look at him." He gestured to Jeff. "Look at what he did to him. Who's to say he didn't do the same thing to Jess, or even worse?"

"You got to believe that this guy wanted something more than that with her. He wanted a life with her and he wouldn't just go off and kill her when he finally got that chance."

"Unless, she fought back, told him she didn't want the same thing," Matt said.

"We can't stop thinking there's hope. Jess is a smart girl. She'd figure out how to play along."

"I just don't know." He said turning his attention back to Jeff. Amy had run out of words to say so she just sat there for awhile and held Matt's hand. She had never seen him this way before.

"I'm sorry." He eventually said. "I know you're just trying to help."

"Stop apologizing." She told him and Matt laughed quietly.

"That's what I was always saying to Jess. When he burnt down the ring, after the ladder match, even when we had to have the guards in the house, she kept saying how sorry she was. I wanted to strangle her. Now I want to tell her I'm sorry for not protecting her and I can't because she's gone."

"Matt," She started but he cut her off.

"I think I just need some time to be alone. Please?"

She looked at him and realized that there was nothing she can say or do to make him feel better, so she squeezed his hand and left him alone in the room with Jeff, heading back to the waiting room where everyone had assembled.

"Any luck?" Shannon asked her and she shook her head.

"Where's Gil?"

"He went off with Vince. They had something Vince wanted to discuss in private. Why?"

"Because Matt's in bad shape and if I can't reach him maybe his father can. He's convinced Jessica's gone. He's given up."

"Do you want me to give it a try?" Shannon asked her.

"I don't think it will help." Amy said collapsing into a chair.

"Look, maybe we should take a break, get a little air. It's not doing us any good just sitting here."

"I want to be here in case Matt needs us. Besides we'll just be hounded by all the reporters outside." Shannon had to agree with her.

The reporters had set up shop right outside the hospital waiting for any news on what was going on. The police had decided to turn to the media for help in locating Jessica, since they had no leads but now Shannon was thinking it was the wrong thing to do. Anytime any of them stepped outside cameras and microphones were forced at them. There was no escape, and the reporters were very intrusive, not caring about what they were going through. It had become a circus and what was worse was that it hadn't led to any tips on where she might be.

"All right, well at least let's go down to the hospital cafeteria. You could use a break and maybe they have something that we can force Matt to eat."

"I don't know." She started to say but Shannon took her hand and led her out of the room.

When they stepped out they saw Vince and Gil talking to a doctor. Vince seemed to be angry as usual.

"I'm telling you I don't recommend it." The doctor told them. "His lungs are just not ready and I'm not sure he can handle the duress he'll be waking up to."

"Look," Vince interrupted him. "We're running out of time here. The longer she stays missing the less likely we have of finding her."

"I understand that," The doctor told him. "But my main concern is the patient."

"What's going on?" Amy asked coming up to them.

"We were thinking of having them wake Jeff up." Vince told her.

"Is he ready for that?" Shannon asked.

"No." The doctor spoke up. "It puts Mr. Hardy at too much risk. He can't come of the breathing tube yet so he wouldn't be able to speak anyway, and the trauma of waking up in that position might put him under more stress." The doctor then looked specifically at Gil. "It would do more damage than good. I don't recommend it, at least not at this point. Why don't we wait until tomorrow? Give him some more time to heal. We can see how he's progressed in the morning. But I do have to warn you, your son suffered a serious head trauma as well. There's a good chance he won't even be able to remember anything."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Shane had woken up early the next morning and quietly exited the house hoping not to wake up Jess. He still couldn't believe she was there. He had even checked on her a couple of times through the night to convince himself that this had all happened. He smiled at the sight of her lying peacefully on the bed. That fact that he had her handcuffed to it did nothing to change his happiness. It was only temporary; she'd be able to freely run around the house, just as soon as she proved herself.

He got into his car and took the road to the next town. He had waited to pick up groceries for the house because he didn't want them to spoil, but now he had to quickly pick some up and then get back. He wanted to be there when she woke up so they can have their first breakfast together. Shane ran into the supermarket and started chucking random items into the cart. When he had filled it up he went to the checkout counter. Glancing down at the local newspaper he saw the headline, TRAGEDY, with a picture of Jessica and Jeff on it. Shane quickly grabbed it and put it on the counter with the rest of his stuff. After loading the groceries in the car he thought about stopping to read the article but knew he still had one more stop before heading home, and he knew that Jessica would be scared if she woke up and he was not there.

He drove down another mile before pulling into a gas station, stopping the car by the pay phone. He looked around to make sure that it was not too busy then walked over. Dreading the phone call he picked up the phone and dialed his father. So far, he had only spoke with Stephanie, because he knew she was upset and wouldn't focus on specifics, but his father was different. Despite everything going on, he knew his father wouldn't be as easy to fool as his sister.

"Vincent McMahon." He answered the phone.

"Hey Dad. It's Shane."

"I was wondering when you were going to finally call. Where are you and why aren't you calling from your cell?"

"My battery died and I didn't have a charger. I'm going to pick one up around here somewhere." Shane thought quickly.

"Where exactly is somewhere?"

"Alexandria. I stopped and spent the night at a hotel here. I needed some rest before I started up again. It would just be easier if we had something to go on."

"I know." Vince said. "But hopefully we'll get something from Jeff."

"He's up?" Shane asked surprised.

"Not yet. I'm trying to convince Gil and the doctors to take him off of sedation."

"Is he ready for that?"

"They don't know, but at this rate we'll never locate Jessica. All the tip lines keep giving is false leads so this maybe our only option."

"Yea, but Dad, if Jeff's not ready, you really shouldn't force it."

"That's funny, I would have thought you'd be the first one to say wake him up."

"Normally I would." Shane said trying to recover. "But you got to think about what Jess would have wanted. She wouldn't want any harm to come to him."

"All of us doing what Jess wanted is what got her into this problem in the first place." Vince said angrily into the phone. "I wanted her to quit earlier but she wouldn't and you all stood behind her, leaving it up to me to fix this mess. So if I say wake him up, somebody better wake him up."

"All right, calm down." Shane told his father. "It's not going to do any good getting angry. What do the Hardy's have to say?"

"Gil was all for it at first, until the doctors advised against it. Now he doesn't want to do anything until they say so."

"Dad put yourself in his place. You wouldn't want to do anything if that was me or Steph. Maybe it's best to wait."

"Well, hopefully Jeff will be well enough today. I was about to head to the hospital anyway." Vince told him.

"Okay, just keep me informed. Take care." Shane hung up with him. He looked down at his watch and realized it was time to get back to Jess.

Jeff was going to make it, he thought to himself as he slammed his car door shut and took off. It was only a matter of time before he was well enough to talk and then everyone would know the truth. Shane sighed as he realized that might have been the last time he would speak to his father. From this point on, he would not be able to have anymore conversations with his family or friends. He couldn't chance anyone trying to trace his calls or track him down.

When he got back to the house he quickly unloaded the groceries before heading upstairs for Jessica. When he opened the door he was surprised to find her awake.

"Good morning." He told her coming over. He released the handcuff from her wrist and tried to massage the marks that now circled it. "I'm sorry. If you behave today, this won't be necessary. Are you ready for breakfast?"

She nodded and allowed him to lead her to the kitchen table. Shane went to the fridge and pulled out some yogurt and fruit that he had picked up for her. Preparing a bowl of cereal for himself, he joined her at the table and they ate in silence.

"You're quiet today." Shane told her after they had finished. "You didn't sleep well?" Jessica tried to cover the anger in her face. How did he think her sleep would be when she spent the whole night handcuffed to a bed? She wanted to scream at him but knew now was not the time to make him upset. At least she was free, for now.

"I slept fine." She finally told him. "What do we do now?"

"Well I thought that we could just talk for a little." He told her and she nodded, but she didn't say a word. "Come on, you can say anything. I won't get mad, promise." Jessica looked at him not quite sure what to do, but knew this might be her only chance to reason with him.

"Shane, have you really thought about what you're doing?" She asked him.

"Of course I have. Look at all I did; isn't it obvious? I put a lot of thought into all of it."

"No, I mean into what happens next."

"We live together." Shane said simply.

"Think deeper than that."

"Like what?"

"What about your life? Your family, where do they fit in all this? When the police discover that you are the one who's been doing all this, what happens to them?" She tried reasoning with him.

"When I originally built this place, I thought it would be perfect. I could go back and forth, besides Marissa knows I'm on the road so much; any absence on my part could be blamed on business."

"And if they're looking for you? What happens then? You wouldn't be able to get anywhere near your house. What about your kids?"

"I don't know." He said reluctantly.

"Are you really willing to give all that up and for what me? You have a family already there and waiting. They love you, no strings attached."

"But we could be like that." He said reaching for her hand.

"The Shane I know, the one that I loved, would never walk away from his family." She had hoped that everything she was saying would reach him, get him to fully understand the severity of what he was doing.

"So you admit you love me." He said and Jessica put her head down frustrated. "You just said it."

"I did, and I do but not in the way you want, not like that."

"But you'll grow to love me, really love me, in time. I know it."

"How can you be so sure? And why would you take that chance when there are no guarantees?" She asked. Shane stood up, finally getting upset with the conversation.

"You think I don't know what I'm giving up? Trust me, I know. I'm giving up on my entire life, my family, my friends but that should just show you how much you mean to me. You're worth it." His voice got louder with each sentence.

"No, I'm not. Not when you all ready have everything you need in front of you. I don't want to see you get hurt in all of this, and soon there won't be any way out. What will Marissa, or Stephanie, or even your father say about all this? Right now they don't know anything. We can still end it without anyone knowing." She pleaded.

"It's too late." He said walking away.

"No it's not." She said following him. He turned around and looked at her.

"After what I've done it's too late. Let's face it, there's no way to change things around even if I wanted to. My previous life? It's done and so is yours."

"It's not." She said thinking she might be reaching him.

"Who do you have, the Hardy's? Do you really think Matt and Gil will accept you back like nothing happen? Sure they might say they do, at first, but inside their heads, you'll always be the one responsible for Jeff's death. Every time they see you they'll be reminded of all that pain. Do you really want to do that to them?"

Jessica didn't answer him but she didn't have to. Shane knew he had already hit a nerve. She was thinking about it, he could tell by the look on her face. He had played on her insecurities. All those years of apologizing to everyone, he knew that she would feel responsible, that this was somehow her fault. She blamed herself for what happened to Jeff and the last thing she would want to do is cause more pain to the Hardy family, especially since all they were doing was trying to help her. As long as she continued thinking Jeff was dead, he had her.

"Face it," He told her. "It's just you and me now."


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Gil slowly walked down the hospital corridor towards his son's room. Everything was happening so fast, that it was hard for him to process anything. Yesterday he had sat down with Vince about the possibility of waking Jeff up early. At first it all made sense to him but after talking to the doctor he wasn't so sure. He wanted Jessica to be safe just as much as anyone else. The thought of her trapped with some mad man made him nauseous. He just wasn't sure if it should be at the expense of his own son and that made him sick too. Jeff was lying in there because he had wanted to protect her, practically giving up his own life for her, and she did the same. Gil wasn't sure he was brave enough to come to the same decision.

He walked into the room and stared at both of his sons. Matt had fallen asleep on the chair, still holding his brother's hand. True to his word, Matt never left Jeff's side. Thankfully, Amy had been able to finally get him to eat something but no one could persuade him to take a break. Gil's footsteps woke him up.

"Hey." Matt said wiping his eyes. "Sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, you needed it. I could stand here and lecture you about needing to take a break as well but I know it won't work. How's he doing?" Gil pulled another chair over and sat down next to Jeff.

"So far there's no changes, which is probably a good sign." Matt said looking at him. "Did the doctors say anything?"

"I haven't seen any of them this morning. That last time I talked to anyone was yesterday with Vince."

"What did Vince want?"

"He wanted to have the doctors bring Jeff out of sedation to help find Jessica."

"Are they going to do it?" Matt asked him.

"He's not ready." Gil said shaking his head. "The doctor said it might do more harm than good. I agreed with him. I don't want to play around with his recovery. I want my son to come back to me."

"What about Jess?" Matt asked and he didn't know how to respond. Gil knew how both of his sons felt about her. She was part of their family. "Jeff would want us to do whatever it took to find her."

"Even if it meant risking his own life?"

"For Jess? Yea." Matt looked to his father. "He already did and so did she."

"I know that but this is my kid we're talking about here. I can't lose him."

"Pop, I love Jeff. He's my brother and I would do anything he ever asked me, no matter what. I promised to keep her safe."

"She snuck out of the house. That was not your fault."

"I didn't do my job. I didn't do what he wanted but I can now."

"How?" Gil asked him.

"Jess is his world and he would do anything to get her back; no matter the price. We need to wake him up."

"And tell him what? Sorry, we lost your girlfriend? You know your brother. That will kill him."

"He's stronger than you think. He'll make it but I don't think Jess will. If we wait it out and let time run its course, we'll never find her. This is what he would want." Matt placed an arm around his father and Gil nodded.

"All right, but the minute he starts showing signs something is wrong, I'm putting him back under." He said relieved to see Matt smile again. "One more condition."

"What?"

"You get out of here. I want you out of the room for at least an hour."

"Dad." Matt started but he cut him off.

"I won't do anything till you get back, I promise but you need a break and I want some time alone with Jeff. One hour isn't going to hurt anyone. Now go." Matt started to protest but Gil pushed him out of the room and with a smile shut the door. He walked down the hallway not sure what to do.

"Matt!" He heard a voice call out. Turning he was surprised to find Meg coming up the hallway. "I've been looking all over for anyone. No one will tell me anything. How's Jeff?" She came up to him giving a hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to find out about Jeff and see if I could help with anything. Is he going to be okay?"

"He's stable." Matt told her coldly.

"Can I see him?"

"Meg, I don't think that's a good idea. My dad's with him now, besides he hasn't woken up yet. They still have him heavily sedated."

"I knew this was going to happen. I told him that she was no good for him; that he was only going to get hurt. I just never imagined it would be like this."

"This isn't Jess' fault."

"Of course it is. She was being stalked for years. She had to have known what this guy was capable of, that he would hurt Jeff but she didn't care."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Matt heard Amy's voice coming up behind them. He turned relieved to see her and Stephanie moving towards them and they both looked pissed. Amy frown turned to smile as she locked eyes with him. "I'm glad to see you out of that hospital room." She gave him a hug before turning her attention back to Meg.

"You're not wanted here." Amy told her.

"Oh, and you are, after everything you did?"

"Look, this isn't the place for this." Stephanie said stepping between the two girls. "Meg, why don't you leave?"

"No! I'm here for Jeff."

"Jeff doesn't need you. You're not his girlfriend anymore. Jessica is. You remember the one who was with Jeff when you slept with him? The one he truly loves?" Amy reminded her.

"Well, she not here now is she?" Meg said and Amy looked like she would explode. Matt tried to take her hand to pull her away but Amy shrugged him off.

"Don't even." Amy warned her.

"What? You're no better. You cheated on him with one of his close friends," gesturing to Matt. "Why are you allowed to be here and not me?"

"Because I'm wanted, yes I may have screwed up but I've tried hard to make amends for it. Jess is my friend, all of them are. You're just Jeff's mistake."

"I'm the best thing that ever happened to him." Meg stated loudly and others in the hospital started to watch.

"Meg." Matt started. "Now is not the time."

"Don't you see I'm good for him? If he was still with me he'd be home safe."

"And miserable." Amy added.

"Jeff's moved on." Matt told her. "I think you should too."

"I can help. He's going to need someone to help him now that Jessica's gone."

"She's not gone!" Stephanie yelled at her. "Why would you say that?"

"Do you honestly think she's coming back? There's no trace of her. He's either taken her far away or figured she's not worth the effort and cut his losses. Either way you're friend's not coming back." They all looked at Meg in shock that she would actually say that. What was worse, it was a fear that most of them had been feeling for the past couple of days but were too afraid to express.

"That's it!" Amy said and moved towards her but Matt grabbed her.

"Amy don't," Matt pleaded with her. "This isn't going to help."

"I know." She said calming down enough so Matt would let her go. She turned back to Meg. "You are a horrible person. You think you could just walk up here and bad mouth Jess, especially since she's not here right now? You have no right. She's our friend and a far better person than you will ever be so don't even think of saying another word about her or I'll lay you flat on your ass right here. She'll make it and when she's back I hope she gives you hell."

"Get out of here." Matt said finally speaking up. Meg started to protest but he cut her off. "Now, and don't worry. I'll be sure to tell Jeff you were here." They watched her walk away then Matt turned to Amy.

"I should have hit her." Amy said to him.

"Maybe later." Matt smiled. "Thank you."

"For what?" She asked him.

"Just for being here."

"It's not a problem." She said hugging him. "How's Jeff?"

"No change. My dad's with him now, he wanted to spend a few minutes alone."

"Did he tell you about talking to the doctor yesterday?" Stephanie asked.

"Yea, he didn't think it was a good idea to rush Jeff. But after I spoke with him for a little, I got him to see that Jeff would take any risk to help Jess. So he agreed."

"You mean they're going to wake him up?" Amy asked excited.

"He's going to talk to the doctors, get them to try to do it." Matt told them.

"That's great news. I'm going to call my dad." Stephanie said.

"Wait, Steph, he's only going to talk to the doctors. There's no guarantee that they'll do it." He warned her.

"All the more reason for her to talk to Vince." Amy said. "No one says no to Vince McMahon. We could use his persuasion." Stephanie agreed and went off to call him leaving just Matt and Amy.

"I'm glad you decided to take a break from that room." She told him.

"Me too, I would have missed that your great encounter with Meg."

"Very funny, how about we get you some air?" She asked and he shook his head.

"I still don't want to leave the hospital. Especially since Jeff might wake up. I need to be there when he does."

"Okay. Let's just go grab you a bite to eat."

"No thanks, but I could use a place to freshen up." He said and Amy nodded.

"I didn't want to say anything." She smiled.

"Yea, I better do something or one whiff will knock Jeff back out." He told her and they both laughed.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

By the time Matt and Amy got back to Jeff's room, a full court had assembled. Gil and Vince were arguing with several doctors over whether he should be woken up.

"You said yourself that there have been signs of improvement." Vince told them.

"Yes, that's true. He is improving I just think it's better to let his body heal at its own pace. He's going to wake up to a big shock, not just his physical condition but the personal situation as well. It's a lot for him to process."

"I know that." Gil started. "And I understand the risks. I also know that this would be what my son wants. There's a terrified girl somewhere out there being held against her will. She's his life and if we don't do something soon she'll be gone for good. That's what he wouldn't be able to deal with." He waited for the doctors to say something but no one spoke.

"Look, I'm his health care proxy and I'll take full responsibility for anything that goes wrong. I'll sign any waiver I have to. Just please, do something." Gil pleaded. Finally the doctors relented and after filling out a lot of forms they came back to the room.

"Now I want you to understand, we'll be stopping the anesthesia so he won't be getting anymore. However there are still a lot of drugs in his system so it will take him awhile to regain consciousness. Once he does, he'll probably be disorientated. So don't overwhelm him. Try to keep him as calm as possible." The doctor warned and then nodded to the nurse who removed Jeff's IV bag. "So now we just wait. I want his vitals checked every 15 minutes page me for anything." He said to the nurse and then walked out of the room. The room grew quiet as all eyes just stared at Jeff expectantly.

"Well there's no sense in everyone waiting." Gil told them. "The doctors said it could take awhile."

"Do you want me to leave?" Amy asked Matt.

"No." He told her taking her hand. "I want you to stay." She smiled back at him.

"Stephanie, why don't we give them a little space?" Vince said to his daughter. She nodded and they headed for the door. "We'll stop at the cafeteria and bring up some coffee for everyone." Gil nodded at him as they left the room.

"Do you really think this will work?" Stephanie asked him after they had left the room.

"It's our only hope, it has to."

"She's been gone for awhile." Vince looked down at his daughter and realized what a toll this has taken on her.

"Look, why don't you head back to the hotel. Call Paul and the kids, you need to get away for a little bit." He told her.

"I'm fine. It's just earlier we ran into Meg, Jeff's old girlfriend. She said something that upset me."

"What did she say?"

"She said that we wouldn't see her again, that there was a chance she was already…" Stephanie let her voice trail and Vince hugged her.

"Don't listen to her. Jess is alive, I know it. She's been through a lot and I know she can make it through this." He let go of his daughter and smiled at her. "Well if you're not going back to the hotel, why don't you get the coffee? I'm going to call your mother let her know what's going on. You may want to try you brother as well."

Stephanie nodded and headed to the elevator. While waiting she looked back to Jeff's room and made a silent prayer that this was going to work. It just didn't seem fair to her. She had finally gotten her friend back and now there was a chance she would lose her forever. When she got to the main floor she pulled out her cell and dialed her brother. It went straight to voice mail.

"Hey Shane, its Stephanie. I just wanted to call and let you know that the doctors agreed to take Jeff out of sedation. I'll call and let you know what we find out when he wakes hope. I hope your okay. Talk to you soon." She hung up and proceeded to the cafeteria. Meg was there sitting at a table. Stephanie attempted to avoid her but she stood up.

"Listen, I'm sorry about earlier. Amy got me upset. I shouldn't have said those things it was wrong." Meg told her. Stephanie nodded then headed to the counter.

"Did you hear anything about Jeff?" Meg asked following her. "I know I don't deserve it but please? Is he okay?" Stephanie sighed then turned to face her.

"If I tell you, do you promise to leave? If anyone sees you here it's only going to make things worse."

"I promise." She swore.

"They're slowly waking him up now."

"Is he talking?"

"He's not even awake yet and it's still too soon to know what he remembers. But if I know Jeff, he'll remember something, for Jessica."

"Thank you." Meg told her then turned to walk away. "I hope everything turns out okay." Stephanie watched her walk away not sure what to make of her. She didn't think that Meg was sincere or someone to be trusted but at least she got her to go away before Meg had a chance to make anything more problems.

After picking up the coffee, she went back up to Jeff's room. She could tell by the look on everyone's face that he still hadn't woken up. She passed out the drinks and then took a seat in the corner to wait like everyone else.

To Matt, time seemed to move too slowly. He stood up and started pacing the room. The nurse came back in to check on Jeff. This was her twelfth trip into the room, looking for something to do he had started to keep track. They had been waiting at least three hours to get some reaction out of his brother but so far nothing had happened. Come on Jeff, Matt silently said to him, she needs you. He sat back down and took Jeff's hand again.

Amy came up behind him putting her hands on his shoulder. Without even a thought, she started to give him a gentle massage to relieve his tension. He looked up at her and smiled, grateful that she was there. Until this all happened he hadn't realized how much he still missed her. Regardless of what happened, she would always be his friend. Matt was almost too lost in his massage and thoughts to realize that he was feeling someone squeeze his hand. At first he thought was hallucinating but when he squeezed Jeff's hand he squeezed it back again. Matt shook Amy off and leaned towards his brother.

"He squeezed my hand." Matt told them and everyone moved to Jeff's bedside. "Jeff? It's Matt. Can you hear me?" They all looked down at him expectantly, but saw no change.

"Jeff, come on. Open your eyes!" Matt pleaded. He stared down at Jeff and just when he was about to give up, he saw Jeff's eyelids flicker.

"Amy get the nurse," Gil told her and took Jeff's other hand. "Come on, come back to us." He whispered in his son's ear. Looking at him, he let out a sigh of relief. Jeff's was awake.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

"Jeff can you hear me?" Jeff heard his brother asked as he struggled to focus on what was going on. Matt's voice was muted and he felt like he was in a haze. "You're in the hospital, but you're okay." Jeff tried to speak but couldn't.

"Just relax. Don't try to talk." Gil warned him. "They had to put a tube down your throat to help you breath." Jeff nodded as Amy came back with the nurse who came over to him. She looked at the monitors and turned to them with a smile.

"Everything looks good. We paged the doctor so he should be here shortly. Just remember, he needs to stay calm." She warned them then turned to Jeff. "Welcome back. You had quite a few people here very worried. You're going to be fine. Do you feel any pain?" Jeff shook his head and the nurse left them alone.

"Man, you scared the crap out of me." Matt said. "Don't ever do anything like that again."

Jeff glanced around the room at all the relieved faces. After looking around the room he realized someone was missing. Jessica, he thought to himself. Why isn't she here? He looked to his brother who seemed to be able to read what he was thinking because he shook his head. Jeff closed his eyes, not sure what was going on.

He struggled to remember what had happened. He remembered the car accident, the abandoned house and then the way she softly kissed him before walking out the door with Shane. Matt shook his head, Jeff thought. Did that mean they hadn't found her yet, or that she didn't make it? He opened his and stared at his brother waiting for him to explain.

"We don't know where she is." Matt finally said. "There hasn't been a trace." Again Jeff closed his eyes and a single tear fell down his face. How could she just disappear?

"But they haven't given up." Gil told him. "We'll find her. Everyone's out there looking for her."

"She'll be okay." Amy added then looked to Stephanie to also reassure him.

"Yea, you wouldn't believe how many people are out there searching." She said. "Hell, Shane hasn't stopped looking for her since the moment he found out." Everyone jumped as Jeff started to flail his arms. Thinking something was wrong Stephanie went back out for help as Gil and Matt tried to restrain him.

"Jeff calm down." His father said but Jeff was still shaking. The doctor came running in and took one look at him before ordering one of the nurses to give him a sedative.

"Is he okay?" Amy asked as one of the other nurses tried to usher them out of the room.

"You'll need to wait outside." She said showing Amy and Stephanie to the door. "Family only."

"His pulse and pressure are rising." The doctor said after they had left. "Probably due to the stress. We're just going to give him something to calm down." Jeff shook his head not wanting to sleep. He needed to let them know it was Shane. As the nurse came in with a needle Jeff grabbed his brother's hand. Matt looked down at him and saw what his brother wanted.

"No." He said loudly getting the doctor's attention. "He doesn't want it. Grateful, Jeff laid back down.

"Are you sure?" The doctor asked him and he nodded then raised his hand to the tube in his mouth.

"Not yet." He was told. "You punctured your left lung. Right now that's helping you breath. I want to run a few tests before it comes out. In the meantime, you need to stay calm. Another incident and I'll have no choice but to sedate you again." Jeff nodded and tried to calm himself down so the doctor would leave them alone. He couldn't believe no one had figured out it was Shane. Now he had to try to tell them with no way of really communicating.

"Someone we'll from radiology will be in shortly to take him for some tests." The doctor told them when he saw Jeff's stats return to normal. "Just try to relax."

When they were alone Jeff tried to figure out how to tell them but nothing was coming to his mind. Exhausted from all the energy he had already exerted he struggled to stay awake. She needs me, he thought. I have to get them to see.

"I'll go anywhere I want." Jeff immediately recognized Vince's voice booming from the hallway. Pushing past the nurse he came into the room.

"It's okay." Gil told her.

"What happened?" Vince asked after she had left.

"He got upset when he found out Jess was still missing." Matt told him. Jeff raised his hand and pointed to Vince. They all looked at him not sure what he was trying to say.

"What is it?" Matt asked but he had no way of saying it.

"Well what was said?" Vince asked.

"We were trying to tell him not to worry that there were a lot of people looking for her and he flipped out." Gil said as Vince moved in closer.

"Jeff? Do you know who did this?" He asked. Jeff nodded and pointed to Vince again.

"You think I did this?" Vince asked outraged and Jeff shook his head then pointed down. The three of them stared at one another confused.

"Wait, I have an idea." Matt said and went to the door. "Amy, go get some paper and a pen. Hurry!" She and Stephanie went off to find them.

"Do you think you could write it?" Matt asked turning to his brother. Jeff nodded his head repeatedly. "Okay just hold on." They all glanced at each other anxiously. This was what they had been waiting for, finally, a clue that could lead them to Jessica. They looked up expectantly as someone came to the door but it was just an orderly.

"Time for your tests, Mr. Hardy." He said and started to prepare Jeff for transport. Jeff started to protest but Gil stood up.

"Just give us a minute please." He told him as the girls came rushing back in.

"This is all we could find." She said handing him a piece of paper and a pencil.

"I really need to take him down." The orderly said releasing the break on his bed.

"Just hold on." Matt said handing the paper to Jeff. His hand shook as he slowly wrote Shane's name on it. He handed it back to Matt as he was wheeled out of the room leaving the five of them to stare down at it in shock.

"It can't be." Stephanie said unwilling to believe that her brother would be able to cause this much pain. "He wouldn't do this. He's been out there looking for her. He wouldn't do this." She repeated glancing to her father, but Vince didn't say anything.

"Did you speak to him today?" Gil asked her.

"I called his cell but it went straight to voice mail." She said.

"Well, did he at anytime say where he was before?" Amy asked.

"Just somewhere in Virginia." Stephanie said shaking her head.

"Alexandria." Vince finally said. "When I spoke to him, he said he spent the night at a hotel there."

"We need to tell the cops." Matt said and Vince nodded numbly.

"My son." Vince said quietly then walked out of the room.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Alone in the bathroom, Jessica stared at herself in the mirror. In the past few days, this room had become her sanctuary. It was the only place that she could go where Shane would not follow her. So far from the moment she woke up till the time he finally would let her go to sleep he never left her side. Even now, she knew that he was sitting right outside waiting for her to come back out.

After her attempt to try to reach him failed, Jessica was at a lost for what to do next. What Shane had said struck a nerve with her and brought back what she had been fighting not to accept. Jeff was gone and it was all her fault. Even if everyone could forgive her for that, she knew she could never forgive herself. After everything that's happened she wouldn't be able to face the Hardy's again. She was alone.

She closed her eyes and pictured his smiling face. Still even with her predicament, the sight of him brought her peace. She thought of the past couple of weeks, not Shane's actions, just the times when she was with Jeff. Safe in his embrace, that was where she wished she was.

"Are you okay in there?" Shane knocked on the door disturbing her thoughts.

"I'll be out in a minute." She called to him and again looked into the mirror. Taking a deep breath, she went outside. As expected Shane was right there.

"I was worried. You were in there for a while." He said taking her hand.

"Sorry I was just washing up."

"It's okay, what do you want to do now?" He asked her eagerly. Every excited or happy expression form Shane made her stomach turn. She knew she didn't have many options but spending the rest of her life with Shane was definitely possible. She needed to get away but so far he hadn't let his guard down once. Even at night, he made a big scene of locking her into the bedroom. She needed to figure out a way to get him out of the house. "You're quiet, again."

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little stir crazy. Do you think maybe we can get some air or something?" She asked hopefully.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He said shaking his head.

"Shane, I'm not going to go anywhere, I promise. I just need a break."

"I can't take that chance." He told her and sat her on the couch. "Look, I know you're tired of being cooped up. I understand that but you need to use your imagination. There's so much we could do here."

"Like what?"

"Well," He paused trying to think of something and then his face lit up. "We can have our first date!" Jessica just stared at him in disbelief.

"Think of it. We can have a nice elegant dinner and watch a movie. Everything we should have done. We can get all dressed up." He told her.

"In what?" She said and he paused. He knew she had very little clothing, only a few outfits. When he had broken into her house a few weeks back he had intended on taking most of her wardrobe with him. Unfortunately, when he had gotten there he saw the Hardy brothers, more importantly Jeff hugging her. By the time he had gotten to her bedroom and saw all the photos on the wall, particularly the one of her gazing up at Jeff, he lost it. He trashed everything, and didn't realize what happened until there were only a few items left

"I'm sorry about that, but you look good in anything." He looked at her and saw that she didn't share the same excitement. "You don't like my idea." He stated looking like a wounded child. He walked into the kitchen and started slamming things around. Jessica jumped as she heard dishes crash on the floor. "Is this what you want?" He yelled rushing into the room. "Why must you constantly ruin everything? I'm trying to make the best of everything and I would have thought that by now you would too. When two people love each other as much as we do it shouldn't matter what we do. I've done so much for you!" He stormed erratically around the room getting angrier by the minute. Jessica had already gone through enough of his temper tantrums to know that she had to calm him down.

"Shane, stop." She said softly walking towards him. "Believe me, I didn't mean to upset you and I appreciate everything you have done."

"Then why do you keep doing this?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just conflicted." Jessica started with a plan on how to get Shane out forming in her head. "After how much you put me through…"

"For you." He reminded her.

"I know for me, but you scared me a lot, you know that and then these past couple of days, we've had some really great moments. I would just start to feel confused about my feelings for you." She reached for his hand and wrapped her own around it.

"How do you feel about me?"

"We could make this work." She said looking to him.

"Then why are you so mean to me?"

"Because I was scared, but I won't be anymore. I want this to happen."

"You mean it?" He asked and she nodded.

"I do." Biting everything back she leaned forward and kissed him.

"I knew you would come around." He said when she pulled away. "So now we can have our first date?"

"No." She said and his face changed again. "Not like this. Not yet."

"Why?"

"I've been so mean to you; I want to make it up to you. It should be perfect."

"What do you have in mind?" He asked her.

"Well we are limited on our choices, so we'll have to do what you said, only better."

"Then why can't we do it tonight?"

"Because, everything has to be right. I need some more time to plan it out, so I can show you how much I love you." She flashed him the brightest smile she could muster and all of his anger melted away. Seeing that she got him she decided to press further. "Just give me a few days to plan everything out. I want it to a surprise."

"Okay." He relented.

"I just hope we have everything. I guess I'll have to make do with what we have." She said disappointed.

"Well, I want to help. You just let me know what you need and I can get it." He said excited and she smiled again.

"It would be really great if I had something nice to wear. I mean you have all these nice clothes and I don't have much. I just want to look special for you, for our 'first date'."

"I can go out right now and get you something."

"You would do that for me?" She asked him seductively.

"Absolutely, I'll be right back." He ran off and then came back into the room with his jacket and car keys. "I can't believe this is happening." He said coming back up to her. Jessica just looked at him and smiled. He leaned down and gave her one last kiss before walking out the door.

She waited a few minutes then checked the door. He had locked it of course and the only way to unlock it was with a key. With the iron bars on every window there was no way for her to get out. She knew that somehow she had to get her hands on those keys. Not knowing when Shane would return, she couldn't waste anymore time. Jessica started to rummage around the house, checking every part hoping something could help her come up with a plan. While pulling out a drawer in the kitchen, she stumbled across the newspaper article that Shane had picked up when he last left the house. Picking it up, she opened the first page and was shocked by what was listed in the caption underneath Jeff's picture.

_Jeff Hardy is in the hospital recovering from his wounds. Doctors are expecting he'll make a full recovery._

Jessica's emotions went from relief to fury as she read the article. He told her Jeff was dead. He kept saying it over and over, using that pain and her emotions to control her. What worse, she fell for it. She touched Jeff's picture one more time before putting the paper away where she found it. She had to get out of here, she thought to herself with renewed energy but first she needed a plan.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Shane could hardly contain his excitement as he drove to the local mall. All of his dreams were finally coming true because she said the words she had been waiting his whole life to hear. After all the planning, scheming and fighting, it actually happened. She said she loved him. She could finally see the life he had been planning for her. They could be together.

He pulled quickly into a parking space and rushed into the nearest department store. He already knew what type of dress he wanted to get her. He had been planning this night in his mind for years. He picked out a long red slinky dress that would hug her every curve. While he was heading to the cashier he passed the lingerie department. Shane decided to pick up something extra special just in case everything went well. He had promised to be patient with Jessica and wait for her to be ready, but Shane wasn't sure how much longer he could wait.

After paying for his purchases, Shane returned to his car where he finally noticed his cell phone. He had been so focused on Jessica that he had no idea what was going on down in Virginia. Unable to fight his curiosity, he switched on his cell and waited for it to load. After a few minutes the light on the phone flashed and Shane saw that he had two messages. He dialed his voice mailed and his face went pale when he heard his sister saying what he dreaded.

The doctors were going to wake Jeff up. He listened to the time and realized that the message had been left earlier in the morning. For all he knew Jeff was up and talking, telling the world who he was. He hung up the phone and just stared at the other cars in the parking lot. This couldn't be happening, he thought to himself, not when Jessica had finally come around. If Hardy was up, then he knew the cops were looking for him. Unless, he thought to himself, Stephanie had mentioned about the head trauma. There was still a chance that Jeff couldn't remember. Hoping to get more information, he turned on the radio and switched it to the news channel. While they did cover a story on Jessica disappearance, the reporter had said that the police had no new information.

That had to be good, he thought but there was still a pit in his stomach. He needed more information. He picked up his phone and placed one more phone call. He didn't waste any time when the voice on the other lined pick up.

"It's me." He said into the phone. "What do you know?"

"I told you not to call me again." Meg said as she recognized the voice. "You lied to me and I want nothing to do with this."

"It's too late. You're already in too deep and you know it."

"Look, you told me Jeff wouldn't be hurt. All you needed was to get him out of the house, so you could go talk to Jessica and tell her how you feel. Jeff was not supposed to be hurt. That's what you told me."

"And you believed it. What's more you covered for me. You could have told the cops the truth when they got there, but you didn't. That puts you in as much trouble as me."

"I didn't kidnap anyone!" She yelled.

"You're an accessory." He reminded her.

"Why are you calling anyway? You have your precious Jessica, so just leave me alone."

"I need to know what's going on."

"And I'm supposed to tell you?"

"Yes, if you know what's good for you. You've already seen what I am capable of but trust me I can do much worse. The choice is yours." Shane gave her a second to think it over and then he heard a long sigh.

"I don't know much. I had a run in with Amy and your sister and then Matt made me leave."

"But you didn't." He said knowingly.

"No, I waited in the cafeteria then convinced Stephanie to tell me what was going on. She said they had taken him off sedation and were waiting for him to wake up."

"That's it?"

"I went back up but stayed out of sight. I needed to know if I was in any trouble. I wouldn't put it past you to have told him what I did."

"That hurt, but go on."

"Next thing I knew, you're father came storming out of the room and the cops came in. They know it's you and they're looking for you." Meg told him.

"Okay. I can handle this." Shane rationalized. "This is what we're going to do…"

"Wait, we? There is no we."

"Oh yes there is, I'm not losing Jess now. She loves me and we're going to spend the rest of our life together. No one can stop that, and with Jess out of the picture, you can heal Jeff's wounds. We both get what we want."

"You seriously think she loves you?" Meg asked finally realizing what type of person she was dealing with. He had taken Jessica against her will and now believed that they were going to live happily ever after.

"Of course she does. She always has. I just needed to get her away from Jeff to see it."

"I can't help you, Shane."

"You will help me. You don't have a choice. How do you think everyone will treat you if the truth came out? There won't be a person in the world who will talk to you. Not to mention there's that pesky little prison thing. If I get caught then you get caught. The choice is yours."

"What do you want?" She finally said knowing she had no other option.

"Good girl, now I need you to come up here and bring me a few items."

"You want me up there?"

"It'll be good for you. You could use a change of scenery right now, and the trees are quite lovely right now." Meg listened as Shane gave her a list of items he needed; a laptop, printer, photo paper, blond and black hair dye and just to prove how disturbed he was, some scented candles.

"Wait you want me to drive all the way up there just to bring you toiletries and candles?"

"Romantic huh? It's a surprise for Jess and I also need a gun."

"Wait." Meg stopped him. "What do you need a gun for?"

"Just in case and don't forget the bullets."

"How am I supposed to get a gun?"

"Well, it will be easier for you than me. I'm a wanted man remember? I'll pay you when you get here." he gave her quick instructions on where to go and when he would meet her. "Don't be late and don't do anything stupid." He hung up with her then turned his phone off.

Shane slammed his fists on the steering wheel. The police were looking for him and now so was everyone else. It was only a matter of time before they made it up to Connecticut and tried to take her away from him. He wouldn't let that happen. He had promised Jessica he would protect her and that's just what he'll do. No one was going to keep them apart, not again.

He knew he could trust Meg. She was too scared not to do what he told her. She'd come up with everything he asked for, giving Shane a chance to cover more of his tracks and give him a new identity to better blend in. She was also bringing a little more protection; Shane thought thinking of the gun. He had never even held one before let alone use it, but he'll do whatever it takes to keep Jessica.

He glanced at his watch and realized he had been gone for awhile. She must be worried he thought to himself as he started the car. He needed to get back to her. Just being next to her would make all his worries go away.

"Honey, I'm home. He called out as he entered the house. When he went into the kitchen he saw a note she left on the table.

Shane,

Needed some sleep. I'll be dreaming about you. See ya in the morning. Love, Jess

He went to the bedroom and peered inside. There he found her sleeping peacefully.

"They won't get us." He said and kissed her forehead before walking out of the room.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

As soon as Jeff was brought back into his room he was surrounded by police with a barrage of questions for him. Jeff struggled to answer as best as he could, shaking his head yes or no. He grew more frustrated as time moved on. Thankfully, his doctor finally came in and ordered them to leave.

"I've got good news," he stated once only Gil and Matt were left in the room. "Your tests came back and they're good. Our lungs are functioning well and there's no sign of any additional bleeding."

"So does that mean the tube can come out?" Matt asked him. Jeff felt an overwhelming feeling of relief as the doctor nodded.

"Now you need to remember when it comes out there's going to be some soreness, and it will hurt to talk but it will still be a lot easier to communicate with everyone. Are you ready?" He asked and Jeff nodded eagerly. "Okay, now I'm going to remove it, when I tell you to take a deep breath."

Matt watched as the doctor removed the tube. When it was out, Jeff had a coughing fit which Matt could tell hurt him tremendously. But after a few sips of water, Jeff was sitting up breathing on his own.

"Now you take it easy." The doctor warned him. "I'll be back to check on you in a little bit." Once he left Matt and Gil just stared at Jeff.

"You look like shit." Jeff finally said hoping to alleviate the fearful look in his brother's face.

"Yea well thanks to you I haven't gotten a lot of sleep lately." Matt said smiling.

"It shows." Jeff joked as his brother and father sat down next to him. They were all smiling but no one wanted to address what Jeff really wanted to talk about. "So what do you know?"

"The police are trying to locate him now." The last person to talk to him was Vince, and Shane was vague about where he was. They took Vince's cell phone to try to pin point the location and they're going to check Shane's as well but they're thinking he already shut it off."

"That's it?"

"Vince called off the guys from searching until they can get a more accurate location. They've pretty much searched all of Virginia and North Carolina anyway." Matt told him. "He and Stephanie are with the police now, trying to help."

"How'd they take it?" Jeff asked and Matt just shook his head.

"I imagine it can't be easy." Gil said. "The thought that your own child could be capable of something like this is hard to accept. Not to mention that he considers Jess one of his own."

"And there really has been no sign of her?" Jeff asked. Already knowing the answer, Matt and Gil didn't respond to him.

"Look, it's been a pretty rough day. Why don't you try to rest a little?" Gil said.

"I can't, not till she's back with me. I can't even imagine what she might be going through."

"She's tough." Gil told his son. "She can make it through this but she's going to need your help and you can't do anything holed up in this hospital bed. You need to get your rest. Let your body heal." Jeff wanted to argue more with his father but he knew he was right and he was actually too tired to fight it.

"Fine." He agreed. "But the minute something happens, I want to know."

"You will, I promise." Gil turned to Matt. "Let's give your brother some space." Now waiting for a response, he dragged Matt out of the room.

"Don't you think someone should stay with him?" Matt asked once they were in the hallway.

"I think he needs some time to himself. He's got a lot to process and us hovering over him isn't going to make it any easier. Why don't we see how the investigation is going? Hopefully we'll have something good to tell Jeff when he wakes up." Matt agreed and they walked over to where the police had set up shop.

Vince was still sitting in the corner talking to a detective but it looked like they were done with Stephanie. She was sitting on a couch with Amy. She looked visibly upset and Matt could tell Amy was trying to console her.

"How ya doing?" Matt asked going over to them.

"I'm sorry." Stephanie said with tears in her eyes.

"It's not your fault." He told her.

"I should have known. With everything he's done in the past, I don't know why I didn't think of it."

"Because he's your brother," Amy said.

"That shouldn't make a difference. I mean I saw all the signs. He was always so protective of her. I've even accused him of being obsessed before but when everything started to happen, I didn't even think about it. I just don't get how he could do this. He drove her to a breakdown; she tried to kill herself, not to mention what he did to Jeff. It's hard to believe that's my brother." They just looked at her not knowing what to say.

"I had to call my mother." She continued. "I didn't want to but the police were already sending someone over to the search the house and I didn't want her to find out from them. I had to tell her what he had done. I had to say that her son, my brother, kidnapped my best friend."

"How did she take it?" Matt asked.

"She broke down crying. I still don't think she believes it. What's worse, she had to go tell Marissa. Can you imagine finding out that your husband has been stalking someone for over three years?"

"How's Vince?"

"I haven't had a chance to talk to him. He's been with the FBI since we got in here."

"FBI?" Matt asked.

"Yea. That's them over there. I guess because Jess was taken across state lines, they're here." They were distracted by a commotion across the room as several agents took off.

"What's going on?" Matt asked them but no one would answer him. Vince finally came over to them with Gil following him.

"They pulled Shane's cell phone record. He made a call a few hours ago, to North Carolina." Vince told them.

"Is he still in North Carolina?" Stephanie asked.

"They didn't say. They were going to check with whoever received the called."

"Did they say who it was?" Matt asked.

"They weren't very forth coming." Vince told them. "I'm going to make some calls to see if I can get any more information."

"But nothing on Jessica?" Amy asked and Vince shook his head.

"So far nothing but at least they have a lead. I just want to know what the hell he was thinking," Vince said.

"Or why we didn't see it earlier." Stephanie added shaking her head.

"How's Jeff?" Vince asked.

"He's resting now." Gil told him. "They took the tube out and the doctor said his test results were good. He's out of the woods, now he just needs to heal."

"Can we see him?" Amy asked.

"A little later, I want to give him some time to deal with everything." Gil said.

"I'd like to speak with him also," Vince said. "But we'll wait to you feel he's ready. I need to go check on Linda and then I'll make those calls. I'll be back shortly." Vince told them then left the room.

He had to get out of there, Vince thought to himself. It was just too much to deal with. Somewhere along the way, his son had lost it, and Vince had missed it. He felt like he failed as a father and didn't know what to do next. He also couldn't stand to look at the Hardys. It was his son's fault that they were in that current predicament. Shane tried to kill Jeff and now he had his hands on Jessica.

Vince knew he had to find Shane and fast, fearing the consequences if the police found him first. That way he could ensure Shane would be safe, and Vince would make sure he got whatever medical help he needed. I'll get my son back, Vince thought with a sigh.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Jessica woke the next morning fully aware of what she had to do next. Needing more time to think things through, when Shane had come home last night she pretended to be fast asleep. Then, after waiting a few minutes she got but up and quietly paced the room figuring the best way to get her hands on his keys.

She thought of what he had said to her before locking the door, 'They won't get us'. She had to assume that that meant the police were getting closer. Hopefully Jeff had recovered and was able to tell them everything he knew and the cops were able to get some lead as to where they are. Although help may be on the way, she couldn't chance it and wait to be rescued. She had to take matters in her own hands. Her plan was risky, and if it backfired she could be putting herself in even more danger. But staying with Shane was definitely not an option.

After she got dressed she headed down stairs. Shane was still asleep on the couch. She quickly searched the room to see if he had casually left the keys somewhere, but there was no such luck. They have to be on him, she thought to herself, quietly creeping over to him. She slowly reached towards his pant pocket but he suddenly stirred. Jessica held her breath as he turned back over and continued to sleep. This wasn't going to work. If he woke up while she was reaching into his pocket, the gig would be up and there would be no way of escaping. She decided to stick with her original plan and she went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast and start sweetening him up to get him out of the house again.

"Wow." She said when she got there and saw the hideous red dress that Shane had picked up for her. "I'm going to look like a bad dressed hooker." She held it up to her and then threw it back over the chair shaking her head. Jessica returned to the task at hand, making breakfast for her and Shane. If she wanted her plan to work, she was going to need Shane to pick up a few things, so Jessica had to continue with her act of them as the perfect family.

She prepared a full breakfast and as she looked at the set table, she was reminded of the breakfast she had made for Jeff and Matt that morning at her house. She had been so happy at that moment and felt in control of her life. It was amazing how things could change in just a few short weeks. She took a few deep breaths before going into the living room.

Jessica watched him sleep for a minute, wondering how this all could happen. When exactly was it when Shane had stopped seeing her as just a member of the family and started looking at her as something more? And why didn't she ever realize it? If she had then it never would have escalated to all of this.

"No, no guilt." She whispered to herself. She had to remain strong. The Shane she thought she knew was long gone. He wasn't her friend, he was the enemy. But as much as she wanted to believe it, it still hurt knowing that another part of her family was gone.

"Hey what's going on?" Shane asked quietly and she realized he was awake. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just wasn't sure if I should wake you. You looked so peaceful." She said as sweetly as she could, reaching for his hand. "I have a surprise."

"Really what is it?" He jumped upped fully awake and laughed as she pulled him towards the table. Shane was amazed by the full breakfast she had prepared for him. "You remembered all my favorites!"

"Of course I did. Now eat." She pushed him down in the chair and took a seat at the other end of the table.

"Why'd you do all this?" He asked her suspiciously.

"I wanted to make it up to you. I know our first few breakfasts haven't been what you had planned, so I thought this one should be. Dig in." Jessica flashed him the biggest smile she possibly could before filling her plate with food. She wasn't a big breakfast eater but the more she ate the less she would have to talk and it almost pained her to continue to act this sweet to him. She looked over and realized he still hadn't taken anything. "Is everything alright? Did I miss something?"

"No, this is great."

"Then what's wrong?"

"It's just; I've been waiting for this for a long time. This was how I always dreamed it; I just want to savor it." He told her and Jessica could have sworn his eyes welled up.

"Okay," She started not sure what to say. "Well, don't wait too long; your food will get cold. Besides, there will be many more mornings like this."

"Yes, there definitely will be." He said taking a few pancakes. Thankfully, Shane carried the conversation throughout the meal, all Jess had to do was smile and chew.

"That was great." He told her after they had finished. "I'll clean up." He picked up the plates and brought them into the kitchen. Jessica jumped at he smashed the plates into the sink.

"What is it?" She asked trying to think what she could have done.

"You saw it!" He exclaimed coming back out. This is it, she thought. He must have realized she had searched the house, or maybe she hadn't put everything back like she thought. She stared at him cautiously. "You saw the dress and I wanted it to be a surprise." She let out a sigh of relief as Shane cursed himself.

"Hey, don't do that." She walked over to him. "I love it."

"You do? I knew you would. I tried to pick something you would buy." He said.

"Absolutely. I can't wait to wear it." She leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before going to sit on the couch.

"Have you finished planning our night yet?" He asked her.

"I have and you're going to love it."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Well, if I tell you then it won't be a surprise."

"Can't I even get a hint?" He sat down next to her.

"Well I can tell you that you are going to have the best dinner you have ever had."

"Really?"

"Yea. But only…" She let her voice trail as she looked away.

"But only what?"

"Well," She turned to him and tried to look as sad as possible, "I know what I want to make and I know you'll love it. We just don't have all the ingredients for it. You took a huge risk going to get that dress for me." She paused, waiting for him to pick up on what she wanted.

"You want me to go out again?"

"I know, we shouldn't push it and I'm sure I could come up with something else." She stopped again for dramatic effect placing her hand on his leg. "It just would have been perfect."

"It's okay. I had to run an errand today anyway so I can stop and pick up a few things if you want me to." He smiled at her.

"You mean it? Oh Shane that's great. Thank you." She reached over and hugged him.

"Hey, I always said I'd do anything for you." Jessica was sure he meant it as a compliment but she felt a shiver go through her spine. She forced herself to relax.

"Tomorrow will be great." She said pulling away.

"Wait, tomorrow? Why not tonight?"

"You want it to be perfect right? I mean we don't even have all the ingredients yet and a meal like this is going to take time to prepare. Besides I need some time to get myself ready."

"You?"

"Yea. Take a nice bath, wash my hair, you know make myself presentable."

"You're beautiful the way you are." He said stroking her cheek.

"You have to say that but I want to feel special and right now I just feel dirty." She told him. She could tell he was hesitant so she went in for the kill. Pressing her body against him, she kissed him.

"All right." He relented when she finally pulled her lips away. "I'm going to wash up. Why don't you give me a list of stuff you need and while I'm out I'll also pick up a few things to help you get ready."

"Thank you." She smiled sweetly at him. "You won't regret it." She watched him walk away then went upstairs and got the list she had prepared last night. By the time Shane had come out of the bathroom, she was back on the couch waiting for him.

"Here you go." She handed him the list and waited while he read it.

"You need champagne and vodka?" He asked her.

"Well sure. I need the vodka for cooking."

"And the champagne?" He interrupted her.

"That's for toasting our new start. We got to do that. It would be bad luck if we didn't."

"Well, we certainly don't need any bad luck." He grinned at her.

"Thank you again." She told him.

"It's not a problem. Now remember, I have to make a couple of stops also, so I may be awhile. Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine. Just make sure you're careful." She warned him and gave him another hug.

"I will be." He grabbed his coat and went for the door. He turned around one last time and smiled at her before he walked out.

"Oh thank god." Jessica said dropping the phony grin from her face. She had been smiling so hard it hurt. She watched his car pull away and waved from the window in case he was watching. Once she was sure he was gone she went back off to continue to prepare for her freedom.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

"Jeff," Gil nudged his son hesitantly. He had wanted him to rest as much as possible but the detectives kept pressing to talk to him. "Son, wake up!" Jeff stirred and opened his eyes.

"Hey." He said then looked around the room and noticed they weren't alone. "Who are they?"

"These are some agents from the FBI. They need to ask you a few questions, if you're up to it."

"Yea." Jeff said pulling himself up.

"Mr. Hardy, I'm Agent Miller. We just have a few things we need you to clear up for us."

"Did you find her?" Jeff asked him.

"We're working on it, sir, and we hope you can help us." He told him.

"What do you need?"

"Did McMahon give you any clues about what he had planned?"

"No. All he said kept saying was that he and Jess were meant to be together. He didn't give any leads."

"How would you describe their relationship?"

"Why?" Jeff asked.

"We're just looking for anything. Maybe there was something between them, or something she did that might have made him think they had a relationship?"

"What, like his is her fault?" Jeff said angrily. "Do you think she asked for this, because she didn't? The only thing she's guilty of is trusting people too much."

"No, I didn't mean that. Maybe there was something that he could have misconstrued as love, something he would have fixated on. What about when they were younger, was there anything she remembered fondly?" Agent Miller asked. Frustrated, Jeff struggled to come up with something but not much jumped into his mind.

"She grew up with him. The McMahon's were her family, even after she moved away; she still spent every summer up there. To her, Shane was a big brother. Other than that, she never liked to talk about her childhood."

"I understand."

"No, I don't think you do. You don't know her; not like I do. I love her death, but she doesn't always handle things in the best way. Look at what happened the last time Shane harassed her, she tried to kill herself. Everyone says that she's strong, that she'll pull through." Jeff paused.

"You don't think so?"

"I have to. She's my world too. I'm just scared of what she'll do when she gets desperate."

"From what everyone's told me about her she is stronger and smarter than she was back then. I mean look at what she did to find you?" Miller said trying to reassure him.

"Yea and look where that got her." Jeff said sarcastically and Agent Miller paused not sure where to go from there.

"Who is Meg Samuelson?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Meg? She's my ex."

"How does she know Shane?"

"She doesn't, at least not well. She may have seen him a couple of times at work and she caught him breaking into my house the day I was attacked." Miller nodded at Jeff and stood up to leave. Something about the look on his face bothered Jeff.

"Thank you, Mr. Hardy. If we need anything else we'll let you know."

"Wait." Jeff called out to him. "Please, this waiting around is killing me. I have to know something. What is this lead every keeps talking about and why did you ask about Meg?"

"I'm not at liberty to say right now." Miller told him.

"Please, tell me what's going on." Jeff pleaded with him. He tried to get up from the bed but his father came over to stop him.

"Jeff, no." Gil warned him.

"I have to do something. She's need me." The tone of his voice reached the agent and he came back over to the bed.

"We were able to trace Mr. McMahon's cell phone. He last used it to phone your ex girlfriend."

"Why?" Jeff asked.

"We don't know. It could be he was looking to see what was going on, see what she knew or maybe something more. We sent some agents out to speak with her but her last known address is listed as yours. We haven't been able to locate her."

"How did Shane know how to reach her?"

"He called her cell. We've put out another trace on her phone to find her location." Another agent came in and Miller excused himself going over to them. Jeff struggled to over hear their conversation. Due to their muted tone, he couldn't hear much but he was able to make out Connecticut.

"We'll keep you informed." Agent Miller said to Jeff before walking out the door with the other agents.

"What was that about?" Gil asked.

"Get the doctor." Jeff ordered.

"Why are you hurt?" Jeff shook his head at his father.

"Just get him and Matt too." Gil didn't know what was going on but something told him not to argue. When he stepped outside he saw Amy waiting.

"Amy go get Matt. Jeff's looking for him." Gil told her then headed to the nurse's station to have the doctor paged. When he got back to the room, Matt and Amy were already there.

"Okay, what's going on?" Gil asked when they were all settled.

"I overheard them." Jeff told his father. "I couldn't make out much but I did hear them say Connecticut. That has to be where Shane took her."

"Wait, he took Jess home?" Matt asked.

"He couldn't have. Stephanie said the cops had already been there and Marissa hadn't spoken to Shane in days." Amy told them.

"Well he's got to have her somewhere around there because that's where I think they traced his phone." Jeff said.

"Yea, but how do you know for sure?"

"I don't, but as soon as Agent Miller found that out they took off. So either it was him or Meg."

"Wait, Jeff slow down. What does Meg have to do with this?" Matt questioned him.

"The last phone call Shane placed was to Meg. They think he was trying to get information out of her."

"She was here." Amy said.

"When?" Jeff asked her.

"When they were waking you up." Matt answered. "She just appeared and asked how you were doing. Amy gave her a few choice words and then she left."

"I saw her in the cafeteria." Stephanie said from the doorway. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"It's okay." Jeff told her gesturing for her to come all the way in.

"She apologized and I guess I felt sorry for her so I told her what was going on." She told them all.

"So we can assume now that Shane knows what's going on." Matt said.

"And that doesn't bode well for Jess." Jeff speculated.

"What can I do for you?" Jeff's doctor asked coming in.

"When do I get out of here?"

"You have some serious injuries, probably not for a few days." He told him.

"Not good enough. I want out now." Jeff said and everyone looked at him surprised.

"Why?" Gil asked.

"Because if Jess is in Connecticut, then that's where I'm going to be."

"Mr. Hardy, you suffered some serious injuries," The doctor started.

"I know all that." Jeff cut him off. "I don't care."

"You need to rest." Gil said.

"I'll rest when she's right next to me!"

"Try to calm down." Matt warned him. "We understand you're frustrated but you've been down for days."

"I'm fine." To prove his point Jeff pulled down the blanket and swung his legs over.

"Jeff, don't." Gil ordered but Jeff ignored him. He pushed himself off the bed and onto his feet. He was wobbly at first and Matt reached out to help him but Jeff shook him off. He took a few steps then turned to Stephanie.

"Can you get your Dad to fly us out?" He asked and she nodded. "Good, because I'm signing myself out. Now."


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Shane adjusted his baseball cap as the wind blew. He had been waiting in the park for awhile but he didn't mind that Meg was late. As he glanced around the park and watched all the children playing, he couldn't help but think of Jessica. He wondered what she was planning for their evening and he couldn't help but smile. It really all was coming together, he thought. He could picture the two of them strolling through the park, holding hands, while their kids played on the swings.

"Shane." A voice pulled himself from his daydream. He looked and saw Meg standing in front of him.

"I didn't hear you come up." He told her and noticed she was empty handed. "Where is everything?"

"It's in the car. I couldn't carry it all."

"Then let's take a walk." He stood up, taking her arm. "It's a beautiful day isn't it?"

"Let's just do this without the subtle chit chat, okay." She suggested.

"Wow, somebody's cranky. Did you have any problems?"

"No. It was actually easier than I thought it would be." Meg told him as they stepped up to her vehicle.

"Good." He unloaded everything into his car then closed the trunk. "Get in the car."

"Why?" She asked nervously.

"Because I have a few errands I need to run and I don't want to be recognized. So you're going to go in for me."

"No, I did what you asked. Now just give me the money so I can get out of here."

"I'll say when we're done. Besides, what's the rush?"

"I don't need to be seen either." She said.

"Come on, whose going to recognize you. It won't be that bad. I promise. I just need a few more things, maybe I'll even buy you lunch." He led her to the passenger seat practically forcing her into the car. Meg glanced anxiously around the car. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything. I just need your help one more time." He told her and pulled out of the parking lot. He drove Meg to town where they stopped at the market.

"Here," He said handing her the list.

"What's this?"

"Jess' shopping list," He said and Meg glanced down at it.

"Wait, she actually wrote this?"

"Of course she did. We have a special date coming up. She's making me dinner and this is what she said she needed." Meg shook her head then went inside to get what she could.

After placing the bags into the trunk she got back in the car and Shane took off again. They stopped at the liquor store before he pulled up in front of a drug store.

"What do you need here?" Meg asked him.

"Just go in there and get some stuff for Jess."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, beauty stuff, make-up, scented body wash and all that girlie crap. I want her to look good. Make sure you get everything she would need. Well go ahead." He said when she hadn't moved yet. Meg opened the door and he called out to her. "Oh, and pick up some uh protection." She stopped and looked at him.

"You know what I mean."

"Condoms?" She questioned.

"Yea. I don't know where tomorrow is heading but I'm hopeful. Besides it's better to be safe than sorry. I want us to enjoy a little time together, just the two of us before we start a family." He told her.

"Enough." Meg said not wanting to hear any more details. She went into the store and rushed through the aisles grabbing what she could before quickly heading back to the car. She couldn't take anymore of Shane's crazy ramblings. She needed to get this over with as soon as possible. Shane drove her back to the park and pulled up next to her car.

"Thank you." He said to her as the car came to a stop. He reached into the glove compartment and handed her an envelope. "This should cover everything and then some. You can even take a vacation." She went to reach for the envelope and he pulled it back. "Remember, if I go down, you go down." Meg nodded and took the envelope. She was surprised to actually feel a twinge of guilt. Meg opened the door then paused.

"You're not going to hurt her right?" She asked him.

"Of course not; I love her and thanks to your help we'll spend the rest of our lives together. Besides it no longer concerns you. We're done and you're free. Have a nice life with Jeff." He told her, gesturing for her to leave.

Meg walked out of his car and got into her own. She put the money in the glove compartment and watched his car pull away. She thought back on everything Shane had said and wondered what was really going on. If she hadn't seen the list for herself she wouldn't have believed it. The handwriting was far too feminine to have been Shane's. Maybe what he said was true and Jessica was actually planning the perfect evening for the two of them. She allowed herself to briefly feel a glimmer of hope before reality came crashing back.

"Who am I kidding?" She said glancing at her reflection in the rear view mirror. Meg had only spent a short time with Shane. Even then, she saw how disturbed he was and she knew that Jessica only went with him to save Jeff's life. There was no way she was a willing participant in all of this.

She should have just told him to shove off when he first showed up on Jeff's doorstep, but after the confrontation at Matt's house she was angry and hurt. Even as she listened to Shane talk about how much he loved Jessica, she had a nagging suspicion that something wasn't right. If he wanted to talk to her alone, he could have done it at any time. He didn't need to develop a ruse to get Jeff out of the house.

But Meg was desperate. She had wanted Jeff back and with Shane she thought this could be her chance. Even after she agreed to it, and she watched him destroy Jeff's bike, Meg still didn't change her mind. She continued with the plan, even lying to the police. It wasn't until it was discovered that Jeff was missing that Meg felt any regret, but it was too late. She would have only gotten in trouble if she said anything and now she just dug the hole deeper supplying Shane with what he wanted, especially the gun.

She gave Shane another way to control Jessica if he needed to. It may not have been the best decision, she thought to herself, but it had to be done. At this point it was either her or Jessica and if Meg wanted to stay out of trouble, then Jess had to stay gone. As long as Shane remained in control, Meg was in the clear.

She started up her car and was about to pull away when she heard the sounds of sirens. Two cop cars came pulling into the parking lots with their lights flashing. She let out a sigh of relief as the cars sped past her.

"It's time to get out of here." She told herself putting the car in reverse. She pulled out of the parking spot and headed to the exit. It was then that Meg realized that those two cop cars weren't the only ones in the area. In fact there were two more blocking her exit. And to make matters worse, the cops were standing in front of them staring at her with their guns drawn.

"Turn the car off!" One of them ordered her. Meg had no choice but to comply. She turned off the engine and stepped out of the car.

"Can I help you officers?" She asked sweetly.

"Megan Samuelson?" The taller one asked her. Meg dropped her head and nodded at them. He came over and took her arm. "You're going to need to come with us."

"I didn't do anything." She protested. "It's not my fault. Please!" Ignoring her pleading and tears they led her to the patrol car.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

While Meg was getting arrested, Jeff was gingerly stepping off the plane. After arguing with the doctors, Jeff checked himself out against medical advisement. The stronger drugs he had been given at the hospital were beginning to wear off. The doctor had relented and prescribed himself something to dull the pain if he needed, but Jeff was too afraid to take them. He didn't want anything to affect his judgment, not when it counted this much. Jeff would just have to work through it.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked coming up behind him. He had noticed how slowly his brother had been walking. "Maybe you should sit down."

"No I'm fine. We need to get settled and see what's going on." He told him. They had agreed to stay at Vince's compound figuring it would be better if they all stayed together. Plus Vince would have a better chance of getting information out of the FBI than any of them could.

Jeff, Matt, Amy and Stephanie got into one car while Vince got into a separate car. They had already decided to stop and get a bite to eat. That way it would give a chance to talk to Linda and make sure she was okay before they all came barreling in.

"What do we do first?" Amy said after they had sat down at the table.

"We should head to the house when we're done." Stephanie said. "If I know my father he's already on the phone trying to see what's going on."

"Then after that?" Amy asked again and everyone just looked at each other.

"Well hopefully the FBI will have something but if they don't I guess we just start looking around." Jeff said.

"It's a big state." Stephanie said reiterating what they were all thinking. Jeff hoped that Vince would have something for them. Not wanting to waste too much time they all ordered quick items, so that they can rush out of there. When the food came Jeff took a few bites then was ready to go.

"Dude, I know we're in a rush but let us finish." Matt told him noticing his brother fidgeting across the table. "Besides you haven't eaten real food in awhile, it would do you good."

"I'm fine." Jeff said and he continued to watch them eat while tapping his fingers on the table.

"Jeff, chill!" Matt said staring at him.

"Matt, she out there and we're just sitting here."

"We need to eat."

"What about Jess? God knows how she's being treated." Jeff told them.

"Shane wouldn't hurt her." Stephanie said.

"Yea, because you know him so well." He snapped back at her.

"Jeff, calm down. Don't take it out on her." Matt said.

"I'm sorry." Jeff said to Stephanie.

"It's alright." She said and looked away.

After Jeff's last outburst, everyone was pretty much done eating. They headed back to Vince's house and piled in. Stephanie hugged her mother the moment she saw her. She was about to show them to their rooms when Vince stepped out and called Jeff and Matt over to the study.

"I just got off the phone with Agent Miller." He told them as they sat down.

"What did he say?" Matt asked.

"Well first, he was very upset that you checked yourself out of the hospital and came out here, but he also figured you would."

"That's it?" Jeff asked.

"No, that's not. They want you to come down to the station for a few more questions. He's sending a car to come pick you up."

"Did they say what about?"

"I think you should wait for them to tell you." Vince told him.

"Why?" He asked but Vince didn't answer him and his mind went for the worse. "Did they find her?"

"No. It's nothing like that, I swear but Agent Miller would be able to explain it better."

"When does the car get here?" Matt asked.

"Soon. I uh, wanted to talk to Jeff alone for a little. Why don't we go outside for some air? Matt can let us know when the car is here." Jeff nodded and followed Vince out back. They got out back and Vince leaned against the railing staring at the lawn. Jeff looked around the property.

"Is that the playhouse?" Jeff asked pointing to a large shed against the fence.

"Yea." Vince said raising his eyebrow.

"Jess used to talk about it."

"Those kids would spend hours back there." He sighed. "Linda used to have to go down there and drag them back to the house to eat."

"Yea, that's what she said."

"I'm sorry." Vince told him and Jeff just stared. "For what he did to you and for everything he's done to Jess. I should have seen it."

"How could you? I mean none of us did."

"I'm his father. I know I wasn't around a lot but I tried and up to a few weeks ago I thought I did a good job. I failed." Jeff wasn't sure what to say to him but he knew that he had to say something.

"Look, this is something none of us could ever think would happen. I just don't think its right that we all keep blaming ourselves. Right now we need to focus on finding them, and making sure Jess is safe."

"What about Shane?" Vince asked him. Again Jeff didn't know how to respond but this time he was saved by Matt coming out.

"The car is here." He told them. Jeff nodded to Vince before following Matt to the car. They rode in silence giving Jeff a chance to reflect on his thoughts and Vince. Matt had saved him from answering but it wouldn't last forever. What about Shane? After all he had done to both him and Jess, did Vince really think that Jeff would be able to forgive him? He put Jessica through hell, and Jeff swore Shane would pay for it.

Jeff and Matt walked into the building and were escorted over to some chairs and told to wait. Jeff looked around and saw Agent Miller in another room talking to someone. He nodded at Miller when the agent looked up. The woman in the chair turned around and Jeff got the shock of his life.

"Meg?" He said in disbelief. "What is she doing here?" Matt looked to where Jeff gestured and shrugged his shoulders as Jeff headed for the room. Miller came out and stopped him.

"What did she do? Where is Jess?" Jeff yelled towards the room.

"Calm down and let me explain." Miller showed Jeff to a seat and waited for him to sit before explaining. "We found her at a local park."

"What is she doing here?"

"We don't know. She's refusing to talk to us."

"Well can't you force her or something?" Jeff asked him.

"Believe me, I've threatened her with a lot but she keeps saying the same thing. She won't say anything to us." Miller paused. "But she will talk to you."

"Can we do that?"

"It's not normal procedure but I got to tell you, right now this is the only lead we have. You're girlfriends been missing for awhile and if we don't find him soon…" Miller didn't need him to finish.

"So what can I do?" He asked.

"We're going to let you go in there but I'll be with you the entire time and let me ask the questions. You're just going to be there." Jeff nodded in agreement. "Now remember, she might say something you won't like. But keep your cool; we need her to keep talking."

"I will." Jeff promised.

"All right, then let's do this." Miller opened the door and Jeff walked in to face Meg.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

As soon as he got in, Meg stood up and headed over to him, but Agent Miller stopped her and escorted her back to her seat. He gestured for Jeff to sit across from her, and then he took his own seat next to Jeff.

"This is how this will work. I'm going to let Mr. Hardy be here but I'll ask the questions. This is your only chance to tell him." He told her and she nodded her head. "Then let's begin. First question, when did you first get involved with Shane McMahon?" Meg looked at Jeff.

"I'm sorry." She started, "I didn't think it would go this far. I just wanted you back again. Things just got out of hand."

"What did you do?" Jeff asked her and Miller touched his arm to remind him he was just supposed to listen.

"After our fight at Matt's house, I uh went back to our house to pack my things. Shane was there. He told me that he needed to talk to Jessica and that so far you wouldn't let him. He said he just wanted to tell her how he feels; that he loved her but you were scared that she would leave you if she knew how Shane felt, so you wouldn't let him."

"I know it sounds stupid," Meg tried to explain, "but I saw it as a chance to get you back so I agreed to help him. It wasn't supposed to go this far. He told me to call you and tell you we had a break in so that you would come over. I didn't know that he had been doing those things to her, to you." She paused looking at Jeff for some kind of response.

"Go on." Miller told her.

"It just got out of hand." She said and explained everything that had happened that night with her calling Jeff and then talking to the police.

"Why didn't you tell the cops the truth when they came?" Miller asked.

"I was scared I'd be in trouble and I didn't think we had harmed anyone. I didn't know he took you and then when all the reports started coming out about you being rushed to the hospital and Jessica being kidnapped, I knew that I'd get in trouble. You have to believe me. I never meant to hurt you." Jeff shook his head disgusted.

"When did you see him next?"

"Shane called me to see what was going on. He wanted to know how Jeff was doing and if anyone knew his part in it. Then he told me he needed some items and that I had to bring it to him. He threatened me. He said if he got caught then so would I. I didn't want to go to jail so I helped him."

"What did he want?" Miller asked.

"I brought him a laptop and a printer. He also wanted hair dye and some scented candles." She paused not wanting to tell them the last part, but she knew it was too late to hold anything back. She lowered her head. "I gave him a gun."

"You did what?" Jeff yelled at her not able to hold it back any longer. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do?" She pleaded, tears rolling down her face.

"How about call the cops? You could have stopped this whole thing!"

"Jeff, let me ask the questions." Miller warned. Jeff sat back down but Meg could tell he was fuming. "You met him at the park?" Meg nodded.

"I gave him everything, then he had me run some errands with him before he drove off."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. He didn't tell me."

"Okay, let's go back. You said he had you run errands. What kind?" Miller asked trying another angle.

"Shopping, we went to the market; the liquor store. He said…" Meg let her voice trail.

"Go on." Miller implored her.

"He said they had a special date planned for tomorrow. He even had me pick up some beauty items. He said Jessica wanted to dress up for it."

"He was lying." Jeff said.

"Shane gave me a list. It was written by her." Meg said and Agent Miller pulled out a slip of paper from his files.

"That would be this?" Meg glanced at it and nodded. Miller showed it to Jeff. "Is this her writing?" Jeff stared at in shock. It was indeed her hand writing. He tried glancing at the items on the list but then Miller pulled it away.

"I'll take that as a yes." He put it back in the file. "Meg, is there anything else you could tell us? Anything we should know?"

"I am sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." She looked to Jeff but he just turned to Agent Miller.

"Are we done?" He asked him. Miller nodded then Jeff stood up and headed to the door.

"Jeff?" Meg called after him.

"Don't" He said turning back to her. "I don't want to hear it. You think you could just say you're sorry and everything is forgiven? You let him take her; you gave him a gun!"

"I didn't have a choice!"

"Yes you did! You keep saying that but it's not true. You could have told the cops. You could have confessed in the beginning and we wouldn't be here right now. He tried to kill me and god knows what he's going to do with her."

"I didn't think he would…" She tried explaining but he cut her off.

"Oh you thought all right. You thought about yourself. You didn't even want to consider that anyone else would get hurt. Well I saw it, first hand. He tied me to a chair, taunted me, broke three of my ribs and almost killed me! And Jess? I've seen him push her, throw her, force her to kiss him. What do you think he's doing right now?" Meg looked to the ground.

"Condoms." She said and Jeff paused. "He had me buy condoms." Frustrated, Jeff ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm done. I don't ever want to see you again." He walked to the door and opened it before turning to Meg one last time. "If he hurts her, I'll kill you."

Matt watched as Jeff came storming out of the room. Agent Miller came out behind him trying to calm him down. He went over to them to give his brother support.

"What the hell do we do now?" Jeff yelled. "We're no closer to finding her now than before!"

"Look, we got some very good leads from her." Miller said holding up his hands. "Now just let us work with it."

"Work with what? She didn't tell us anything except that she's a selfish idiot!" Jeff felt the anger pouring through his veins. He wanted to go back in there and strangle Meg for what she did. "How could she do that?"

"Don't worry, she's going to pay for her crimes and we did get some clues. They were around the town; he had her meet him at a local park. He's sticking to places that are familiar. That shows that he stayed local. It narrows our search area."

"So what, you go door to door looking for them?" Jeff said sarcastically. "I'm sure that will work."

"It's a start." He told him, grabbing his arm. "Your anger isn't going to get us anywhere and it certainly isn't going to help Jessica."

"What else can I do?" He asked frustrated. He sunk down in the nearest chair and put his head in his hands.

"Now don't get angry but I have to ask. That list you saw, is it at all possible that Jessica is going along with this?"

"No way!" Jeff said raising his head. "She must be up to something; planning an escape."

"Fine, but if that's true, let's just hope she doesn't put herself in any more danger." Miller said.

"You heard her. You know what he's planning." Jeff said and Agent Miller nodded. "We can't let that happen. I won't be able to bring her back from that."

"We'll find her." Miller promised then looked to Matt. "Why don't you take him home? I contact you as soon as we have anything."

Matt nodded and took his brother's hand. The realization of what was going on was too much for Jeff. He allowed Matt to lead him back to the waiting car.

"Tell me it will be okay." Jeff said when they got to the car.

"It will be." Matt said as he helped him into the car. Matt wasn't so sure. He didn't know what had happened in the interrogation room, but judging from everyone's reaction, it didn't look to good for Jess.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Alone in the bedroom, Jessica glanced down at the prescription bottle in her hand. It was a small vial that thanks to Shane's years of torment, she had come to know well. Jessica still couldn't believe her luck in finding them. After putting the newspaper back in the drawer, the night Shane went out, she continued with her search desperate to find a way out. She leaned down and opened the cabinets underneath the sink. As, she looked around at the various cleaning supplies that were there, she found herself faced with a new dilemma.

How far did she want to go? She could easily slip any of these into Shane's food but was that what she really wanted to do? Most of these bottles could kill him. He deserves this, she thought trying to rationalize it. He had stalked her, terrorized her and was keeping her in this house against her will. Not to mention what he did to Jeff. But even with all that, she knew she wouldn't be able to go that extreme.

"There has to be another way." She said aloud and pushed the bottles out of the way. That was when she saw them. They were hidden all the way in the back and if she hadn't have moved the other bottles she never would have seen them. Somehow Shane had gotten his hands on her sleeping pills. She didn't know why he had bothered since he hadn't used them on her, nor did she care. All she knew was that they were just what she needed. It wouldn't kill him but it could give her a chance to knock him out if she used them right. She took them upstairs and hid them underneath the bed, praying that Shane would never realize they were gone. So far he hadn't.

A sound from outside the room brought her back to present time. She quickly put the bottle back underneath the bed and pretended to be asleep. She heard his footsteps come towards her and waited. Feeling his touch on her shoulder she pretended to wake.

"You're back already?" She asked sitting up. "Did everything go okay?"

"Everything went fine. I got what you needed and a few extras."

"Really? What did you get?"

"Patience." He warned her then gestured to the bag on the floor. "This should help you get ready. I hope I chose wisely."

"I'm sure it's fine." She went over to it and started looking through it. She pulled out the box of hair dye and looked to him.

"Don't worry about that. It's just in case we need it."

"Is anything wrong?"

"No, not yet but there may come a time when we have to get out of here, and we'll need a fresh start." Seeing the concerned look on her face he went over to. "It's just a precaution. There's no reason for concern."

"Good because I hate to leave this place, especially after all the work you've put into it." She smiled at him.

"Well, I didn't mean to wake you. I just wanted to bring your stuff in and make sure you were okay. I'll let you get some sleep for our big day."

"Okay." She said and let him kiss her cheek before he left the room.

She was surprised that he was willing to leave so quickly. There must have been more going on then he wanted her to know. She glanced at the hair dye, and shook her head. They must be closing in on us, she thought. Now Shane was trying to come up with a new plan of escape, meaning she definitely had to get out of there before he took them even further away.

"This had better work." She said softly walking over to the window. Hopefully, by tomorrow night she'd be free and back in Jeff's arms. She glanced out at the surrounding areas lit up by the moonlight. He's out there somewhere, maybe even nearby. She looked up at the sky and made a silent prayer that everything would go as she had planned, before turning from the window and heading back to bed.

* * *

Matt studied his brother's face in the moonlight. After arriving back at Vince house everyone rushed them for information. Jeff shrugged them all off and went out back. Seeing the look on his face, only Matt followed him out. He waited patiently until Jeff finally told him everything that had gone down in the interrogation room.

"So that's where we stand." Jeff said finishing. "We're no closer to finding her, Jess is planning something that we'll probably put her in even more danger, and thanks to Meg, Shane's got all the backup he needs. I just don't know what to do."

"Miller thinks they're somewhere local, that he's sticking to familiar areas, right?"

"Yea, so?"

"So we start checking those areas. We'll talk to Stephanie, or even Vince, and find out where the used to hang out. We can find her before anything else happens."

"Yea, right." Jeff said sarcastically. "And we'll just happen to show up somewhere at the same time he does. Come on Matt, be real that's not going to happen."

"We'll ask around, show their pictures. We know he's been around town, maybe someone seen something else."

"Like what?"

"I don't know!" Matt yelled at him. "Maybe they've seen his car, or anything. God, why are you being so stubborn?"

"I'm not being stubborn. I'm being realistic."

"Look, she hasn't given up so why should you? Jess is out there and she's still fighting." Matt said trying to lift his brother's spirit. "I get it. We've all hit that point where we wanted to give up."

"I'm not giving up. I wouldn't do that to her. I'm just…" He looked away.

"Scared?" Matt asked knowingly. Jeff wanted to say no, but he knew that was not true. Up until now he had always had something to focus on. Whether it be trying to free himself from Shane or getting out of the hospital. But now, all he had to focus on was her and that idea that he might not find her. The thought that he might lose Jessica scared him.

"What if she doesn't pull it off?" He finally asked his brother. "What if she makes it worse?"

"She won't. You just have to believe that she's thought this through and she knows what she's doing. Besides we may even find her before she has to do something. We just can't give up. It's got to work out." Neither one said anything for awhile and just sat there with his own thoughts.

"Look," Matt started, interrupting the silence. "Why don't I go inside and let them know what's going on. Maybe Steph can even come up with some places for us to start. You just take a few minutes. Come in when you're ready." Jeff nodded to him and then watched Matt head back inside. Staring up at the stars he thought of Jessica.

"We're going to find you babe; we have to." He spent a few more moments outside before heading back in. Amy and Matt were waiting for him. "What's going on?"

"Vince is on the phone with Miller trying to find out what they're going to do. Stephanie had already gone home to check on her kids but I spoke to her. She's going to come up with some places we can check out. She'll be back in the morning." Matt told him.

"Wait. What about tonight?"

"Jeff, we don't know the areas and its dark outside. We wouldn't be able to see anything. Besides, it's been a long day. We could all use a little rest." Amy said.

"But we're wasting time!"

"It will do you good to rest." Vince said coming into the room. "You just got out of the hospital; you can't be at full strength."

"I'm fine."

"You'll be even better after you rest. I spoke to Agent Miller, he already has people out. Why don't you rest a little and then when Stephanie returns we'll all start out fresh."

"Come on Jeff, you've been through a lot today. Just a few hours, besides, we need to go out there at full strength and you look like crap." Matt said agreeing with Vince. He knew Jeff was close to losing it. Even if he wouldn't admit it, Jeff needed a break.

"Well, I'm putting my foot down." Vince said. "No one is going out tonight so you better all head to your rooms and rest. And don't get any ideas, I'll be watching." Vince warned Jeff before walking away; ending the discussion.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Jeff tossed and turned all night. He couldn't believe that they were all just there doing nothing while Jess was somewhere nearby. He had thought about going out, even gone downstairs but as he went to open the door he noticed that Vince had set his security alarm. If Jeff opened the door he'd wake the entire house up and then they would all just argue again. Jeff felt like a prisoner in McMahon's home.

To pass the time until they woke up Jeff explored the house. As he walked the hallways he glanced up at the pictures on the wall. He stopped and paused at one of the pictures. It was a photo of Jessica, Stephanie and Shane with their arms slung over each other's shoulders. Judging by the look of them Jess and Steph must have been about 16 or 17. Both girls were smiling big for the camera, but instead of Shane joining them he was looking to Jessica. While the look may have appeared innocent at the time, now it looked sinister. All it reminded him of now, is how long Shane had been dreaming of her.

"I figured you'd be up early." Jeff turned as he heard Vince's voice. Vince came over and glanced at the picture. "That was taken at the park. It was right before Jess found out her mom was sick. She had been staying with us while her mother was having tests run. Stephanie thought it was a good idea for us all to have a picnic to take her mind off of everything. They were happy." Vince grew silent staring at the three smiling kids. "You have to understand, he's my son."

"And what about Jess? She doesn't matter."

"Of course she does."

"But she's only like a daughter. It's not the same right?" Jeff questioned him.

"I don't want either of them hurt."

"Yea, well she has been hurt but it's not like she's blood." He said sarcastically.

"I don't appreciate what you're implying." Vince glared at him. "I care what happens to both of them. I want Jess to be safe and for Shane to get the help he needs."

"Yea, well all I care about is her. I don't give a damn what happens to Shane. He did all this and he should pay for it." They stared at each other for a few moments. "I'm gonna see if Matt's up yet." Jeff said as he walked away. He finally knew where Vince stood. He would find the best lawyers he could to ensure that Shane would avoid serious jail time regardless of what that would do to Jess. Jeff had a feeling that when this was all over Jess had lost more of her already small family.

In his anger, Jeff didn't even bother knocking on Matt's door. Instead he barged right in, hoping that if he wasn't already awake the commotion of his entrance would do the trick. Even with all the noise he made, Matt still laid sleeping in the bed. Jeff went over to his brother and shook his shoulder.

"What?" Matt said opening his eyes.

"Come on, let's go!" Jeff ordered throwing a t-shirt to his brother.

"Why? What's going on?"

"I need to get out of here, now."

"All right, calm down." Matt said getting dressed. He wondered what had happened that caused his brother to get so angry but Jeff had already left the room. He quickly ran out of the room to catch up with him.

"Dude, wait up." He called after Jeff. When Matt reached the living room he saw Vince sitting on the couch. Jeff just leaned against the wall glaring. He tried to gauge the situation as neither man would look at one another. Finally Matt caught Vince's eye.

"You can take one of my cars." Vince stated handing Matt a set of keys. "I'd prefer if you drive since your brother is a little hot headed today." Jeff moved towards him but Matt got between them.

"Look, I don't know what went down, but now is not the time."

"He's more concerned about saving his son's neck, then Jess' safety." Jeff informed him.

"I never said that." Vince argued.

"You didn't have to."

"All right, stop." Matt said to both of them. He looked to his brother. "Everyone's under a lot of pressure right now. Just keep your cool."

"I'm trying." Jeff said looking away.

"Maybe it's best if we get out there. We need something to do." He looked to Vince. "I'll give Stephanie a call and we'll meet up somewhere. If anything comes up just call me on my cell."

"Yea he'll do that." Jeff mumbled sarcastically. Matt pushed his brother to the door.

"Please." He told Vince.

"I will." Believing Vince, Matt followed Jeff out the door. The brothers silently got into the car and Matt pulled out of the driveway.

"Do you want to explain that?" He asked Jeff once they were on the road.

"Let's just call Stephanie and get to work." Jeff said shaking his head.

"It's early, let's wait a little."

"Why does everyone want to wait?"

"Jeff, she's been down south with us for awhile. Give her a little more time to be with her kids. Let's just drive a bit so you can let off some steam. I don't want you biting Steph's head off as well."

"I wasn't biting Vince's head off. He's more concerned with what happens to Shane then Jessica."

"It's his son."

"So you agree with him?" Jeff asked outraged.

"Of course not. I could give two shits about Shane and you know that. But you've got to understand Vince's point of view. It's still his son. We're doing all this because we love Jess. She's our family. Shane is his."

"So was Jess, or at least that's what he always told her."

"She is; which is why this is so hard for them. We only have one goal and that's Jess. They've got two people they care about in this."

Jeff stayed silent. He didn't agree with his brother at all. Shane was the villain in all of this and all Jeff wanted to see is him pay.

"You've got to stay calm." Matt warned his brother reading his mind. "If you're too angry, you can screw up and make things worse. Nothing rash, remember?"

"Fine, I got it. Can we just do something please?" They drove into town and Matt parked the car in a local parking lot.

"So now what?" Matt asked his brother. Jeff hadn't thought that far. All he had wanted to do was to just look for Jess but he hadn't thought of how to do it.

"Let's just ask around." He said stepping out of the car but even that didn't work. Everyone they spoke to had heard about the case but no one knew anything concrete and no one had seen Shane. After stopping at all the stores on the strip hey headed back to the car frustrated.

"Well that was productive." Jeff said sarcastically.

"I'm going to call Stephanie, see if she's up." Matt said walking away. Jeff paced around the car frustrated until his brother came back.

"Did you reach her?" He asked.

"Yea, it turns out she's been up for awhile trying to think of places to check out. She wants us to meet up at some park they used to all go to." Matt said getting into the car. "Pretty much everything is around there."

As Matt drove to the park Jeff stared out at the area. It looked like your typical upper class neighborhood. Giant houses on large green well manicured lawns. Most of them were even the same style houses, stepford like. He glanced up at one set further back from the street. Slightly hidden from the road by trees, it was more of a whimsical house. Jeff admired that there was at least one person in this community who didn't seem like a conformist. When they got to park Stephanie was already waiting with Amy.

"What happened? I came downstairs and Vince said you guys had left already." Amy asked coming up to them.

"Sorry, Jeff's had a bad morning." Matt told her.

"It's alright. I called Steph when I found out you were gone. She had already spoken to Vince. So where do we start?"

"Well, I thought we should ask around here." Stephanie said. "Agent Miller told my dad that this was where they picked up Meg."

"What about the FBI? Did they tell him what they were doing?" Jeff asked.

"He didn't say anything to me. You had him pretty fuming. He does care about Jess you know. It's just complicated." She told him. "I brought some pictures along in case anyone needed them." She handed out photos of Shane and Jess to each of them.

"Maybe we should break into groups." Amy suggested. "We'd cover more ground."

"I don't know." Matt started. He wanted to be there for Jeff but didn't think it was a good idea for the girls to go off alone.

"It'll be fine. I'll go with Jeff and you can go with Amy." Steph told him. Matt still wasn't sure but Jeff didn't give him any time.

"Whatever, let's just get going." He headed off leaving Stephanie to rush to catch up. Matt shrugged then he and Amy went off in the other direction.

"Jeff wait up!" Stephanie called after him. When she did finally reach him he was already talking to a couple on the bench.

"No, I haven't seen them, sorry." The man told him. Jeff thanked them before moving on to the next person. They walked around for a half an hour talking to people but it was the same as earlier. So far no one has seen Shane.

"This is ridiculous." Jeff said getting even more frustrated. "How is it possible that no one has seen anything? He was here yesterday."

"Maybe we're going about this wrong." Stephanie said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this is the last place he was, but all he did was drop off Meg and leave. Maybe we should try where he was before that."

"You mean the drug store?"

"It is a busier part of town. There would have been more people there."

"Well, this is a bust, so I'm willing to try anything. Let's get Amy and Matt and get out of here."


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

"It's time to wake up!" Shane sung out as he opened up the curtains and let the sun light up the bedroom. "Come on Jess, now I let you sleep late but we have a big day ahead of us, so wake up sleepy head."

"I'm up." She said wiping her eyes. She looked at Shane and could see the eagerness in his eyes over the upcoming 'date'.

"Did you sleep okay?" Shane kissed her cheek as she nodded. "So what is our game plan for today?"

"Well, I need time to prepare our meal, and to get ready of course."

"What do I get to do?"

"I'm going to handle everything, so you can go out and do whatever you need to do."

"I'll just hang around in case you need any help."

"You can't." Jessica said jumping up. Shane looked at her suspiciously. "I just mean, this is supposed to be a surprise for you and I can't surprise you if you're here."

"But I live here too."

"I know that but we need to do this right and I need time to get ready. I can't do that why you're here. It would just be awkward."

"Well, where do I get ready?"

"I don't know. You'll think of something. You always do." She softly kissed his neck. "I just want everything to be perfect."

"Fine. I'll figure out something to do. What time do you want me to be back?"

"Figure around five."

"That late? Can't we do this earlier?"

"All good things come to those who wait." She whispered in his ear. "Now go and let me get ready. I'll see you here at five." She danced out of the room and ran to the bathroom. When she got there, she turned on the water and let it run waiting for Shane to leave. He knocked on the door to say goodbye. When she heard the front door close, she went back out and checked to make sure his car pulled out of the driveway.

Assured that he was gone, she retrieved the pill bottle and then went into the kitchen to prepare his meal. She pulled out all the supplies she would need and then removed two pills and placed them on the counter. Grabbing the wooden mallet, she smashed the pills till they were dust. She contemplated crushing some more but there were only two more left. What if it didn't go as planned and she needed to try it again?

"He'll just have to he drink more." She said aloud. The combination of the two sleeping pills and a lot of liquor should hopefully do the trick. Jessica took the powder and rubbed it into one of the pieces of beef mixing it in with other seasonings. After wrapping them both in dough, she closed them with a toothpick, making sure she knew which one was Shane's.

With the food started, Jessica headed into the bathroom to get dressed. With one look at herself in the mirror, the nerves began building up and she started doubting her decision. Was she making a mistake by trying to escape, or would it be better if she waited for a rescue? She knew from last night that they were getting closer, but there was always a chance that Shane would just take her somewhere else.

Her decision was made when she went back up to her room. Shane had left her a gift on her bed. As she opened the box to reveal a lingerie set she got a sense of how he was planning on their evening to end. She had to get out and quick. Hoping to calm her nerves she went back to the bathroom to take a bath.

After a good soaking, Jessica went to finish setting up for the dinner. She checked on the meal and set the table before finally heading upstairs to get dressed. Against her better judgment she put on the lingerie that Shane had brought before slipping on the dress. She walked over to the mirror to take a look. This is Shane's fantasy, she thought to herself. He could have very well just hired a hooker instead of going through all the work of kidnapping her. She would never have dressed like this, not unless the WWE had forced her to. Putting the outfit out of her mind she went downstairs to finish her final preparations.

She lit the candles on the dinner table than took a look around. Everything was set. The food was finished and she had set each plate, making sure that she knew which one was Shane. All that was left to do was the waiting. Shane should be back shortly and then everything could begin.

Jessica looked around and noticed the laptop and printer set up on the floor next to the couch. She pulled out the laptop and envelope fell out with it. She opened up the envelope and saw two passports, one for her and one for Shane. These aren't real, she thought to herself realizing that he was planning on them going much further away than she thought. Shane was planning on them leaving the country. She grabbed his laptop quickly turning it on.

As the computer loaded she prayed that there was an internet connection or a way for her to reach someone. There was, but Shane had blocked it out, and after trying every password she could think of she closed the application. She was going to turn it off but then decided to check its files instead. In it she found a file titled "Mom and Dad". She clicked on it and waited for it to open. When it came up, she moved closer to the screen and read the letter he wrote for his parents.

_Mom & Dad,_

_By the time you read this, we will be gone. We need you to know that this is not the way I had wanted it to turn out. Having to shut you out of our life was never the plan and I hope that it is only temporary. Once Jess and I are set up, we hope to be able to contact you and keep you informed on how we are doing._

_The main thing we want you to do is not worry. This is for the best. Jessica and I will get the chance to connect without the fears of any unwelcome involvement and it's what she wants too. You should see how excited she now is as we talk about our future. It's what we both need._

_Do not be upset with either of us for this decision. We know how much you would have liked to be there to witness all our love has to offer. Once everyone realizes how much we love one another, I am sure we will be able to return without any repercussions. The world just needs time to accept us._

_Please take care of my kids and tell them that our leaving is only temporary. When we return, we will all be one happy family. Apologize to Marissa and let her know that this is not her fault. It was wrong for me to do this to her but as hard as we tried, our relationship could never match up to what I have with Jess. I know you will do your best to make her understand. Remember that we love you and we will see each other again._

_Your Loving Son and Daughter,_

_Shane & Jess_

With thoughts swirling in her head, Jessica quickly shut down the file and turned off the laptop. The plan had to work; she thought thinking of what he had written. He had written using terms like 'we' and 'us'. Was it possible that anyone would think she was a willing participant in this? That this is what she wanted as well? She knew that thanks to her act, Shane thought that they were a couple, but what about the rest of the world. She had to get out and quick. Jessica had no intentions of fleeing the country with him. She put everything back as she had found them then paced the room waiting for Shane return as her anxiety built.

She glanced out the window and thought about all that could go wrong. She knew what had to be done but it all hinged on Shane passing out. If he didn't then she would be forced to continue the sham for her who knows how long. She couldn't play the happy couple forever.

She watched as cars drove passed and marveled at the situation. Escape was so close yet so far away. All day people drove past the house but had no idea that someone was there stuck behind the bars on the windows. She wondered how come no one had ever stopped to look at the house. She imagined that they would find the fact that all the windows were blocked strange, but no one bothered. Her only good fortune was that at least she wasn't trapped in the middle of nowhere. When she made it out she wouldn't have to search for help. She just needed to get to the car and drive off to freedom.

"Let this work." She prayed as she continued to wait for Shane to pull up.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Frustrated, Jeff followed everyone back into Vince's house. They had spent all day chasing nothing. After leaving the park, they had headed to the drug store looking for a lead. Unfortunately, when they got there they weren't alone. The FBI had already pounced on the drug store pulling video and talking to witnesses. As soon as Jeff got out of the car, Agent Miller came over to them.

"You shouldn't be here." Miller told him.

"I have to do something."

"Well right now all you're doing is impeding our investigation."

"All we're doing is looking for my girlfriend. We haven't done anything to get in the way."

"Yea, besides the more people looking the better." Matt said chiming in. "You can't expect us to just sit around and wait."

"Actually, I do. Look, I took a lot of heat letting you get involved in the interrogation. I really think at this point you should all hang back. Take a look around you. We're surrounded by reporters." Jeff scanned the area and noticed several news trucks and reporters set up around the parking lot. Most of them had their cameras angled at them.

"Well that's good. It will have more people looking." Amy said.

"And it lets Shane know that we're on to him." Miller told them. "That's exactly what we don't want. If he figures out what we're up to there's no way of knowing what he'll do."

"Like take it out on Jess." Jeff finished for him and Miller nodded.

"Not to mention seeing you on camera will only make him more desperate. I need you to lay low. The less exposure you get the better." Miller said glancing at more reporters setting up. "That crew over there. They followed you in and now that they all know you're here…"

"They'll follow us around."

"But we might get more information." Stephanie insisted. "There might be people willing to talk to us instead of you."

"Those are people you wouldn't want to come in contact with." Miller told her as another agent came over. He whispered into Miller's ear. Miller mumbled something to him before turning back. "Get out of here, I'll let you know." Miller ran off jumping into a waiting car.

"They know something." Jeff said watching him. He took one look at his brother and they ran back to the car, barely waiting for the girls to get in before pulling out of the parking lot and following the agents' car. Jeff could feel his adrenaline pumping through his veins as they drove through what was now becoming familiar territory to him.

"We're headed back to the park." Jeff told them.

"We were just there. We didn't see anything." Amy said but that was in fact where the cars were headed. They pulled into the parking lot pulling alongside Miller who glanced at them annoyed.

"Stay there!" He ordered them running off. Jeff ignored him of course jumping out of the car and following. Matt turned to Amy and Steph.

"I better go after him. You guys wait here." They nodded at him and watched as Matt got out of the car and went off in the same direction.

Jeff caught up with them quickly and Agent Miller pushed him back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? I told you to stay in the car!"

"Where is she?" Jeff asked pushing back.

"You better hold your brother back." Miller yelled to Matt. "Or I'll have him held for obstruction of justice." Matt grabbed a hold of Jeff's arm and pulled him away.

"Just chill out." He told his brother, dragging him away from everyone.

"Let go of me!" Jeff yelled at him.

"No, not until you calm down. This isn't helping. Now if you calm down I'm sure he'll let us know what's going on as soon as he can." Matt pushed him down onto a benched and Jeff winced in pain grabbing his rib. "Hey you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine." Jeff said rubbing his torso. "You could have been a little gentler."

"Sorry but I had to do something before Miller had your ass arrested." He sat down next to him. "Jeff, you've got to keep your cool. You can't go around snapping at everyone. It doesn't do any good."

"I know that." He said running his hands through his hair. "I just want to find her."

"We all do and we will. So, just calm down." Matt told him. Jeff took several deep breaths trying to relax. After awhile, Matt could tell he was calmer. Matt turned back to the parking lot and saw a reporter hanging around their car. "I left the girls alone. I'll be right back. Try not to get arrested."

Matt headed back to the car and could hear the reporter barraging them with questions. Stephanie and Amy had remained in the car trying their best to ignore them. Matt walked around to the other side of the car and opened the door for them to get out.

"Back off!" He yelled at the reporter, helping them out. He tried to guide them over to Jeff.

"Stephanie, how do you feel that your brother is responsible for all of this? How come you didn't know he was so obsessed?" The reporter shoved her microphone in front of them. Stephanie froze.

"Just ignore her." Matt warned Stephanie. "We have no comment." He told her pulling Stephanie away. Finally a member of the FBI came over and escorted the woman away from them. Matt had Stephanie sit down next to Jeff as they waited. Finally Agent Miller came over to them.

"I need you guys to head home." He told them.

"What happened?" Matt asked.

"He was here."

"Wait, he was here today?" Jeff stood up.

"Yes. A couple saw him a little while ago. They recognized him from your pictures you were showing this morning. When they saw him they called the cops. He left a few minutes before we got here."

"Was she with him?" Jeff asked.

"No. All they saw was him. He walked around the park several times quickly. They thought he was looking for someone."

"Jessica maybe" Amy suggested.

"Not likely." Jeff said. "If Jess got away she wouldn't have ran to the park."

"Unless he took her here and she got away." Stephanie said.

"They saw him come in." Miller told them. "He was alone."

"So now what?" Matt asked.

"Now you go home." Miller said. "You guys are being followed by the media. Most likely, Shane saw it. I think he was looking for you." Miller glanced at Jeff.

"Why me?"

"Probably because you're still a threat. You're the only one he sees as standing between him and Jessica."

"So you think he still wants to get at Jeff?" Matt asked.

"Could be, which is why I need you to get home. You shouldn't be out here." Miller said.

"I can't, not till she's found."

"We don't have time to focus our energy on finding your girlfriend and keeping you safe. The best way you can help is to stay away. I mean it." He looked at Jeff, but he still wouldn't budge. "Look, I haven't held anything back from you yet, have I?"

"I don't know." Jeff said to him.

"Well, I haven't and I don't intend to. As soon as we have any information, I promise to let you know. Now please, let us do our work. Miller walked away and returned to the other agents.

"Come on Jeff." Matt told him. "We can check in with Vince and see what he knows." They walked back to the car and Jeff got in. He could feel his anger boiling over again. Shane had been there, and so had they. If they would have waited just a little more, they would have seen him. Instead, Jeff had gotten frustrated and stormed off for a new location. If he hadn't been so impatient, Shane would have been caught and Jess would be safe.

As they filled Vince in on everything that had happened, Jeff went out to the backyard, angry with himself more than anything else.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

Shane had left the park just in time. As he had turned off the street he saw several dark sedans with their lights flashing heading towards the park. That damn old couple, he thought to himself. He knew they had been watching him. To give Jessica the time she had wanted to prepare, Shane had gotten a motel room to pass the time. He didn't want to stay out in public for fear of being caught.

He had spent the better part of his time lounging around the room, watching TV. He had been trying to take a nap when the news report came on and he saw an image of Jeff Hardy walking around the park with his sister. Just seeing his face angered him. He listened as the reporter talked about Jeff, how he had checked himself out of the hospital to aid in the search.

"Our hero." Shane said sarcastically, shutting off the television but the image of Jeff in the park stayed in his mind. He was getting close, Shane thought to himself. He needed to make sure that they didn't find her. Against his better judgment, Shane grabbed his keys and headed out to the car. He still had a few hours to spare, so he might as well make them productive. When he got to the park, he pulled his gun out of the glove compartment and then headed to the path. He walked around for awhile, his fist clenched on the gun in his coat pocket, but he did not see Jeff.

He felt eyes on him and turned to see an old couple, sitting on a bench. They turned to one another and the woman whispered something to the man. Not wasting anytime, Shane moved away from them and stepped of the path. Glancing back at the couple, he saw that they had not moved. He searched the park for a few more minutes and then not wanting to chance it any further, went back to the car. He was angry that he had not seen Jeff. With just one shot, Jeff could have been gone from their lives for good.

But at least he had gotten away. As he headed back to the motel, he thought of Jessica and his angered melted away. It didn't matter that Jeff was here, he was too late anyway. She was Shane's, she had told him so. Right now she was preparing the night he had dreamed of and he had better get ready for it as well.

When he got back to his room, he pulled out his suit and began to get dressed, all the while thinking about his future with Jessica. Soon they'd be far away for here, living out the life they had been cheated of. He had already made the arrangement and they would leave as soon as possible. Although he was disappointed that they couldn't stay in the home he had built, they would have to do whatever it took to stay together.

Glancing at his watch, he could barely contain his excitement. It was time. He took one last look in the mirror before leaving the room. He drove carefully, keeping an eye out for any signs of the police. Shane let out a sigh of relief as he pulled into the driveway. He reached in the back and pulled out the flowers he had picked up earlier before letting himself into the house.

"Are those for me?" Jessica asked walking over with a huge smile. He leaned down to give her a kiss before handing her the bouquet.

"Who else would they be for?" He teased and watched her walk away to the kitchen for the vase. When she walked back in Shane couldn't help but admire how she looked.

"Do you like it?" She turned to model her outfit.

"You are beautiful." He said not wanting to look away.

"Well, come sit down. Dinner is ready." He followed her over to the table, where she handed him a glass of champagne. "But, first a toast. To our future." She clicked her glass against his before taking a large gulp and watching Shane do the same.

"Mmm, this is good."

"You have good taste." She told him then gestured for him to sit. She brought the salad out from the kitchen and topped off his glass before sitting down herself. "So what did you while you were out?" She took another sip, hoping he would do the same but Shane started to eat the salad instead.

"Not much. I picked up the flowers and then just sat around and waited."

"I hope you weren't too bored."

"I kept myself busy." He told her and sipped from his glass. Jessica kept the idle chatter going until they had both finished their salads.

"Time for the main course." She stood up and Shane did as well.

"Let me help you." He told her grabbing his plate.

"No, you just sit there. Enjoy the champagne and I'll be right back." He ignored her and followed her into the kitchen to watch her plate the meal. She was thankful that she had decided to place the pill in his meal instead of his drink, since it was obvious that Shane wasn't going to let her out of his sight. She handed him his plate and they went back to the table.

"I hope you like it. I worked really hard on it."

"I'm sure it will be great." He reassured her cutting into the meat. She watched as Shane took his first bite. She had been worried the drugs might give off a bad after taste but judging by the look on his face everything was fine. He looked up and noticed her watching him. "Are you okay?"

"I am. I just wanted you to have the first bite." She picked up her glass. "To our first real meal," Their glasses clicked and they both took a drink.

They continued with their meal, talking about different things they had done growing up. Jessica used every opportunity to get him to drink, as she kept refilling his glass. Before long the bottle was empty.

"Well, I guess we're done with all our toasting." He smiled at her.

"That's okay. We still have the vodka. I'll go get it." She started to get up.

"No, sit, maybe later," He told her and she sat back down disappointed. She wasn't sure if Shane had drunk enough. Jessica had spent the time pretending to sip as much as possible being cautious of just how much alcohol she consumed herself. She wanted Shane wasted, not her. After finishing the meal, Shane stood up and brought the dishes into the kitchen.

"Ready for desert?" She asked him.

"In a little bit. I'm stuffed already." He sat down on the couch and gestured for her to come over. She took a good look at him and started to worry. So far he hasn't shown any signs of being tired even though he had drank most of the bottle. If this was going to work she would need him to drink more. Not knowing what else to do she obliged and sat next to him. He pulled her closer wrapping his arms around her.

"This is good." He told her kissing the top of her head. "Its how I always pictured it; just you and I sitting here without a care in the world."

"Except each other," she whispered.

"Right, just us. I'm going to keep you safe, you know that right. I won't let anyone hurt you again."

"I know and I do feel safe here." She told him turning her head to face him. He kissed her again this time more urgently.

"Let's go upstairs." He smiled. She pulled herself away.

"Not yet, it's still early." She looked around the room trying to come up with something for them to do instead. "Let's dance."

Jessica jumped up and went over to the CD player. She turned it on and waited for the music to start before pulling him off the couch and closer to her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she was able to buy some more time as Shane contently rocked her back and forth. With in time his hands started to roam and he again pushed his lips against hers. She kissed him back as passionately as she could but the panic in her continued to build. She knew what Shane wanted. When he pulled away she wiped her lips.

"Wow, after that, I could use a drink." She went back to the kitchen and brought out the vodka and two glasses. She poured a little in each glass and handed Shane one. He placed it down on the table. "What's this? Shane McMahon is going soft on me? I never knew you to turn down a drink."

"I don't want anything to distract me from our evening. I want to remember everything."

"Come on, Shane. You and I can't have a night out together without at least a few shots. It's tradition." She handed him his glass again and then clicked it against her own. He relented and drank it all again. She rent to refill it.

"You know I think you're trying to get me drunk." He teased him.

"So I can have my way with you." She said seductively kissing his neck.

"Well then, pour me another." He laughed. Jessica convinced him to take several more shots with her as they danced and talked around the room. Finally, Jessica noticed Shane stumbling a bit and his speech was started to slur. Thank god, she thought to herself because she wasn't sure how much more she would be able to drink. She was already feeling slightly buzzed but not enough that it should bother her.

The only problem was that so far the pills and the alcohol hadn't kicked in enough to get Shane to pass out and she was running out of things for them to do. Not to mention that as time passed, Shane's hands became more roaming and much more forceful.

"Come on, let's go." He took her hand and began to pull her to towards the bedroom.

"Wait, not yet. What about dessert? I made your favorite." She headed for the kitchen but he pulled her closer to him.

"We can have it for breakfast." He told her with a wicked grin.

"It won't taste as good." She pulled away from him and this time she did make it to the kitchen but Shane came up from behind her and scooped her up in his arms.

"It will be even better." He pressed his mouth against her forcefully. Then gripping her strongly, he carried her out of the kitchen. Jessica was running out of ideas, and couldn't get out of Shane's grasp. She needed a new plan, and fast.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Shane clumsily opened the bedroom door, and then gently laid Jessica down on the bed. Climbing onto the bed, he kissed her again, his hands roaming her body.

"I love you." He told her before going for another kiss. Oblivious to the fear in her eyes, Shane reached for the zipper on her dress but found himself having a difficult time getting his hands to move as he wanted. With his vision blurring he attempted again. Noticing his fumbling, Jessica felt a surge f hope. It was starting to work, she thought. She just needed to hold him off a few more minutes.

"Let me," She got off the bed and started to pull the zipper but then stopped.

"What's wrong?" He asked her sitting up.

"I'm sorry. I have to use the bathroom. Why don't you get ready and I'll be right back." She gave him a kiss before heading down to the bathroom. There she took her time and waited. After letting the minutes pass, she opened the door slowly, straining to hear if there were any sounds coming from upstairs. Thinking the coast was clear, she stepped out of the bathroom and was surprised to find Shane waiting on the steps outside wearing nothing but his boxers.

"I think you're trying to avoid me." He told her his speech slurring tremendously.

"No not at all. I just think I drank too much." She said. He looked at her suspiciously before taking her back upstairs. He stumbled losing his footing and almost falling into the bedroom, but recovered.

"I'm sorry." He told her rubbing his hands down her arms. "I think I drank too much also." Finally he managed to unzip her dress. After the garment fell to the floor, he lowered her onto the bed and pressed his body on top of her.

"Don't." She pleaded.

"Why?"

"Not like this. We're both too drunk. It won't be special. Let's just wait until tomorrow." He ignored her, kissing her neck. Jessica knew she could no longer wait. With all her strength she pushed Shane off of her and tried to get off the bed.

"What are you doing?" He asked grabbing her arm with such force that she swore he pulled it out of its socket. Furious, Shane reached for the handcuffs that were in the nightstand and tried to secure them on her. But his movements were to slow and Jessica kicked both of her legs into his stomach causing him to fall back on to the bed. With quick thinking, she grabbed the handcuffs and locked one around his wrist. After a lot of struggling, she was finally able to close the other cuff around one of the posts on the bed.

"Jessica, let me out of here!" He pulled on the handcuffs as she grabbed his pants and pulled the keys out of the pocket. She threw on his shirt that was lying on the floor before running out of the room towards the front door.

"Get back here! Don't make me come after you!" She heard him yell as she fumbled with the keys. She could tell by all the banging going on that Shane was trying to escape. She put a key in the lock but it didn't turn. She cursed as she kept trying key after key. Finally on the fifth key the door opened and she took off for the car.

The rush of fresh air reenergized her as she quickly unlocked the car door. She managed to get one foot in the car before Jessica felt someone grab the back of her shirt, throwing her roughly to the ground. She looked up and saw an angry Shane standing at her feet.

"Where do you think you're going?" He demanded. She struggled to get to her feet but Shane pushed her back down again. "Did you think you could get away?" Grabbing her arm, he pulled her back up and forced her against the car. Pressing her front against the vehicle he grabbed one of her arms and she felt the handcuffs go around the first wrist.

"You're going to be sorry you did this." He whispered into her ear. "I won't let you leave me. You're mine."

As he reached for her other arm, Jessica slammed the back of her head into him, head butting him in the face. Shane released her and grabbed his nose, giving her a chance to get into the car. She quickly slammed the door shut locking it. It was only then that she realized she didn't have the keys anymore. She looked around the seat and the floor but they weren't there. She must have dropped it when Shane had grabbed her.

"Get out of the car!" Shane screamed at her banging on the window.

"Please, they have to be here." She said and rechecked the car. Shane watched her and figured out that she didn't have the keys on her. He started to look around the ground trying to locate where they had fallen. Jessica looked down frustrated and saw Shane cell phone. She turned it on and checked for Shane. He was on his hands and knees feeling around the ground. Without him looking, she dialed 911.

"Pick up, pick up!" She yelled into the phone.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Help me!" She pleaded. "He's right outside the car!"

"Mam, where are you?"

"I don't know. I was kidnapped." She said into the franticly. "Just help me!"

"Where is he now?" Jessica looked out the window but Shane was gone.

"He's not…" She turned as she heard the door unlock on the passenger side. She quickly pushed the phone under the seat as Shane opened the door.

"Get away from me!" She shouted kicking her legs at him as she pressed against the opposite door. Shane just gave her an eerie glare before reaching into the glove compartment and pulling out the gun. Jessica froze.

"Where did you get a gun?"

"Get out of the car now!" He ordered. Jessica stared at the barrel pointed at her and knew she had no choice. She nodded and slowly made her way out. When she was close enough, he reached for her and yanked her body the rest of the way out. Standing in front of him, she could fully see the rage in his face.

"Shane, I…" She never had a chance to finish as he cracked the handle of the gun against her head and she dropped to the ground. He shut the car door before picking up her motionless body and carried her back into the house.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Jeff hadn't done much for the rest of the day but wander around the house or snap at anyone who tried to talk to him down. He knew he was being a pain in the ass but he was frustrated with not being able to do anything. Every time he even went near the front door someone would appear to make sure he didn't leave. Jeff had already placed five calls to Agent Miller but all he could do was leave messages and so far he hadn't gotten a call back. He didn't know if that was good or bad. Right now Jeff would like to believe that meant Miller was too busy following leads. So with nothing else to do, Jeff stuck to hanging out back, doing his best to avoid Vince.

"Jeff?" He turned to see Linda at the doorway. "There's dinner on the table. Everyone's sitting down to eat."

"I'm not hungry, but thank you." He told her. He thought she would leave but instead she came out and stood next to him.

"We're all worried about her." She told him as Jeff looked away. "Even if she's not blood, as you keep saying, she still feels like it. Her mother was my closest friend and I raised Jessica when she couldn't. She's not like a daughter. To me she is my daughter, and to Vince too." Jeff looked at her and wanted to argue back but decided against it. It wouldn't do any good to argue with Linda. Besides she hadn't done anything to Jeff, she didn't deserve it.

"You know, Jess wouldn't want you sulking around and I imagine it certainly doesn't help make the time pass any faster. Come inside and eat. A little conversation is going to hurt anyone." She smiled at him before heading back into the house. Jeff decided it was best to join them before his brother came out to hound him as well. When he got into the dining room he was surprised to see everyone sitting down like it was a regular meal. Jeff sat down next to Matt.

"Keep the conversation light." Matt whispered to him, motioning to Stephanie's kids who were sitting across from them. Jeff nodded and gave a quick smile to the two kids.

They all tried to keep idle chatter, talking about the weather and sports. There was no mention of Jessica or Shane. Jeff found this pretending annoying so he quickly ate and then excused himself from the room. He got out into the hallway and took a deep breath. How was it possible that they could all carry on like nothing was wrong, when thoughts of Jessica consumed him? He overheard Vince excuse himself saying he had business to take care of. Jeff wondered what business he could possibly be conducting at a time like this. He quietly followed Vince to the study.

"I got the page. What's going on?" Jeff listened as Vince continued with his conversation. "And you're sure it was her? How long ago?"

Jeff couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was right all along, Vince was more concerned about finding Shane and he just put Jessica in even more danger. As far as he could tell, she had somehow managed to call for help but instead of it going to the proper authorities, Vince had figured out a way for it to come to him first. He was going to help Shane escape, and Jeff knew Shane had no intentions of going anywhere without Jess. He had to get to her first and fast.

"No, he won't hurt her. You did the right thing. Thank you." Vince wrote something down on a piece of paper. "Just give me an hour before you enter it. Don't worry, I can handle it."

Jeff waited as Vince left the study and went back into the dining room where the others still were eating. He thought of calling Agent Miller, but that would take too long and if he went to Matt, Vince would know that he knew. He had to act now. Not wanting to waste any more time, Jeff ran to the desk, grabbed the address that had been written down, and then went to Vince's jacket pocket for his car keys. He quietly went to the front door, sneaking out before anyone had a chance to notice.

As he headed towards the car, he knew that Vince's was going to be right behind him. He stopped at the other car in the driveway and using the key, he punctured the tire. That should slow him down a bit, he thought as he got into the car and drove away as fast as he could.

Everyone heard the sounds of the squealing tires pulling out of the driveway. Vince had been telling them about a problem with the alarm system at headquarters when they heard it and he knew right away what ha happened. They all ran outside and saw the car missing.

"That son of a bitch took my keys!" Vince yelled. "Linda go get yours."

"It won't do you any good." Matt said pointing out the flat tire on the other car.

"I got to go." Vince reminded them.

"Vince, don't you think a problem with the alarm system can wait?" Paul asked.

"This isn't good." Vince said heading back into the house. Matt looked at everyone skeptically then chased after Vince.

"What do you know?" He demanded stopping Vince from going any further. Vince looked away as everyone circled him.

"Dad." Stephanie warned him.

"I wanted this to end safely." Vince relented.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"I paid someone off at the emergency response center. They were supposed to call me as soon as they heard anything."

"This was about saving Shane." Matt said angrily.

"No, it was about saving both of them. Who knows what would happen when the police show up. I just wanted to try to talk to him. Get him help." Vince tried to explain.

"Yea, well instead Jeff is on his way over there." Matt said.

"We need to get over there." Vince said. "I don't think Shane will be happy to see your brother."

"Maybe the police can get there first." Stephanie suggested. Vince shook his head.

"I told him them to give me a head start before they put it through." Matt wanted to punch Vince but he had to get Jeff first.

"He's right. We need to get there before Jeff does anything stupid. We can deal with this later." Matt said.

"Well our car is blocked in." Stephanie informed them.

"Paul, give me a hand with the tire." Matt and Paul went outside and changed the tire as quick as they could. As soon as they were done Vince went to the driver's side but Matt stood in front of him. "Where are they?"

"Somewhere on Oakland Street. I don't remember the house number. I wrote it down but your brother took it." Matt looked at him. "I'm telling the truth. We'll have to just look for the cars."

"Amy, call Agent Miller. Let him know what's going on." He told her before taking the keys from Vince and getting into the car. "Are you coming?" Vince barely made it into the passenger seat before Matt drove off.

"I was just trying to make it better." Vince said but one look from Matt cut him off.

"He's probably there all ready. If anything happens to Jess or Jeff, trust me, I'll make sure Shane pays."


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

Shane slammed the last kitchen cabinet practically knocking it off its hinge. I know I put them here, he thought to himself and then it all started to make sense. He went back to the living room where he had left a still unconscious Jessica.

"What did you do?" He yelled slapping her face. She started to stir as he grabbed roughly. "Where are they?" He kept shaking her until finally her eyes were wide opened.

"Where are they?" He demanded again.

"Where are what?" She replied rubbing her head where Shane had struck her.

"Don't play dumb with me. Where did you put the pills?" Shane asked but all she did was stare back at him. "Did you think I wouldn't figure it out? You tried to drug me! After everything we've been through, how could you do that?" When Jessica still refused to answer, he threw her back down on the couch. She immediately jumped back up and tried to run for the door.

"I don't think so!" He said grabbing her hand.

"Let me go." She warned him but Shane just laughed.

"Where are the pills?" He twisted her arm tighter till she made a soft whimpering sound but when she looked back at Shane all she did was smile.

"Why having trouble sleeping?" Angered by her comeback he shoved her to the floor.

"I tried to do this the nice way. I built you this great house, gave you everything you needed and this is how you treat me. I've been nothing but good to you."

"Good to me?" Jessica glared at him as she stood back up. "You call this being good to me? You stalked me for almost four years, practically drove me crazy and then you kidnap me and keep me trapped in this god forsaken house so I can live out your warped fantasy. If this is your idea of being good to me then you're crazier than I thought."

"Don't say that!" He swung at her but she ducked out of the way and made it to the door, but of course Shane had remembered to lock it. Coming up behind her he grabbed her by her hair pulling her away from the door. Desperate, she reached back and dragged her nails across his skin, forcing him to let her go. She snatched the vase of flowers from the table and hurled it towards him. She missed and it crashed against the wall showering him with water and glass.

Shane stopped and stared down at the floor dejected. He reached down and picked up one of the flowers that were now strewn across the floor. Just staring at it, he didn't move. He flashed back to when he had given them too her. He remembered how warm her smile had made him feel. At that moment everything had been perfect. It was a lie, he thought to himself. She had played him making him believe that she really loved him. It was all just a game and now he felt like a fool.

Shane stood back up and without warning lunged at Jessica. Catching her by surprise he grabbed her by the throat, slamming her against the wall. She swung her arms desperately trying to get loose, but Shane was so filled with rage that he was too strong. She felt herself getting lightheaded as he squeezed tighter and thought she was actually going to pass out.

"Tell me you love me!" He demanded but there was no way she could possibly speak. All she could do was slap at his arms repeatedly and stare into his eyes trying to plead with him to let her go. He finally released her and she dropped to the ground trying to catch her breath. When she looked up Shane was gone. She made her way to the door but of course it was still locked. She became frantic, kicking and pulling at the handle trying to get out.

"You don't love me." Shane said reappearing from the kitchen. He pulled the gun out and pointed it at her. "But I can make you."

"Shane…" She faltered her eyes fixated on the barrel.

"You see, I love you so much. I can't even imagine living without you. So we have two options, I can end this now, and take you with me," He swung the gun back and forth between the two of them. "Or I can make you love me." Her eyes widened in fear as he slowly moved towards her with a sinister look in his eyes.

"Stay back." She warned him but he moved closer.

"Or you'll what? There's nothing here to stop me. No one is here to protect you." He was right in front of her. Jessica tried to push him away but he placed the gun against her. He pushed her down to the floor and straddled himself on top of her.

"No, don't" Jessica pleaded and Shane forced his lips on her.

"I should have done this from the beginning." He whispered. His free hand ripped at her shirt opening up so she laid there exposed.

"Oh god, please no." She again begged as he took a moment to admire her body. His hands roaming she struggled but as hard as she tried she couldn't shake Shane off of her. He kissed her neck then further lowered his hands down her body. As he pulled at what little clothing she had left she screamed.

"Somebody help me!" She yelled as loud as she could but she already knew there was no one to help her.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

"I should have known." Jeff said as he slowly drove past the house. He couldn't believe that he had driven past it just this afternoon. He had even marveled at how it stood out and he didn't think anything of it. He pulled the car over to the side of the road and turned off the light. Jeff opened up the trunk hoping to find something he could use. He grabbed the tire iron and softly closed the trunk.

As he headed towards the house, he looked around trying to become more familiar with the surroundings. Looking at the house he realized getting in wouldn't be easy. There were bars across every window and after circling it he was surprised to find there was only one door. He wondered what contractor would actually build a house with one door. He peered through a back window, but saw nothing. They must be somewhere up front.

Jeff put the crow bar against the bar of the window but it wouldn't budge. He paused to think of the best way to do this. He couldn't just barge through the front door. Shane would know the minute he tried to get in. There had to be another way if he just focused, but all that changed the minute he heard Jessica scream. He ran to the front door and put the crow bar against where the lock was.

"Somebody help me!" He heard her yell and with all his strength and rage Jeff pulled at the lock loosening it. He wedged the crowbar in deeper and threw his full body against it. He felt the door give way and Jeff came barreling into the house. He took one look at Shane on top of Jessica, her body exposed and ran at him, hitting him with the bar before Shane had a chance to react.

Jessica laid there motionless, sobbing uncontrollably. Jeff tried to cover her as best he could before attempting to lift her up and take her out of there. Somehow, Shane had regained his composure, and seeing Jeff touch her, he hit him from behind knocking him away. The two of them went at it throwing punches back and forth at one another. Jeff got in several good hits backing Shane into a corner. As he swung at him again, Shane ducked and hit Jeff right in his still wounded ribs. Jeff fell to the ground in pain.

"Aw, looks like someone's still healing." Shane taunted and kicked him. "You know you're not looking so well, maybe you should have listened to the doctor, stayed in the hospital far away from here." Jeff grabbed at his torso trying to protect it. Shane kicked him again and Jeff cried out in pain.

"What's wrong, Jeff? You thought you'd just walk in here and save the day, didn't you? Sorry, this time the hero doesn't get the girl. She's all mine now." He went back to Jessica and pulled her to her feet. He held her trembling body against him, allowing Jeff to get a good look at her. Her cheeks were tearstained and red where Shane had repeatedly smacked her. Her shirt was in shreds leaving her in just her undergarments and she had a pair of handcuffs hanging from her one hand. But what was the worst thing for Jeff was the look on her face. The fear and trauma of what Shane had done to her was there in her eyes. She looked broken. It was more than Jeff could take. Using that anger he lunged at them, being careful not to hit them with such force that Jess would be hurt.

They both fell to the ground and Jessica crawled away to the corner, giving Jeff another chance to assault Shane. But what Jeff hadn't realized was that he had knocked him towards the gun. Shane quickly grabbed it and pointed it towards him.

"Well, well, well, look at what I got. Surprised?"

"No, I knew you had it." Jeff said, his eyes darting between the gun and Jessica who had stopped crying and was now staring intently at them.

"Yea, sure you did." Shane said sarcastically. "That's why you came in here with no back up except for a little crowbar."

"Meg told me." Jeff said and Shane's swagger broke for a moment. "She fessed up and told me everything, the FBI too."

"It must have come as a shock to you. Meg helping me out; setting you up. I mean come on, she helped me take Jess; she even gave me this gun."

"I got over it. So Meg gave you a gun, big deal. Your dad gave me the crow bar."

"He wouldn't do that. He wouldn't try to help you."

"How do you think I got here? He told me where you were. He sent me here." Jeff looked to Jessica and their eyes locked. He motioned for her to make her way to the door and she moved ever so slowly. All Jeff had to do now was keep Shane distracted. "We had some great conversations, Vince and I. He told me about you guys growing up and all the expectations he had for you. He told me how disappointed he was in you."

"That's not true." Shane said.

"Sure it is. You let him down. He even said he wished you weren't his son." Jeff watched as Jessica moved even closer to the door. She was almost there.

They all froze as they heard a commotion outside. Panicking Shane looked to the door and noticed just how close Jessica was to escaping.

"No!" Jeff yelled as Shane lunged toward her. He tried to reach her first but at that moment Matt and Vince barged in giving Shane the jump. He pulled Jessica up using her as a barricade between him and them. Jessica shook in fear as Shane barrel of the gun into her back.

"Stay back!" He yelled at all of them wrapping his free arm around her holding her as close as he could.

"Shane, you don't want to do this." Vince said. "Let Jess go."

"No!" Shane said. "She's not going anywhere. She stays with me."

"You don't want to hurt her." Matt told him. "Just put the gun down and we can figure this out."

"There's nothing to figure out. Jess goes wherever I go. Don't you babe?" To prove his point he took the free cuff that had been dangling from her wrist and closed it around his own. "See? We're inseparable." She looked to the other three in panic.

Jeff felt a stab in his heart when he watched Shane attach himself to Jess. This was the worst thing that could have happened. He couldn't think of a way to attack Shane without Jessica getting caught in the cross fire. Not to mention that Shane now had the gun pressed firmly against her. Out of ideas even he turned to Vince to do something.

"Shane." Vince started.

"I don't want to hear it." He yelled at his father. "Now, we're going to walk out of this house, and none of you are going to try to stop us. Understand?"

"I'm not going to let that happen." Jeff moved closer to them. Shane pressed the gun harder into Jessica until she screamed in pain and Jeff stopped.

"Don't come any closer!" He threatened. "Move aside." He started to push Jessica to the door but Jeff refused to move. Keeping a firm grip on Jessica, he pointed the gun at Jeff.

"Jeff," Matt cautioned.

"He's not taking her."

"Still trying to play the hero?" Shane laughed. He raised the gun higher, pointing it at Jeff's head. "I'm going to enjoy this."

"No!" Jessica said. She turned to face Shane as best as she could. "Don't."

"Then tell him to move." He told her.

"Jeff." She begged him but he shook his head. "Please." She looked to Matt imploring him to pull his brother away as they all heard Shane cock his gun. Matt had no choice but to drag his brother out of their path. Jeff tried to shake him off but he held him tightly.

"Good boy." Shane and Jessica walked slowly towards the door.

"What are you doing?" Jeff yelled. "Don't let him take her! Jess!" Shane laughed as he pushed Jessica out the door.

"Now don't do anything stupid." He warned her. He went to guide her down the steps when he heard sirens approaching. Jessica let out a sigh of relief as she saw the first car pull into the driveway. "Get back in the house." He ordered and pushed her back inside quickly shutting the door as best he could.

"Shane McMahon!" A voice called from outside. "This is the FBI, come out with your hands up."

Now what, Shane thought to himself, as he held on to Jessica even tighter.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

Nobody moved as they heard Agent Miller again call for Shane to give himself up. Jeff was relieved that at least he hadn't been able to take off with Jessica. Now all he had to do was figure out a way to separate her from Shane, who he could tell was starting to panic. Shane was aware enough to keep Jessica in front of him as he made his way to the back of the room, away from the door and the window.

"Maybe there's another way out." Vince suggested.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jeff yelled at him. "You want to help him take her?"

"I just want this to end safely."

"Then try convincing him to let her go. Don't just give him another out."

"Everyone shut up!" Shane ordered. "I need a moment to think. Now get over to the couch, all of you and don't think of trying anything." He reminded them making a big show of holding the gun against Jessica. Not having any other plan and not wanting to put her in anymore danger they did as he said. Shane ignored what was going on outside trying to figure out what to do next. He was trapped.

"Shane, let me help you." Vince said from across the room.

"How?"

"Let Jessica go, and we can work this out. That's what they want."

"What about what I want? No, Jess stays with me."

"Shane, please." She said to him her voice trembling. "It's over. There's no good way out of this."

"Yes there is. There has to be. I can't lose you." He reached out to touch her and she shrunk away. Seeing her pull away from him hurt him. He looked at her with sadness in his eyes. "You don't love me."

Jessica didn't know how to respond so she just turned away. She didn't want to anger him by telling him she didn't fearful of his rage. But if she told him yes he might try to do something desperate for them to get out of there. Worse, if he pulled it off she could be trapped with him forever. Just the thought of Shane touching her again petrified her. She thought of a few moments ago with Shane forcing himself on her and she started to shake. He reached out to console her and she pushed him back.

"No!" She shouted.

"Leave her alone!" Jeff said standing up.

"You sit back down!" He ordered, but Jeff saw the state she was in and couldn't.

"Just look at her. She scared to death. What did you think would happen after what you did to her?"

"Shut up! This is all your fault anyway. It wouldn't have had to happen like that if you hadn't gotten involved. If it wasn't for you she would love me! I never would have had to do that."

"Do what?" Vince asked but Shane looked away.

"Go ahead." Jeff told him. "Why don't you tell your Dad what I walked into? Go ahead!"

"I said shut up!" He shouted back.

"What did you do?" Vince repeated.

"Look at her! How's she dressed? Her shirt is all torn. What do you think?" Jeff gestured to Jessica who looked away.

"I've had enough of you!" Shane said but he caught the look of disappointment on his father's face and turned his anger towards him. "What are you surprised? You've already said what a disappointment I am."

"No I didn't"

"Isn't that what you've been doing these past couple of days? Making sure you keep up appearances, got to look good right? So you go around and tell everyone how ashamed you are of me!"

"I never said that." Vince stood up. "Your mother and I have been worried to death. We don't want anything to happen to you. I've been trying to keep you safe. Do you realize how much trouble you're in? Two counts of kidnapping, assault and now this?" Vince shook his head.

"Go ahead say it! You already said it to Hardy. Maybe he can even become your new son. Since you guys have spent so much time bonding."

Vince looked at his son confused. He never thought through all this that Shane would actually hurt Jessica. He was shocked that he had actually attacked Jessica but he didn't want to tell him the truth about his disappointment, fearing that would set him off further. Above anything this was still his son, and he had to make sure he got out of this alive. He knew that there were cops out there just looking for the perfect shot.

"You are my son." Vince said. "Let me help you."

"Why should I trust you?"

"I never said any of those things." Vince told him and Shane glared angrily at Jeff.

"You lied?" He turned to Jessica. "You see what type of person he is? He's what you want?"

"Shane, please." Jessica said to him.

"No, it is isn't it? You would rather be with him than me." He yelled at her. He grabbed her arm. "Answer me!"

"Stop." She cried out.

"Well I won't let you. You deserve so much more than him and I won't let him ruin your life again." Shane raised the gun at Jeff, keeping Jess at arm's length. "You'll thank me for this!" Jessica's eyes grew wide as she realized what Shane was about to do. She knew she had to do something. Desperate, she stretched her leg and kicked his hand as hard as she could. The gun dropped out of his hand. Seizing the opportunity, Jeff lunged at Shane knocking all of them over. They grappled for a little as Matt and Vince came over to help.

"Somebody get him off me!" Jessica yelled panicking. In their tumbling, Shane had ended up on top of her and just having him pressed against her freaked her out. They rolled Shane over holding him down. Shane struggled to break free but Matt was holding down his legs, while Jeff subdued his arms.

"Just hold on." Jeff told Jess then looked at Vince. "Find the keys. Vince searched Shane's pockets until he finally found them. He quickly handed them to Jeff who unlocked Jessica from Shane. She reached for him, and Jeff wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay." He told her as she cried into him. "You're all right."

"Let's get you out of here." Vince said. He took his jacket off and wrapped it around her.

"Uh, I could use a little help here?" Matt said and they realized they had all left him to keep Shane down.

"Go ahead." Vince said to Jeff. "Bring the cops in." Jeff nodded. He helped Jessica up and started to walk her to the door. With his back turned, he wasn't sure exactly what happened but he did hear his brother yell. He turned back around just in time to see Shane loose with the gun in his hand pointing it at them. As he pushed Jessica to the floor, the gun went off.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

Everything moved in slow motion, as Matt watched his brother and Jessica fall face first to the floor. He wasn't even sure what had happened. He and Vince had had Shane under control as Jeff helped Jessica to the door. The next thing he knew, Shane had somehow managed to knock both of them off of him and reached for the gun. He fired so quickly that Matt only had a moment to warn his brother. Now, there was only silence. He looked at his brother covering Jessica, and let out a sigh of relief as he saw them start to move.

"Are you okay?" Jeff said slowly getting off of her.

"You're hurting me." She whispered.

"Sorry." He started to get up and she turned to look at him.

"You're bleeding." She told him. Jeff looked down at the blood on his shirt and his face went pale. It wasn't his.

"Baby." He whispered gently turning Jessica over until he saw it. He stared in shock as the blood rushed out of her side. "Matt get over here!"

"Oh god," Matt said when he saw the blood.

"What? What's going on?" Shane asked.

"You shot her!" Matt yelled.

"No." He sunk to his knees in disbelief.

"Jeff?" Jessica called out softly.

"You're going to be okay." He told her. He ripped off his shirt and pressed it against her wound. The cloth quickly changed from blue to red. "Somebody help me!" Matt ran to the door.

"Don't open that door!" Shane yelled jumping up. Matt ignored him grabbing the handle. Desperate he shot off another round, this time in the air and everyone froze. "Get away from the door!" He lowered the gun so it now pointed at Matt.

"Shane, she needs help." Vince told him.

"Nobody goes anywhere! The police."

"Then just let Jessica out. Let her get to the hospital."

"No! If she goes out they come in. She stays. We can help her." Shane went over to her but Jeff pushed him away.

"Don't you touch her!" Jeff pulled her closer to him, and Jessica moaned. "I'm sorry." He looked at her face. Her skin was ashen.

"It hurts."

"You're going to be fine." He tried to reassure her.

"I'm sorry." She told him weakly.

"For what?"

"For the fight, back at the house. I shouldn't have let it end like that. I'm sorry I didn't forgive you."

"Don't worry, it's forgotten." He told her caressing her face.

"I was stupid."

"We both were but its okay. We've got plenty of time to make it up to one another. You'll see."

"Yea." She tried to smile. She took a deep breath. "Oh my god." Jeff felt helpless as her face clenched with pain.

"Hey come on, just look at me. Okay, focus on me." He told her. She tried to do as he said but her vision was becoming blurry and she started to feel a chill.

"It's cold." She told him. He held her tighter trying to give her warmth. He looked to Shane.

"She needs to get out of here." He said but Shane just stared at Jessica, mumbling incoherently.

"Jeff," She called out and he returned his attention back to her. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said with tears in his eyes. "Just hold on, please, for me. Don't leave me." This was not happening, he thought as eyelids started to droop. He had to do something.

"To hell with you." He said to Shane then picked Jessica up into his arms. "Matt get the door." He ordered to his brother. Shane started to protest but then stopped.

"We're coming out!" Vince yelled through the window. "We need an ambulance!"

Matt swung open the door then gave his brother a hand getting out of the house. Several agents came running up to them as they came down the stairs. They tried to take Jessica away, but Jeff refused to let go carrying her all the way to the ambulance at the end of the driveway. Matt had to hold him back to let the paramedics check her out.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." Matt heard Shane say. He looked to the house and saw Shane being escorted out with his hands behind his back. "I was never going to hurt her. I love her. We were going to be together. You can ask her. Jess I love you!" He called out to her as they put him in the back of a patrol car.

"We need to get her to the hospital immediately." One of the paramedics said.

"Go." Matt told his brother. "I'll follow you." Jeff nodded numbly and climbed into the back of the van. He reached out and took Jessica's hand being mindful to stay out of the paramedic's way.

"You're going to be okay." He whispered to her but she didn't respond. "Just hold on. Please God, I can't lose her now." He leaned over and kissed he forehead.

As soon as the ambulance pulled into the hospital they were greeted by several doctors and nurses. Jeff tried to follow along as the paramedics described Jessica's condition. They mentioned gunshot wound, loss of blood, shock. The doctor checked her out as they pushed the gurney into the emergency room. One of the nurses came up to Jeff as she was wheeled into a trauma room.

"You're going to have to wait out here." She said closing the door on him. Jeff stared through the window as Jessica was hooked up to monitors and IV's. The minutes ticked by for Jeff as he watched them move quickly around the room. Finally the nurse came out and opened both doors.

"Sir, you have to step back." She ordered gently moving Jeff out of the way. He watched as Jessica was brought out.

"Is she okay?" He asked but no one would answer. "Please, somebody tell me something." One of the doctors said something to the nurse and she came back over to him.

"They're taking her up to surgery now to remove the bullet."

"How is she?"

"You'll have to wait for the doctor. If you follow me, I can take you to the waiting room."

"I don't want to leave her." Jeff said.

"She's in good hands." She smiled at him. "Follow me." Jeff let her lead him to a waiting room but when they got there, a reporter was already waiting.

"Mr. Hardy, what happened?" The woman asked pushing a tape recorder into his face.

"You're not allowed in here!" The nurse scolded her motioning for security.

"Is she going to die?" The woman asked as she was being pulled away. Jeff just watched not able to say anything.

"The doctor will be here as soon as he can. We'll make sure you have no more interruptions. Can I get you anything?"

"Is she going to die?" He repeated the reporter's question.

"The doctor will be with you shortly." She said again gently squeezing his arm trying to reassure him. "Just hang on." He watched her leave then sunk down in one of the cold chairs to wait.

"She's going to be okay." He said. "She has to be." He closed his eyes, and made a silent prayer.

When he could sit no longer, he started to pace the room as time dragged on. Eventually Matt, Amy and Stephanie arrived. They each gave him a hug and tried to keep him occupied but nothing worked.

"What the hell is taking so long?" Jeff yelled. Matt had been trying his best to console his brother but it wasn't helping. Jeff was becoming more desperate as time dragged on. He watched his brother walk around the room and had to look away. Both boys were covered in blood, her blood. They looked up as Agent Miller walked into the room. He looked to Jeff.

"Shane is in custody. He's going to be gone for a long time. How's Jessica?"

"They haven't come in yet." Matt told him.

"Let me go see if I can speed this up." He went back out and headed to the nurse's station.

"Jeff, please sit down." Matt asked.

"It shouldn't take this long." He said shaking his head. "What if something went wrong?"

"This is a good hospital." Stephanie said. "I'm sure everything's going to be fine."

"They're sending someone down now." Agent Miller said stepping back into the room. He sat down in the corner.

"Why are you here?" Jeff asked him.

"I'm just making sure everything's okay." He told him and Jeff nodded. "Besides, I have some questions, but it can wait. Shane's not going anywhere."

"We're is he?" Stephanie asked.

"He's in the precinct. Your parents are there."

"They should be here." Jeff said angrily.

"Jeff, don't start." Matt warned him. Jeff was going to argue but a doctor finally came in.

"How is she?" He asked fearing the worst.

"We were able to remove the bullet. There was a lot of blood loss but thankfully the bullet didn't cause any internal damage." The doctor smiled at him. "She's going to be fine."

"Thank god." Jeff said and hugged his brother. "Can I see her?"

"She's still in recovery."

"Please?"Jeff looked hopefully at the doctor.

"Doc, they've been through a lot." Miller told him. The doctor paused then finally nodded.

"I'll make an exception. But only you, the rest of you will have to wait till we get her into a room." Jeff turned to Agent Miller.

"Thank you." He said and Miller nodded. Jeff followed the doctor out.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

"Is she awake?" Jeff asked as they got out of the elevator.

"No, we still have her under sedation. With everything she's been through, it's better that she rests before having to face it all. But again, she's going to be fine." He showed him into the room.

Jeff stared down at her filled with emotions. With all the tubes and monitors around her, she looked so small. He wiped a tear from his face before sitting down and taking her hand. He gently rubbed at the bruises around her wrist.

"Her bruises and contusions are all superficial. They should heal." The doctor told him. "Everything's just going to need time." Jeff nodded.

"We'll have a room ready shortly, and I'll see if we can get a cot placed in there. I understand it's been a very long night for both of you. I'll leave you alone."

"Doctor," Jeff stopped him. "She's going to be all right, right? I mean did he, was she…" His voice trailed.

"Physically she'll be fine." The doctor said understanding what he was trying to get out. "She has signs of bruising but we weren't able to tell anything definitive. We'll have to wait till she's ready to tell what happened." Jeff returned his attention back to her. He remembered entering the house and seeing Shane on top of her, Jessica crying for someone to help her. He would never forgive himself, if he hadn't made it on time.

"Do I talk to her?" Jeff asked unsure what to do.

"You can if you want, or just hold her hand. Remember she made it through the hard part; she survived. As long as she gets the support she needs, she'll be okay." As he said this an orderly came in to get them. Jeff walked with them as they took Jessica to a regular room. He sat by her side, never letting go of her hand. He wanted desperately for her to wake up. He needed to hold her in his arms, but he waited having to be content just to hold her hand.

He passed the time talking to her. He talked about their future, making plans for different things they could do together. He brought up the first time they met and how she made his pulse race even then.

"I knew we'd be together." He said with a smile. He rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn. I got to stay awake, he thought to himself.

"Hey, how's it going?" Jeff watched his brother enter the room and pulled up a chair. He took a good look at his brother. "Why don't you take a break? I can keep watch for awhile."

"No, I'm okay."

"Jeff, we've been up for hours."

"Then you get some sleep. I'm gonna stay here till she wakes. I don't want her to freak out." He said and Matt knew he couldn't argue. He had been the same way just a few days ago when it was Jeff lying in that bed.

"What did the doctors say?"

"They say she's going to be fine, she just needs time to heal." Jeff told him.

"Kind of like someone else I know. Not that you've given yourself any time to rest." Matt said with a smile.

"I will. There'll be plenty of time after she's up."

"Jeff, she's going to be fine, and it wouldn't hurt if you let the doctor check you out. From what I heard you took a few hits from Shane. You should get yourself checked out. You may have reinjured something."

"I'm fine besides I have to be here for her. Who knows how she'll react when she wakes up and has to deal with what happened. We don't know what Shane's did to her."

"Miller said Shane was talking, kind of." Matt told him. Jeff looked at him to explain. "Well there was a lot of rambling, but from what they've figured out he played house."

"Yea, well that wasn't what I saw when I walked in."

"He won't talk about that. Did the doctor say anything?"

"There was nothing conclusive." Jeff said shaking his head. "I should have gotten there sooner."

"You got there as quick as you could. There was no way you could have known."

"I saw the house earlier. It stood out. If I would have just picked up on it earlier, I could have been there before she tried to escape and he attacked her."

"I still can't believe he did all this." Matt said trying to change the subject. "I mean, he built a house to imprison her in. He spent years planning all this. We should just be grateful that it didn't end up the way he wanted."

"Yea, tell that to Jess." Jeff said looking to her. "It's funny. Right now I can talk to her about anything, but when she wakes up… I'm scared I won't know the right thing to say. I mean, sorry I screwed up and let Shane torture you, isn't going to cut it."

"You know all everyone keeps doing is taking the blame for this but it wasn't any of our faults. It was mine, it was Vince's, and it sure as hell wasn't yours or Jess'. The blame needs to be placed where it belongs, with Shane."

"Yea but…"

"No buts. That's where it should be and as far as what to say to Jess? You're never at a lack of words. It'll come to you, trust me."

"I hope you're right." Jeff said looking away.

"Vince is here." Matt said and Jeff stared back at him. "I just thought you should know."

"Where?"

"He's downstairs, in the waiting room. He wanted to see how Jess was doing. I thought it was best for him to wait."

"And he was okay with it?" Jeff asked surprised.

"It's like I said. Everyone's feeling guilty, even Vince."

"Yea, now."

"Being angry isn't going to help Jess. You have to remember this is her family."

"I know that, or at least that it was her family but what about now? Vince's going to do everything in his power to make sure Shane gets off easy. How does that help Jess? How is that in her best interest? I mean, he raped her, or at least tried to. He has to pay for that."

"He will. There's no way Vince has enough power to get Shane out of this." Matt said.

"But he's going to try. That's going to hurt her."

"We'll just have to be there to support her; show her she not alone. The McMahon's aren't the only family she has anymore."

"How?"

"By being there. It won't be easy, but Jeff you love her, just keep showing it." He told him. "That's what she's going to need." Jeff took a moment to think about what his brother had told him. It definitely was going to be difficult but, looking at her, she was worth it. Jessica was all he needed and he'll do everything he can to make sure she gets through this.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

The hours continued to pass, and eventually Jeff lost his battle to stay awake. He fell asleep, resting his head on her hand, still clutching it. Matt stayed true to his word and kept watch on both of them. Vince had sent Amy up to see how they were doing and ask if he could come up yet, but Matt didn't want either of them disturbed so he told her Vince had to wait. Looking at them, he felt himself struggling to stay awake. He would have dozed off if he hadn't had heard a faint moan coming from Jessica.

"Jeff." He whispered quietly, nudging his brother's arm.

"What?" He said sleepily.

"She's waking up." Matt said and Jeff quickly sat back up.

"Jess?" He called out. She began to stir as he squeezed her hand. He let out a sigh of relief as she opened her eyes and stared up at him.

"Where am I?" She said opening her eyes.

"Baby." Jeff smile at her. "Thank god, you had me so scared."

"What happened?"

"You got shot." He told her, stroking her face.

"Am I gonna be okay?"

"You're going to be great." He grinned at her. She smiled back but her face changed as everything started coming back to her.

"Shane?" She asked fearfully.

"He's in custody. He can't hurt you anymore." He told her.

"Are you sure?"

"I saw them take him away in the car myself." Matt told her. "You don't have to worry about him."

"It's over." Jeff said. Jessica looked away.

"Look, why don't I leave you alone a bit. I'm just going to go downstairs and let everyone know you're awake." Matt leaned down and kissed Jessica on the head before stepping out of the room.

"Who's downstairs?"

"Just a few people. When I left there was Amy, Stephanie, and Agent Miller from the FBI. Vince came by later. They all wanted to make sure you were all right." Jeff paused looking at her. "Are you all right?"

"I don't know." She said looking away again. "Are you?"

"I'm fine, now that I have you back. When you went with him I was afraid I'd never see you again."

"I had to go with him. That day at that building, he was going to kill you. I didn't have a choice."

"I know."

"On our way to the house, I tried to escape but…" She let her voice trail.

"But what?"

"He told me he'd kill you."

"So you went back." Jeff finished for her. He had already been feeling guilty and finding this out made him feel even worse. Again she had sacrificed herself for him and Shane had known she would do it. "This is my fault."

"Then he told me that you were dead." She continued wanting to get it all out. "You didn't make it and we were all each other had because everyone would blame me for your death. I started to believe him." Her eyes filled with moisture.

"Jess, honey, don't do this if you're not ready." Jeff said reaching out for her.

"No, I need to. One minute, he'd be all happy, running around the house almost like a kid. But if I said something the wrong way, or I didn't smile at him quick enough, he'd start smashing things and storming around the house. So to keep him calm I played along. But he was always there. Then I came up with that stupid plan."

"It wasn't stupid. If you hadn't done it then we never would have figured out where you were. You called the cops."

"And I pissed Shane off in the process." She lowered her head.

"You did what you had to do to keep yourself safe."

"I let him believe that I loved him. I pretended to flirt with him. I let him kiss me and I kissed him back. If I hadn't led him on and then tried to escape, he wouldn't have tried to…" Her voice faltered as the tears fell.

Jeff didn't say anything. He just got on the bed next to her and held him in her arms wishing he could take her pain away. She cried for a long time, not even stopping when a nurse stepped in to check on her.

"Would you like me to get her something to help her sleep again?" She asked.

"No, she'll be okay." Jeff told her, sitting back up. The nurse left again. With the interruption, Jessica tried to regain her composure, wiping the tears from her face. She looked at Jeff.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do next. I can't get that feeling to go away. It's like he's still on top of me, touching me. How do I get that out of my head? Why do I still feel like this?"

"Like what?"

"I feel like there's something wrong with me. I thought once I got out of there everything would just go away. I mean they have Shane and you're telling me that he can't hurt me anymore. So why don't I believe it? How come the fear is still there?"

"Jess, with everything that you've been through, you can't expect it to just go away."

"So what, I just go through the rest of my life feeling like this?"

"No, it won't last forever." He told her. "We take it one day at a time and deal with it. Eventually, it won't hurt as much and hopefully fade away." She shook her head not believing him.

"That's what I thought last time and you saw what I was like. It didn't go away. I spent almost a year in a mental hospital and even they couldn't help me. I don't want to go crazy again."

"That's not going to happen."

"How do you know?" She asked.

"This isn't like the last time. It's different. You don't have to wonder who it was, or where he currently is. This time there's closure. They have Shane and they're not going to let him go. It's over. Besides, I won't let you." He looked her straight in the eye. "Before, you tried to go it alone but you don't have too. You're not alone anymore. We are all here to help you get through this. Me, Matt, my dad; we're all going to be there for you. We can get through this. We'll make it."

He squeezed himself back on the bed and gently wrapped his arms around her. Feeling safe for the first time in awhile, she pressed herself against him and just lay in his arms. They had actually fallen asleep that way when Matt entered the room. He wished he could let them rest but he had news he didn't think could wait. He heard footsteps behind him and saw Vince standing there.

"I want to be the one to tell them." He warned. Vince just nodded. Matt nudged his brother, gently waking him.

"What's going on?"

"We need to talk." He gestured for Jeff to come outside, but Jessica was asleep in his arms. "It's important."

"Just give me a second." Jeff tried to extract himself from her but she opened her eyes. "It's okay. Go back to sleep. I'll be right back."

"Promise?"

"I promise." She smiled contently and shut her eyes again as the two brothers walked out of the room. Jeff was surprised to find Vince and Agent Miller waiting outside.

"What's going on?" Jeff asked them.

"We had to stop Shane's interrogation." Agent Miller told him.

"What? Why?"

"He was becoming incoherent. Nothing he was saying made any sense."

"He's faking it." He said.

"That's not true." Vince started to argue but one look from Matt silenced him.

"So what happens now?" Jeff asked glaring at Vince.

"We put him in for a psychological evaluation." Miller let him know.

"Good, they'll be able to see through him."

"Jeff," Matt started. "He's here."

"What do you mean he's here?"

"He's up in the psych ward." Miller said.

"Wait, you put him here? Where Jess is? What the hell were you thinking?"

"This is the closest hospital. It's procedure." Miller tried to explain.

"I don't care. Someone should have thought of sending him somewhere else." Jeff spoke loudly.

"Jeff?" Jessica called out to him and he stepped back into the room. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine." He told her softly.

"Then why were you yelling?" She looked around him and saw Matt and Vince standing behind him in the door way. "What's going on?" He was about to tell her it was nothing but he saw the look in her eyes. She knew something was going on.

"They brought Shane here to the mental ward." He told her taking her hand.

"Shane's here?" She asked quickly sitting up. Jeff saw the fear return in her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay. He's still locked up. He won't be able to get to you."

"The pysch ward is secure and there's police up there too." Miller told her.

"Who are you?"

"Jess, this is Agent Miller. He's the lead agent on the case." Jeff told her. She looked to Jeff as Miller reached out his hand. "It's okay." He reassured her and she shook Miller's hand.

"I don't want to be here." Jessica said. "Not if he's is. I just can't"

"I understand." Miller said. "We can make arrangements to transfer you to another hospital."

"No, not another hospital." She glanced at Jeff. "Take me home?"

"Babe, it's too soon." Jeff said.

"No it's not. I'm fine, you said so yourself."

"You need to rest."

"I can rest at your place. Please?" She pleaded. Jeff looked to Matt for help. "I can check myself out." She added when no one would answer and Matt finally laughed.

"You guys are so alike. I'm pretty sure we had the same conversation with you just a few days ago." He said to Jeff and Jessica actually smiled at him.

"I'll clean your wounds if you clean mine." She teased him. Just thankful to see a glimpse of happiness in her he relented.

"I'll go speak to a doctor but I don't think they'll let you."

"If you want, I can handle it." Vince finally spoke up.

"Thank you." Jessica said to him. After a few minutes Vince returned.

"Well, they weren't happy." He said walking over to her. "But I convinced them that it's going to be hectic. What with all the reporters stalking around, you really wouldn't be able to rest. Plus, I told them that I would pay for a nurse to stay with you until you're better.

"See?" She said smiling at Jeff. Smiling back he leaned down and kissed her.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

Preparations for her to leave still took a long time. In the end she did stay one more day waiting for Vince to make the flight and nursing arrangements but everyone made sure to keep her mind busy. Amy and Stephanie came in to visit and talked her ear off. Shane was never mentioned. When it came time for them to leave, they were shuttled out of the back of the hospital and driven quickly to the airport.

As the plane ascended in the air, Jessica let out a sigh of relief. Up until that moment she had still expected Shane to strike again. The further she got from him the better she would feel. She knew this was all far from being over. She still had to make a full statement to the FBI. Agent Miller had convinced his superiors that it would be safer, and in her best interest that she head back to North Carolina as soon as possible. Miller would be down once she got settled to speak with her. She snuggled closer to Jeff, not looking forward to having to do that.

"That feels good." He said to her. They had become inseparable. While in the hospital, he ate and slept by her side, refusing to leave her. It gave Jessica the support she needed and she was thankful for him. The trauma of everything that had happened reinforced how much they loved one another and they felt closer than ever.

She looked across the plane at Amy and Matt. They were deep in conversation but when Amy noticed her she smiled. Jessica quickly smiled back, but when she looked to the other empty seats, she frowned. While she hadn't expected any of the McMahon's to join her on the trip, she knew they had a lot to deal with, she could tell that things had changed. Although Stephanie spent a lot of time with her at the hospital, their conversations didn't feel like they used to and her time with Vince had been plain uncomfortable. He had made himself scarce, and while that could be explained by him making all the arrangement, what little time he did spend with her he was cold.

"What's going on?" Jeff asked her. He had looked down at her face and saw that she was troubled by something.

"Everything changed." She told him still staring at the empty seats.

"How?"

"He didn't even say goodbye. I mean Stephanie at least saw us off at the hospital but Vince never even showed up, not a word. It's gone right?"

"What's gone?"

"They were my family and now I feel like Vince didn't even want to look at me. It's not my fault but somehow I end up losing everything. I've lost my dad, I've lost my mom, and now I've lost the McMahons. My whole childhood is gone."

"Babe, I know it's difficult, but you've got to give people time. It's a lot to absorb and it's a lot to deal with. Vince will come around." He told her trying to comfort her, but he knew where she was going with this and it was what he had been thinking all along. "In the meantime, you have to remember that you have us. I'm not going anywhere, and neither is Matt or Amy or any of us down here."

"It's just going to be different." She said resting her head back on his shoulder.

When the plane landed, the hurried off to the waiting car and it wasn't long before the warm comforting sights of home were upon them.

"Let's leave the bags here." Matt said as they all piled out of the car in front of Jeff's house. Jessica looked at the house and got a slight chill when she saw the newly replaced door. Shane had been here, she thought unable to move any further. Was there ever going to be a time when he wasn't going to be the first thing that crossed her mind? Was she ever going to be truly free? Sensing her trepidation, Jeff grabbed her hand.

"Look at me." He told her. "One step at a time. You're not alone. There are people here who love you, most importantly me. We're gonna make it." She nodded and let him lead her to the front door. When he opened it she got a welcome surprise. She was inundated with hugs from all of her friends.

"Careful Helms." Jeff warned as Shane squeezed her tightly.

"Sorry babe, I'm just excited you're back."

"Yea," Shannon agreed giving her a hug. "I wanted to do the whole surprise yell, but Matt said we couldn't startle you. So now that you see us all…" He gestured to the crowd and they all screamed surprise.

"Let's eat!" Shannon shouted as Matt smacked the back of his head. Some people headed to the table of food, while the rest finished greeting them.

"You scared the shit out of us." Adam told her when he let her go.

"Yea, don't do it again." Jay added. He handed her a drink but Jeff took it out of her hand.

"Oh no you don't. No alcohol, doctor's orders."

"Man, I was finally going to win." Jay joked. "There was no way she could out drink me today."

"You'll have to wait till next time." Jeff told him sending them on their way before leading her over to the table. He filled up a plate of food and sat it down in front of her.

"Jeff that's too much." She exclaimed.

"You've eaten nothing but hospital food for the past three days and you hardly touched that. So now that we have some home cooking, you're going to eat." To make a point he scooped up another serving of mashed potatoes on her plate. "Now eat."

"Fine." She said but when Jeff got up to make his own plate, she unloaded half of her plate onto Matt's.

"I saw that." Jeff whispered into her ear, after he sat back down but let it go.

After there was no food left they all headed into the living room. Jeff sat down on the couch draping his arm around Jessica. She rested her head on his shoulder as they listened to Gil tell stories of pranks and stunts his sons had pulled. Jessica glanced around the room and her smile grew. Everyone sitting around and laughing, this is what it's supposed to be like, she thought. Shane had spent years trying to make her feel isolated and alone and it had almost worked. But in the end, he had brought her closer to a family. This was her family, and although she did have a long road ahead of her, with their love and support she just might make it. She let out a yawn and Jeff looked down at her.

"Tired?" He asked. She shook her head no but then yawned again. "Okay guys, that's enough for tonight. We need some rest. She tried protesting, not wanting the evening to end, but Jeff stayed firm and everyone started to say their goodbyes. When the last person left, she turned to look at Jeff.

"Thank you." She told him.

"Come over here." He said pulling her into a kiss. "Let's go upstairs."

"What about the mess?"

"Don't worry. We're injured. I'll make Matt come over and clean it up tomorrow." He grinned taking her hand. He led her up to the bedroom. Not even bothering to change their clothes, they laid down on the bed next to each other. Jeff wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer as she stared off. "What are you thinking about?"

"Remember that night back in the hotel, when I was wearing that tacky little outfit?"

"Oh, I remember the outfit." He said squeezing her tighter.

"Shut up," She laughed. "I'm trying to be serious."

"Sorry, you have my full attention."

"I felt safe, warm, and I asked you if everyday could be like that. Every time I would start to feel good again, something always went wrong. I guess I'm just wondering if this going to last."

"It will." He told her.

"How do you know?"

"I just do. Look, you can't spend the rest of your life always waiting for the other shoe to drop. That's not a way to live. I'm not saying that every day is going to be perfect, there's going to be problems. You just have to realize that you can get through them. We will get through them."

"How come you always seem to know exactly what I need to hear?" She asked.

"Because we were meant to be together, remember? I make you sane and you make me…"

"Happy." She finished for him. They gazed into each other's eyes, their lips slowly moving closer to one another. "I love you." She whispered before they met. Jeff didn't need to speak for once their lips finally touched, she didn't need anything else. For once it didn't matter what was hiding around the corner, or what they would face next. She knew that whatever did happen, he would be right there next to her giving all the support she needs.

And after what they had already been through, there wasn't anything they wouldn't be able to handle…

**Author's Note: I wanted to take a moment to thank everyone for their reviews and their patience in my first attempt at fan fiction. When I started writing this I expected for it to be a short story. However many plots and storylines kept coming to me. That being said while this is the last chapter of Twisted:Lies I want to continue with the story of Jeff, Jessica and their friends and family. So I have created a new story, Twisted:Dreams to continue with their saga. While it is still in it's formative stage, the begining is set so I have posted the first chapter. Thank you again to everyone who has read Twisted:Lies and I hope you continue this journey with me**.


End file.
